


The big picture is a collage

by Drkzide (ff_fan)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Skyfall, Bondage, Brutal Murder, Child Abuse, Dark, Degradation, F/M, Hate, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, No one is a goodguy, Rape, Revenge, Sex Toys, Slavery, Sounding, Torture, Watersports, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 152,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/Drkzide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate tale of Skyfall</p><p>The duty of M is to see the big picture. Weigh one threat against another. The value of an agent against the agency. The survival of a weapons cache against the survival of a Double Oh. A technician against an information source. The possibility of loosing a Double Oh and the possibility of loosing a hard drive.</p><p>What happens when all these little pictures become the one massive collage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Boffin in the basement & The Two faced God

**Author's Note:**

> Pleases heed all the tags. If things like triggers are an issue I would suggest avoiding this work. 
> 
> As always traits of dyslexia so correct, similar words(e.g. break/brake) may crop up. Also late identifying has led to problems with my standard of written English. A little understanding and acceptance helps me exercise my imagination.

Before he intended to pay a visit to M. James wanted to know what was on the phone. Getting into Q branch unnoticed had been exhilarating, the adrenalin pumping. After storming an Embassy to shoot a bomb maker in full view of the CCTV cameras. There was no doubt in James' mind what would happen if he was noticed.  
  
Walking along the main subterranean corridor of Q branch. James passed the doors leading to the different divisions. Reading the signs as he passed. 'Mechanics', 'Armoury', 'Cyber'  
  
“That's computers” he mused.  
  
Going in. James was met with a large room full of clustered workstations. A woman with dark complexion and light brown eyes looked up from her monitor. With his target identifying herself James stalked towards her.    
  
Perching on her desk. “Hello” James said, giving a seductive drawl. Her dark skin did nothing to hide the blush as she ducked her head.  
  
“Hello” she returned hesitantly. James had been hoping for someone a bit more assertive and responsive. Her curiosity was about to get the cat killed.  
  
James now doubted she would help, no matter what implied promise he gave. “Would you be able to do me a favour” James drawled in the same seductive and promising tone. The woman stuttered trying to back out without offending him. James could just make out an amused observer, from the corner of his eye.  
  
Looking to the observer. James was met with intelligent green eyes, framed by classic style glasses. The messy haired young man gave James an open, appreciative once over. Seeing another potential and more promising target. James reassured the woman. “I wouldn't want to put you in a compromising situation”  
  
James stood keeping his eyes locked on the young man's. While having carefully crafted a reputation as a woman's man. James did not discriminate. He could flirt and seduce as required. The only thing he needed was his target to be open to it.  
  
Perching on the young man's desk he extended his hand. “Bond, James Bond” he greeted.  
  
“I know” the young man acknowledged, full of challenge and amusement. James' smile turned predatory, he liked it when they played.  
  
“I am in most need of your help” James almost whispered. Leaning closer to the young man.  
  
“Of that I have no doubt, Double Oh Seven” the young man shot in a dry tone. James dismissed the comment. A challenging smile graced the young man's naturally dark lips. He knew what James had done and clearly understood that M was after the Double Oh's hide.  
  
A finger held up, drew James' attention and directed it to the green eyes. “What colour is Annie's shirt” the young man asked.  
  
'Damn' James swore internally. There was only one colour coming to James' mind. “Green” he said with a cheeky smile.  
  
The young man shook his head, “No Double Oh Seven”  
  
A clipped voice interrupted them. “What is going on here?”  
  
James automatically turned to the petite woman with wing tip glasses. Her dark blond hair in a tight bun. She wasn't that old but her style screamed Old, Office, Admin, Witch. Dresses in pleated skirt, cream cardigan and simple stud earrings.  
  
“I am assisting Double Oh Seven” James' target snapped, his voice colder than when he had been talking to James.  
  
James could kiss the boy. He hated his boss and it was enough to get his help. James pulled out the phone and handed it to the young man. The boss continued to protest as the young man pulled off all the information on the phone.” Here” he said to James. Calling the Double Oh's attention to the screen. There was a the source of the last text message the phone received. He even triangulated the source and found a CCTV image of the person sending the message.  
  
Taking the phone back and caressing the young man's fingers in the process.“Thank you” James said with a softer, more genuine smile.  
  
\--  
  
James entered Cyber Division of Q Branch. The mission was hell. Le Chiffre was dead, Lynd was dead, betrayal and pain had marked the enter event. To cape everything off. When he tracked down the person who ordered Lynd's death. M's bodyguard had gone ape shit. Killing, and trying to assassinate M. The person who had put him on the course of events and worked in the background was his target again.  
  
“I wasn't too sure on an appropriate gift. Flowers, chocolates, jewellery all no. How about Dinner” James mused sitting on the Young man's desk.  
  
“No, Double Oh Seven” he responded. The wild hair of the bowed head, the only view James had of him. The young man concentrating on his work. James recognising a laptop taken from the Bodyguard's flat.  
  
“Spoil sport” James said. Finally getting a challenging smile in return.  
  
“If you must insist, tea. I like Earl Grey” he said and returned to his attention to the computers on his desk.  
  
“Name?”  
  
“A name has power Double Oh Seven. As long as I keep it I have the power. However I am designated Q-C00-0-14” he shot.  
  
“See you later, Q” James returned and stood  
  
A few days later, the man nick named Q. Arrived at his desk to find a packet of tea leaves from an expensive shop sitting on it. Shaking his head Q placed his cardigan over the back of his chair and got to work.  
  
\--  
  
James asked all about MI6, for information on Q. One person identified Q as 'Robert Frobisher'. James then found an article on Robert Frobisher's arrest for cyber terrorism offences. If it was his Q. He wouldn't be the first to be recruited if they were good enough and could be trusted.  
  
Going to Cyber division, perching on the man's desk. James presented the new information to Q. Not only did he laugh but so did a few around them. “It's on, Q” James whispered with a predatory smile.  
  
As usual whenever James entered Cyder Division the manager gave him the evil eye but no longer interfered. “Freddie Lyon?” James asked, already suspecting the name to be wrong. James was not disappointed to get a shake of the head. He had gone to great effort to break into those files. The name James had read, a bust.  
  
Cornering Q's desk neighbour ended in failure as she refused to tell James anything as well. Underwood, the manager had given James a name. Only after he had filled out the proper requisition forms. She reluctantly added, she knew the name was a cover. Along with a warning on leading on an impressionable young man.  
  
“Ben Coulter, Sebastian Flyte, Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, Sidney, James Deamis” James asked coming in one day.  
  
Received a shrug. “I could be Paddington Bear for all you know, Double Oh Seven” Q shot. A twinkle in his green eyes and a soft smile on his kissable lips.  
  
\--  
  
“Wait” Q called just before James left the building. His idea had been vetoed by the real Q. Too recognisable as MI6 work, too heavy on bandwidth, impractical. He built it anyway.  
  
“Untraceable, with a few modifications” Q said handing James a mobile phone. Q gave a quick rundown on the features of his creation.  
  
It looked like the standard field issue phone. But for some reason James trusted the person who still refused to tell him his name. Impulsively James gave him a peck on the cheek, “Be back soon dear”  
  
Q stood, cheeks blazing red in the wake of the Double Oh's action. He was by no means inexperienced. However his reaction to affection was always the same. He had thought James to be playing with him. Despite knowing James had courted men when necessary, there had been no record of him doing it when not. Either James was playing a cruel game, which was not his style or there was something about the Operative most overlooked.  
  
Q liked the attention he had been receiving from the Double Oh. He loved doing things for the man. And it sent a thrill through him when James recognised his efforts. He knew James wanted more but Q refused to develop the relationship.  
  
A notice went out to all support services a few days later. 'Double Oh Seven', 'Status:Burned'. Although not in the direct support service. Q had been placed on the CC list. A few days after receiving the notice. The Phone he gave James started uploading facial recognition templates. Running the templates Q sent the results to Tanner.  
  
Several days later a muscled thigh covered in a steel grey trousers sat itself on his desk. “Welcome back Double Oh Seven” Q greeted. Giving the Double Oh a smile as he turned his eyes on those piercing blue ones. Usually cold and hard, they had a slight softness when they were directed towards him.  
  
“Hello” James purred and placed a small and obviously expensive bone china tea pot down, along with a packet of tea.“Bribery will get you nowhere” Q drawled, accepting the gift anyway.  
  
“Dinner?”  
  
Q knew he shouldn't encourage the Double Oh. Their interactions were being noticed. Some like Annie hand even mentioned their concern. Giving in to his desire. Looking at his watch, It was so close to quitting time. “I suppose so”  
  
\--  
  
One dinner and James still knew next to nothing about the enigmatic Q. By the time the meal ended. James had learned about Q's abilities with computers, his work with special projects, even his arrest for cyber terrorism. However, nothing personnel. Not his name, if he had family, boyfriend, home. Nothing beyond he liked Earl Grey, he was a tease, sharp and beyond intelligent. And he blushed so cutely.  
  
James had been thanked by Q for the meal. Then watched him disappear into a tube station. James had though about following but he wanted to earn the other man's trust and he felt following him would be a breach of it.  
  
There was a slew of minor Operation. James would visit Q after each one. If Q had done something directly involved James would bring a small token. Small being of size, some like the Teapot were quite expensive.  
  
Placing a 'Q' scrabble mug down. James perched on Q's desk. Watching the man look over his latest gift. “Dinner?”  
  
“I can't, Double Oh Seven”  
  
James could see it wasn't can't it was won't. Q had refused all further dinner invitations. Looking at his watch. James tried something less romantic. “Lunch?”  
  
James saw the internal conflict in the little boffin. Briefly the dark bottom lip was caught between teeth. Then there was an expression that could only be described as resignation. Q gave in and agreed to lunch.  
  
James chose a coffee shop about five minutes walk from MI6. He kept his questions to what Q had been doing since they last met. The man looked relieved. And even graced him with a smile as they separated. For the remaining days of his down time. James asked the little boffin to lunch. Which were accepted  
  
\--  
  
Coming back from a mission. James was looking forward to seeing the young man again. The mission while not the most exciting had been laborious. Watching pirates on the west coast of Africa. Watch them move camps until his target arrived. An arms dealer who was selling higher grade weaponry. The small arms the ships could handle but the surface to surface missiles were considered too advanced.  
  
With the missiles. Instead of being paid to release a ship. The pirates could hold the water way itself hostage. Charging for safe passage of every ship not just the ones they took. The pirates were gone, the weapons dealer was gone and James was home.  
  
Entering Cyber division. James walked up to the desk of his Q. A curly reddish/blond boy was sitting at his desk. He looked up. His light blue eyes, curious. “Hello” came the soft hesitant Scots voice  
  
All of Q's knick-knacks were gone. The Tardis mouse pad, The Q mug that James had gotten and a few other sparks of individuality. Looking to the neighbour James stilled. The watery eyes and pale complexion a give away.  
  
“Double Oh Seven. Mr Coulter's infatuation has cost us dear. I ask you to leave” The pale eyed office manager snapped. Those eyes were hard and beyond angry.  
  
The entire room was looking at James. Most with open hostility. Whatever had happened to Q James was getting the blame.  
  
After finding very little. James went to E branch. He was heading for Tanner when M's secretary called him over. “You can go in” the man said and James entered M's office.  
  
M pushed back what she had been working on to look at James. Steepling her fingers she looked James over. “I always wondered how you could be so cold to all those woman. They loved and laid down their lives for you and you barely show a hint of anything. One boy and you are about to tear this place apart” M said indicating James' barely contained fury.  
  
Sobering. M pulled out a folder from a drawer. She placed it on the far side of her desk.“Mr Coulter, was needed and volunteered. He went in with his eyes open”  
  
James picked up the file, breaking the 'Eyes Only' seal. “His name wasn't Ben Coulter” James argued, absently.  
  
“Only one person knew that ghost’s real name and he took it to his grave” M snapped before she remembered James was hurting over this. Making her tone softer, “Ben Coulter is the name he was employed under and it is the name on the memorial wall”  
  
Finishing reading the file on 002's de debriefing. “Thank you” James said placing the folder back on M's desk. Before James could leave M called his attention to a box sitting on the conference table, across the room.  
  
Going over James opened it. On the bottom was a grey cardigan that usually hung over the back of Q's chair. There was also the Tardis mouse pad, China tea pot, Scrabble mug, a half empty packet of tea leaves and a few other bits and pieces.  
  
When James picked up the box and turned back to M, she was standing, holding out a tissue in a trembling hand. James didn't understand and M had a look of such sympathy and concern as he had never seen before. Slowly she reached forward and brushed his cheek. Instantly James pulled back and wiped his face, feeling the wetness.  
  
Breezing passed the stunned woman, scrubbing his eyes. James marched out of E branch. Instead of going down the parking level. James exited on the ground floor. Stepping out James went to the area behind the reception. There the memorial wall stood and he found the last name inscribed. 'Ben Coulter'  
  
\--  
  
In the communal office used by the nine Double Ohs. James saw him. Tall, lean and dark haired. Lunging from his desk. James barrelled into the other Double Oh. Shoving him into the wall. James' right forearm almost crushing the man's throat. Standing nose to nose.  
  
“James” Came the soft tones of the most deadly Double Oh they had. Peabody(009) was of Afro-Caribbean decent. Intelligent and some suspected a psychopath. James knew he was just loyal, willing going to any extreme to protect the country.  
  
Peabody's hand rested on the arm across Double Oh Two's throat. Neither helping or hindering. His calm, slow and precise tones breaking through James' anger. “Don't let this be the end of your career.”  
  
With the man pinned against the wall. Double Oh Two confirmed everything in the mission report. Fairbanks and Q infiltrated the mansion of Merovingian during a party. Q's job was to hack the on site computers. There was an ambush and Q was caught in the cross fire. James let the other Double Oh drop and walked away.  
  
Visions of the vibrant/mischievous/teasing green eyes going dull as his body was hit by multiple shots. James shook his head trying to dispel the image. Then others came. Head shots nearly decapitating. Abdomen wounds that would have left Q writhing in pain for hours.  
  
Finding the darkest, closest bar. James drank into oblivion. The only way he could stop his imagination from supplying him with the images of Q dying. Over and Over.  
  
When James couldn't stand but was still conscious. His arm was brought over broad shoulders and he was pulled up. James had not even noticed Peabody had followed him. The dark eyes carrying understanding and sympathy. Double Oh Nine bundled him into a cab. Going so far as to see him home and drop him on his couch.  
  
\--  
  
For months. Hong Kong, Paraguay, Haiti, Cuba, Chilli, Somalia, Nigeria, Pakistan, Georgia. James threw himself into mission after mission. He had refused down time even when M ordered it. His reputation started to change around MI6. The subtle flirting James did around the building stopped. From the cold, womanising, result driven Operative. To a machine with a death wish.  
  
He seemed to be in the psychologist's office ever day he was in MI6. James knew they were gauging his mental state. Trying to figure how long it would be, before he made the decision.  
  
The decision. When someone shot at him and James had to decide. Jump out of the line of fire or stay in the path of the oncoming bullets. It was never suicide if someone pulled the trigger. Many had used that excuse.  
  
It was just James and Peabody in the communal office. The other Double Ohs on deployment. Peabody was preparing for a mission. James sat at the Double Oh's desk. Not wanting to be alone. They didn't speak. When they did it was Peabody asking what happened to James' computer.  
  
“Virus or something” James dismissed. The device disappearing a few weeks ago. Q branch in no hurry to replace the computer. James thought it a stalling move by M. So he couldn't access his files and couldn't research missions, forcing a longer down time.  
  
James had begged M to send him on Peabody's mission. Unfortunately he caught her at the worst possible moment. Some ultra Top Secret meeting in eastern Europe had not gone well. She had been extra pissy as she commanded he had to serve his a mandatory 7 day down time, with another 7 days on top if she so much as heard his name mentioned.  
  
“See you later Double Oh Seven” Peabody said, concern in his voice.  
  
When he was alone James felt the big room closing in on him. Ghosts seemed to echo in the silence. Shots, cries of pain and teasing green eyes all supplied by imagination. He needed out. Going to his desk. James pulled out the bottle from the bottom drawer. Gulping down the few remaining shots of the whiskey straight from the bottle.  
  
\--  
  
Some more non missions. Barely classed as Double Oh level brought James to Istanbul. Then a man transporting a sensitive list of deep cover Agents had been compromised and James was the closest.  
  
James walked down a hall keeping an ear out for anything suspicious. Entering the hotel room of Ronson. James found him dying and the hard drive ripped from the laptop. Reporting to MI6. M snapped an order to peruse.  
  
James voiced his protest about leaving the dying man but he was already moving. Jumping into the car of a local field operative the chase began. After the thief shot him in the shoulder, using a stupid amount of ammunition. James followed the target onto a train.  
  
Eventually they ended up in a fist fight on the roof of one of the cars. Shoving the target off him. James was about to lunge when he couldn't breath. M's voice ringing in his ears. James smiled, it was over, he was out.  
  
The world started pitching and spinning, the train and bridge were falling away. The Sky so blue and filling his vision. The air was forced from James' lungs as something impacted his back. About to take a breath James was surrounded by water, fast and cold.  
  
Righting himself James grabbed a rock, pain screaming from his shoulder, torso, back and side. Dragging his head above the water. James pulled air into his aching lungs with great gasps. Looking about. James did not recognise where he was. There was no hint of a train, track or bridge. He was still processing, bad guy in front of him then surfacing in a river.  
  
Pulling himself from rock to rock. James reached the bank, pulling himself up. Collapsing James looked up at the blue sky. “FUCK!” he screamed.  
  
“Can't even fucking die” James wailed. He wanted it over. The only hope now was the expanding patch of red around him.  
  
Lying on the ground. Bleeding out. James first thought about Q, did Q bleed out? Was it instant? Did he beg before his end?  
  
Then someone else. The last time he felt this. A strange coin arriving in his doorstep. Gold, a head with two faces. He researched the coin for weeks.  
  
James hummed. A perfect out, no one would be looking for him. There was one unconfirmed possibility that brought him out of the dark place the last time.  
  
With being shot twice not resulting in his death. James focused on his new goal. Pulling himself up. Forcing himself to move in the direction he thought Istanbul to be in. He had to stop to apply some first aid. His head quite fuzzy and light.  
  
There was a place James knew of. A doctor who asked no question. He did his job patching up James. Accepting the wet cash from his pockets. It wasn't the prettiest or best medical attention but it would do.  
  
Making his way north along the eastern side of the Black Sea. James came to an old acquaintance. In a seedy night club. James ignored the dancing girls on the stage. “Bond, James Bond” a heavy Russian accent came from heavier Russian. Once KGB then FSB now a gangster.  
  
“Janus, where is he” James demand.  
  
Zukovsky snorted, “No pleasantries”  
  
“Your other knee” James offered, earning a glare. The negotiation ended in a fight. In his prime Zukovsky would have been more than a match for James but now he was a crime lord who was as round as he was tall. The hired goons were no match for James' skill even in his injured state. In the end James stood over Zukovsky. Even after being thrown to the floor he was defiant.  
  
As James had offered. Their last encounter ended with James putting a bullet on Zukovsky's right knee. James now aimed at the left. Pulling back the hammer of the gun. The distinctive click sounded loud even against the background dance music.  
  
“Ex Military Depot, twenty Kilometres south east St Petersburg” Zukovsky wheezed.  
  
Finding the Depot was easier than James expected. The black clad guards were few and well trained. Others in Russian uniform looked like actors playing a part. James took great care to avoid them all. Amongst the warehouses, in the exact centre of the Depot. An old, armoured, soviet era train sat quietly.  
  
Several of the rear cars were in the process of being loaded. Sneaking on via the cars being filled. James started walking up the deserted train. Opening the carriage ahead of the ones being loaded. A helicopter sat tied and secure along with a three black, armoured Land Rovers. The next carriage was a barracks. A corridor along the left with doors to rooms on the right. A comfortable but simple mess area. A small and well used galley just before the start of the next carriage.  
  
The next carriage was luxurious. A narrow corridor with four cabins on the right. A lounge dining area done in ornate caved wood and embroidered fabrics. There was also a rather lavish desk against each wall. Moving beyond it. A corridor ran along the left side of the carriage and a single door on the right.  
  
Beyond the carriage there was another. The voice of a woman and man both speaking Russian floated from its door. Peeking in James saw a data centre, computers and equipment ran along both sides of it. The two people, one woman and a man both unknown.  
  
Returning the way he came. James slid the only cabin door open. Large for a train. The room contained a double bed, desk and private shower room. Looking about James picked up a frame from the desk and he was finally able to relax. His own much younger self stared back up at him. It was a copy of his official portrait from when he turned out from Britannia Royal Naval Academy.  
  
Placing the picture back down. James collapsed on the bed, allowing the world to darken.  
  
Pulled from his sleep by the bed dipping. James locked eyes with the dark blue of his old friend's. James reached up to the the burn scars on the side of his face and neck. “You're prettier than I remember” James mumbled. It was the first time James had seen Alec since he had been Killed in Action.  
  
The only message James had received was the coin. Shortly after identifying the two faced god. James heard a rumour around MI6 that there was a new player on the weapons market called Janus. It was the only hope he had and he clung to it. He never checked it out because he wanted to live with the hope rather than risk an ugly reality.  
  
“You're greyer” Alec shot and pressed his lips to James'  
  
\--  
  
James received far better medical treatment at the hands of one of Alec's men. After recovering some. James was introduced to Xenia Onatopp, a rather scary woman. Long black hair tied in a braid who liked to smoke cigars. Also introduced was Boris Grishenko a small man with dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
After being introduced. Alec looked to James “they're an item. I sometimes hear Boris being punished” he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Perverts” James grumbled.  
  
“God you're so chaste” Alec threw back.  
  
The black clothed men from the Depot James learned were Alec's. Jon a black haired Chechen who was on the run with his sister. And Robb a auburn haired merc. Were the two most senior of the group.  
  
\--  
  
Eventually James told his lover about what happened in Turkey. “That bitch” Alec snapped pacing their bedroom like a caged wolf.  
  
“I don't blame her” James said.  
  
“You wouldn't, did you blame her for me” Alec said indicating his scars.  
  
“You were about to fail. She couldn't let the lab remain” James argued.  
  
“Bugger that. She should have trusted in her Operative. Not sent a cruse missile. She told me I had five minutes. I got less than two” Alec roared. It was an old argument. James could see it from both sides while Alec just hated M.  
  
“Oh come on” James said, lunging froward. Grabbing Alec's jumper and pulling him to the bed. Where a wrestling match broke out. They continued to tussle until James could pin the other man under him.  
  
Alec looked up to the light blue eyes of  his lover. They spoke far more than his voice ever did. “If you believe what you said about M. Why can I see the pain in your eyes” Alec said softly.  
  
'Damn It' James thought.  
  
“There, that” Alec argued as if reading James mind.  
  
Letting go, James sat up. “there was someone else” James admitted.  
  
“Who. Are you wanting to go back to him” Alec demanded. He had just gotten his lover back and was baulking at the prospect of loosing him again.  
  
When James turned to look at him, all jealousy vanished. “I'm sorry” Alec whispered.  
  
“M was, there. She told me” James whispered. The pain and loss bubbling up again.  
  
\--  
  
If Alec's operation was slick before it was something else now. The two exDouble Ohs worked in unison. Becoming the two faces of Janus. In moments James had regrets, he was selling weapons to some nasty people and groups. However there was not an innocent weapons manufacturer in existence. The beginning of the chain is as guilty as the end.  
  
When they supplied a shipment of weapons to the freedom fighters of an oil rich country. A corrupt puppet government propped up by international forces suddenly came under strain. A CIA agent came after Janus. Care of the freedom fighters, the agent was sent home in a barrel of oil with a built in his head.  
  
When James likened it to a mission to Somalia where he was in the Agent's position. Alec argued, “There is one key difference. You were better than your target”  
  
\--  
  
Getting a snack James was bypassing Onatopp's room. A crack and scream sounded from inside. Shaking his head James continued. Muttering “Perverts”  
  
Coming into the living area. Passing the dining table that ran along the centre. Sitting at the desk that separated the lounge and dining area. Alec sitting and reading on one of the settees around the small table. The furniture like the carriage and decoration was all old Tsarist Russian and ostentatious. A rocking jostled James and his drink as the train moved through Russia.  
  
They had just come from St Petersburg and were heading to Georgia. Moving through the paperwork. James came across a name he recognised. The tinpot General that ran the St Petersburg depot had been approached by the Syndicate. Taking the request for a meeting. James sat beside Alec.  
  
Taking the letter from James. “There are some people, a terrorist won't even deal with” Alec stated handing the letter back. He wanted to avoid that group at all costs.  
  
“It was his estate Double Oh Two was infiltrating” James said, then remembered he had not told Alec everything. Finally James discussed the mission report involving the death of Q.  
  
Listening to James. Alec wasn't sure of his motivation for wanting a visit. Curiosity? Revenge? It was all so strange. Alec wondered if James actually loved this Q. The man was always far more loving than his surface appeared. He had a big heart and he always gave it truly if not always fully. Monogamy was not one of his virtues. But loyalty was.  
  
Wanting to make sure James understood. The Syndicate stretched back centuries, possibly millennia, in one for or another. They never took sides in wars, they were everywhere and it wasn't just a play thing for the super rich. There were families involved that could trace there time back to the Roman Empire, Ancient civilisations, Medieval France and England, The foundations of Russia, Vikings and Mongols.  
  
“Merovingian has a private guard that puts most world leaders to shame. The Syndicate has an army that could put most countries to shame. If you go after him it will be an act of war. Forces will move against us from every country, every institution, there will be no safety. It will be our end” Alec warned.  
  
Seeing the look on his lover. Alec added, “Who wants to live forever”  
  
“You don... Thank you” James said and kissed Alec.  
  
\--  
  
After the arrangements had been made. Alec's train went down to the south of France where Merovingian had his estate.  
  
The train was parked in a freight yard. Stepping out James and Alec got into their waiting Land Rover. Onatopp and Boris getting into another. Along with the small group of mercenaries they headed for the estate on the Mediterranean coast.  
  
The drive took a good few hours before they came to a check point. From the edge of the estate you still couldn't see anything and in took a few more hours before the palace like house came into view. The white stone of the house slowly getting bigger as they approached. Two wings with a large circular court made up the back of it. Driving between the pillars of the massive court yard the cars circled the fountain centre piece, to stop at the steps leading up to the door.  
  
Getting out James looked up the steps. Eyes first landing on the greasy looking French man. Then beside him, a barely dressed young man. A pair of skimpy briefs, the most substantial covering. Cloth attached to each ankle coming up the inside of his legs to attach to the briefs, leaving the outer legs exposed. Material spanned between his wrists and collar as well. All was a shiny, green, satin like fabric. The collar at his neck and the cuffs on his wrists and ankles were all of an iridescent enamelled green.  
  
Free of his glasses the green eyes looked far larger. His head was bowed and the hair just as messy as James remembered  
  
“Q” James whispered.  
  
“Think before you act” Alec pleaded quietly without moving his lips. Already Alec could see the security was stupid. There were glints of sniper scopes from the grounds on the outer side of the courtyard. The few guards in the courtyard carried themselves with obvious but unknown training. There were people moving about the roof. If James acted there would be no where to run or cover.


	2. A price to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Coulter is called on to help in a mission. He learns how the game is played and that everything has a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Warning: From this chapter on the story gets darker.

Ben Coulter entered a conference room of MI6. Tanner was at the head of the table preparing for the briefing. He didn't know what was going on but he knew everyone in the room was a similar age to himself, although Ben was the youngest at twenty two. Also all had similar experience to himself in hacking, although Ben knew he was actually the best. If it hadn't been for a his stupid boyfriend logging into Facebook on the laptop he used for hacking. There would have been no way of finding him. It gave him just enough time to burn his past before MI5 battered down his door. Or he would have been in real trouble.  
  
When Tanner announced everyone was there. Another thing in common sprung up in Ben's mind. He and Peter were the only men and Peter was the only other gay man in Cyber division. Annie was here while Amy a gay woman wasn't. The other thing everyone had in common was they all had a preference for men.  
  
Bill Fairbanks(002) entered and Tanner started the briefing. “An opportunity has come up. We require someone to hack a closed system from inside a safe room. Everyone here has been identified as capable of this” Tanner informed.  
  
“At the heart of it, The Syndicate is a slave and people smuggling ring” Tanner stated and a few of those present started to look concerned.  
  
“There is at the top an Elite. One of these Elite has had some dealings with a known covert Bioweapons manufacturer, Yutani Corporation. You will infiltrate Merovingian's villa during a party for some of the Syndicate's most notable members. For this mission you will be in a compromising situation. You are likely to engage in sexual situations, possibly with multiple participants”  
  
“NO” Annie called with a few others agreeing.  
  
Tanner allowed Annie to leave along with another woman. Annie sending Ben a concerned look just before she exited the room. Continuing the briefing, Peter left along with a few more. Eventual only Ben and Kate remained. With only two left and having explained everything. Tanner nodded. “Due to the strict time constraint we must ensure you are capable. We would like a demonstration”  
  
Since meeting James. Ben had been more curious as to what happened on missions. He had read(hacked) most of the reports and knew they were sanitised versions of what really happened out there. He was no prude and had some wild times in his past. So far, nothing Tanner had said. Ben had not done before at some point.  
  
In a small theatre near the conference room and in front of an audience. Fairbanks stripped off to stand on the stage. To Ben he was magnificent. Tall, lean, tightly defined muscles, lightly tanned. A long face with strong features and a long and straight nose, just on the side of being well proportioned rather than too big. With dark almost black hair, short but still a little shaggy. Light brown eyes. A cock that he was already drooling over, even flaccid it was long and rather thick. He wasn't overly hairy. Just a light covering starting at his belly button leading to a thatch around his cock, And a light covering on his thighs.  
  
At 002's request and most likely preference. Kate went first. Ben and Tanner took a seat on the front row. Looking around, Tanner was the only person Ben recognised. One older man caught his eye.  
  
He was looking to Ben in anticipation. Making his skin crawl. Ben had a bit of a daddy thing but they always had to have a mature, intelligent, wise, kindness to them. And kind eyes, always it had to be the eyes. The man had greedy piercing blue eyes. So he held no interest to Ben.  
  
Kate striped off easily enough. If he was inclined Ben would be in awe of her. Tall slim and well proportioned. Working underground had given her a milky complexion. With long black and straight hair, almost reaching the round of her buttocks. She had a sway in her hips as she walked towards the stage. Ben could hear a man behind him started to breath a little more heavily with the sight.  
  
She was doing well as Fairbanks kissed her and guided her to lay down. The moment Fairbanks' hand moved between her legs. She was nervous, a slight tremble racked her body. Just before 002 was about to slide into her. “STOP” Tanner called. With a rock hard determination Kate stood, unashamed and certain of herself.  
  
A nod from Tanner indicated it was his turn. Standing Ben handed his glasses to Tanner. Pulling his tie he let it fall to the floor. Stripping as he prowled towards the stage. He could see it in Fairbanks' eyes, the Double Oh wasn't even Bi. He covered it well but had a definite deer in headlights expression.  
  
“Couldn't we wait for Double Oh Seven” Ben asked over his shoulder, at Tanner.  
  
“Timing” Tanner reminded.  
  
With that. Ben dropped his underwear. Instead of kissing the Operative. Ben pressed his forehead to the taller man's neck and kissed his throat. Slowly Ben trailed kisses and licks down the other man's torso until he was kneeling. Without hesitation Ben took the flaccid length into his mouth. With one hand he massaged the balls. Not thinking the Operative would accept a prostate massage. Ben rubbed the perineum with the other.  
  
Feeling the swelling organ fill his mouth and into his throat. Suddenly a hand clamped on the back of his head, 002 thrusting deep. With experience, Ben was able to deepthroat the intruding length.  
  
“I think that's enough” Tanner called.  
  
Fairbanks hesitated before releasing the grip on the back of his head. Standing Ben wiped the saliva from his chin and turned around, headless of his proud erection pointing towards the audience. The older man's eyes nearly bugging out, finally getting to see the goods. Moving back the way he came Ben dressed as he went. Standing in front of Tanner he extended his hand to receive his glasses.  
  
“Dismissed” M snapped, stepping out of the door way. “With me Mr Coulter” she commanded. Ben giving a teasing smirk to Kate on the way past, to receive a petulant tongue being stuck out at him in return.  
  
Following the woman up to her office he was offered a bourbon. Despite refusing he was presented with a glass. “I think I see what Bond finds so intriguing. It's hard to rattled a Double Oh and Double Oh Two was rattled by your show” M said and place a folder in front of Ben.  
  
Reading the file. Ben could see why they wanted a demonstration. It wasn't that they needed to have sex. It was the fact they needed to remain calm and controlled in a stressful situation.“You're not worried about me performing. You're worried that I can stomach this place”  
  
“Can you?”  
  
“I don't know. I have been in some extreme situations. But this. And everything I have done was, consensual” Ben said. The file he was reading was far more graphic than what Tanner had mentioned and he was doubting his ability to remain controlled in the situation. And he knew he had hang-ups MI6 didn't know about.  
  
M waited, she was good at assessing people. She knew the person before her wasn't faint of heart. He had run rings round two Double Ohs. He had burned his entire past just before his arrest. Every time MI6 thought they had something on him it would collapse. So far Double Oh Seven has been the only person he allowed to get close and he still kept Bond at arm's length.  
  
Placing the folder down Ben nodded his consent.  
  
“Have you considered the possible repercussions. You could succeed, having experienced an adventure. Capture or death are also possible. We will disavow all knowledge if that happens” M warned putting as much severity in her words as she could.  
  
When Coulter acknowledged the risks M gave him a smile and a nod. “You leave tonight. Report to Q Branch”  
  
\--  
  
A villa on the south of France was the location of the party. From the plans and layout, calling it a Villa was somewhat of an understatement. It was bigger then Buckingham palace.  
  
002 and Ben checked in to a high class hotel. The resort several miles from Merovingian's estate, and even further from the villa itself. The opulent suite had a spectacular view of the waning sun as they entered. Ben stepped out onto the balcony. The Mediterranean taking a golden hue from the sunset. He would have liked an opportunity to explore but time wasn't on his side.  
  
Fairbanks was getting dressed in a Tuxedo. Ben never having thought a Tuxedo suited him went for something a bit different. Q Branch went all out to accommodated his desire. He hadn't even known they had an on staff tailor. It was a charcoal single breasted suit with a jacket that closed at the neck line. It made him look a bit like a priest or Japanese school boy but he liked it. And the narrow fit accentuated his slim and long body shape. With the final touch of contacts and fixing his hair so it became a dark mane. Ben declared himself ready.  
  
Looking round, Ben was met with a rather attractive sight of a gorgeous Double Oh looking his best. He was everything that came to mind when thinking of a spy, handsome, suave and all those other words that made people tumble into bed with them. All dark and mysterious.  
  
The provided limousine took a good few hours to get to the palace like house. The car passing into a court yard. Circular, the fountain the centrepiece. Fairbanks took Ben's arm as he stepped out of the limousine.  
  
“Welcome Mr Richards, Mr Flyt” a stunning blond woman said without having to check anything.  
  
It was the first time Ben had seen an actual, real life, slave and she looked no different from anyone else. If M's file had not shown him the emerald green collar of Merovingian's ownership. He would have passed it off as a an expensive choker.  
  
Fairbanks (Richards) did the talking as Ben subtly looked around. But not subtly enough for Fairbanks' liking as he was given a discreet pinch. The slave in sleek black dress and snaking green stripe wrapping around her torso. Her black hair in a French roll and with steel blue eyes she was beautiful. Lead up the stairs and into a grand foyer. All done in classic French style. She brought them to their host.  
  
In a large reception room. Their host was greeting guests before they moved on to enjoy the party. Merovingian was a bit shorter than Ben's 5' 10”. His hair was gelled almost solid, slicked back and of such a gloss black the light bounced off it. The cold green eyes raked him up and down, making Ben's skin crawl. The expensive black three piece suit was easily recognised as tailored and with a blood red shirt and tie making a dangerous statement against the black. Accentuating his intimidating aura.  
  
After Fairbanks and Merovingian spoke in French. Their host laughed softly. “It is quite all right. There is no crime in being unable to speak French” Merovingian said in English to Fairbanks. The Double Oh obviously explaining as to why Ben couldn't understand them.  
  
After addressing Ben in French, and making his skin crawl again. “Such a beautiful language. Even the most decadent of desires sound like heaven” Merovingian purred.  
  
“Melodic eloquence, beautiful!” Ben responded and got a pleased smile in return. Ben even thought he sounding convincing to his own ears.  
  
”I would very much like to talk to you again, Monsieur Flyt. Alas my next guest has arrived”  
  
Walking away Ben suppressed a sigh of relief. He didn't like how the man had been looking at him and was glad to be out of Merovingian's line of sight.  
  
The pair moved through the grand house. All about there were signs of the nastiness below the surface. In the halls and public reception rooms nothing seemed off, unless passing a door and screaming could be heard. A dull eyed slave in formal dress stood at each door holding a pictograph card. Like a living sign post. Allowing guests to identify the entertainment within.  
  
Approaching a door with a slave holding a picture of a Poseidon like Merman holding a Trident. They went in. If Fairbanks had not kept them moving Ben knew would have frozen.  
  
Like a gallery. Tanks of various shapes and sizes were about the room. The first that Ben saw contained a woman with long white blond hair wearing a white night dress. She was submerged upright in a wide, high tank. A current in the water moved the hair and dress. Her head and mouth, fixed into position round a hole in the front of the tank. Through the hole you could see directly into her mouth and hear her breath.  
  
“A ghost” Fairbanks mused, keeping up appearances. Inspecting the tank like it was an art instillation.  
  
“Lady in the lake” Ben corrected, indicating the 'Nimue' at the bottom of the tank.  
  
Moving on they came to a tank that looked like a large coffin. A man in a straight jacket was anchored to, and floated few inches from the bottom. He did have concealed breathing apparatus and looked to Fairbanks and Ben in turn. “Houdini” Ben mused.  
  
“I'm bored” Ben said to Fairbanks before he could approach the centrepiece. He could hear a gasping from a low round pond and he didn't want to approach further.  
  
“What do you want to do” Fairbanks said with a bit of annoyance.  
  
“Shibari in the library” Ben responded remembering the packet that he had read on the trip over.  
  
Fairbanks agreed. The Library was fairly easy to find. Outside a male slave in white tie held a picture of a simple square knot, golden rope on a black background. Inside there were slaves bound in various poses. “Look” Ben said with genuine excitement, detaching himself from Fairbanks. Just inside, like a gateway into the library. Two slaves, one man one woman. Both were in the exact same pose facing each other either side of the door.  
  
Both were tied to Totem poles, suspended with their knees bent and legs tied and wrapped around the totem. It looked a bit like an upright spit ready for the roast. Both were naked and the man's cock was bound and pointing straight out. Ben looked at the intricate rope securing them to the totems. Muttering to Fairbanks all the time.  
  
“An enthusiast” a voice said. A tall Asian man with spiked grey hair stepped forward. He was in a tight leather trousers and vest, around his neck he bore the green chocker style collar of their host. The collar was a little different though. It had a series of gold vertical stripes indicating he had a rank above a normal slaves.  
  
The slave guided Ben around the room. Ben asked questions about tying the intricate bondage. Everything was going well until he was brought to a row. A slave ring, a real slave ring did not care about age. As long as their was a market they would supply. “At this age more extreme postures can be achieved” the Slave said.  
  
“A little young for my taste” Ben mumbled. The slave immediately apologised and guided them to the older slaves again. Ben lost his appetite for the intricate rope work and the postures it maintained.  
  
There was a touch of sympathy in Fairbanks' eyes. Leaving the library and the bondage. “Never let you guard down. There is no safety here. You did recovered well though” Fairbanks whispered.  
  
Going outside there were tournaments. Stepping onto a terrace that ran the width of the entire house. There were more terraces going down from the house like giant steps. One big enough for what had to be at least an Olympic sized pool stretching out into the distance. Beyond the terraces, flaming torches lit the grounds stretching down to the black of the night time sea.  
  
Stopping at a wrestling match. A bowl like ring with the spectators around the circumference and looking down from the terrace above. Two men slicked with oil tried to drag each other down. Seeing what would be a pin in a normal match reminded Ben that the rules may be different. In the end he watched two men fight with the victor raping the loser to win. A cheer went up when the winner pulled his spent cock from the bleeding looser.  
  
As the match was coming to a close both Ben and Fairbanks noticed the crowd increasing. Even after, it was still getting more crowded. A growing anticipation around them. Suspecting he wouldn't like what was about to come. Ben started to move off. A hand grasping the fabric at the small of his back, stilled his movements. Realising it would look highly suspicious if he went against the crowd. Ben waited for whatever was going to happen.  
  
A Goliath of a man was brought out. He was large, the largest Ben had ever seen. Muscles rippling and pronounced. His eyes had the quality Ben had only ever seen in a barely controlled and overly aggressive dog. A loincloth did nothing to hide the substantial bulge of his crotch. Along with a boy no older than sixteen, hairless and tiny in comparison. The boy was sent to one side of the ring where a guard held him in place. The Goliath stood at the other. A referee, declared clear and loud. “Deflowering” and the tunics were ripped off.  
  
Ben cringed. He kept his eyes open but refused to see. “Not very sporting” Fairbanks drawled but all Ben could hear was the frightened and pained screams. A pinch from the Double Oh forced Ben to respond. “Quite” he said, not sure what he was agreeing with.  
  
“You have never heard of Zeb the Atlas” an upright older American man said beside them with a southern accent. “Age fourteen, he used his teeth to castrated the Gladiator who won the privilege of deflowering him”  
  
Ben didn't hear what was being said. So focused on ignoring what was happening in front of his eyes. A tug brought Ben into motion.  
  
“Look he's wrapped” the American said and Ben noticed him for the fist time. The short man, grey hair combed flat and straight back. Dressed in cream trousers and white shirt. He was drawling about the excellence of the delicacies on offer. It was all so normal Ben wanted to scream at these people and their lunacy.  
  
A squealing noise floated through the air and before he could stop himself Ben looked. He recognised the bronze bull from history lessons and movies. “A bit boring that one” the man dismissed. If it meant he could avoid going there. Ben agreed whole heartedly and got a pinch.  
  
“Not faint of heart are you” the man purred. After thinking. He guided Ben and Fairbanks back into the house, “You must accompany me”  
  
Taking Ben's other arm and leading them back into the house. The man continued to talk about the Master Chef Hilary Briss and his 'Special Stuff'. “Tonight I believe he is doing liver.” The man drawled. Ben let Fairbanks talk to the Doctor.  
  
Ben dreaded what would happen as he led them down stairs. In most clubs he had been to, the dungeon was the most extreme. Everything he had seen tonight had already blown extreme out of the water for him.  
  
Fairbanks gave him a subtle glare. The only thing Ben could think of was he agreed to something when he had zoned out.  
  
“Now this shouldn’t be so boring” the doctor purred. Guiding them into a stone walled room.    
  
“Ah! Vlad” The American mused with affection and sat. They were in a small auditorium. Similar to the small lecture theatres Ben attended. Built in a semicircle with seats descending down to the stage. Waving a hand in the air a leather clad slave approached the Doctor. “Champagne” he ordered. Almost instantly a tray appeared with a glass.  
  
'Vlad the Impaler' Ben realised as he watched a man having his feet secured to the floor, wide apart. Behind the slave there was a thick wooden stake. His hands and arms were secured to the stake. His neck was also secured in a ring, connected to the stake. So the spike would go straight through the centre of him.  
  
They had been one of the first to arrive and they waited. The Naked slave, perhaps in his early twenties kept flicking his frightened brown eyes around the room. His body was covered in healed scars from a whip. His hair was clean and black, in trendy spiked style. Ben saw the frightened slave, cry and wet himself waiting for the end he knew was coming. When the room was full. Slowly a rod started sliding up from the floor.  
  
Sliding closer to Fairbanks, Ben lay his head on his shoulder. He tried to block out the noise and sight as the world started to fade. A pinch forced him back to reality. The spike emerged from the top of the slave's head. Blood and disgusting foul smelling stuff falling to the floor. He remained alive far longer than Ben ever thought possible, screaming until the penetrating spike reached about chest hight.  
  
“Would you care to join me for a bite to eat. Our host has arranged for the most rare of treats” The doctor drawled, pleasantly. His eyes shining and bright after witnessing the slave die.  
  
Finding his voice, and focusing his thoughts. “A most kind offer Dr Lecter. However I have never seen the Pony Boys and I believe there are races soon” Ben said. Fairbanks gave him a slight smile. Hoping it meant that his had not come off as rude or as scared as he felt. They made their goodbyes, a promise was made to see each other later and they separated.  
  
“I told him you were squeamish, then you said people getting cooked was boring” Fairbanks admonished. Ben was loosing it and they had a couple of hours before all the guests arrived. The peak of the party was the time they would make their move.  
  
By the time it came for them to make their move. Ben had written his letter of resignation. It consisted of 'Fuck you, Fuck this. Leave me alone and every dirty secret I know stays buried'. At this point he was willing to serve the rest of he sentence rather than continue in MI6.  
  
On the Double Oh's heels Ben followed as he sneaked into the office of Merovingian. It was a huge room. A long conference table leading to Merovingian's desk at the far end. To the left there was a fireplace and comfortable arm chairs. To the right there was another fire place, a bar one side of it. The furniture, decoration and chandeliers were like the rest of the house, classic French. The likes of which Ben had only ever seen in the most lavish of movies.  
  
Fairbanks found the bookcase off to the side of Merovingian's desk, that concealed a door and opened it. By now Ben was quite afraid of passageways in this house and what would happen if he was found in one. At the end of the short passageway was a lift. Down they went, Fairbanks stood in front of Ben as the doors opened, silenced gun ready. There was shooting, the gun far louder than the movies made out. A scream of pain and a gurgling. When Ben looked up Fairbanks was standing over four dead guards.  
  
The lavishness vanished. The hall they were in was grey breeze block and fluorescent tub lighting. Heading down the hall they came to an office. A large square room with a metal safe like door to three sides. “in there” Fairbanks informed indicating a heavy metal door.  
  
It took Ben longer than he would have liked to open the thing while Fairbanks stood guard. A hiss sounded and the large round door swung out. Inside looked like a typical server room. Racks of blade servers, heavily air conditioned. Ben knew there was no network connection outside of the room. The entire floor was a Faraday cage, so no signals in or out either. Only one hard line telephone to the house above them existed in this secure area.  
  
From under his jacket Ben pulled off the thing that looked like a cummerbund, containing his tools. Unfolding his phone to reveal a keyboard. Ben found the server he was looking for. The flat square computer screwed into the rack was a standard server. It had just never been connected to anything outside this room. Opened the case of the server. He had to be careful as the computer was still running as he spliced a connection between the server and his phone.  
  
Ben started searching for the information MI6 wanted. Finding the company MI6 was after. He started copying the files over to his phone.  
  
Standing, to tell Fairbanks he was ready to go. The Double Oh was already slumped over. A wave of dizziness engulfed Ben from the sudden move. Leaning against the server rack. Ben shook his head to clear it. It just made things worse and he slid down. The lights faded from view and darkness engulfed him.  
  
Ben opened his eyes to the triumphant expression of Merovingian. He was sitting in Merovingian's normal office. Hands tied behind his back. Fairbanks was beside him also coming to. The bookcase to the side was again sealed. The burning torches shone through the window behind Merovingian. Party guests occasionally blocking them as they moved about the grounds.  
  
Merovingian idly played with Ben's phone. He seemed patient. Waiting until both were fully conscious before speaking. “You are after our dealings with Yutani Corporation” Merovingian said to Fairbanks, who remained silent.  
  
“Everything has a value, Double Oh Two” Merovingian purred and Fairbanks' glare intensified. It never boded well when the bad guy knew who you were.  
  
Merovingian turning his predatory gaze back to Ben. In that moment both Fairbanks and Ben knew the price Merovingian was asking. “You may decide Double Oh Two, your mission at the cost of Monsieur Flyt. You may also try to get away with everything but...” Merovingian trailed off with a challenging smile.  
  
Ben was concerned. The likelihood of fighting their way out was as remote as fighting their way in. That is why they tried to sneak in. Any hope of salvation ended. “How do I know you didn't tamper with the contents” Fairbanks stated nodding towards the phone.  
  
“MI6 has no interest in our dealings or they would have stopped us a long time ago. I have no interest in MI6's dealings, as long as they leave me alone. If you return successful they will be less likely to send someone else. But there must always be a price to pay” Merovingian stated.  
  
Tutting Merovingian shook his head. Looking to Ben with a predatory gaze. “If I knew MI6 had such gems. I would have been more willing to negotiate in the first place”  
  
Fairbanks looked to Ben. “Was the information secure” he asked.  
  
Ben had to think. The only thing he had was his phone. He developed it himself outside the normal MI6 procedures. It had the safeguards he developed for MI6 and much more. “Beyond secure. Without me the encryption well never be broken” Ben snapped.  
  
Although he was telling the truth Ben's only gambit failed.  
  
“Agreed” Fairbanks stated. Ben watched the Double Oh being untied and receiving the phone. Ben caught the Double Oh's eye. He was not playing a game or anything. He was really taking the deal.  
  
Ben started shouting, screaming and ranting. “BASTARD! I will destroy...” A thug behind Ben put a meaty hand on his shoulder. Feeling a pinch. The needle was withdrawn and Ben's world darkened again.  
  



	3. Aurora School of Excellence: 01/08 Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q arrives at a place of learning. To learn what should never be taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theses will be the 8 darkest Chapters of the story. If you wish to skip them, do so.
> 
> The story will pickup with Alec and James arriving at Merovingian's villa and meeting his slave at Chapter 11
> 
> As I am keeping to Q's perception as much as possible. Names will be kept to a minimum, leading to him using the obvious for identification. e.g. nationality, physical appearance, etc. No insults or discrimination intended.
> 
> French terms are supplied by Google translate. So errors in translation are likely. Later as Q learns to speak French I will uses italics to indicate they are speaking a different language(Russian and Georgian in later chapters)

When Ben came to. He was nude, his wrists were secured to a collar around his neck and his feet were secured together at the ankles. Ben refused to think about his dry mouth and throat, irritated eyes or his pounding headache.  
  
It was morning and he was still in Merovingian's office, on the floor, in front of the ornate desk. The man himself was standing over him in a drak green, silk, dressing gown. A small coffee cup and saucer in his hands. As he loomed over his new slave.  
  
A slave, stood nude behind Merovingian. If it wasn't for the slave's circumcised cock, hanging long, slightly swollen with a dark pink head exposed. Being completely hairless from the head down. And the steel blue eyes. He would look like a slightly older version of himself.  
  
“Your companion landed safely yesterday. You were declared dead today” Merovingian said pleasantly. It confirmed Ben had been out for more than just one night.  
  
“Beautiful! Once broken in you will be perfect” Merovingian purred, looking on Ben with pride.  
  
With that, a couple of guards yanked Ben up and dragging him out. At the door he entered a few days ago. Ben was forced into a carry box, like a stronger version of what was used to transport dogs. Shouting didn't work as all that came out was a rasping noise from his dry mouth. He couldn't even work up the saliva to moisten it.  
  
The box was lifted into a van and the door slammed shut. Ben tried to force the box's door. When that failed he tried to tip the box over, to again fail. He eventually exhausted himself and fell into a fitful doze.  
  
Waking up. Still in the box. Water being poured over his head. Ben drank as much as he could. The angle wasn't good and barely got a mouthful in the end. The neck of a bottle was shoved though the holes of the box's door and tipped up a few more times during the journey. They didn't seem to care if he was able to drink or not. When the van finally came to an end. It wasn't good.  
  
Ben was pulled from his box and dragged to a lorry. He could barely see now, his eyes stinging and weeping. There were dozens of other people, he could tell that. Some sounded young, high pitched voices, scared. Others sounded old and gravelly.  
  
From the outside, the lorry looked like a refrigerated trailer for fresh produce. Inside it was built for people. A single central aisle with small solid rectangle doors either side. Two rows high by however long, the truck was.  
  
The guard did something to Ben's ankle cuffs. He was now able to separate his legs while the cuffs remained on. Shoved head first into a compartment, a bit smaller than the box he had just been in. The door was slammed and a clunk of a lock sounded.  
  
Not much wider than his shoulders and not even high enough to sit up properly. The moment the door closed there was no light. However he thought he could hear a trickle. Leaning forward there was a flow of water across a self, just in front of Ben. In was not much but constant.  
  
Ben licked at the flowing water to quench his parched throat. It wasn't rancid but it wasn't fresh. He was still licking the nasty tasting water as the lorry shuddered and started moving. No matter how much he drank, it never felt like enough.  
  
Ben developed a new problem. It started with a slight pressure in his lower abdomen. Hours passed and the pressure built to pain. He needed to pee. Holding for as long as he could, time ran out and once he started he couldn't stop. With the inevitability of time, the next natural movement started to build then couldn't be held either.  
  
For a moment he thought about freaking, screaming, something anything. Eyes, usually cold, hard and of such a wonderful and intense blue, suddenly flashed in his mind. Taking a deep breath, ignoring the stench. Ben focused on the blue eyes, like an ocean of clear water under a blue sky. If James knew he may come help. 'If he knows? if he really cared?' Ben's mind supplied. “Plan for the worst, hope for the best” Ben told himself  
  
He had backups from when the security services tracked him down. He had contingency from when he was given the option of working for the country or being classed as its enemy. “Should have set up a dead man switch” Ben cursed himself for not setting up a fail-safe for his sudden disappearance.  
  
'Find an unguarded computer', all he needed was an internet connection. 'find a phone', he still had friends, hopefully James among them. “Even a letter could do” Ben mused.  
  
Hours or days may have passed for all Ben could tell. Every so often he would fall into a fitful doze. Waking up disorientated, then the smell, darkness and motion would remind him. Panic would set in just after he woke and it was getting harder to reign it in.  
  
Eventual the truck stopped and there was the banging of doors, mingles with screams and crying. Light flooded Ben's compartment from behind him, burning his already sore eyes. A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him out.  
  
Once he was on the floor of the trailer he was hauled to his feet and dragged towards the exit. The men around him were speaking a language Ben couldn't identify. A language from one of the old Soviet Union countries, was all he could guess at.  
  
Eyes still burning Ben couldn't keep them open. Thrown against some bars, a clunking sounded as the door was closed. All about Ben, were bars of an an individual holding cage. The person in the cage beside Ben started screaming and he could feel droplets of water. Attempting to force his eyes open but they were reacting badly.  
  
Then came a stinting water jet from back and front. The grime and muck was forced off his body. As the the stinging continued, like cuts across his skin. Ben couldn't suppress his own pain any longer. Screaming and shouting, eventually the water stopped. The person in the cage next to him, started screaming.  
  
The front of the cage was opened and Ben was yanked out and shoved in a direction. Unable to see he came to a halt. A sudden crackle of electrical pain, stinging the cheek of his arse, got Ben moving. Slamming into a wall he bounced off, falling to the ground. A few laughs could be heard getting closer.  
  
A few more shocks came but completely disorientated. Ben hand no idea what to do. Curling into a ball, begging and pleading had no affect. Then came a hash voice some distance off. Ben was pulled to his feet and guided. He could feel a narrow passageway either side of his shoulders and with a shock to his arse he started moving down it. Coming to the end he bounced slightly as the passageway veered left. Then he couldn't feel the walls, entering an open space. He had no idea what was happening.  
  
“Hello” someone said in English with a thick eastern European accent. He started to say something else before stopping. Suddenly Ben's chin was grasped and his eyelid was peeled open. Something sounding suspiciously like swearing and whoever it was started barking orders.  
  
Ben was guided to sit down and tilt his head. Again his eye lid was peeled open and something cool and soothing was squirted onto it. The other eye got the same treatment. After a few more irrigations the man removed Ben's contacts. Soon Ben was able to open his eyes into its unfocused, short sighted, clarity.  
  
The man was calming down and inspected Ben's eyes as many doctor or optician had done before. Eventually satisfied the man asked, “You're a wild one. Will you behave or will I need my friends” he said indicating the two guards in the room. Numbly Ben shook his head, he had not eaten for at least three days, little sleep. He didn't have the energy to fight.  
  
“Good boy, stand” the man said. Starting with his hair Ben was shaved. From the top of his head to the Spartan hairs of his legs. Only his eyebrows and lashes remained in the end.  
  
Starting with the top of the head.“Scar, eight millimetres” There was also medical jargon on the scar's location. Moving on every scar, blemish, birthmark and mole was catalogued.  
  
“This will sting” the man warned, picking up something that looked like a stapler. Putting Ben's earlobe between the plates a pinch made him wince. “Good. Two more”  
  
For the next two. A different device was used, looking more like a gun. Ben recognised it as a device for implanting a tag. One went in at the scruff of his neck the other, his heel.  
  
“Don't need these” the man said and removed Ben's ankle cuffs then his wrist, finally the collar. The green collar, not the choker style, just a green ring of metal. It was still the mark of  Merovingian's ownership of him. Ben glared at the thing in hate as it was carefully placed in a bag with the other rings. Next came a physical. More in depth than the one Ben had when joining MI6.  
  
Sitting in a chair with his feet in strips. “Not a virgin” the man observed as he checked Ben's prostate. “Two more things and you're done” the man said.  
  
Ben panicked and shouted as he was first held down then strapped down. “Your Master prefers a certain aesthetic quality to his male slaves” the man said absently. A small plastic device was brought over. The man rolled Ben's foreskin back and fed his penis through the device. A tube was placed around the head of Ben's cock and the skin was rolled forward.  
  
Ben screamed and threatened. The scalpel burned and cut. The wound cauterising instantly. Whimpering the scent of burning flesh filled his nostrils. “There, all done” the man said removing the guide with Ben's foreskin still clinging around it.  
  
Ben continued to focus on the pain, mewling. Pulling, wanting to curl into a ball. The straps holding him still, adding to the lost vulnerability he was feeling.  
  
Five rings were brought out. One each for Ben's wrists and ankles and one for his neck. All had an eyelet welded on to the outer side of the ring. When the rings pressed shut a guard brought out a torch. Still focused on the pain from his cock. Ben didn't notice as each ring was welded closed. How he didn't get burned, he also didn't notice.  
  
In a state of shock Ben was pulled from the chair and marched outside. Taken to a van he was usurer to sit inside. The guard aligned the eyelet of Ben's collar to a bar on the van's wall. A click sounded and when the guard let go the collar was fixed to the wall.  
  
Over time another four more were brought into the the van. Like himself all had been shave and hair colour was now indistinguishable. The youngest. Ben judged him the youngest because he was physically the smallest. He didn't want to think how old he actually was. And two girls in their mid to late teens. The door was slammed and they were off again.  
  
In a blur of disjointed noise and indeterminate time. Arriving at what looked like a massive house. It was at least three floors high and had a marbled dome on the front. Ben and the group were ushered into a basement dormitory.  
  
The entrance and another door were at one end of the long room. An open shower area at the far end. The floor was tiled with two raised platforms either side, running most of the length of the room. A blue plastic mattress was on top of each platform.  
  
The boy from the van was shown a spot near the entrance. “Tu spać“ the guard who showed then through the house ordered, the whimpering boy. The Girls were given a spot about half way up the sleeping bench on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Ben was shown a spot far from the entrance, near the open shower area. “You, Sleep, Here” the man spat, again English wasn't his primary language.  
  
They were then taken to the shower area. On the back and sides walls of the shower area. Narrow bullet shaped shower heads, attached by a snaking metal hose pipe. Below each one was a wide open drain.  
  
All four were shown how to shower. From the industrial sized liquidate dispensers, colour coded. Soaped down then rinsed off. Cream from another was applied to their bodies and it tingled. The remaining stubble of Ben's pubic hair dissolved away as the cream was rinsed off. Then the guard grabbed the oldest girl. She willingly submitted as her hands were guided to the wall and her legs spread. The shower head was removed from the wall and inserted.  
  
Ben now understood why the drains were large and had channels about them. The Girl stood over one of the drains. Similar to a squat toilet. Releasing the brown water into it. They were then all made to do the intimate cleaning process themselves. Finally they dried, and more cream was applied from another dispenser.  
  
“Two, day” the guard barked at Ben after the process was complete. He also barked orders to the others as well.  
  
Separated, Ben was shown into a study and left. He was given a barked order to stand in front of the desk, like a school boy waiting for the headmaster. 'Now' Ben mind suddenly screamed at him. Darting round the desk he moved the mouse.  
  
Mentally cheering as the screensaver disappeared, showing the desktop. Using a secure server of his own, he sent a message to the only logical hope he had. Shutting down the private browsing session. Ben returned to his original location, heart hammering.  
  
The Woman that came in chilled Ben to the core. She was in her sixties with silver shoulder length hair. Giving a soft smile that a cat would wear, when it had a mouse cornered. In grey skirt and jacket, white blouse and pearl jewellery. She had an outward appearance, of refined elegance.  
  
“You are to be taught French, so this will be the last time you are spoken to in English” She warned. She also didn't introduce herself but stated, “Unless directed otherwise. Your Master is, Maître. All men are Monsieur, women who are ever twenty five are addressed as Madame and under Mademoiselle”  
  
Sitting down the Madam placed on a pair of half glasses and pulled up some information on the computer. Ben's heart froze not sure if the screensaver had returned or he had done something else to be noticed.  
  
“Property of Merovingian” Madam mused and Ben had a hard time holding his tongue. “You are to be renamed Ariel. What is your name?”  
  
“Ariel” Ben replied and the woman's smile became cruel.  
  
“Ariel, Madam” Ben corrected. Although she praised him Ben knew he would suffer something because of it.  
  
“You are feral and Intelligent” she said pinning Ben with a suspicious stare. “Intelligence can be dangerous in the beginning and useful at the end” she informed.  
  
“To be trained as a Personal Valet” the Madam listed more, Sensuality, Personal Services, bondage, discipline, Aversion, Asphyxiophilia, Algolagnia, Coprophilia, Masochism, Salirophilia, Urolagnia.  
  
Ben didn't know most of the words the Madam was uttering but recognised she was trying to frighten him. Stopping, “you wear Spectacles” she demanded.  
  
“Yes, Madam” Ben replied, and she looked truly annoyed for the first time. Pressing a button on the desk phone. Someone came in, dressed in the livery of the staff.  
  
Ben had seen four classes of people. Those like the Madam in high end norm clothing. The liveried staff all wore black trousers, short dark blue tailed jackets and white tie. The male slaves wore off white poet shirts and tight three quarter length tan birches. The female slaves wore a bodice and knee length tan skirt. Of the students like himself, that Ben had seen. They were kept nude at all times. And the guards that brought him here, dressed in black casual combat gear.  
  
The Madam and footman, after having spoken to each other, without Ben understanding. He was ushered out by the footman. “Suivez-moi” the footman snapped. Taking a step forward without Ben following. The Footman tuned and quicker than Ben could dodge he had his ear seized and he was pulled behind the footman. Again the footman repeated the command and let go. This time Ben followed in his wake. Helped by the shove from the carrot shaped guard behind him.  
  
Coming to a pool. It wasn't particularly large, able to do a length in a few easy strokes. Windows lined the room on three sides. On the far side, along the length of the pool room. A series of archways. Lead through the the first arch. In the centre of the room. A wedge shaped slope had been cut out of the floor. Lined with tiles is was quite deep at the far end.  
  
Two men and one woman came up to Ben and the footman. All in dry suits. The men took over the Footman's duty in ushering Ben into the room.  
  
Ben refused to move and he was shoved by the men behind. Struggling he was pulled down the gentle slope and forced to lie down. One by one the eyelets of the restraints were pressed into holes on the sloped floor. Each gave a mechanical click as it was locked in place. Absently Ben noted the three people were all speaking French.  
  
They laughed as they went up the slope. The woman moved to sit at the far end with her legs dangling over the deep end. Ben looked and pleaded with her. As he had feared the recess started to fill. First it reached then covered his feet. Slowly climbing up his legs. Then crotch, stinging the burned skin of his circumcision. Getting frantic Ben begged to be released but the three continued to chat away in French.  
  
Ben had no fear of water until he had seen the exhibits at Merovingian's party. Now even as the logical part of his mind told him, no one would go to these lengths to enslave him, to just let him drown. He still panicked as the water reached his neck. Soon the water flooded up his nose and his lungs were burning. A gasp and the world went black.  
  
Coming to. Ben hacked the water out of his lungs. Someone thumped him on the back. More hacking and laughing made it's way into his consciousness. “À demain” the woman called as a footman came. Using a small cylinder Ben's wrist cuffs were secured together, behind his back.  
  
Hands bound, naked and barefoot. Ben was lead outside. The back of the school was wide open fields with out buildings in the far distance. Approaching an elevated hillock, at it's peak two vertical posts about two meters apart.  
  
At the base of the hillock there was a hitching rail. A horizontal cross bar about two meters off the ground. There were already two people there, both female, one very young. A wire went from their collars to the cross bar and were just short enough to pull both off their heels.  
  
Ben looked around seeing if he could make a run. Two guards had appeared behind them. They were close enough for Ben to see but not make out properly. The Alsations at their side started barking and snarling, pulling at their leashes. He couldn't see the guard's faces and didn't want to.  
  
The footman pulled a cylinder from the cross bar and attached it to Ben's collar. Suddenly the wire attaching his collar to the rail, pulled taut and kept pulling until Ben had to rock on to the balls of his feet. Secured, the Footman looked over his handy work and walked off.  
  
With no one around. “Hello” Ben called softly to the two girls. Both girls were like himself shaved and naked.  
  
The younger girl screwed her eyes shut refusing to acknowledge Ben had said anything at all. The older girl, about the same age as Ben's 22 caught his eye. Just for a moment the dullness in her hazel eyes dispersed, looked to the cross bar and then the dullness returned.  
  
Taking the gesture as a warning Ben remained quiet. Looking at the bar they were attached to Ben forced his mind to work. Using the skills he had developed, helping in special projects. Ben analysed the hitching rail. 'Micro motors', 'power supply', 'No obvious control for the locks', 'Bluetooth?, RFID?, ???' Ben listed internally before speculating 'CCTV', 'Microphone', 'Something to monitor'  
  
Feeling the cylinder keeping his wrist cuffs together.  '3-4 cm long', 'Diameter 2-2.5 cm', 'virtually seamless', 'only holes are for the cuff eyelets to clamp in to, at each end', 'No lock or control, again'  
  
Another person was added beside Ben. A male perhaps a little older. He was covered in black tattoos. From his scalp to his toes. It looked like intricate filigree. The ink stood stark and fresh against the angry skin beneath. Even the whites of his eyes were black. Making the light blue even more prominent.  
  
Just before the sun set. What looked like the entire school appeared. The dull eyed, naked students. The dressed school slaves, liveried staff and almost normal looking instructors. Then Ben berated himself, it couldn't be all. The three from the pool weren't here for a start. Nor could all the servants be here.  
  
Ben was going to learn what would become a daily occurrence to him. Most of the time he would be in the crowed amongst the naked students. But some times, like now he would be in the line up.    
  
In the order they arrived, starting with the older girl finishing with the tattooed boy. They were lead to the top oh the hillock where they were secured between the posts. There was no imagination or creativity in the punishment. It was meant to be known and feared.  
  
There were three on the hillock, along with bound student. The Madam stood in front of the student, a footman stood beside one of the pillars and a guard holding a whip behind the student.  
  
The footman beside the pillar spoke, the Madam responded. The cycle repeated twice more before the footman and the Madam stood back. The guard with the whip started. There was no teasing like the spanking some of Ben's partners did, no slow build to stretch out the experience. In even efficient and continuous strokes the whip came down. From the first lash screams started.  
  
He couldn't help it. Ben counted each crack. At twenty there was a pause. Hoping it was over, Ben looked up in time to see the whip bearer come round the front of the girl. After twenty lashes which Ben couldn't watch the girl was brought back to the hitching rail. This time her cuffs were attached and she hung limply by her wrists. Her body covered in crossing diagonal slashes of red welts. Tremors wracked her body as she sobbed.  
  
Any hope of mercy for the young girl died with the Madam's judgement. Ben could understand this time as the charges were laid out in English.  
  
“Resisting a command” the footman beside the post said.  
  
“Ten lashes” Was the unsympathetic judgement of the Madam.  
  
“Speaking without permission” the footman said.  
  
“Six lashes” the madam decreed.  
  
“Speaking without respect to a superior” the man said and another six was added.  
  
“Failing to adequately fulfil an order” was the man's final charge and ten was added.  
  
The girl blacked out after two lashes. The Whip bearer looked to the Madam and after a moment's thought she nodded. The whipping continued to the unconscious from.  
  
Ben struggled and it took two guards to drag him up to the whipping posts. Wires were attached to his wrist and ankle cuffs. They then retracted and Ben was left strung between the two posts, spread eagle.  
  
They took a while to go through his charges, all done in French. All Ben knew was “dix” was ten and there were a few of them. It took about six cycles before his charges were brought to an end. The first lash he heard. There was a moment of delay then the pain arrived, burning blinding he didn't even hear his own scream because the stripe of cutting pain was all he could perceive.  
  
More and more, strokes after stroke, rained down on his back, arse an legs until he blacked out. Coming to, he was still in blinding pain. He was dangling from the hitching rail by his wrists and screams were filling the air. The tattooed boy was not beside him. The hope he had received his full punishment ended as the tattooed boy blacked out.  
  
Ben was brought back to the whipping posts. “NO” Ben whined as he was dragged and strung up. The whip bearer stood in front of him and he saw the long whip fly, the crack then the pain. Closing his eyes, screaming and crying. His legs, stomach and chest. The location changed after each stroke. A lash landed across his crotch and thighs. Letting out a sob as he tried to curl into a ball. The wires attached to his cuffs kept him spread eagle. Blessed darkness.  
  
A splash brought Ben to awareness again. He was back on the hitching rail and the tattooed boy had been returned to the whipping post. Ben and the tattooed boy continued to alternate until both had consciously received their full punishment.  
  
Every student was walked past the hitching rail. All were made to look at the punished students. Ben noticed none of it. Nothing occurred to him until someone released his wrists from the rail. 'over' his mind begged and so did his voice if the laugh from the footman was anything to go by.  
  
Ben was dragged. Inside they went down to the basement dormitory and it was busy. Thrown onto his spot on the raised platform. Ben was left there by the footman. A gentle touch to the sole of his foot had Ben scrambling away as fast as possible. Skin screaming in agony, overlapping lines if stinging, cutting pain.  
  
Cowering against the wall he looked up to see the older girl from the punishment with the younger beside her, crying and hiding her face against the older girl. From just below their neck to just above their knees there were stripes of angry red welts. Mutely the older looked to Ben then the shower at the end. Where all the other students were getting cleaned up.  
  
Taking the young girl, the older left Ben and headed for the shower. Watching, an order from the morning surfaced. Looking to his other side. Not to far away was the tattooed boy. Like himself he was cowering against the wall. His welts almost indistinguishable from the tattoos. Ben moved closer and he shrunk into himself more. Trying to convey without speaking Ben looked from the tattooed boy to the showers. A growing clamour from the shower forced Ben to move.  
  
Skin so tender it burned just as it moved over muscles. Ben made it to the shower. His torso had stripes going across and wrapping around. He couldn't touch his skin, it was an interlaced network a red pain. Even the water beating down was to much and he started crying. He didn't understand, the pain didn't match with the physical damage. He had been sure there would be open wounds but from the welts on his torso there had not been a single bit of blood spilled.  
  
Rinsing himself as best as he could. Ben moved to the final part of his shower. Standing over the wide drain he tried to clean himself out as they had been show in the morning. His skin was on fire and he couldn't get into position to insert the shower head.  
  
A slight noise made Ben look beside him, It was the two girls. The older held out her hand and indicated the wall. Handing over the shower head Ben turned around, spreading his legs. The sting of penetration preceded the warm water making its way into his bowels.  
  
Pulling the shower out the girl handed it to Ben then took up the position. Buy the time Ben had returned the favour his entire mid section was protesting the water. Stepping over the drain he released the water. When all three produced nothing but clear water did they have a final rinse and returned to their pallet.  
  
A young guard, cropped blond with green eyes came along the central aisle. Everyone had an ankle secured to the pallet. Lying feet towards the aisle and heads near the wall. Ben looked to the slave beside him. Rather attractive but dull eyed and unlike others the experience didn't seem to faze him, like he was accustomed to it.  
  
Then came a footman and two dressed school slaves. Each student was given two small cups. One of a yellow liquid and one of a thin grey mush. Ben could barely swallow them due to the taste but he was hungry and thirsty.  
  
As Ben ate the mush he could see the older Girl. Her spot was almost directly opposite him across the aisle. All the girls were on the other side of the room. Closer to the entrance on the girls side. Ben could see the younger girl hungrily eating as well. For the first time he noticed a white band around her arm. She was not the only one. All the younger ones near the entrance had them as did a few of the older people.  
  
The slaves returned to collect the plastic cups. Also taking away the small towels. The moment they were out of the door a buzzer sounded and the lights went off. At first Ben thought it was dark but as his eyes adjusted there was low level of red light coming from the perimeter of the room. Two guards patrolled constantly walking up and down the central path, going from the entrance to the showers and back again.  
  
Resting fitfully Ben was roused by a young American and an older South African voice. “So I can, anyone” the American voice asked.  
  
Ben was sleeping partially on his right side and stomach. His right leg secured to the platform. Left leg pulled up in front of him, prevented him from fully rolling onto his stomach. The position pressing on the fewest welts.  
  
“So anyone” the American said again with hopeful glee.  
  
The South African laughed softly. “These ones, if you put your cock in. You will be one of them before you can pull it out. Clean shaven to boot” the South African warned. There was something about the way the guard used the term 'Clean Shaven' that made Ben think he wasn't referring to hair.  
  
A soft beep sounded along with a whimper. “This is a good one. Inexperienced, only one dick then sold” the South African said.  
  
Across from Ben there was another beep but no whimper. “Good! Almost worthless. Part of a job lot of 10. This one comes from cheep brothel. You could do what ever you wanted. Most they would do is dock you the cost. One tenth of €15,000 plus the cost for the time she has been here.” The South African said.  
  
“What about...” the American trailed off. Ben's heart hammered. Dread filling him at the sudden silence.  
  
Pain. Screaming. Ben tried to pull away from the crushing grip round his testicles. The two men laughed as Ben was released. He continued to try and press against the wall but his right ankle was held firm in the restraint. Breathing harshly and fast, Ben tried to escape. Panic gripping him.  
  
The bigger silhouette of a man, wiped a tear away as he brought his laughter under control. “Love doing that” he said identifying himself as the South African.  
  
Seizing Ben's toe the South African waved a had held computer over the sole of his foot. “He has an owner. Just here for training. You have to be careful, NO injuries, NO permanent mark” the South African informed. “Bugger. It says he is to be spoken to in French, fuck it, I don't know French”  
  
“Watch this” the South African said. Ben tried to stop him but the burly fist closed around his balls again and pulled. Ben had to slide down, nearer to the edge. “Stay” the South African growled.  
  
Taking Ben's flaccid penis in his rough fingers the South African looked to the American. “Circumcised yesterday. Still very sensitive” The South African said scraping his rough palm over the sensitive gland.  
  
Ben lashed out and got a back hand. “More pretty welts tomorrow along with the pig who doesn’t think he needs to shower”  
  
“I wanna try the other thing” the American asked.  
  
Getting a slap, that sent Ben sprawling to the surface. “As you were” the South African ordered.  
  
When Ben didn't comply “Even more welts tomorrow. A few now” The South African added. Unlatched short stiff crop from his belt. Aiming between Ben's legs the South African swung.  
  
Covering his crotch just in time, the crop landed across Ben's knuckles. Pulling back his hands at the pain the immediate next shot landed its crippling blow and Ben screamed. Everyone in the room flinched indicating they were awake but no one looked up.  
  
Pressing Ben's head to the plastic mattress the South African leaned close. “Return to the position you were in when we arrived” the South African ordered.  
  
“Yes, Sir” Ben responded and got a lash across the back.  
  
“Just because I can't speak French. Doesn't mean I won't punish you when you don't.” The guard growled.  
  
“Oui Monsieur” Ben said and the South African let him go.  
  
Retuning to the lying position. Partly on his side with his leg bent and out in front of him. Exposing his hanging balls from the back. Ben waited. He could hear the two men, then it came. He didn't scream at first as his balls were caught. Then the pressure came and he did.  
  
“Not as good” the American complained.  
  
“You have to get them by surprise” the South African shot back. A burly hand landed on Ben's arse with a resonating slap and he whimpered.  
  
The two men with there fun over return the way they came. Ben pulled himself into a ball to wallow in his pain and misery. His mind begging 'Want to go home' as he cried.  
  



	4. Aurora School of Excellence: 02/08 It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days in Q's new school.

The morning came and sudden harsh light illuminated the room. Given another cup of mush and the orange liquid then Ben washed as he had done the night before. His skin feeling like tissue paper ready to split. The final moisturiser cream helping.  
  
Heading out of the dormitory someone slapped him on the arse. He did not recognise the leering face but the rough hand was all to familiar. The man was muscled, round faced, had a shaved head and grizzled jaw. The South African's cold blue eyes bore into Ben's as the guard pursed his lips and gave a wink.  
  
Separated from the group. Ben recognised where he was going. With only a footman in front of him Ben turned and started to run. Before he could take a step, a guard appeared as if from nowhere. The fight was short. Now with his hands secured behind him.The guard grabbed his collar and forced his head down as his restrained arm were pulled up. Ben was then marched to the pool again, shouting and swearing all the way.  
  
With the guard's help he was again secured to the slope and the water slowly crept up his body. Begging resulted in laughter and mocking imitations. Again Ben woke to the water being forced from his lungs. Still trembling, the guard secured his hands behind his back and he was taken away.  
  
Shown into an examination room. Ben was made to sit on the cold metal bed. Unlike the physical this examination focused on his eyes. Unable to understand either of the two men, they weren't speaking any language Ben recognised. After the older man, dressed in expensive three piece suit nodded and filled out some notes. Ben was lead away.  
  
Lead into a long room. Five, ¾ size beds lined each wall. Each bed had a dressed, male school slave, waiting at the foot. A blond woman sat at the desk at the far end. “Ariel” the guard informed. Looking up she studied the presence of a guard rather than a footman then indicated a bed to Ben's left.  
  
The guard stood Ben beside the Slave and muttered something to the instructor. Getting a reply he left. Ben's trembling from the pool had not stopped and he felt like there was water surrounding him, rushing up his nose. He couldn't understand the reason for the pool sessions. They were frightening and he just wanted a to be able to stop this shaking.  
  
Forcing his mind to work. This room was a perverted classroom of some description that was clear.  
  
Subtly studying the dressed slaves without moving his head. Ben could only see the five on the other side of the room from him. Remembering the features of the slave beside him, the only one he got a clear look at. He was older, late 40s - early 50s. He had the deep skin tone of the Mediterranean region. He had deep black eyes and his hair had lost its blackness now an elegant silver. Deep creases, lined his mouth and eyes as if he used to smile a lot. He was broad in the shoulder and half a head taller than himself. Even at his age he was a looker. Put him in a light grey suit and he would still draw the eye of most people.  
  
From what Ben could make out, the slave beside him was not atypical. All were handsome but past their prime. 'Gigolos, now teaching aids' Ben mused to himself. Ben's heart sank with the realisation. He didn't want to learn anything here.  
  
Being the first to arrive meant Ben had to wait the longest. The trembling in his body had stopped by the time two boys and two girls came in as a group. No one should be here especially these white arm band wearing youngsters. Absently Falkirk noticed the welts decorating one of the girls.  
  
Like the dormitory. The males were on one side of the room as the females were on the other. The final five arrived in singles. The only other one recognisable was Tattoos. His welts almost indistinguishable from the ink and already angry skin beneath  
  
The instructor stood up from her desk and cracked a long narrow crop across the wood. To Ben she was an indistinct brown haired blob from the distance. Her tone was hash and guttural and ended in a barked order.  
  
Ben's partner spoke softly in French and Ben understood none of it. “I don't understand” he whispered but got no reply. A few strings of English made it's way from the young girl Ben knew but couldn't make out the words.  
  
Subtly looking around he saw the students guiding their partners to lay on the beds. With nothing better to go on he followed suit. The Partner followed Ben's guidance, to lie down. The young ones seemed to be panicking with their partners. The older ones were slowly stripping their partner so Ben did that as well.  
  
Sitting on the side of the bed. Ben started with the poet shirt. Ben loosened the laces at the collar. Sliding his hands down his partner's torso to grasp the hem. As Ben slid the shirt up, his partner lifted his torso to allow it to be removed. Ben drank in the sight of the tanned chest and stomach. The man clearly worked to keep his fitness up.  
  
Confirming his peers were doing the same. Ben unlaced the tan britches. The partner lifted his hips allowing Ben to slide the tight garment off. The revealed legs were muscled, evenly tanned and looked powerful. His cock, uncut, not long or thick in it's flaccid state. Only Ben's experience told him it would grow quite big once erect. Both at the base of the shaft and low hanging testicles were barren of any hair, just like himself.  
  
Ben was gay, he knew it from a young age. He may have not known the name or the definition but he always felt different. And it wasn't just what was happening in his home life. Not once did he doubt, question or curse his orientation. The only challenge in his orientation was how other people reacted to him, particularly those he had though of as friends.  
  
For the first time Ben hated being gay. In this horrific situation, which he still hoped he could get out off. Hopefully with a certain Double Oh applying his typical talent for absolute destruction. Ben hardened at the sight before him. Then came an uncomfortable tightness along with pain as his fresh circumcision scar stretched.  
  
Catching a brief flash of sympathy from his partner, before his eyes flashed to another bed. Ben subtly looked to the indicated bed. The girl moving her hands over her partner. Giving the barest twitches of a cheek muscle in thanks. Ben copied the girl.  
  
Concentrating on the mechanics. Ben ran his hands gently over the muscled chest and abdomen. The partner gave a twitched smile in response. Encouraged, Ben continued. A brief flash of concern crossed his partner's face before it became blank. Not noticing the warning, the moment Ben brushed his partner's cock a crack sounded and his back was on fire.  
  
Looking in the direction of the irate French voice. The only word Ben managed to catch was “non” and something that sounded like stupid. Covering his face and hunkering down, more blows came sending strips of pain across his back. Ben resolved not to cry or scream. Only able to hold in the scream.  
  
The instructor was shouting at him again and Ben slowly lifted his face out of his hands. The tip of the crop was just in front of Ben's eyes. It was then directed to the Partner's crotch “non” she said.  
  
”Oui Madam” Ben said hesitantly.  
  
The Instructor barked something. Hoping it was something along the lines of carry on. Ben repeated the affirmative and hesitantly started caressing his partner again.  
  
After a few moments “très bien” came a mocking tone.  
  
“mercy” Ben hesitantly said.  
  
“stupide” the instructor muttered and walked down the line.  
  
After a few minutes Ben looked to the beds either side of him. The younger boy, closer to the instructor's desk looked panicked. The person closer to the door looked more confidant, his partner at half mast.  
  
Hoping the aim of the exercise was to get their partner erect without touching the penis. Ben was able to focus his efforts. Firstly he looked at his partner's face as he moved his hands about. A barely perceived flinch passed the Partner's face as Ben ran his fingers along the side of his torso.  
  
Ben gave a small sad smile and the Partner's dread grew. With the acceptance of a doomed man the Partner caught his lip between his teeth. Ben ran his finger over the rib, high up on the side of his Partner.  
  
The Partner's eyes squinted revealing the wrinkles that made him no longer desirable to the aesthetic focused customer base that lead him to becoming a teaching aid.  
  
Using the other hand Ben started looking for other weak spots on his Partner. Finding one on the inside leg. Ben was careful to avoid the obvious erogenous zone. With an inward hiss of air the Partner started to grow hard.  
  
As Ben expected the Partner was a grower not a shower. He was about eight inches at full mast, thick and heavy. The foreskin pulled tight around the swollen head, revealing only the tip of the gland and urethra beneath.  
  
“très bien” a voice said behind Ben, this time without the mocking tone.  
  
“Mercy Madam” Ben responded bowing his head.  
  
“Merci Madam” the instructor corrected. Ben repeated the statement unable to keep the fear from his voice. And kept his eyes down cast.  
  
When his head was touched. Ben flinched before realising he was being petted. He hated how the small kindness gave him a sense of relief. And how grateful he was that, it wasn't more pain.  
  
As the instructor pulled back she made a soft 'tss' sound. Looking up she was a few paces away. “suivre” she instructed and beckoned with a gesture.  
  
Getting off the bed. Ben was lead to the bed closest to the instructor's desk. A boy less than half the size of his adult partner was almost frantic. He knew what he needed to do but not how. The boy in the bed beside was in no better condition. “attente” the instructor commanded. She returned with the two girls.  
  
Using the crop she got the boy off the bed and had him stand beside the girls and other boy. Ben knew what was coming and even though he didn't understand the words he did what he though the instructor wanted.  
  
Using over exaggerated gesture. Ben found the spots on this ex-gigolo. This one looked like he was of Nordic heritage. White blond hair turning a dirty grey, ice blue eyes, tall and lean. Like Ben's Partner he was over his prime. Wrinkles and slightly sagging skin no longer appealing to those who wanted youth and vitality. Even though he was still handsome.  
  
This one liked teasing touches. Particularly between the navel and cock. Where a happy trail would have been if he had pubic hair. Like his own Partner, a hiss sounded before he grew hard. Unlike Ben's Partner this one didn't grow he just hardened.  
  
The instructor indicating the next bed. Ben moved. He did the same show. He looked at the man's face as he ran exploratory caresses everywhere. For this one it was the inner thighs that was his weakness.  
  
Ben was then instructed to do the same on the two men on the girls side. Both of the male partners succumbed to Ben's fingers. The look of hungry pride on the instructor's brown eyes chilled and invigorated him. “Merci Madam” Ben said maniacally. He got another pat on his bowed head as reward.  
  
After the class ended they were lead out back. Already there was a male about Ben's age at the hitching rail. He knew he tried to run and resisted at the pool but Ben hoped his conduct in the class room would be overlooked. It wasn't, four charges were laid before him and he got another forty lashes for it. The four children from the class also got lashes for failing to comply with an order and failing to complete a task adequately. This Ben understood only by the one girl who was spoken to in English. Who like himself and Tattoos was punished two days in a row. Tattoos for not washing the night before.  
  
After showering and eating Ben lay down falling asleep almost instantly. Waking, still in the dark. Ben could hear grunting and rhythmic banging. Then came a moan of an orgasm and a zip being done up. Subtly Ben pull himself into a ball.  
  
“To quick for you” came the South African's chuckle from the far end of the room.  
  
An annoyed grunt sounded just behind Ben. Resigned and hoping to get the pain and humiliation over with Ben returned to the position half on his side. It exposed his arse and hanging balls to the American guard. A hand clamped onto his balls again and he squealed with the pain.  
  
“Still boring when it expects it” the American complained.  
  
“Don't get bloody distracted then” the South African shot. Ben could hear the American walking away.  
  
It wasn't long before heavier footfalls came towards him. Ben remained in his exposed position, expecting another hand to crush his balls. A slight creaking sounded as the guard sat on the platform of the communal bed.  
  
Gently the rough hand was placed on the round of his arse. “You're going to be a right slut. I can always tell” Came the South African voice.  
  
The hand pulled back and returned to Ben with one finger wet. It slid between the cheeks and over the puckered entrance. “I'm going to enjoy you” the guard purred and slid the finger in.  
  
Ben wanted it to be over but he knew it wouldn't be, for a while at least. He didn't want any more lashes and in the moment getting fingered was a price he was willing to pay. The guard seemed content to sit there and play with the tight ring of muscle. So Ben did something he had not done in a long time. He closed his eyes tight. Pretending to be anywhere but here.  
  
With spit as lube the experienced muscles slowly relaxed. Then something bigger than a finger, cold and hard was pressed to Ben's opening. The only thing Ben could think of was the pommel from the guard's stun baton. Letting out a whimper Ben cringed but didn't try to pull away.  
  
“Let me play and when I'm finished you can sleep” the guard commanded and he slowly edged the rounded end of the baton into Ben. “If you're a good boy, I may stop the brat from tormenting you”  
  
Hating himself but wanting some peace. Ben rolled more onto his stomach and angled his hips up. The position allowed the guard easier access to his arse and Ben spread his legs as best he could in the position. “Always know a slut when I see one” the guard mused.  
  
Ben whimpered as the pommel pulled the muscle tight. The muscle finally gave and the thing was inside him. The ring of muscle closing about it.  
  
The guard chuckled and gave a few tugs on the baton. “You're going to have to give it back” the guard teased.  
  
Without proper lubrication it was quite sore as the guard steadily applied more pressure. With a stinging stretch, the muscle started to give up the thing in his arse. Eventually with more pain Ben was able to push it out. With a final pat to his arse the guard stood and left.  
  
'Want to go home' Ben begged internally until he lost consciousness. Crying silently, cursing Fairbanks, M and James for not coming. Also praying James did care and would hurry. He didn't know how much longer he could last.  
  
\--  
  
The next day after the humiliating shower with the other students. Separated Ben was lead out before he was given the morning gruel and vitamin drink. Expecting to be lead to the pool, they turned to head out side. Ben's concern grew. He was learning surprises were worse than what he expected, in this place.  
  
Outside a small van waited. It was little more than an estate type car with solid sides instead of windows. Two men were waiting by it. The first a dark haired man, slightly younger than the blond beside him. Inside the open boot, two cage doors separated the cargo area into two compartments.  
  
There was already a woman inside one of the compartments. Shaved head with blond stubble. She sat with her head down and arms wrapped around her knees. Her face hidden from view.  
  
The other wire fronted compartment was opened and Ben was shoved inside. Sitting with his back to the driver. Ben pulled his knees up to his chest much as the girl did. The wire mesh of the cage pressed uncomfortably onto his welts. The door of the cage was shut, then so was the boot.  
  
The two men got in and the van pulled away. For hours they drove. When the style of driving changed, Ben noticed. The constant stop start, breaking though to him. Looking over his shoulder Ben could see out the front, they were in a town or City. Pedestrians crossing in front of the car.  
  
Seeing Ben looking, the older blond man suddenly shouted as loud as he could, then laughed. The oblivious pedestrians passing in front of the car didn't even look up.  
  
Turning back Ben placed his forehead on his knees. It had been an affective demonstration that the car was sound proofed. It also told him he was being to obvious, they were watching him and noticed when he spotted an opportunity.  
  
The light from the windscreen disappeared and Ben felt his stomach lift as the van went down a steep ramp. Parking, the two men got out. Opening the boot the older took the woman. The younger grabbed Ben's collar and hauled him out. Like the girl, Ben's hands were attached to his collar along with a leash.  
  
Hope that the spectacle of two nude people being lead around like dogs would attract suspicion ended. At the end of the underground car park a tall Nordic looking man(tall, lean, white blond, rimless glasses, fashionable close cut suit) stepped out of a lift. He was dressed in a high end suit and carried a heavy brief case. He looked at the four of them and then carried on his way, as if the sight wasn't unusual.  
  
The older escort slid a key into the lift call panel. A moment later a ping sounded and the doors opened. Again the man needed to put the key in to select a floor. The doors opened onto a waiting room with a desk at the far end.  
  
Looking about, it was no wonder the man they passed didn't bat an eye at them. A few were like himself and the woman, naked and escorted. Others were dressed but had collars clearly visible. Ben felt a harsh tug on his leash as he looked at a woman.  
  
She was black, unusually tall(6' 5”) and her naked body looked wrong. She looked like an alien, her ribcage was small and high, very thin, without breasts, no nipples. 'it could be a castrated man' Ben's mind supplied. It was hard to tell and frightening. While her appearance was unique she was not the only one with modifications. Ben's mind swam, then a naked slave was lead passed, skin a reptilian green on his back and a pale yellow on the front, with his penis split up the middle.  
  
Numbly and without notice Ben was shown into an examination room. His mind swimming with the horrors and where he was. His minder at his side propping him up. Coming to, Ben could feel a hand stroking the length of his back. Looking up there was a hint of sympathy before the blue eyes of the minder went hard again.  
  
An old wiry haired doctor came in. Placing half moon glasses on he inspected Ben's penis then said something to his minder. Then came in a younger doctor. Bringing a needle to Ben. The minder needed to hold him down as he struggled. After the injection the doctor packed away the syringe and left.  
  
Ben was scared. He had been given something, in a nightmare of a plastic sugary office. He could already feel the disjointed sensation of an anaesthetic. He feared what he would wake up to. The minder lay him down and Ben could feel his hands being released from the leash. Attempting to move them resulted in nothing. Then the leash itself was removed.  
  
Waking up, Ben couldn't open his eyes. The left had something covering it, soft and covering the socket. Feeling tape on his cheek and forehead holding it in place. The other eye he could feel a single piece of tape keeping the lid closed. Moving his arms they were stopped by the cuffs secured to the hard bed. His feet were the same. The cuffs didn't even have the slight movement he had when asleep.  
  
Something touched his lips and Ben accepted the straw. The water was cool and fresh. It moistened his parched mouth and throat.  
  
Gently the tape was removed from Ben's right eye and the stark light burned. He was alone in a small room with his minder. After the minder gave him as much water as he could drink he returned to a chair by the door.  
  
A while later a doctor came in. Ben recognised him from the examination at the school. Lifting the bandage over Ben's left eye. After he examined it he gave instructions to the minder. Replacing the bandage and tape he handed the minder a form and left.  
  
Firstly the minder replaced the leash then the cuffs were secured behind his back. A tug got Ben up onto shaky legs and he was lead through a warren of corridors. Eventually they came out behind the reception desk. It was now almost completely deserted. Only a receptionist reading a magazine was there. The minder said something in passing and she responded.  
  
Coming out into the car park again. There were only a few cars remaining. After being put into the cage in the back of the van the minder drove off. This time Ben's hands were kept secured for the journey. Any curiosity about the other minder or the woman Ben suppressed. From what he could tell he wasn't purposely deformed and he was grateful.  
  
After a short drive the minder stopped and got out. Ben could see the minder disappear into the darkness. Firstly Ben lay on his back and tried to force the cage door open, without success. Then he tried to bash the barrier between the cages. Trying to get into the unlocked neighbouring one. Again the metal frame with wire mesh held fast. Getting desperate he tried the side into the driver's compartment. “No” Ben mewled, desperately as it held as well. Breathing deeply, despair and fear taking hold.  
  
The remote locks clicking gave Ben enough time to return to his relaxed position before the door opened. The minder's blue eyes immediately went to Ben with a suspicious edge to them. Lowering his head Ben refused to look at the man.  
  
The Minder drove for several minutes before parking again. Reaching to the passenger seat a rustling came then the van filled with the smell of hot food. Ben's stomach groaned with the smell. The minder chuckled and pulled a French fry from the bag. Reaching over the seat he held it between the cage's mesh.  
  
Ben looked at the chip then the minder. After days of tasteless mush, and nothing for the days before that. The simple fast food smelled wonderful but he didn't trust the man. His stomach groaned again and Ben bowed his head, refusing to take the offering.  
  
Shrugging the minder withdrew the French fry and ate it himself. A 'tss' sounded drawing Ben's attention a few minutes later. Another offered French fry was held between the mesh of the cage. A groan reminded Ben it was now the night before since had eaten a small serving of non-filling mush.  
  
Hesitantly he leaned over to the back of the cage and grasped the chip in his lips. Every instinct telling him he was making an error of judgement. The minder said something as he let go. After days of tasteless gruel and horrible vitamin drink. The French fry tasted chemically, oily and far too salty.  
  
Another was held and Ben took it as well. After a few more a cup was held up and the straw was threaded through the mesh. It was Coke but to Ben it was chemicals and sweetness, no longer the drink that sustained him as a teenager.  
  
Picking something out the bag, the minder exited the van and came to the back. Opening the boot then the cage door he sat on the rim. Beyond the car, looked like it was a wood or forest. There were no sounds associated with any form of civilisation.  
  
Opening a tub Ben recognised porridge when he saw it. The minder sprinkled something on it then dug in a plastic spoon. Holding out the spoon the minder waited.  Ben opened his mouth to take the porridge off the spoon. With a chuckle the minder moved the spoon and Ben flopped forward.  
  
Helping him up, the minder guided the spoon to Ben's lips. Gingerly he opened his mouth again and the spoon was brought forward. The minder continued to feed Ben the porridge until it was empty. It was the fullest Ben had felt since before the start of the Merovingian mission.  
  
After a drink of water from a bottle. The minder gave Ben a smile. Even before the minder pressed his hand to his aching erection. Ben knew what he wanted, by that simile alone. There was no doubt in Ben's mind the cock was going inside him. He could follow the lead of the minder and give him the blowjob he wanted or he could fight.  
  
With shame coursing through him. Ben shuffling forward and lowered his head down to the minder's lap. The man unzipped his trousers and pulled out his already rock hard cock. Nothing special, it was like the dozens he had sucked before. Around six inches and uncircumcised. A sudden bruising force on the back of his neck reminding Ben who was in control of the situation. Letting out a pathetic whimper the minder let up a bit on the hold.  
  
With a shuddering breath Ben wrapped his lips around the stale tasting thing. Pushing back the foreskin with his lips. The revealed head filling his mouth. Salty, stale and not recently washed. Ben licked and suckled. He wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible. A hand pressed to the back of Ben's head forcing him lower and the cock brushed the back of his throat.  
  
Ben suppressed a gag, controlling his breathing, his teeth and where the cock touched inside his mouth. The side on angle was not the best for a blowjob. The cock wanted to touch all the trigger zones. He preferred the 69 position, when the curve of the cock followed the curve of his mouth. At a push a standard face on, he could suppress the gag reflex. His teeth scraped the minder.  
  
Ben saw stars, dazed and confused from the punch to the back of his head. Keeping his cock in Ben's mouth the Minder stood. Clamping Ben's head, the minder pressed his thumbs either side of his jaw, preventing him from biting down. The minder then thrust deep and hard. Without the control Ben couldn't control his gag reflex. The minder didn't care as Ben started to black out. Before he completely lost consciousness the minder pushed in and groaned. Cum mixing with the sick. With no out, Ben swallowed it all.  
  
Shoving him back in, the minder slammed the cage door then the boot. Getting back, the school was shrouded in darkness. Only pools of light streamed from a couple of semi closed doors. The minder dragged Ben to the dormitory where he was handed over to the night guard. It must have been the South African's night off as this one one spoke Italian.  
  
The guard took Ben to his spot. “une douche” Ben mumbled indicating the showers. He was thrown onto the pallet for his trouble. The guard grabbed the closest ankle and secured the cuff it in the lock. It was the wrong ankle.  
  
As Ben debated sleeping on his back in a vulnerable position or curling into a ball, touching the student next to him. A pained mewl sounded further down the line. A boy from the sounds of it. Then came a scream and frantic scrambling. Relief. In that moment Ben was thankful someone else was tonight's favoured victim.  
  



	5. Aurora School of Excellence: 03/08 Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q' message gets through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of pseudo Medical science in this one. The device is a fictional cross between a sounding chastity device and a penis stretcher.

Waking up, Ben needed help as the night guard had not removed the link between his wrist cuffs and his collar. The older girl from the whipping post came to his aid again. She had a bit of knowing sympathy as she wiped Ben's mouth of the residue. She scrubbed him down and cleaned him inside and out. She also helped him eat.  
  
Separated Ben was taken to the school's medical room again. Made to sit on the end of the examination table Ben's ankle cuffs were secured to the legs. With his hands still bound and his legs parted. He did not like the vulnerable position.  
  
The nurse, a hard faced woman in traditional white and a cap, placed a tray on a small trolley and wheeled it beside the table. Ben's eye fixed on the needled syringe, already prepared. With the efficiency of a typical nurse doing hundreds of vaccinations. She grabbed Ben's shrivelled and uninterested cock. Ben shouted and a guard's hand landed on his shoulder to stop him head butting her. The needle pierced the skin of his cock and she injected whatever it was.  
  
Almost instantly Ben's cock hardened. The organ swelled, skin becoming uncomfortably tight. The healing scar drew tight and painful. Ben barely held a whimper. The nurse inspected his cock and Ben noticed there was a bend to the left that had not been there before.  
  
The Nurse noticed the bend near the head as well. She spoke gently and clearly but to no one in particular. Q suspected they were being recorded and she was explaining her actions as she went. She was clearly unhappy with the circumcision. Going over to a cabinet the Nurse returned with a contraption of metal rings and rods.  
   
Feeding his cock and balls through a ring, the attached rod lying along the shaft of Ben's penis. Then she brought another smaller rod with a ring around it. Ben had seen sounding rods before. He did not like urethral play. Now he had no say in the matter.  
  
The sounding rod was long and thin with a gland ring. With a bit of lube and forcing his cock straight. The nurse slid the rod inside Ben's penis. The nurse ignored Ben as he swore and shouted. The guard pulled him back to pin his shoulder to the metal bed. He knew he would be at the whipping post this evening but in the moment he didn't care.  
  
Forcing the head of the swollen penis through the surrounding gland ring the Nurse let go. All that could be seen of the sounding rod was the gland ring around the base of the ridge. Ben could feel the uncomfortable piece of metal going from the ring up the under side of his penis head to disappear into his urethra. To Ben's dread, there was a small ring at the end and he didn't know what it was for.  
  
The Nurse wiped away the excess lube and gave the rod a tug. Ben shouted his fury as his cock was yanked. Satisfied it was in place. The nurse aligned the rod from the cock ring with the end of the sounding rod. She needed to pull to connect the two and Ben's scar burned as the skin was stretched. Finally she stopped touching him and Ben looked down. His cock was pulled straight, in the sounding device.  
  
The entire thing was a mass of pain. From the internal penetration of the foreign object, the binding ring at the base of his cock and balls, the ring round the head of his cock, the skin stretching to breaking point and the ache of a manhandled erection. The exposed head beyond sensitive from the loss of it's natural protection.    
  
Panting and whining, a slap to his leg focused Ben's attention back on the nurse. She was pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. She had cleared away everything from her last procedure. The blinds had also been tilted diminishing the light. More gently than before she peeled the tape from Ben's cheek.  
  
Relief flooded him as the vision cleared in his covered eye. As it adjusted to the light. Ben noticed everything looked clearer. After inspecting the eye the nurse covered Ben's other eye. “You may use English” the nurse said speaking for the first time.  
  
On the wall opposite the nurse hung a chart. Ponting to the third last row “Read” she commanded.  
  
“C, O, Q, X, K, Y” Ben listed. He was able to read the two lower lines as well. Ben felt relief that they had just fixed his eyesight.  
  
With the visit to the nurse over with. Ben was lead into a new room. A large rectangular room with wide windows on the far end. Stocks, wooden horses, frames, tables and chairs littered the room. Hanging on the walls around the room was an array of implements, all used for corporal punishment.  
  
A black man with shaved head. Scary, intense, eyes watched as he entered. The instructor was bare chested displaying an array of scars on his long lean and well defined body. Including a big nasty one, going diagonally across his chest, old, ragged and pink.  
  
He took Ben by the collar and fixed his arms and legs to a simple square frame. With a hands and feet secured to each corner. Ben was open and vulnerable.  
  
The instructor spoke in a soft fluent French indicating he was a native speaker. He moved about the room picking weapons off the wall. Placing each in turn on a table in front of him. Ben saw what each one was. The collection started with the tight thick and short crop the guards all had. Ending with a multi stand Cat o'nine tails.  
  
Picking up the crop the Instructor spoke as he tapped Ben's stomach with it. Then he tapped the front, and inner thighs. Moving to his back Ben felt a tap on the upper part of his back, around his shoulder blades. Then the instructor tapped his arse and the back of his thighs.  
  
Retuning to the front the Instructor delivered a blow to Ben's stomach. Ben shouted and gasped, breathing heavily he crushed down on the pain. When he had recovered from the blow the instructor delivered a blow to the front of one thigh, then inner thigh before going to Ben's back. A blow landed across his right shoulder, arse and back of a thigh. After each blow the instructor waited for Ben to recover.  
  
Moving on, the instructor lifted a thin crop with looped end. After chest and stomach, the instructor tapped Ben's confined cock then hanging balls, thighs both inner and outer. Ben got the picture. He was being introduced to all the implements of pain. As with the short crop he received one crack of the thin crop, with the exception of his cock. The balls were however, were not spared and he shrieked the place down. Canes, whips, paddles all had their turn on Ben's body.  
  
Moved to a L shaped box that looked like a prayer stool. Ben was made to kneel on it. For the first time he was secured by something other than his standard cuffs. His hands were strapped to the top palms up. His fingers passed through ringlets on the surface, to preventing them from curling in. His feet dangled over the back of the box, exposing the soles.  
  
A bamboo cane landed across his left palm and Ben screamed again. Then it landed on the sole of his foot. More canes, crops, straps were demonstrated.  
  
After the instructor was finished he looked to a chair then to Ben who silently cried. Shaking his head he went to the desk. Pressing a buzzer he returned to release his student.  
  
A Footman arrived to take Ben to the hitching rail for the nightly punishment. Every step painful, the welts on the soles of his feet like walking on razor blades. The punishment left his mind going numb, pain upon pain, upon pain. Every inch of skin stung. Crying himself to sleep. Ben just wanted his mind to stop, so he didn't feel.  
  
\--  
  
The next day Ben was escorted to the pool, his two day reprieve over. He was in no doubt he would be at the hitching rail again after classes. He hated those people.  
  
Next came the nurse again. While at the hitching rail the day before, his erection finally faded. The head of his cock no longer swollen slipped through the gland ring and down the sounding rod. After his punishment the whole thing was removed.  
  
Now it was being forced back on. No doubt another charge gained for the whipping post.  
  
He did like the fixed eye sight. It allowed him to see detail in the distance. However he was feeling a little queasy from the disorientation and there was a headache building in his temples.  
  
Passing the main foyer of the house. Ben was taken up the grand staircase. His hands secured to his collar. Heading down a hall he had only been in once before. The footman knocked at a familiar door and waited. “Enter”  
  
In the Madam's office Ben stopped as he entered. In front of the woman that ran the school was another silver haired woman. This one short and instantly recognisable. A shove from the guard behind him had Ben taking another step in.  
  
In front of the openly fearful Madam were a few substantial files. The top most contained his professional cover name 'Ben Coulter'. He had created it himself. Ben didn't want MI6 to know who he was. He didn't want anyone to know.  
  
Knowledge of M's history was all the warning Ben had. It looked more than just the history of Ben Coulter. There was no doubt in his mind that it was every record MI6 had on him. His aliases. His known and fabricated history. He had gone to pains to intermingle the two before his arrest. He had tried desperately to disguise where fact and fiction met.  
  
Standing, M came over to him. The diminutive woman casting a critical eye over the welts, shaved head, erect and bound cock, and spent long moments looking into his eyes.  
  
“You were given the choice Mr...  Ariel” She said. Changing the name at the slight cough from the Madam.  
  
In calm measured tones M continued. “In the initial briefing where Ms Sawyer pulled out, In the assessment where you were chosen over Ms Kate, In my office where I warned you what type of people you were going to see. Once the mission started you could have refused to attend the party, refused to accompany Double Oh Two or even blown his cover. It is not our responsibility that you failed to see death or success as the only out comes. Although the mission was classed as a success and Merovingian has been quite cooperative. Where you were not!”  
  
Ben stood stunned, the moment he sent the plea he hoped someone would come get him. Now there was no rescue. M indicating his Master had giving the information they couldn't get off his phone. All it cost for Merovingian's cooperation, a blind eye to what he is and one Q Branch technician.  
  
M wasn't finished yet. “Ben Coulter was recorded as Killed in Action. His assets were seized or sold as appropriate. The proceeds were made a donation, in the name of Ben Coulter to the Jessica Trust. Double Oh Seven was permitted to read the mission report and was given the opportunity to reclaim his gifts, he refused. He knows how the game is played, he will not be coming to your rescue”  
  
That was why M was here instead of James. Cold and hard with no regard for the punishment, the mention of James' betrayal was the final straw. “OLIVIA MANSFIELD will live on in infamy. She will be the M that brought ruin to the nation. You will preside over the ashes of MI6. The world itself will shudder at your...”  
  
A slap from the guard had Ben seeing stars. Clearing his head Ben could see the fear in M's eyes. Looking to the madam she was staring at M in shock, clearly not expecting fear from the other woman. The guard clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“If he touches a computer again” M said, voice wavering and leaving the threat hanging.  
  
“It will be as we discussed” the Madam said.  
  
The moment M walked out the room Ben's head swam. “Catch him” the Madam hissed. Ben was half aware of being moved through the building then greater light and chilled air. With a grunt he was hoisted higher and a click sounded.  
  
When Ben's mind cleared. He was alone on the hitching rail. His wrists were attached to it rather than his collar and he was sitting on a box. Closing his bad eye, the good one being clearer alone. Ben could see in the distance a short silver haired woman getting into a car and being driving off. “You will see, I can do more damage than any of those Double Ohs” Ben said glaring as M's car vanished from sight.  
  
Being attached to the rail and able to see allowed Ben to watch what was happening in the grounds. Although he suspected, he was able to confirm his dormitory was not the only class. Although he though that the dormitory was the only group in the main house.  
  
There was a group of a dozen students being walked round the grounds. They were in two even rows. Their arms were pulled back and wrapped in something behind their backs. Slaves of the school had long whips. If the students lost their spacing, didn't bring their thigh to a flat horizontal position with lower leg kept perfectly vertical, if they didn't match each other. The long handled horse whip would land.  
  
Then two more practised students flew passed the group. They were more muscled and sure in the stylised running, pulled a rickshaw. Both of the men were white blond with a Mohawk cut, but instead of it sticking up, it was in a tight weave, long and hanging down their backs. As they got closer Ben could make out their arms were wrapped in leather behind their back. The Rickshaw attached to a corset like garment.  
  
Weeks ago, the sight would have been thrilling. He knew the concept of Pony play but had never seen it. Now the sight of the almost naked men left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Looking away Ben could see people in bondage in the distance. Like living garden statues. One even looked bronze. Given what he had seen of this place. He hoped it was body paint.  
  
A vicious growling drew Ben's attention back to the group of Pony boys. They had scattered as a guard barely held back his dog. The school slaves rounded up the scattered and frightened students. The guard pulled the dog away to continue on his rounds.  
  
At the punishment only two charges were brought against him. He was given twenty lashes when Ben had expected forty. Ten for for arguing at the pool, ten for the nurse, ten for speaking to M without permission and at least ten for what he had said to her. Not inclined to argue Ben accepted his punishment. Suffering the pain he remand conscious throughout for the first time.  
  
Returning to the dormitory a slap landed on his arse as he passed the guard's room. The South African and American were back on duty. After going through the nightly routine. The American came to make sure Ben's ankle cuff was secured. After removing his cock stretcher, the guard no older than himself gave a nasty smile. He grabbed Ben's other ankle. Crossing his legs, he secured it to the pallet as well. Chuckling he walked away  
  
There was a little give in the cuff's anchor points to allow for a movement. The ankle was starting to hurt as it was forced to press to the top of the metal ring. His hip hurt as it tried to bend to accommodate the leg under it. Reluctantly Ben turned to unwind his legs. It meant he was laying face down with his legs apart.  
  
Ben did not sleep. There was only one reason he could think of being in such a position. Although the guard tried to be silent Ben had heard him approach. As his balls were crushed he gritted his teeth not willing the give the guard the satisfaction. Ever since M appeared he knew the game he was playing had to change.  
  
A dark chuckle came from further up the room. “Pathetic” the south African spat.  
  
The pressure built, “Stop” the South African ordered hard and unyielding.  
  
“But..” the American said and then trailed off, letting go.  
  
“If you advertise your intentions it will expect it” the South African drawled. Falkirk noticed the use of it and not he.  
  
There was an annoyed huff from the American Guard. Stomping to the other side of the room there was a crack and a shriek from a woman slave. A regular thumping and grunting soon started.  
  
Ben felt a hand touch his ankle. A click sounded and it was freed. “I hear you like cock” the South African drawled.  
  
Reaching forward the big hand grasped the back of Ben's collar and he was pulled to the bottom of the pallet. It was an uncomfortable position with his still bound ankle underneath him. His face was pressed to the Big Guard's crotch.  
  
He needed to think, he couldn't act rashly or stupidly, he needed to come up with a new plan. So when the guard pulled out his cock. Ben gave him the blowjob, suppressing the desire to bite the thing off. With a final grunt the guard filled his mouth and he was ordered to swallow. “Good boy” the guard praised and tucked himself back in.  
  
Until he fell asleep Ben went over his options. There were plenty once he was out. He had set up fall backs while he had worked with MI6. There were procedures in place to cause confusion and keep MI6 fighting fires when he though he might need a quick exit.  
  
M and MI6 however were not his immediate priority. Ben knew he was tagged. Foot, ear and scruff just like a pet. Reluctantly he though about his ordeal, noticing patterns. From the dehumanising treatment like an animal. The pool, classes, punishment and bullying by the American Guard and growing sexual assaults by the South African. All to demonstrate he had no power over his situation. Every act of sexual abuse more severe than the last. He had heard people being raped in the night, yet he had not been. In retrospect it all seemed, choreographed.  
  
All the attention wasn't just focused on him either. It was an indoctrination system acclimatising him and the other students into a way of thinking. Enforcing the concept they were slaves.  
  
Starting to panic. The more he thought about how well organised the school was. The less hopeful the situation seemed. Breathing quickly Ben felt he couldn't get enough air. Then a hand, rough and big stroked down his back. “Good Boy” the South African whispered.  
  
Felling a pinch on his arse Ben whimpered. Slowly the world became fuzzy and fell away. The last thought, the guard noticed his moment of realisation and he had drugged him. To stop him freaking out.  
  
\--  
  
Over the next several days Ben watched, really watched. He looked for an opening in the security. His prospects demising every time he moved through the house or grounds. Guards were everywhere. He rarely saw them directly but he caught glimpses as they moved out of sight. A shadow out of place. And whenever he or someone else did something unexpected. They would appear like a ghost.  
  
The house was facade now he looked. The only computer he had seen had been on the Madam's desk. At most there were phones or intercoms on open display.  
  
It was in a sex lesson Ben first noticed a camera. He was driving his Partner to distraction and eventual erection, only with the use of his tongue. Licking up the tanned left thigh. Ben noticed a hole in the wall, above the bed. It was tiny and looked little more than an old nail or wood worm hole. When he moved his head, Ben could just see a glint of light being reflected from the darkness.  
  
Above his spot on the sleeping platform Ben noticed another concealed camera. From then on he noticed more and more. Like a wire coming from below the floorboards at the threshold of the nurse's door. Seeing the wire made Ben think about the tag in his foot. He was checked into and out of every room in the building.  
  
In the showers as he was helping the girl he considered a friend. She had slapped the American guard the night before and suffered a severe whipping today. She was stiff, not wanting the fiery pain of her skin aggravated. Ben noticed an incision on her. Where shoulder and neck met. It was tiny but noticeable. 'To big for a standard tag' he suspected.  
  
The younger girl who stuck to the older as much as possible didn't like Ben touching her. He pretended to wash the stubbly red hair and saw the same centimetre long scar.  
  
After the South African guard had violated Ben with the pommel of his baton again, while getting a blow job. Ben curled into a ball. Hiding his hand from the camera as best he could. He felt the junction where neck and shoulder met. He wasn't sure but he thought he could feel an indent in the skin.  
  
In the sex lesson where Ben could touch his Partner almost at will. He saw the same scar on the tanned skin. It was barely visible, years if not decades old.  
  
Ben hated ranking people in this place but he felt the instructor of the Sex Lessons was less malevolent than the other instructors. He hated that he was fond of her and knew it was dangerous. He also suspected it may be a ploy.  
  
She gave Ben some small area of control. She was teaching them how to give pleasure even if it was humiliating. She was not inflicting pain and she no longer even carried her crop about the class. She used gestures and spoke slowly so Ben could comprehend the foreign language he had to learn. She would mutter, “stupide” then would correct his pronunciation.  
  
On alternate days Ben would wear the device to stretch the skin of his cock, allowing it to straighten. On the days he wasn't wearing the implement he would be in the sex lessons.  
  
In the Sex lesson after Ben had brought his partner to orgasm without actually touching the other man's cock. The Instructor looked on in pride. The sense of accomplishment sent an unwelcome thrill through him.  
  
Looking at Ben sitting next to the recovering Partner she said something. The only word Ben caught was 'démonstration'. Not knowing what she wanted but knowing he had little choice in the matter he nodded giving an affirmative. “Oui Madam”  
  
She smiled wide and proud. Going to her desk she picked up the phone. Hanging up she paced the room nervously. Ben ducked his head in fear. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder as the Instructor squatted down in front of him. “Nothing you haven't done before” she said softly in English.  
  
Not only did it prove that at time protocol was ignored like as when M visited. It proved the Instructor was English with a high class accent as if she had been to boarding school.  
  
“Just a friendly competition. My best against the competition. You may touch and use your mouth. Your partner will reciprocate. The first to reach orgasm looses” she informed. Standing she called the rest of the room to order.  
  
In walked an instructor. She was old with her hair in a beehive, bright red. To Ben she looked like a vulture with a wig on. Her skin hung from her bones and her neck stretched forward rather than up.  
  
Along with an escorting guard. A boy in his late teens early twenties accompanied her. Recognising the boy from a few spaced down in the dormitory. He was toned, aqua eyes, with blond hair growing back.  
  
As the two instructors spoke Ben could see a resemblance between the two women. Then they were both ordered onto the bed. The other student just seemed to attack. Pinning Ben down. There was no need for him to control his orgasm the brutish moron couldn't even keep Ben erect with his ham fisted fumblings.  
  
Ben was out weighed by the other student. He couldn't get the upper hand. He realised the slightly younger man was frightened beyond belief. He was panicked and trying to fulfil an order without thinking how to achieve it.  
  
Placing his hand on the back of the Blond's neck. Ben pulled him down. 'Shhh' Ben urged quietly into his ear. Worming a hand between their bodies. Ben closed it over the other Student's. He encouraged slow strokes to the shaft of his cock, avoiding the over sensitive head. Ben made no move to stimulate the other Student and provoke him. Lying back Ben opened his legs allowing the other student full access to his crotch.  
  
Placing his hands behind his head Ben allowed the other student full reign to his body. Thinking Ben had given up the other student finally remembered his education. Able to work his legs around his competitor's waist. Ben thrust up into the hand around his cock.  
  
From his conduct Ben got the impression the Student was being trained as a top. Perhaps for a Woman or a man who preferred a more assertive companion. When the student leaned forward to lick and suckle Ben's nipple. Ben rocked his hips, trusting against the student's abdomen. He continued to rock, thrusting up into the hand. Sliding his arse up and down, Ben brushed against a hard length.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and moaned giving the impression the brush was accidental. The student leaned forward to lavish Ben's exposed neck and it brought his cock into constant contact with the crack of Ben's arse. Continuing the wanton thrusts against the Student's abdomen. Ben continued to accidentally brush the other man's cock with his arse.  
  
A tiny moan broke from the other student and Ben could feel the viscous slime of the other man's precum. The head of the other Student's cock was perpetually sliding along the crack of Ben's arse. With the student concentrating on Ben's body and no longer his own. Ben slipped a hand from behind his head.  
  
Using his hand Ben pressed the thrusting cock against himself. His arse cheeks and hand making a tunnel for the other man to thrust into. The thrusts getting stronger sending jolts though Ben. The student's aqua eyes snapped open, to late. His orgasm was already starting and Ben's arse crack, hand and back were coated in the fluid. The student groaned and collapsed on top of him.  
  
Looking over the shoulder of the unconscious body. Ben saw his Instructor looking down on the little old woman with smug glee. The little old woman glared at him and her unconscious student. The milky blue eyes hard, the wrinkled mouth in a thin downward line.  
  
The guard stepped forward grabbed the student's collar and hauled him off. The student woke and choked as his collar cut into the front of his neck. Scrambling, he grabbed his collar to stop it cutting onto his neck until he was standing. And saw he was in trouble.  
  
“Is rape part of your training. I wonder how a potential master would react” Ben's instructor goaded to the old Woman.  
  
As if from nowhere the old Instructor pulled out a short hooked blade. Ben's typical partner tensed, standing beside their instructor. As did all the school slaves.  
  
“Not here” Ben's instructor ordered. The older instructor wasn't happy with the younger but did not continue whatever she had been planing.  
  
“Move” the older instructor barked at the guard.  
  
“très bien” Ben's instructor said when the guests had left the room. “merci, Madam”  
  
After the lesson Ben was taken to the corporal punishment room. The instructor was as intimidating as Ben remembered. Although now Ben suspected he was either current or a former slave. As Ben was given high wasted leather briefs to put on. He saw the incision scar on the Instructor's neck line. It stood stark and white even after years.    
  
Standing in front of the man. Ben felt odd. It was the most he had worn in, however long he had been here. It felt obscene how his testicles hung through a hole in the front of the briefs. It was also the first time his exposed penis head had been covered. The sensation was irritating and he suspected soon painful.  
  
Lead to a throne like barber chair, Ben sat as instructed. The cuffs were attached to the anchors in the armrest. The ankle cuffs were attached to the legrests. The moment his ankle cuffs were secured the instructor placed a foot on a pedal at the side of the chair. The legsrests opened out forcing Ben's legs wide apart. Hips almost hurting with the angle of his splayed legs. Ben didn't notice the chair tilt back until it jerked to a stopped. It wasn't too far back, just so the Instructor's target was open and vulnerable.  
  
With his balls hanging free of the leather briefs. The elasticated hole preventing them pulling tight to his body. Ben knew what was about to come. The Instructor took his time gathering the implements of the day. Most were short whip like devices. Some a matt black of leather others a high gloss of a plastic.  
  
From the first lash of the first whip to the last crack of a cane. Ben screamed high and loud, trying to pull his legs together. Crying he was pulled from the chair. Cock and Ball toucher(CBT) seemed to be a constant thing with him in particular. The dorm guards always aiming between his legs where others got hit on the most convenient piece of flesh.  
  
After the day's punishment. Ben returned to the dormitory. Noticing the empty space where his rival from the sex lesson usually slept.  
  



	6. Aurora School of Excellence: 04/08 The Ludovico Technique

Waking up, washing, no food(first indication of the day's schedule), the pool then the nurse. Two charges for the whipping post for good measure. Ben was then taken outside and the van was waiting for him. 'Bout time' Ben mused. The difference between his eyes had lead to dizziness and almost constant headaches.  
  
It was only himself and a burly red headed minder for this trip. Shoved into the back of the van they drove for hours. Eventually they reached the underground car park of the clinic. Again the waiting room was a freak show of horrific body modifications.  
  
They must have been early as the minder attached Ben's leash to hook on the wall. While the minder went to take a seat and read a magazine. Ben refused to look around after looking to a group of boys and girls with strange grafts on their heads, it took him a moment to see they were animal ears. Possibly cat's.  
  
Someone was brought beside him and his leash was attached to the wall as well. Before he could stop himself Ben looked over. It was his competitor from the other day and he was crying silently.  
  
He was taller than Ben expected. Almost a head taller in fact. He kept his eyes focused on the wall. Only as Ben looked him up and down did he see what was wrong. He had been castrated. Ben couldn't see properly as the other student was in profile and hadn't looked at him. The area of the other student's crotch was completely contourless, no protruding penis or hanging testicles.  
  
Ben couldn't look at the student any longer. He focused on the white wall, forcing himself to be oblivious to all else. A hitched breath from beside him and Ben flinched. If the other man was going to attack he was not going to defend himself, as it was his fault.  
  
Realising what he was thinking Ben shook the though off, 'It was their fault. I didn't make someone so frightened they attacked, not knowing what they were doing. And I certainly did not take a knife to someone who couldn't fight back' Ben forced himself to think then repeated the concept over and over.  
  
No attack came and Ben looked over. The Student had retuned his attention to the wall, silent tears slipping down his cheek. “I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen” Ben's whisper barely audible. He didn't think it was about loosing the contest to him. The Student was castrated because he could not be trusted after almost raping someone. As his instructor implied, what would happen if he attacked a master? Would the School be liable or that old instructor.  
  
Ben didn't know if the other student spoke English or not and repeated what he could in French. There was a sniffle but nothing more.    
  
The minder came and Ben was taken into an examination room. The young and attractive, blond nurse seemed perplexed by the device attached to Ben's cock but carried on as it wouldn't affect the day's procedure. The doctor came in and inspected first the eye that had been corrected then the other. Another doctor came in and the anaesthetic was administered.  
  
Waking up just as before. One eye bandaged the other taped shut. Bound to the bed for good measure. A hand was inspecting his erection in its cock straighten device. A callused finger brushed the gland and Ben flinched. Despite knowing he was awake, the Minder Ben suspected, continued to play with his body.  
  
The door opened and a feminine voice spoke with the minder. The conversation went back and forth then Ben felt cool, soft fingers touching his cock. The woman thoroughly inspected his cock and the device then she asked something. Squeaking she pulled back and the minder laughed. With a final comment and a slap to his cock and stretcher the minder pulled back as well.  
  
When the tape from his eye was peeled off. Ben came face to face with the nurse from earlier. She had a blush on her face. She muttered something that sounded like an apology. The Minder laughed then said something. It sounded like a rebuke.  
  
“You Slut, you want touched, yes!” the minder said coming back and grabbing Ben's balls.  
  
“Oui Monsieur” Ben ground through gritted teeth.  
  
“You, want, touched, her” the minder spat his accent thick and flat.  
  
“Oui Monsieur, Oui Mademoiselle” Ben responded.  
  
Oblivious, the hateful tone went over the minder's head but the nurse looked concerned. She made her excuses and fled the room.  
  
A doctor came in to give a final examination and Ben was discharged. In the waiting room the Castrated Student and his minder were still waiting. The student was no longer crying but he looked pale and shaky.  
  
His legs refused to move and when he tried, under the persuasion of the leather baton. After standing still all day and suddenly trying to move he fell to the floor. The annoyed minder grabbed the collar and dragged him along the floor to the lift. In the lift the student tried to get his legs to work. He tried to get up but couldn't get his balance  
  
As both minders ignored the other slave's the struggle. Ben decided to help. With both having their cuffs attached to their collars, hands would be of little use. Crouching down Ben offered his shoulder for the other slave to lean on. Taking the offer the taller Slave leaned on Ben's shoulder. As Ben bore the weight of the other slave he started to raise up when his leg was kick from under him.  
  
The two minders laughed as the Slaves sprawled in a heap at their feet. Righting himself Ben offered his shoulder again to the other Salve. Mostly because he could see in the other man's eye how close he was to giving up and Ben didn't want to know what happened to a slave when they did.  
  
Ben was ready this time. Just before his leg was kick away again he was able to get the other slave high enough to regain his footing. The other slave cowered in the corner not attempting to help Ben. But Ben didn't want the help and he eventually got to his feet as well.  
  
They arrived back, just in time for the daily punishment. Ben stood before the Madam as charge after charge was laid against him. Unusually he had been brought to the head of the queue.  
  
Usually Ben could approximate the lashes he would receive because he knew the behaviour that was expected. Today the Madam seemed furious as some of the charges were said. In the end Ben stopped listening as he couldn't follow the proceedings.  
  
The punishment he couldn't ignore and it explained why he was brought to the head. He was whipped until he lost consciousness, released, someone else was punished then brought back. The cycle continued, Ben was the first person on and the last one off.  
  
Water beating down on his burning skin woke Ben. He was in the dormitory shower being held up by Tattoos and the Castrated Student. The Girl was washing him and cleaning him out. The two men then carried him to his spot on the pallet before returning to shower themselves.  
  
Ben didn't know if the American or South African had paid him a visit. After he lost consciousness he did not wake until the morning showers.  
  
At the nurse Ben was too sore and tired to protest. With his eye recovering the pool was not on the day's agenda. First Ben was brought to a studio like room. Where a little old woman stood in front of the dozen students.  
  
She was in Zebra print leotard had long grey hair falling down her back in a loose braid and thick round glasses. Standing with her feet together, she held her hands together and stretched as high as she could go. “Dooo as I Dooo” she called enthusiastically. She had a sing song way of speaking, elongating sounds. Everyone copied her.  
  
“Dooo as I dooo” she called clear and resonating. She brought her left foot to rest on the inner thigh of the right leg, then held her arms up again.  
  
Ben thought he had decent balance but he was having trouble. Then someone in the row in front broke the stance to stop themselves from falling. “Come Now, you Caaan, doooo Better” she called in an resonating sing song.  
  
As she instructed everyone to hold the stance she approached the student who fell over. Helping her into position the Instructor steadied the Student. “Find your balance and you can stand for hours” She called elongating the 'hours' in a musical tone.  
  
Walking round she stopped at another wobbling student. Placing her hands on his hips “Bha-Lance” she called again in a sing song. 'Completely crackers' Ben thought.  
  
“You can do beh,ttteerrrr” she said motioning to Ben's leg. Grasping Ben's ankle she lifted until it was high up on his inner thigh. Then she had to steady him as he wobbled. “See My Boy. Beh,ter”  
  
Yoga classes although not cruel were difficult. The pickle brained instructor was patient and precise. Ben never saw a whip in the class room but the guards on the other side of the door they all saw as they entered. There were general exercise classes added to his schedule along with Yoga. Some students, particularity the males were given weight training to bulk them up. Others like himself were just toned and made fitter.  
  
After that day's Yoga. Ben was taken for a private lesson in the corporal punishment room. The Black instructor was as usual naked to the waist. The nasty scar across his torso stood stark on the deep luscious skin.  
  
Ben didn't know what more he could learn in the room. He had felt the bite of every weapon in the there. He had been struck from his neck to the souls of his feet. He couldn't think of anything more.  
  
Lead to a vaulting horse Ben was instructed to stand at one end and lay his torso along it. His collar was secured so he couldn't lift his head off the narrow surface. His hands were secured behind his back and his ankle cuffs were secured to the floor so his legs were wide apart.  
  
Then the Instructor did something to the end of the horse, in front of Ben. One side of the horse dipped so Ben's arse was high in the air and head low.  
  
Shown a small whip about a foot long Ben remembered the sting of it well. The Instructor disappeared from view then Ben felt the lash land on the sensitive skin between his arse cheeks right over his hole. He screamed. Again it was a single lash before he was shown the next weapon. After what felt like ages and hundreds of lashes to the pulsing and burning area. Ben was released.  
  
Moving on. His stinging pucker, like fire as his arse cheeks closed over the abused flesh. The instructor pulled a whip Ben was all to familiar with, he felt it almost every day. Pointing to an area in front of the window. The instructor took several paces back to accommodate the length of the whip. With a circling motion of his finger and a verbal command. Ben turned his back as instructed. He was already crying in anticipation.  
  
The first lash hit the small of his back just above the round of his arse. Much lighter than he had become used to. Ben barely flinched with the sting. The second, a bit higher was still less severe than Ben had become used to but made him hiss. The third was what Ben felt almost every day. He gasped out and took a step forward before immediately taking it back. The fourth had Ben screaming and collapsing to the floor, writhing in agony.  
  
Thinking he was going to get more Ben pulled himself into a ball as the Instructor approached. A gentle hand caressed the skin between the newest welts then gently brought Ben to his feet.  
  
As Ben walked with the Instructor, he noted a school Slave had entered the room. A tall broad chested man. He had blank blue eyes, heavy brow and blond hair in a square cut.  
  
As Ben was brought to where the instructor had been standing. The Slave took Ben's vacated spot. Ben was now looking to the window with the instructor facing him and the slave with his back to him. The slave let his shirt fall and Ben could see the horrific mashed flesh beneath. It was a network of old and newer wounds and scars.  
  
Almost absently while still looking at Ben. The instructor flicked his wrist. The whip flew, a crack sounded and a gaping wound appeared on the slave's back. It oozed blood, covering his back and staining the britches. The slave didn't even make a sound.  
  
Then in a fluid move the instructor spun, raising the whip and brought it down in a deafening crack. The deep masculine scream followed the lash. Ben stared transfixed at the chunk of flesh that had been cleaved in the slave's arm. Cutting right down to the bone.  
  
The instructor came to Ben's back and drew a finger down his spine. He then let Ben see the finger, void of any blood. Unable to express his comprehension, that had not felt the worst that could have been done. All Ben could say was “Oui Monsieur”  
  
After an attempt to get him unaware had failed the American moved on. The South African came for his nightly blow job. As Ben worked the stale cock, a ringing sounded from the guard room. The South African didn't even wait to finish before stuffing himself back into his trousers. He grabbed the American on his way passed. The girl he had been fucking collapsing to the pallet pulling herself into a ball. He had been working his way down the line only avoiding the white armband ones.  
  
Ben lay back down hoping the place was on fire and he could die of smoke inhalation as none of his other plans seemed to be progressing. He had caught himself thinking in terms he didn't like. He was seeking the approval of some instructors, seeing others as more than just cruel, thinking punishments were deserved rather than endured.  
  
He had even let an opportunity slip by. One day the nurse had left the room. There had been a phone on her desk. He sat just there. Guilt and anger bubbled up at the memory. He berated himself over just sitting there like a good little slave.  
  
Now he was waiting for the opportunity again. He had even decided on who he would call. Sixsmith was a dotty old professor he had slept with on a dare. He saw right through Ben. He had been nice and understanding and they became friends and lovers. Ben even paid up rather than say he slept with him.  
  
The red lights of the dormitory went out, throwing it into pitch blackness for the first time. There were a few scared whimpers. Then in the distance some pops. More pops and Ben recognised gun fire. 'James' Ben prayed. Perhaps he had come for him when the immediate heat was off and had played M.  
  
The low red lights came on not long after. Fear and hope warred in Ben. Then there was another ringing from the guard room. Then the South African came down the tiled central path. His boots echoed as he was no longer interested in silence. He grabbed Ben's secured ankle cuff, a click sounded and it was free.  
  
Hauled to his feet Ben was dragged out of the dormitory. The house's main foyer, in front of the grand staircase a group had gathered. The madam in night clothes, guards and Instructors all milled about. Some looking down from the balconies of the two floors above.  
  
Pointing to a bloodied man. Being held in a kneeling position. His head lolling to the side. Ben's heart sank. The black man with short cropped hair was recognisable but not James.  
  
“Do you know him” the Madam demanded in English. Again confirming to Ben, protocol came second to necessity.  
  
If he was being asked. That meant the Madam though M sent him but didn't know for sure. Ben didn't know what was happening and wanted to panic. The growing hate in him made Ben want to answer truthful and see if the Double Oh would be executed. It was all so confusing. Was the Double Oh here for him. To kill him? To Save him? Or was it something else?  
  
Around the Double Oh, spreading out on the white marble tiles, the red of blood. The dark eyes flicked up to him. The Double Oh was confused by his presence and recognised him. Then he saw it, well Ben hoped he saw it. A silent movement of lips, his nickname, “Q?”  
  
Shaking his head. Giving the Double Oh the benefit of his doubt. “Non, Madam” Ben replied. And there was a relaxing in the Double Oh.  
  
He was dragged off by the collar. Looking back he saw Peabody being dragged away. The Madam's malevolent voice announcing. “We will find out who you are soon enough”  
  
Back in the dormitory the American had returned to his entertainment of the evening, a teenage girl Ben had never interacted with. She had been pulled out of the ball and was on her knees again. The American Guard pistoning into her, his trousers slipping down his thighs.  
  
Instead of his spot the South African brought him into the guard room. The moment the door closed the light came on automatically. A bank of screens showed different angles of the dormitory in the blue grey of nigh vision.    
  
Sitting in the swivel chair the burly guard indicated the ground between his legs. An idea came to Ben. If M was paranoid enough to send a Double Oh here. It meant she didn't trust these people to control him. He had an opportunity. And what would she do if there was an attack proving the Syndicate's inability to control him. How far would she go if provoked.  
  
Kneeling down Ben nuzzled the Guard's crotch. Using his teeth he unzipped the fly. Even though his hands were free Ben refused to use them. With a bit of difficulty Ben got the disgusting cock to sprang free. Sticking out of the fly, Ben nuzzled pressing down the cloth around the short thick cock.  
  
Swallowing it to the root. Ben felt a hand clamp on the back of his head. Flicking his eyes up he could see the guard with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Letting the guard trust as he chose. Ben reached up to the keyboard on the desk.  
  
Finding the ridged marker key indicating the 'F' key. He pulled up a command prompt. The contingency was meant to send MI6 into temporary chaos, in case he needed a distraction.  
  
Ping, a simple network test that when repeated forty times, was all that was needed to activate the program against MI6. Send the ping to a computer he had set up, a program on that computer would launch the attack on MI6. It was a masterpiece of automation and adaptive learning.  
  
Ben was scared. He was giving the Guard his best. The small black box on screen filled with forty lines.  
  
'Reply from 127.0.0.1: bytes=32 time<1ms TTL=128'.  
  
It seemed to take forever. Relief flooded him as the Ping completed with 0% loss. Typing 'exit' the command prompt closed.  
  
Something must have disturbed the guard. Ben was about to panic, just managing to close the window before the guard fixed lust filled eyes on him. Suddenly the guard filled Ben's mouth with his cum and slouched back with a groan. Ben kept his head from moving. The Guard content to keep his cock resting in Ben's mouth. The short thick cock remaining erect even after the orgasm.  
  
When the lights went out then came back on. The American was now in the small guard room as well. “Take him back” the South African order with a content and dopey smile on his face.  
  
Secured back to his spot. Relieved the guard didn't see anything. Ben closed his eyes. Secure in the knowledge M would likely be busting a gasket, as every firewall MI6 had slowly failed, one after another. For a short time they would be vulnerable to any passing hacker with even a basic level of skill.  
  
The only thing that gave Ben pause, was if the guard room had CCTV and if it was being monitored at the time he sent the command.  
  
A realisation came to Ben. The school, so well organised. The likelihood of escape without help from students or staff was remote. And now Peabody was an unknown variable. Would he be killed, released, escape, rescue him. 'How did he know I was called Q?' Ben thought. Only one person ever called him Q.  
  
Thoughts flitted in and out of Ben's mind. 'Head down and try to survive'...'openly rebel and hope all hell brakes loose'...'Run and hope to out run the guards and their dogs'...'try and contact Peabody'  
  
'What about James? M had implied he knew he was here but Peabody had been surprised'...'Had M lied about James?' Ben's thoughts ran in circle around his head.  
  
He remembered the movies. Tim Robins' character escaping to freedom and it not quite so believable as Jack Nicholson's character being lobotomised. Most people root for the underdog like David and Goliath but rarely when it counts dose the underdog win.  
  
\--  
  
With his eye healed Ben was returned to the pool. The two men and one woman watched and chatted amongst themselves as he was drowned and revived. Today was the fist time he did not struggle as he was attached to the slope. He did beg as the water crept up his body  
  
Nurse to see how his cock straitening was doing. The bend was almost gone but it wasn't good enough. Ben's cock was again forced into the sounding contraption and stretched straight. It had been done for so long Ben no longer protested there either.  
  
In the Sex lesson they moved onto oral sex. Ben's Partner growled out his frustration as he came first in the class. Used as a teaching aid for the inexperienced was as humiliating as ever. The instructor petted his head and praised his work.  
  
A new room was introduced. A movie theatre. Small with just a few rows of seats. The single dentist type chair between the stalls and screen Ben suspected to be his.  
  
In the chair. Arms and legs secured then his collar. Then came straps around his head, across his forehead and one round his chin. A gag was added for the fist time, a thick piece of leather with a tube in it. Able to breath through the tub it rested on Ben's tongue and protruded out the front of the gag.  
  
A gel was brushed over Ben's eyelids and a device, like the ones opticians use was swung in front of his face. Pincers were pressed to his closed eyelids. The pincers were opened and Ben felt his eyelids forced open with them. A fine mist was directed at his now fixed open eyes. Keeping them lubricated.  
  
The Nurse came in with a drip and a man came in with a trolley. The nurse set up the drip while the unknown man placed pads all over Ben's body. The nurse stepped back, the man continued to work.  
  
The small pads similar to those used to monitor heart and other vitals were connected to wires then the wires were connected to a plain black box still on the trolley. “essais” the man said and jolts of electricity passed through Ben's body. Biting down on the tube between his teeth Ben groaned and hissed.  
  
Panting and sweating as every muscle protested and screamed in pain. “We may begin” came a calm measured and reassuring tones of an English voice. It was not the man who had attached the electrodes. His voice had been high and nasally. The footman who had strapped him in the chair remind still and impassive, just in the peripheries of his vision. Ben doubted the nurse could mimic a man's voice.  
  
Just before the screen lit Ben started feeling sick. Trying to attract someone's attention the man who placed the electrodes moved out of Ben's filed of vision as did the footman.  
  
  
“James Deamis” the nice Shakespearian, disembodied voice said. A picture of his own student ID appeared on screen. Pain coursed through him. Muscles tightened uncontrollability and beyond painful. Ben screamed to the rafters and found he couldn't close his eyes. The image burned on to his vision. Wherever he looked it was always in his field of view. The screen went blank, the electricity stopped, leaving only the constant nausea.  
  
“Cambridge University” the voice said and a slide show began. The electronic pain started with the first image, lasting until the last. Through the slide show the nice voice identified the image, although Ben knew each one.  
  
“Your first year halls of residence”  
  
“The flat your shared with friends”  
  
“Favourite Cafe”  
  
“The pub you worked in”  
  
“Cryptography Lecture”  
  
“Network Communication Lab”  
  
More locations he spent time in, lecture halls, class rooms, labs, libraries, flats, houses, bars and clubs. Ben had been to all. Then came a photo of a lean man in his twenties, stark blue eyes and black hair. Kenny had been a friend and the first gay friend he had. “Kenny Potter” the authoritative voice identified. Ben reeled in pain. There was more, a picture of an older man in square glasses appeared. Kenny's English professor and unashamed sugar daddy.  
  
Then came the picture Ben dreaded. The charming man he has seduced as a bet and grew fond of. Unlike Kenny he was not Ben's sugar daddy. Ben asked nothing from him but his company and accepted nothing. Again he was older, mid to late sixties with wispy grey hair and thick glasses.  
  
Ben had loved to listen as he spoke, he even read out letters from his fist love. Sixsmith had admitted to a similarity between Ben and the lost love. Although Sixsmith admitted his lost love was the vainest, most selfish person he ever met.  
  
One night as they lay naked and relaxed. Sixsmith pulled out a letter. It was the only one that spoke of love between the pair. It doubled as the suicide note and was the only one to carry the name Robert Frobisher.  
  
After Ben left university he had taken the name to honour his lover rather than the man who originally bore the name. It was the name he had been arrested under. An anonymous letter had arrived at the prison, affectionately written and chastising. It ended, 'Same old Robert, R.S.'  
  
As the images of Sixsmith continued to cycle through. Young, old, together, alone, even ones of Sixsmith and the original Robert Frobisher. Then Ben fell silent. The pain was nothing, the nausea was nothing.  
  
A Times Obituary appeared. Dated two months after the Merovingian mission.  
  
'No' Ben thought. He didn't want the memories tainted by this place. Ben squirmed he tried to gouge his eyes on the pincers holding them open. He tried to free his hands, anything. Nothing worked he had to endure the pain, grief and nausea  
  
Like a rag doll he was brought out of the theatre. Nothing registered until in the dead of night, something brushed his balls and pain shot through him. Lunging at the American. Ben's ankle prevented him from reaching his target. Screaming and swearing like a wild man Ben saw stars as he was hit over the head with something hard.  
  
He was pinned face down hissing and screaming his fury. A knee on his back prevented him from moving as something cold, hard and metal pressed against his sphincter. “Why are you fighting. You like it when Gage dose it” the guard hissed.  
  
With pain the muscles let the foreign object into his body. Suddenly released. Pain shot through him constricting, burning and electrical. He couldn't understand beyond the pain. Then the pain stopped, the thing was still in his arse and he could hear tussling from behind. Ben pulled himself into a ball.  
  
A meaty hand was placed on Ben's shoulder and more softly than he had heard before. “The stun baton needs to come out” came the South African's accent. It felt like he was being ripped apart. Ben curled tighter unwilling to deal with the world around him.  
  
Gentle hands inspected his scalp and there was a harsh guttural word spat. Lifted off the platform Ben was carried through the house. The nurse was already in the medical room preparing for his arrival. Ben was barely award as the Guard snapped something at the Nurse.  
  
With an exasperated look she filled a syringe and Ben felt a few prick on his scalp. The Nurse spoke clear and in an eastern European language. Numbly he could see a needle being threaded and the Nurse coming over. After she worked on his scalp the nurse came to the other side of the bed and pried apart the cheeks of his arse.  
  
Whimpering Ben pulled himself tighter into a ball. The guard kept a hand gently resting on his shoulder. After the Nurse withdrew her hands and stopped speaking. The Guard again lifted Ben into his arms.  
  
Just out side the dormitory. The American was speaking to a couple of Guards. Cowering under their silent scrutiny. The group falling silent as Ben and the South African passed.  
  
In the morning. Numbly and with the encouragement of his friends Ben moved through his routine. Then came the pool.  
  
After the pool. To a tiled and stalled room, Ben arrived. Along one side was toilet cubicles on the other there were small privacy dividers. Between two Ben was made to kneel, back against the wall. His collar and cuffs kept him against the wall. A gag stretched his cheeks wide and held his mouth open.  
  
All was done to Ben as if in an abstract dream. He let the world go by until someone pissed in his face. He looked round his surroundings. He was kneeling inside a trough with a drain below him. He could just see the knees of someone either side of him in similar position. A porcelain divider blocked any other view of them. The footman zipped himself up and went to washed his hands and left.  
  
Two guards came in chatting away, a while later. They continued to chat away in the eastern European language that seemed to be the regional dialect. One stood in front of Ben's neighbour with the other standing in front of him. Without looking the guard popped the button of his combat trousers and pulled out his flaccid cock. A stream of hot piss splashed his turned away cheek but some found his gaping mouth and he gagged. The guards continued their conversation oblivious to their urinal's disgust and walked out.  
  
In the sunlit toilet Ben could track the progress of the day. The shadows lengthened and then there was a rush, several men coming in, all within a short period of time. The shadows began to shorten and a thinning trickle of people arrived. Ben recognised the Black Whipping Instructor, going to the first stall.  
  
A short round bodied and faced Asian man came in. He looked at the stalls and went to a cubical. Ben could see the back of the man's shoes beneath the cubical door. He came out, went to wash his hands and leave.  
  
It was getting late. The sun was waning when a school slave arrived to unlock them, under the supervision of a footman. Not knowing what was to come as it seemed too late for another class and too early for punishment. The three Students were escorted to a room a few door down.  
  
It looked pristine. All tiles and glossy. Like a communal shower with a tiled bench in the middle. Typically it had the small holes that would allow cuffs and collars to be secured to it. The shower heads sticking out along all the walls.  
  
The most frighting thing in the room was the fat, red faced man. He wore rubber trousers and apron. His arms bare with black rubber gloves. “Bienvenue à manger de la merde” he said with gleeful and unpleasant smile.  
  



	7. Aurora School of Excellence: 05/08 The Value of a Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Murder and Rape
> 
> Reminder. This is not a dirty story, it is dark and cruel one, exploring what can sustain a person when hope is not enough. There will be no justice, just revenge. The happily ever after will be relative thing. Wait or skip to Chapter 11 if Q's plight it is to much. I will give a short summery of the key events at the start of Chapter 11.

Ben got a night of piece. The Italian and his companion on duty and picking on a boy further down the line and a girl on the opposite side of the room. The morning came and despite washing his mouth out with soap Ben though he could still taste the stuff forced down his throat the day before. The skin on his back and front felt like it would split at any moment, from last night's whipping.  
  
The pool and Ben woke to the water being forced from his lungs. In the sex class it was rimming but after the day before a clean anus was a welcome thing.  
  
A new class and Ben met the little round and balding Asian man he saw the day before. He dismissed the guard and footman despite their warnings. After being given some socks to put on Ben was allowed into a large square room, it was quite peaceful. It was a library. Book shelves covered the four walls. The only breaks were for the two doors, two windows and a fireplace.  
  
A desk sat at the far end with the high arched windows either side of it. A small Zen sand garden was in the canter of the room. The precise lines of sand held enclosed by a wooden border. In each corner of the room there was a low plinth. Three were already occupied by Students in artistic bondage.  
  
Lead to the plinth near the window Ben stood as the little round man started to wrap him in green rope. Kneeling Ben's legs were tied in a kneeling position.  
  
Looking down at himself Ben saw the criss cross of ropes over his body. The row of diamond shapes going down the exact centre of his torso and around his cock and balls. The rope was then lead between the crack of his arse and up his back. Right now Ben's arms were being tied together behind his back. The tension started to mount and Ben had to arch his back to accommodate.  
  
The Asian man stood back to look down at his handy work. He focused on Ben's flaccid cock with a bit of disappointment.  
  
Ben had always admired rope bondage. The posses that could be done and how the ropes highlighted the contours of a person's body. He knew if he had an erection, bound and proud. It would look fantastic. If approached at another time he would have even helped in that regard. But here and now he would not help, even in the things he may have enjoyed.  
  
The man seemed to understand and walked off. He returned to his desk and pulled out a pair of scissors and went to the fireplace, where Bonsai Trees were lined up on the mantelpiece. Looking round the room Ben could see more of the little trees sitting on the shelves.    
  
The man hummed and and sang softly as he pruned one of the trees. Ben no expert but guessed on Japanese as the language and ethnicity. Every so often those almond shaped eyes would flick to him.  
  
The atmosphere in the room was quiet and calming. Even as a small mechanical clock pinged in a passing strike, added to the calm instead of disrupting it. Although there were four others in the room. Ben felt alone.  
  
Unable to move with no outward stimulus, pain or humiliation all he had was his mind. Ben's mind flitted from topic to topic, memory to memory. After a while Ben noticed certain memories caused an echo of pain and nausea in him. His time at Cambridge in particular. Remembering Sixsmith was now corrupted in his mind. Falling asleep with the old man, once a comfort. Now a nausea inducing waking nightmare.  
  
The instructor's tone grew louder. He was now reading something slow and lyrical from a small book. Ben concentrated on the melodic words rather than his grief.  
  
The little clock pinged as it passed another hour. Ben was untied. “Very good” the man said with a heavy accent. He looked over Ben's body with pride, there wasn't even a red mark from the ropes.  
  
Lead to the door where a Footman waited. Ben was taken to his next ordeal. A small room with Dildos, buttplugs and all manner of items to penetrate someone with lined the walls. Three stations took up most of the room. A chair that looked like the one for the Cock and Ball torture in the whipping room. Two small rectangular stools, one rather low the other higher.  
  
Forced to kneel along the lower stool. Ben's collar was secured to it, with his wrists attached to its legs and his ankles attached to the floor. Now on all fours Ben waited.  
  
It started with the cool lubricant being rubbed onto his anus. Then a gloved finger pushing inside. Ben grit his teeth, 'Don't cry, don't scream, don't beg' He repeated to himself as the finger worked him loose.  
  
Then came something bulbous, cold and hard. Despite his best efforts the night of the attack came back. “Please, no” he whined high and scared. A crack of a cane or crop to his arse cheek and he screamed. There was an instruction to speak French, in French.  
  
Breaching him. The thing pushed apart the muscle and was angled down. Then a hand grasped his flaccid cock. Starting at the base, a slow even stroke down, to the tip occurred and was repeated. There was no upward stroke and it wasn't stimulating.  
  
The thing working in and out of his arse found it's target and Ben reluctantly hardened. Again and again his prostates was rubbed by the massager and the rhythmic pulling on his cock matched the massager's speed and timing.  
  
Hours seemed to pass with the slow methodical movements. Ben reduced to whimpers and crying with the unfulfilling, humiliating stimulus. Heart beating, blood rushing in his ears, sweat sticking to his skin, eyes weeping. Ben trembled as his prostate was carefully and ruthlessly attacked.  
  
The man behind Ben said something. Leaving the massager in, he stood to come round to Ben's front. Holding a clear plastic cup in front of his face, “Quite a stud” the man whispered and indicated the semen filling nearly half of it. Ben hand not cum once. Never had he received a prostate milking before.  
  
“This bit's important so I am allowed to speak your native language” the man said disappearing from Ben's view.  
  
“You are at the stage you must be prepared at all times” the man said and came back into Ben's field of view.  
  
Holding up a five inch stainless steal but plug. It looked like a big pacifier. Large bulb with thick stem and a T bar to prevent in slipping in. “I don't usually give something so advance, but it's hardly your fist time” the Man whispered. Disappearing behind him. Ben felt the prostate massager being pulled out.  
  
“Remove and wash the buttplug when you shower. Lubricant will be provided in the dormitory.” and the cold metal was worked into Ben's loose arse. The T bar aligned with his crack so it wouldn't be seen when Ben stood. Just before Ben was released the instructor crouched down in front of him again. “You really don't want to be caught unlubed or stretched from now on”    
  
“Although. I do like to see Nurse stitch up the torn boys” the man said with a nasty glee in his eyes. Ben's dread was growing. He knew what was coming.  
  
In the shower a new bottle had been added beside the hair removal cream and all purposes soap. Looking round as everyone showered. Ben could see everyone but the white armband virgins had been given a buttplug. Even the boys and Men meant to service as tops.    
  
All were the same design although Ben's was one of the biggest. Only the older Girl friend had one bigger at six inches.  
  
For the first time. One of the males was raped that night. It was a boy in his late teens that Ben had never interacted with. He had been the preferred target of the the guard Ben dubbed the Italian. The other night guard stuck to the youngest non virgin girl. Anticipation and dread were warring for the more dominant emotions.  
  
\--  
  
Kicking and screaming Ben was dragged back into the theatre. “Jean-Baptiste Grenouille”  the calm authoritative voice said once Ben had been plugged into the chair.  
  
The entire history of the identity was played out as Ben experienced nausea and pain so he would disassociate with the identity. There was more about his life with MI6. People he dealt with people he could possibly turn to.  
  
This was the third session and one point had not been touched. They had gone through all but one identity, Ben Coulter. They had even touched on the name he couldn't bare to think of, even before the chair. They covered the suicide of his friend and the first person to know about the bullying, his homosexuality and the abuse by his father. Deliberately or hoping, they had covered everything round Jessica's death. Including the friend who vanished.  
  
There was another, not so much an identity but a persona. A name a Double Oh had given him as an affectionate joke, and with respect. Since M's visit and 009's assassination attempt Ben had come up with an idea or a final hope as everything else faded. 'M lied about James' Ben clung to the hope in his darkest times.  
  
In the dormitory with a set of new welts. Ben collapsed on the pallet. He felt his mind getting smaller and smaller. Fewer and fewer memoirs could be recalled without phantom pain and nausea echoing back at him. An American voice grumbled and complained as its owner secured the ankles of the slaves.  
  
“I bloody told you. Don't touch the valuable ones, be careful of the owned ones, play with the cheep ones. Worst case you get docked a couple grand” the South African shot.  
  
“I did get docked a couple grand.” the American complained.  
  
“A tiny scar in the hair line. What would happen if it was somewhere that showed. Do you have a few million lying around” The South Africa informed.  
  
As the American argued the South African cut him off. “where do you think they'll recoup their losses” he said and pointed to the younger guard. The American shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
By now the South African had Ben's foot in his meaty grip. After securing his ankle he forced Ben onto his stomach. Running a finger down the crack of his arse he played with the exposed T bar. “Bout time” he purred. With a final flick to the metal bar he moved off to finish the night time preparation.  
  
Ben couldn't sleep. The time had come. He knew there was going to be a visit. This time his mouth was not the target.  
  
“It won't do them harm, go for it” the South African said as the two guards came out of their room. Ben didn't know why they always waited. The lights would switch to the low red lighting. They would go into the guard room for a while then come out.  
  
“Just give me twenty minutes” the South African ordered.  
  
A rough hand shoved apart Ben's legs, and secured the free one. Grabbed by the balls Ben was hauled to onto his knees. Another hand forced his neck down onto the pallet. “No need to romance someone like you. Little knob polisher, bet this is the longest you've been without a dick” the Burly guard purred.  
  
As the buttplug was worked out, the guard looked over his shoulder to the American. “He polished some old professor's cock” he informed.  
  
“Probably to get the grades” the American spat. Impatient for his own delayed fun.  
  
“That's the joke. Wasn't even his own professor. The slut's into grandpas”  
  
Ban flailed, swore and cursed. As usual it was openly ignored. To be whipped out at the end of the day.  
  
The buttplug came free and it clunked onto the plastic mattress. The a zip fly screeched loud and clear. There was little resistance in the muscle as the guard slid in with a groan. “Hot, wet and just loose enough” the guard purred and gave a violent thrust.  
  
Ben squealed high and loud there had been no time. The buttplug went, the cock entered and stated ploughing right away. Not since his first time had being fucked hurt so much. Never had it felt so demeaning and never had he hated a person more.  
  
Eventually a groan sounded and Ben collapsed under the weight of the stated guard. With a sickening squelch the guard pulled out. Immediately the plug was shoved in. “Good bitches get bred” the man groaned and Ben felt a slimy hand being wiped on his arse before it was patted. “Knew you were a real slut, can always tell”  
  
The guard walked away. Ben tried to curl into a ball but with his ankles secure he had to stay on his stomach. Closing his eyes he felt the tears leak through. He had known it would be an inevitability. But that did nothing to lessen the impact.  
  
The experiences. First being washed as a child, even as he got old enough to was himself and carrying on well past puberty. Then what his father asked, always asked never demanded or ordered. The sexual experience of later life. And recently, the molestation and oral. It did nothing to lessen what had just happened to him.  
  
A whimpering came into Ben's conciousness. At first he thought it was his own. Lifting his head slightly Ben could just make out two people through the dark. Two indistinct blobs in the shower area. The person beside Ben was shaking like a leaf. The usually stoke and oblivious slave, Ben suspected was generational due to his acceptance of their surroundings. He wasn't the only one. Everyone Ben could make out were covering their heads and trembling.  
  
Across from him there was an empty space where his friend slept. Looking back to the shower Ben couldn't make out what was happening. The red lights only allowed him to see a rough outline. The whining had stopped and there was laboured, rattling, wet breaths. Never having heard a death rattle the sound fitted with the impression Ben had built up.  
  
The American, Ben assumed, stood. He had unlatched his stun baton. He pressed it to the lying body and an electronic crackle sounded. The girl barely flinched at the prod. Disappointed the American gave the girl a vicious kick and Ben heard bones breaking.    
  
Ben screamed at the man. He had no idea what he was saying or if he was saying anything at all. The American looked at him briefly then looked at the girl again. Lifting a heavy boot clad foot the younger Guard placed in on the girl. After a final weak breath he pressed down, there was a crunch and a moment of absolute silence.  
  
“Gonna be a bitch to clean up” The South African voice drawled from the other end of the room. The American sauntered up the central aisle. Joining the South African and going into the guard room.  
  
Ben didn't sleep that night. Moving to kneel, with his back to the room the only way he could be upright. Rage and anger made him want to lash out immediately and foolishly. Dwarfing them, hatred burned low continuous and absolute. The hatred let him remain calm. Hatred of M, the Madam, the American, the South African.  
  
The body was left until the lights came on in the morning. Ben saw the mangled remains that couldn't even be recognised as human. The entire shower area decorated with dried blood.  
  
Switching his gaze to the guard room door. The American came out with a broad smile on his face and meat hook in hand. Whistling he walked past the secured students to the shower. With a swing he dug the hook in and dragged the body along the central path. Going through the exit he disappeared. Trailing blood and other meaty bits in his wake.  
  
The South African sauntered out of the guard room. Walking down the tiled central path unlocking ankle cuffs, he slipped. 'FUCK!' Ben's mind screamed, if he had been free, if the guard had been in range. He would have attacked. The guard grumbled as he picked himself up. Scraping something red and meaty off his boot, against the sleeping platform.  
  
Ben could see the guard was ready. Coming up to his back, unlocking one ankle then the other. His baton ready and finger over the trigger for the prod at the end. Carefully he backed off.  
  
“SHOWER” the guard ordered seeing no one move. A few jabs had some of the slaves moving closer to the horrific scene. The guard kept Ben in his line of sight at all times.  
  
The Student who slept beside him was the first to step onto the blood soaked shower area. A Girl was just behind him. The showers running, pooling with red water and running into the drains.  
  
Slowly the rest of the dormitory entered the showers. Only Ben, Tattoos, Castrated and the young girl remained. Ben hated the names he had given his friends but as they weren't allow to talk and introductions were never made. He had to latch onto the obvious for identification.  
  
The South African chuckled low and cruel. Breaking his stare to look at the other guard. The American had returned, still with his pleasant relaxed smile. Two more guards had joined the room as well.  
  
Castrated broke first with Tattoos following him to the showers. The young Girl pressed against Ben's side hiding from the four men's view. An arm wrapping around his leg. Ben headed for the showers. He was tired he wanted his brain to stop and in the moment he couldn't fight them four on one. He couldn't even fight one on one.  
  
The sex lesson of the day was no surprise. Ben even had an audience of the two virgin boys. The Partner, Ben suspected of not even trying to prevent his erection any more. With hands and mouth the thick member revealed itself.  
  
Straddling the man's hips Ben looked him in the warm brown eyes and impaled himself. With Ben repeating the undulations the instructor ordered the boys back to their partners. They were not penetrated as their value lay in their virginal status. The same order was issued to the girls  
  
The instructor noticed the mechanical manoeuvrings of her star pupil. She seemed to know the reason. She gave quite words of encouragement. She taught him how to act enthusiastic. Ben knew she was giving him special treatment. As she didn't expect enthusiasm Ben followed her orders.  
  
With a fake smile, gasped breaths, he moaned like a practised whore. Even braking into forbidden English phrases for emphasis. He must have been good as the instructor had a broad proud smile on her face.  
  
Calling the class to an end she caught Ben out of the corner of his eye. “NON” she barked. Ben got the gist of the chastisement. He let the the mask drop too quickly and he should never let anyone see him go from sensual to vacant so quickly.  
  
Then came bondage and Ben hated it. Suspended bent forward. His right leg dangling down the other tied bent, sticking out at hip hight. And is arms pulled back behind him. The absence of distracting stimuli was frightening. All there was, was the night's events. Not even able to retreat into his corrupted memories.  
  
The little round instructor looked at him in concern. He remained in Ben's line of sight as he dangled. Going so far as to put a small table in front of Ben and placing a bonsai on it. Directly in front of Ben the instructor sang softly in Japanese. Repotting the tiny tree.  
  
Watching the hands that bound him so carefully. Ben got lost in their motion. 'Think about the now, not last night. Not years before, the future' Ben commanded himself.  
  
'James' Ben thought. 'M had lied about him' Ben though. He could contact James, try again at least. This time a private way that M wouldn't be aware of.  
  
'Why has there been no reaction to the automated cyber attack?'...'Did it fail some how?'...'was the execution blocked?'...'What had happened to 009?'  
  
Ben listed servers he had set up around the cyber world. What their capabilities were and how best to access them. Some controlled accounts. He had lots of dirty unaccounted for money and a potential for more. The only one he though to be open to bribery would be the American. He wasn't loyal but he enjoyed the power and cruelty too much.  
  
Pictures flashed in his mind. Faces. The Madam, the American, the South African, M, 002. Ben let his hate for them simmer in the deepest pit of his mind. A while ago he had resigned himself to suffering this place until he could make a break. He was determined they would suffer.  
  
Flicking his eyes up, the instructor nearly dropped the tree in one had and the pot in the other. He covered his slip and continued to pot the tree.  
  
“You were thinking” the instructor said speaking English. It was the first time he had really spoken to Ben. “You remind me of the ocean” the instructor mused before returning to the song he had been singing.  
  
Not knowing why the instructor spoke but he didn't think the man was looking for a response. To Ben, he looked scared.  
  
Then came the theatre where his memories were corrupted in his mind. Still no mention of Ben Coulter or James.  
  
That night the South African held him down. The American enjoyed his struggling, having seconds. Annoyingly neither were stupid enough to put their cock anywhere there was teeth. He was willing to take the punishment for biting the things off now.  
  
\--  
  
Straddling his partner. Ben held his arms behind his back and kept his torso arched back slightly. His chest was open and his hard cock bounced as he rode the other man. The bend completely gone, leaving his cock like a mushroom. The shaft sticking straight out with the exposed gland full and deep a purple colour. Most of the other students were having trouble, unable to maintain the pose and wanting to bend forward.  
  
After getting praise from the Instructor and before his partner could cum. “Madam” Ben called softly. Not breaking his motion or pose. Ben waited until he was given permission to speak.  
  
In broken French Ben asked about bringing a Partner to orgasm quickly. The instructor didn't look impressed as she informed the lessons were about what his partner wanted. _“If completion is the desire, Madam”_ Ben tried to asked in broken French phrases.  
  
After several moments consideration. _“Tighten the internal muscles as your partner pulls out and move in counter point. As your partner withdraws, you pull off. As your partner enters, move to meet his thrust. The increased speed, friction and pressure should bring him to his orgasm more quickly”_ The instructor explained calmly and slowly until Ben understood what she was saying.  
  
_“Madam, please may I practice”_ Ben asked hesitantly. Fearing he had pushed the Instructor too far Ben fell silent.  
  
Ben could see out the corner of his eye a conflict in the Instructor. There was something similar to the look the Japanese bondage instructor had. Did she suspect he was wanting to learn how to use a skill she was teaching him as a weapon.  
  
With a deep breath the Instructor gave her consent. To Ben she didn't look happy about it. Looking at the warm brown eyes of his silver haired partner. Ben gave a hopeful look and got the barest twitches of an eye muscle in return. Which was all the communication they were allowed.  
  
Raising off the man's cock Ben turned around. Putting his head to the mattress he knelt, with arse high.  
  
_“Rough”_ the Instructor commanded. Tipping her hand, indicating she knew what Ben wanted.  
  
Two hands that grabbed him harder than any time before. Pulled back Ben followed the movement. _“Wait until he is inside”_ The instructor chastised. Feeling the familiar length slide inside faster and harder than any time before. Like the night time visits the Partner started thrusting right away.     
  
In rhythmic tempo, _“tighten, pull off. Relax, meet”_ The instructor commanded and repeated until a fast furious tempo was achieved. _“Angle hips more, stop making him work”_ she advised. A sudden hiss from his Partner, the first sign of his orgasm.  
  
_“New partner?”_ the Instructor asked.  
  
Not wanting to but Ben nodded. With a few harsh commands someone else replaced his usual partner. Ben didn't look at the person behind him. The cock that slammed into him was thicker and shorter than his Partner.  
  
_“Good”_ the instructor praised as the new man made the same hissing precursor to his orgasm.  
  
_“Again”_ The instructor asked. Ben looked at her. She had an impassive unreadable face. _“please, madam“_  
  
Ben took the cock of all ten men in total. Only his regular Partner lasted more the five minutes. Standing Ben looked to the instructor and thanked her. Her face was an impassive mask as she accepted the gratitude. Indicating a door, _”clean up”_ she ordered.  
  
On shaking legs Ben walked across to the room indicated. Feeling the cum slide out of his gaping arse and down his legs. Ben entered the small wash room going over to the showers. With a trembling hand Ben started the water. Suddenly hands were placed on his shoulders. Spinning he came face to face with his regular partner.    
  
With a gentle smile the silver haired man slowly rubbed Ben down. With the Partner washing him Ben was able to pull himself together again. The Partner detached the shower head and directed the spray to Ben's abused hole. With gentle fingers scissoring him open the Partner cleaned out the cum.  
  
Before they left the shower room. Ben pressed his head to the crook of the man's neck, that he had never talked directly to. Placing a kiss on the juncture of his neck. Ben pulled back and they returned to the class room.  
  
Before leaving the Partner applied lube and returned Ben's buttplug, under the supervision of the instructor.  
  
After the theatre Ben was taken outside. Only one charge for the pool was laid against him. The instructor from the sex lessons may have had concerns but they had not resulted in him being punished for them.  
  
When the South African pressed a meaty hand to his neck, pinning him to the mattress. Ben put into practice what he had learned. It was the shortest of the South African rapes. “Slut” he purred after he was finished.  
  



	8. Aurora School of Excellence: 06/08 The cost of Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage rape, brutal murder
> 
> Even more darkness. He may be loosing the ability to fight for himself but there is still something left in Q.

Ben hated these days. He was in the men's toilet, acting a urinal. After, always the most disgusting of classes. But after weeks/months/however long. It was getting harder to fight.  
  
Fighting was getting harder and harder in everything. The reasons for fighting seemed less important. It was all becoming easier to suffer the humiliation than face the punishments. It was like a drip, with every drop of water a bit more of Ben's resistance was worn away.  
  
Ben hated it. His musings were interrupted by urine hitting his face, again. He preferred the rope bondage where he could let his mind wander in the peaceful library and left alone.  
  
“Hold it” an American voice called. Ben looked up to see the school slave backing off. The American guard stood in front of Ben and revealed his cock. Ben had seen the ugly circumcised cock more times than he could remember. “Face forward” the guard ordered.  
  
Again it was easier to comply. Facing forward the rough skinned cock head was brought to the ring of Ben's mouth, stretched open by the gag. The stream of disgusting liquid hit the back of Ben's throat and he choked. Swallowing some, the rest flowed out of the gag. The American chuckled and zipped himself up.  
  
“Take him” the guard ordered and walked out. The slave under supervision released Ben and the other slaves from their positions. Coming out of the public toilet into the School's foyer the sound of the Madam's hash voice resonated round the grand entrance.  
  
A moment’s pause occurred before she tried to continue. The footman at the head of the entourage stopped. Ben couldn't help looking up. A young dark haired woman was coming towards them. Her black hair was up, showing a long graceful neck. Dressed in a bronze coloured full length silk dress going right down to the floor. Her eyes, ringed in dark mascara and of a lovely shade of dark brown. Ben liked her eyes, they were genuine and warm with a hint of fear.  
  
The Madam wasn't happy. “Ms Severine” the Madam warned. Flicking her eyes to a set of bodyguards in black suits.  
  
The woman stood not far from him. Her nose twitched at his obvious smell. She however seemed to  understand. “My Employer will quadruple his offer” the woman said not even looking at the Madam only at him. Ben wanted to go to the strange woman, his training was stopping him. He was finding it harder to do anything unless ordered to.  
  
The Madam let out an explosive breath at the offer. “As I have told you it is not mine to sell. You must direct all enquiries to Merovingian” the Madam said. Clearly tempted by the offer.  
  
“If he was open. Would I be here” the woman stated. The new woman finally returned her attention to the Madam, “Need I remind you of the heavily discounted help we gave in dealing with MI6”  
  
“Ms Severine this is not the time or place” The Madam hissed. A flick of the eye to the footman had them moving again.  
  
“Fifty million US” was the last Ben heard of the woman the Madam called Ms Severine, as he was led away.  
  
\--  
  
In the theatre once his eyes had been fixed open, nausea inducing drip and the electric shock system set up. The screen came to life and it showed his MI6 ID. “Ben Coulter” the cultured, disembodied voice said.  
  
It was the last refuge of himself. Ever since he started working for MI6 he had used the identity. Annie, Underwood, Hal, Peter, Kate the people he worked with all knew of him as such. He had been thinking of himself as Ben Coulter for longer than any other identity.  
  
The two Christmas parties where shown. In one picture the Cyber division staff, where they got the austere Underwood hammered. Ben wore a pink paper hat with white ball-ball on the top. By the end his time with MI6 was getting further corrupted.  
  
The one hope. The memories of James still had not been touched on. They were the last part of his past. That didn't induce nausea and phantom pain.  
  
“What's your name” Asked a nice feminine voice. It was like M when she wanted to sound maternal and reassuring. A tall woman with grey hair stepped into view. She was tall far taller than M and the Madam who ran this perverted place.  
  
“Ariel, Madam” he answered. It was only the second time he had been asked the question but remembered it. The red lips of the grey haired woman turned up but Ben knew she didn't believe it.  
  
“That is the name you were given” She said in a reassuring tone. “What do you call yourself?”  
  
Ben couldn't turn his head, look away or even blink. “Ben..” his response ending in a whine as the conditioned pain and nausea hit him.  
  
Stepping forward she stroked his face. “Ariel, you are Ariel. The time has come for you to use it” She said.  
  
From that point forward everyone use Ariel. Like a dog, 'Here Ariel', 'Sit Ariel', 'Stand Ariel'  
  
Then there were the ones even a dog wasn't expected to obey. 'Suck, Ariel', 'Swallow, Ariel', 'Spread'm, Ariel'  
  
\--  
  
The sex class. Ariel and his partner were writhing. The two virgin boys were looking at them, studying the movement, going from one technique, flowing to another.  
  
After Ariel carefully guide his partner's weeping erection to his hole. A slow sensual thrust and the cock buried deep and satisfying after the extended foreplay.  
  
With his partner above him. Ariel put his left hand to the back of the Partner's neck. Winding the other arm around his partner's torso. Ariel rolled his hips up to meet the incoming thrust.  
  
Moving his right hand down Ariel grasped the muscled arse. Encouraging the partner to to thrust deeper and quicker.  
  
A smile graced the other man's face. If it was another place in time Ariel would have sworn there would have been a remark about impatience.  
  
“Back to your partners” the instructor ordered their audience. In French she instructed them to separate. Leaning close to the Partner the instructor whispered something. The Silver hair man gave a affirmative response then looked to Ariel as if he had been told to climb Everest.  
  
A hand came up to Ariel's neck and he was pushed to lie back. A sound, exploring kiss was given before the Partner moved to his neck. A hand played with Ariel's nipple as the other continued to caresses his neck.  
  
It was the first time Ariel's partner had acted so assertive and it was putting him on edge. The rapes in the dorm were the only time he engaged in sexual activity that he didn't have a measure of control in the situation. Now the Partner was taking that control away and Ariel didn't like it.  
  
“Shh” the Partner said. Ariel had heard his soft Italian drawl only a few times. Usually only when he spoke with the Instructor.  
  
Reaching, Ariel ran his hands over his Partner in a desperate attempt to regain some control. Standing at the foot of the bed was the instructor. Ariel knew the point of the exercise was to get him accustomed to not being in control but the logic didn't help suppress the fear.  
  
With his hands held above his head and knees over the Partner's shoulder the cock started to enter him.  
  
_“His pleasure, not yours. Relax let him do as he wishes. Look into his eyes, your coy smile, roll your hips into the penetration”_ came the commands. Ariel did as instructed. _“Better”_ the instructor said.  
  
Forcing his muscles to relax Ariel tried to get into the spirit. He responded, using his legs to pull himself against the penetrating cock. A slight change of angle and the cock rubbed over his prostate.  
  
Ariel could feel disapproval radiating of the woman near the end of the bed. Locking eyes with his partner he sent a silent plea before completely relaxing.  
  
The partner gave the slightest of lifts to his cheek muscle in return. Ariel let his partner lift one of his legs over his head. The Partner pulled out long enough to slightly reposition Ariel.  
  
Ariel lay twisted. His back still to the bed while his legs laying to the side. The Partner moved forward and his cock slid inside, with no resistance. Slowly he started to build up pace and Ariel forced himself not to respond. He clamped down on the desire to use a technique to bring his Partner to completion quicker. Another method of regaining some measure of control.  
  
A pained squeal sounded. Ariel recognised the voice as the girl who clung to him whenever she could. The instructor froze before heading to the bed near her desk. Ariel looked into the fearful face of his partner.  
  
Ariel watched as two guards came in. The man who acted as the girl's partner was backing away from the guards.  
  
Ariel's partner was fading fast. His once filling erection now receding. By the looks of the other partners, Ariel's was not alone. They all seemed to know something bad was coming.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye. Ariel could see the tall blond slave held against the wall. One guard held his left arm and leg with the other held the right arm and leg.  
  
Just like the old woman, however long ago. The instructor had a knife with a hooked blade in hand. Without ceremony or compassion and heedless of his pleas, the Instructor grasped the man's balls and cock in one hand and with one pass of the blade they were severed.  
  
The guards pulled the whimpering man out, trailing blood in his wake. The Instructor approached the girl who Ariel couldn't see. There was a squeak and the Instructor returned to her desk dropping the white arm band on the surface.  
  
“Move!” the Instructor barked at the room.  
  
Ariel's partner tried but his erection was gone. Ariel could fell the flaccid member inside him. If the Partner moved it would slip out.  
  
The Partner looked at Ariel in desperation. Giving a slight wriggle to a trapped wrist. The Partner let up. Leaving his right hand in the man's grasp. Ben brought the left down and around his back. Finding the cock barely inside him. Ariel circled the cock with thumb and index finger.  
  
With his fingers as a makeshift cock ring. Ariel started to rhythmically clench his internal muscles. Keeping eye contact, the Partner got the hint. He started to play with Ariel's nipples and torso eventual moving to his cock. The added stimulation helping Ariel contract and twitch his internal muscles.  
  
With Ariel's fingers trapping the blood. Slowly the cock inside Ariel started to swell. Releasing his grasp round the cock. Ariel returned the wrist to his prater’s grasp. With a small grateful smile the Partner started shallow thrusts.  
  
“I knew it” came a voice from near the foot of the bed. Ariel had only ever heard the instructor speak English a few times and only once before to him. Her tone was oddly defeated and it made Ariel concerned. He felt he had the best relationship with her.  
  
At the end of the lesson. Ariel gave a quick glance to the instructor. She was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. The warnings of the South African to the American came back to Ariel. Is that what he meant by clean shaven. And what would happen to the person who allowed it to happen.  
  
After another session in the theatre and the daily punishments. Ariel part of the audience as he did not fight at the pool in the morning. He had been fighting less and less, in all things.  
  
In the dorm the girl although frighten came to his side as soon as they were both through the door. Ariel noticed the dried blood staining her inner thighs. He couldn't ask what happened as talking was forbidden and punished both immediately and at the daily whippings.  
  
It didn't take much though to figure out. Her partner had got over stimulated and his cock found its target. The Girl valued for her status was now neither a virgin or an experience lover. Ariel feared what would happen to her.  
  
Shielded by Ariel, Tattoos who was now being called Picts by the staff. Castrated had not been given a name, neither had the girl. The girl washed with as much privacy the three could create. Including removing a new addition of a rather small buttplug.  
  
After the meal of thin gruel and supplement drink the students were secured to the platforms. Ariel's heart sank. The Italian and his younger companion were to be on duty tonight. Both were already in the guard room when the entrance door opened. The American entered. He went to the guard room, immediately. The South African arrived and he chattered away in his native Afrikaans to a new guard. Another man came in and went to the guard's room as well.  
  
Visions of what happened to the older Girl haunted Ariel. Sitting up he looked at the guard room, he had been in there. There was barely enough room for himself and the big guard. Six would be uncomfortable in the tight space. 'They're preparing' Ben thought with dread.  
  
The girl was in the second spot from the guard room. Ariel was on the last spot before the showers on the opposite side. Looking down his row there was the vacant teenager beside Ariel. Then Picts  with another unknown between him and Castrated.  
  
Breathing faster Ariel was starting to hyperventilate. 'I'll be aware for all of it' Ariel's panicked mind chanted. Only one thing came to mind but it wouldn't be enough.  
  
The Guard room door opened. “Not you Slut” the American spat, coming out first. He was not Ariel's target. If he could lighten the load by one Ariel was willing to do it. When his South African appeared Ariel moaned.  
  
“Not tonight” the South African drawled. The girl screamed as groping hands yanked her to her knees.  
  
Turning round, onto his knees. Placing his shoulder to the mattress. Ariel spread his legs and brought his hands between them. Feeling between his arse cheeks Ariel found the T bar. Letting out a moan Ariel played with the buttplug.  
  
Hearing more remarks about him. Ariel cheered internally. The comments were nasty and proved he was being paid attention to. With one hand playing with his buttplug and the other massaging his cock. Letting out a gasp as he brushed his thumb over his cock head. At the same time Ariel twisted the plug and pushed it in as far as it would go. Making a disappointed sound, it wasn't stimulating his prostate.     
  
Familiar burly and rough hands clasped around his hips. “Slut” the South African purred.  
  
“Please, Sir” Ariel begged, looking over his shoulder.  
  
The back of the hand playing with the plug was brushed by a cloth covered bulge. Releasing the plug and cock. Ariel pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over his shoulder. Sending pleading eyes up at the man.  
  
The South African looked over to the girl then back to Ariel. “I'm sure I have two in me” He purred and delivered a forceful open hand slap to the offered arse. Sending Ariel sprawling.  
  
“Is that what you want Sir” Ariel asked, as he picked himself up from the force of the blow. Showing his arse to the burly guard for good measure.  
  
Ariel though he heard reluctance as he was patted on the arse and told, “Not yet”  
  
Feeling the plug being worked loose and pulled out. Ariel dropped from his knees and turned to sit looking up at the Guard. Fixing wide open and pleading eyes and pressing out his bottom lip.  
  
“Please, Sir” Ariel begged touching a hesitant finger to the man's buckle.  
  
The guard became suspicious and Ariel tried to make his eyes as pleading as possible. “Be a good boy” the guard ordered. Ariel gave an exaggerated bob of the head. Distracting and exhausting was his goal, not attacking.  
  
Getting permission Ariel open the buckle, popped the button and unzipped the fly. As usual the revealed cock was already hard. Suckling it down to the root Ariel placed his hands on the other man's hips. As the guard got into the blowjob, he started to thrust. Ariel didn't want him to end so quickly, this time.  
  
Increasing the pressure in the hips, the guard took the hint and moved to sit on the platform. It would have been easier if his ankle wasn't bound to the platform but Ariel didn't want to break the Man's concentration with something so suspicious.  
  
Straddling the Guard's hips. Ariel could see Picts had drawn the Italian guard's attention. Castrated was also attempting to attract the attention of one of the other guards. The sound of the awful whimpering in time to a thumping squelch Ariel couldn't look at.  
  
Resting the guards cock along the crack of his arse. Ariel started to rock against it. Leaning down Ariel pushed the guard's black t-shirt up his barrelled stomach. Ariel had felt the power of the muscles under the layer of fat. Laying kisses to the torso Ariel sought out the patches of skin the guard didn't know affected him.  
  
Two hands clamped on Ariel's hips with bruising force. “Fucking teasing slut” the Guard groaned.  Ariel was giving a broad lick, under the round of a pectoral as he tweaked the nipple and massaged the other. All the time he slid his arse along the cock. The guard wasn't even inside him and he was giving signs of how close he was.  
  
The only fear Ariel had was the guard would break and just fuck him, quick and hard. He held a line between teasing and and stimulating.  
  
Ariel slid down. His secured left ankle couldn't move so he ended up with his knee pressed against his chest. The Yoga classes paying off, in his increased flexibility.  
  
As he moved Ariel could see Castrated riding someone while Picts had the the Italian moving on top of him. The girl was crying out of view, Ariel couldn't turn his head without breaking the moment. Or that is what he told himself.  
  
Now with the guard's cock rubbing against his stomach and chest. Ariel worked his mouth on the flab cover stomach. The hair sticking to his tongue but Ariel ignored it. Knowing how bad it looked if he stopped and picked it off.  
  
The guard was thrusting is cock against Ariel's chest smearing a trail of pre cum. The guard tried to push Ariel's head lower but the secured leg would go no further without doing damage.  
  
Ducking his head. Ariel brushed off the hand. The act of defiance was immediately recognised. Cringing in the face of the furious glare.  
  
“Pleases Sir, may I ride your cock” Ariel said. Hating how the begging sounded so genuine.  
  
The guard called him a slut again and lay back down. Moving up, the pressure on his secured leg letting up. Straddling the Guard's hips. Ariel reached both hands behind him to expose his chest, stomach and erection to the Guard in an elegant and decadent backward arch. Behind his back Ariel grasped the guard's cock and brought the head to his entrance.  
  
Immediately when the guard's cock was in position, he thrust up, hard and fast. Ariel stifled the pained noise, turning it into a groan of pleasure. Keeping his internal muscles relaxed and letting the Guard do all the thrusting. Ariel grabbed his ankles to keep him in the bowed position. Letting the guard exhaust himself with the exertion while giving as little friction as possible. Ariel endured the thrusting.  
  
Growling the Guard grabbed the skin either side of Ariel's arse lifting and dropping him down. Following the move Ariel did no more than necessary.  
  
Ariel moaned and whined in erotic passion. Looking down with deeply concealed pride. The guard's face red with tendons in the neck standing taught. He was sweating, panting and groaning out his sexual exhaustion. Knowing he had taken the guard as far as he could. Ariel still in the bowed position rocked his hips, tightening his internal muscles.  
  
It took only one. His hips were pulled down as the guard thrust up and roared his orgasm. The person who slept beside Ariel cringed at the sound so close. It was only the second time Ben had seen his neighbour react to outside stimulus without a direct order.    
  
The guard collapsed back closing his eyes. Ariel tightened his internal muscles attempting to keep the slight stimulus going and the orgasm pulsing in the guard. Lying on top of the guard Ariel pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck. Still he rhythmically tightened the internal muscles, curious as to why the guard had not gone soft.  
  
A while passed and the Guard was still recovering. His still hard cock inside Ariel. 'Viagra' Ariel thought. It would explain why there was time between going to bed and the guards having their fun.  
  
'They need chemical stimulus' Ariel though and it fit with the theory he had. That the conduct of the dorm guards was not just ignored or tolerated but as much a part of the school's training as the other classes.  
  
A hand patting his head pulled Ariel from his musings. “A right Slut” came the tired South African accent. Despite him being compos mentis, the guard made no move to disentangle himself from the Slave.  
  
Ariel could hear similar exhausted comments in Italian and the eastern language of the country he suspected the school was located in.  
  
A guttural language Ariel could identify as Afrikaans came from behind him. The Guard beneath responded with a bit of annoyance and still made no attempt to remove himself from under Ariel. Ariel for his part hoped the guard would stay there all night.  
  
The guard swore a little later and Ariel felt the cock inside him deflating. He was rolled off the guard and the man stood. The room was silent except for crying coming from the girl's side of the dormitory.  
  
Ariel looked up. The South African was the only guard in the dorm. He went to the girl and made an exhausted groan. Further proving he had been ordered to be part of the gang rape. Looking back to Ariel the red lights only allowing for a vague outline of the man. “You planed this” the guard asked.  
  
“Yes, Sir”Ariel replied meekly. Hating that salutations like Sir were now ingrained and he couldn't drop them easily.  
  
“Whore, not a slut” He spat then looked at the girl. “Fuck it” he grumbled and headed for the exit. With a flash of the outside white light he left. After he had gone the two other boys briefly sat up and looked around.    
  
Automatically Ariel patted about for his buttplug. A movement from his neighbour and the metal plug rolled into Ariel leg. Picking it up he inserted it and lay down, closing his eyes. He could feel the sweat making the plastic mattress slippery. The smell of the South African's after shave filling his nostrils.  
  
The morning was chaos. The lights flooded the dorm. All the students were dragged to their feet and ushered out, before their shower.  
  
They were brought to the whipping post. The young girl, Ariel, Castrated and Picts were separated. The crowd seemed larger than Ariel had ever seen it before. School Slaves and Guards where there in abundance. Ariel recognised his Partner with silver hair and a few other partners from the Sex lessons. Who had never been here before.  
  
A wooden horse had been set up in front of the whipping post. Ariel, Picts and Castrated were secured by their collars to the hitching rail.  
  
The girl was taken to the horse. Laying along the horse her hands and feet were secured to the legs. It started with the guards of the night before. By the time the six had their go the girl had stopped screaming. Then the other assembled guards started the procession up to her.    
  
Ariel shouted at the Madam as she watched in furious contempt. Her dark brown eyes flicked to him then returned to the gang rape happening before her. The procession of men moving onto to the school slaves.  
  
Casting aside the complacency and dwindling hope. Ariel embraced his hatred. It burned inside like a fire. He wanted to rip the Bitch apart along with the guards and the school. In that moment life and future were no longer important he wanted to rage.  
  
Just as Ariel's partner stepped up to the girl he flicked his eyes to him. With a cringe he pulled out his cock, closing his eyes he took his turn.  
  
After all the men had a go, the girl looked so still as to be unconscious. She was not. Ariel watched the Madam looked at him then approached the girl. She lifted the girl's face up, looked into the absent, open eyes and shook her head.  
  
Two guards came up to the girl and unsecured her. They started dragged her further out into the grounds. The Madam came to the hitching rail. Looking at them. “Your Masters will not be pleased” She growled.  
  
Ariel didn't know if Picts could understand English and he didn't think Castrated had a master. Both looked perplexed by the Madam's words. It meant she was just talking to him.  
  
Picts gasped and Ariel followed his line of sight. The girl had been left in the middle of the grass and two Alsations had been released and were closing in on her unmoving body. Ariel shouted at the Madam, hissing and spat his hate.  
  
The two next to Ariel whimpered and cowered at what Ariel was doing and what was happened to the girl. Ariel stopped, the dogs were on the girl and pulling her apart. A few more dogs also arrived. The faint growling was all Ariel could here.  
  
The two boys who helped Ariel distract the guards the night before were whipped, unconscious. They were alternated until neither could be woken.  
  
Making sure he saw his conspirators being punished. Ariel was the last to be taken up. Strung between the posts the single charge was read by the Madam herself. “Descent!” she called and lash after lash landed.  
  
Ariel held out as long as possible before his back, arse and legs felt like a mass of burning flesh. He screamed, the Madam had a malicious smile. The lashes continued to land on Ariel's back.  
  
Floating in and out of consciousness the Madam stepped up to Ariel's hanging head. “Your pathetic display was useless. Now your Master will have to pay for our loss and you will have to answer to him.”  
  
“I can pay. 100,000 U.S.” Ariel mumbled past the pain. Getting a nasty smile The Madam stepped back. The next lot of lashes landed on his front.  
  
“NOT ENOUGH, $500,000!” Ariel screamed. The Madam didn't like the continued defiance and nodded to the whip bearer.  
  
Ariel woke still strung between the whipping posts. The lashes stated landing and Ariel screamed “$1,000,000!”  
  
The Madam was looking concerned. Ariel was tapping into the punishment to fuel his defiance. He had gained friends who followed his lead and subverted the conditioning. It had been years since someone so problematic had passed the doors.  
  
There was also the position of the school. They had taken the commission to train Merovingian's new Valet. MI6, Severine's employer and Merovingian had put the school in the middle of a power struggle. This person was more trouble than he was worth.  
  
“$2,000,000!” interrupted the Madam's musing.  
  
“Stop” she called. When the Slave blacked out again.  
  
\--  
  
Ariel woke to lips kissing his torso. The simple touch sending sheer pain through him. The weight of lying on the soft bed also too much. Whining Ariel forced his eyes open.  
  
A crack and Ariel screamed as his outer leg was hit. The kisses didn't stop and Ariel couldn't get a fix on his location. A harsh masculine voice snapped something in French. It was something about responding.  
  
Whimpering Ariel curled into a ball. The body above him pulled off and more lashes landed on his back.  
  
_“Useless”_ the unknown voice barked. There was something about the whipping post as well.  
  
Crying, he was finally left alone. The soft voice of Ariel's Parter whispered, “You have to push beyond”  
  
Cracking an eye open Ariel recognised his Partner. He was in the room where the Sex lessons were held. Tuning from the fancy plaster cornicing. Ariel looked to his partner. The warm brown eyes flicked to the desk at the far end.  
  
There was a tall thin man in black suit standing in front of it. A crop in hand. Eagle-eyed and hooked nose he looked over the room. He wore a permanent sneer as he watched over the lesson.  
  
The Partner started kissing his neck again. Ariel lifted his arms and wrapped them round his partner's neck and despite the pain, pressed closer to him.  
   
_'unconvincing_ , _'pathetic'_ the instructor snapped with Ariel only able to capture a few words of his condemning remarks.  
  
By the time the class ended Ariel could move, just. His skin felt so fragile like it would split any moment spilling his gut out. Then images of guts being left behind as a body was dragged past him. Then a carcass strewn over green grass. Ariel couldn't get the haunted visions from his mind.  
  
In the theatre they went over more of his past. More pain and reinforcing the corruption of Ariel's memories. Then there came new images and films. A series of shots from a first person perspective.  
  
A man getting a shave, then as his throat was slit. Pain coursed through Ariel from the electrodes. A man sleeping then as a cord was wrapped round his neck and more pain came. More and more of a person in a vulnerable position being killed. All from the killer's perspective. Given the mentality of the people around him. Ariel didn't think it was special effects.  
  
Looking at the two empty spaces on the girls side of the dorm. Ariel collapsed onto the boys platform, at his spot. Curling into a ball he let his mind go numb. The grief, pain and hate exhausting.  
  
Ariel's ankle cuff was released. He had not noticed the ankle being locked in the first place or the lights going out. “Lets see why the boss likes you so much” came the American's voice. Ariel's anger and hate had burned out hours ago and it left him empty.  
  
Numbly he was dragged to the guard room. A small room with a desk and monitors, showing the dormitory. There was a small table with a coffee pot, newspapers and a few mugs on it. A door lead to a private toilet.  
  
The American sat in the swivel chair by the desk. Ariel was about to kneel between his legs when he was told to stop. As the guard's worried green eyes flicked about. Ariel noticed the South African was not there and he had not been in the dorm.  
  
“Were you lying, about the money” the American asked very quietly. Ariel had considered trying to bribe someone but none seemed open enough. The American seemed to enjoy the cruelty in particular.  
  
Suspecting it was a trap but unable to pass up the opportunity. “No, Sir” Ariel said unable to drop the submissive tone or salutation. “I can access three caches of $20,000 immediately. I have three further caches one of  $100,000 and one of $500,000 but I need to be a certain locations to access them. The last cache is of over $1,000,000. I would need to collect the Log Book or my finger print is required to access it. Sir”  
  
Ariel waited. He had answered the question as instructed. He had not done anything wrong. He could see the greed in the American's eye. The American was weighing his options. “Give me the sixty thousand.” the American demanded.  
  
It was now or never and he could see the greedy, grubby and grasping hands of a cruel and spoiled child in a man's body. “You could have all of it, and more, much more. Getting money is not an issue. Millions, tens of millions even billions. Sir” Ariel offered.  
  
“You want me to get you out” the guard mused. “Only you?”  
  
Ariel ducked his head, “Yes” he said. Cowardice and shame coursed through him.  
  
“Give me the sixty thousand now and I will see” the guard demanded.  
  
“Sir, I will need a computer with internet connection and a destination bank account please” Ariel responded.  
  
Pushing away the guard indicated the computer. Kneeling at the desk Ariel started the browser. He found a site that allowed him do do what he needed.  
  
“What is telnet:127.0.0.1“ the guard asked nervously.  
  
“Telnet allows me to log into and control another computer. 127.0.0.1 is the computer I'm accessing” Ariel informed.  
  
“Where am I sending the money to, Sir” Ariel asked. A bank card was placed on the desk. Along the bottom was an account number and sort code. 'K. Vireem' Ariel learned was the name of his tormentor.  
  
“Done, Sir” Ariel informed.  
  



	9. Aurora School of Excellence: 07/08 Comming to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's time is drawing to a close. There is still more to learn before Graduation though

The next day passed in the horrific usual of the school. The pool where Ariel no longer protested. Ariel glanced at the main pool with fear as he was led past it. Off to the side Ariel was taken to the room with sloped recess. Secured down the water slowly crept up Ariel's body and over his head. He still begged and pleaded until submerged. Loosing consciousness he blacked out, to awaken with the water being forced from his lungs.  
  
Next he was taken to the sex lesson. Now with the male instructor. He wasn't as nice as the woman but she had not been back since the girl lost her virginity. Ariel's partner didn't like him for some reason either. There was no obvious sign of the hate but Ariel would bet on it.  
  
Then came a class Ariel had been dreading. In the library he was put into a bondage pose by the small Japanese man. Arms behind him. Legs tied, bent back on themselves. A clicking of a hoist sounded as Ariel felt the rope tightening round his hips and waist.  
  
The ropes pulling him into the air were around his hips and groin. Ariel's hips were in the air along with his legs first. His head was the last to leave the ground and remand low as he dangled. The floor was a few inches from Ariel's nose.  
  
The instructor having completed his task started to potter about the room. It left Ariel with nothing but his thoughts. “Please let me down” Ariel asked. It took bending his neck as far back as it could go, to be able to see the man.  
  
There was concern and fear in the instructor's face. “No, son. You must endure. You will survive” the accent thick and in compassionate tones. Letting his head hang Ariel didn't try and stop the tears from falling.  
  
Quietly he fell into that place, whenever in the restrictive bondage. A place like on the cusp of sleep and wakefulness. A place where his subconsciousness could still be perceived, were his mind worked without direction.  
  
Blood and pain flowed before Ariel's eyes. More and more of his memories were damaged even the though of remembering filled him with dread. James was still safe, as were the interactions he had with the man. Little of his life could be remembered without the conditioned response of nausea and pain. Even the stuff MI6 hadn't known about. The school didn't know, but suspected and it was close enough to the truth.  
  
A small body, so broken that even conscious couldn’t scream as it was torn to pieces. Dogs snarling and fighting over the scraps. Two dogs playing tug of war. Ariel wanted to be sick and not from the conditioning. He hadn't even seen that much so focused on the Madam but Ariel's imagination had filled in the gaps.  
  
Hatred bubbled up in Ariel and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Taking a shuddering breath a singing came to him. It was the instructor, a familiar soft tune like a lullaby. Ariel mumbled along only mouthing the words as he though he heard them.  
  
The thought of the American came to mind. Had he just robed him or was the prospect of a lot of money enough of a motivator to gain his help.  
  
A soft exhale of breath made Ariel look up to the instructor. Their eyes met and Ariel had the unwelcome feeling the man could read him. The instructor would wear this concerned and frightened expression, always well hidden. Ariel dropped his head to break eye contact and hide his hope, fear, anger and above all his hate from the to observant man.  
  
Finally there was the theatre where his past was further corrupted and conditioned. The punishment was difficult, not the mid teenage boy being whipped. Ariel looked out to the grass lawn where the girl died two days ago.  
  
The three boys didn't go as close to each other as before. The showering in proximity had ended. Ariel knew the end result was his doing. In retrospect he knew that little happened at random here. After the girl lost her virginity she would have to be sold as an expert and she needed experience. If he had let her endure what every other non virgin had endured she would have survived. Guilt and hate warred in Ariel's mind over the events.  
  
The group of students moving pulled Ariel from his musings. Looking at the four students displaying their welts, as he was required. Ariel followed the person in front of him back into the house.  
  
Again the only guard on duty was the American. He looked at Ariel then averted his eyes. In the middle of the night he came to Ariel. Feeling his hips pulled up and his buttplug being pulled out. The screech of a zip opening, echoed. Then Ariel felt the cock enter him. Short shallow thrust started and the Guard leaned over Ariel wrapping an arm round his chest.  
  
“Shame. I'm leaving tomorrow” the guard purred very quietly in Ariel's ear. Ariel wasn't sure if that meant he was going with or if the guard was going on his own.  
  
The next morning Ariel was woken before the others. The lights were still in the red low light mode. The person who woke him was not the American. Only as he was escorted out of the dorm did he recognise the Italian guard. Short with darker skin and pointed nose and balding head.  
  
Frogmarched outside into the light of the braking dawn. There was a crowd around the Whipping post.  
  
Ariel was the only slave present. Not even the school's slaves were there. It was far more than the normal token representation of the staff. All staff and guards seemed to have assembled, including the ones that didn't usually attend. At the front where the students would usually stand was the woman instructor from the sex lessons. Beside her was the Japanese man and the South African Guard. Ariel recognised some of those present as Instructors from various other classes.  
  
The American guard was strung between the posts with a ball gag in his mouth. The Madam furious, her face red and contorted in a cruel sneer, pointed an accusing finger at Ariel. “Sixty thousand and this guard was willing to betray us, threaten our school, us, our way of life” The Madam screeched. She didn't mention the rest Ariel had offered.  
  
Ariel could see it was not the normal whip bearer. It was the black man who had whipped him in the class room. Behind him was a tall white man with an animalistic obliviousness about him. Like the black instructor he was striped to the waist and bore some nasty scars across his defined chest.  
  
The Italian held firm to Ariel's collar as the Madam continued to preach to the staff and guards. Finishing the speech. “Doctore, Crixus” the Madam snapped.  
  
The Madam came to Ariel's side “You are a poison apple. I have recommended to you master that certain precautions should be taken. I'm waiting to see if you can be lobotomised” She said in quiet tones as the whipping instructor and the white man striped the American.  
  
With the the naked man strung eagle between the posts. His shredded combat clothing littering the ground around him. The frightened green eyes darting about. Desperately looking to the stony face of the South African guard, for help. The ball gag causing muffled whines as he tried to beg.  
  
“Begin” the Madam commanded.  
  
Ariel's whipping instructor stood in front of the bound guard. While the white whip bearer was at the guard's back. Together they started laying into the guard. Every lash tore skin and cut deep. The gag didn't lessen the screams.  
  
Even after the murder of the girl who had shown him compassion and friendship. After being raped by the man and tormented for his amusement. And his part in the gang rape of the young girl. Ariel couldn't find any satisfaction in the man's pain. Even when he though he would. Ariel felt hollow as the American guard was shredded under the expert hand of the two instructors.  
  
The two whip armed men stopped. The American was cut down. Any thought that the butchered body could survive ended. Just like the woman he murdered, a meat hook was dug into what was left of his torso and the American was dragged off. Ariel's hate for the man didn't die with him.  
  
“You are not the first. You will not be the last. We have have never failed to train a slave.” The madam snapped, harsh and quiet. Then like a switch the anger was gone, her face softened as did her tone of voice. She gave a soft sad smile as she spoke tenderly. “The earlier and quicker you accept your place Ariel. The more of who you are will survive. I don't want to lobotomise you, it makes for a poor quality of slave”  
  
Ariel hated her. The soft tone so like M's in her office, like a kindly teacher giving difficult advice. Just as softly and with absolute certainty. “M feared me because she knows how much damage I can do. I will ensure everyone here fears me by my end” Ariel responded.  
  
There was a soft smile from the Madam and she nodded to the Italian guard. Returned to the dorm. The Italian and South African switched to the normal lights. Ariel headed to the shower. The two guards released the other Slaves.  
  
After washing, Ariel returned to his spot to wait for the rest to finish and get breakfast. The Students were handed the small cups of food and orange drink. Ariel reached up to accept his two small cups.  
  
A small cover bowl was placed in one hand as a cup of cold milk was in the other. Lifting the lid off the bowl. Ariel’s stomach growled. It was a bowl of thicker porridge with broken up crispy bacon, maple syrup and some sort of spice.  
  
Looking up. Every student who could smell the sweet, spicy, warm and inviting food looked on in jealousy. “Eat up Slut” the South African barked.  
  
“Sir, is this right” Ariel asked holding up the bowl.  
  
“Eat” he barked.  
  
After the pool Ariel was taken to the theatre. Sitting in the chair, ankles secured, eyes fixed open, drip attached, electrodes attached. Unlike before, a board was placed across the arms of the chair. Fixed across Ariel’s lap it made a desk on which a laptop was placed. Ariel's cuffs were secured just in front of the keyboard.  
  
The authoritative Shakespearean voice sounded around the room. “You have unrestricted access to the internet. To access it, you just need to accept the pain” the voice said.  
  
Ariel hesitantly touched the keyboard. Pain coursed through him. Forcing himself to press on Ariel brought up a browser. Going to a few websites he did seem to have access to the internet. Pulling his fingers from the keyboard the pain stopped but the nausea remained.  
  
'What can I do?' Ariel asked himself. Sixsmith was dead. Of the people he worked with only Kate would be likely to do something or not believe M if she lied. James, there was something up with him and why was Peabody sent after him.  
  
Looking back at the screen the pain began again. He didn't want to be obvious as he searched for his goal. Ariel pulled up a site. A news article got his attention. Clicking on the link it took Ariel to a news website. 'Is this the same man' was the head line. One picture was of James at the embassy shooting the bomb maker, who's phone he had analysed. The other was tourist photo of James in Istanbul a few months after his capture.  
  
In the body of the article was a link to the Times website. There an obituary was brought up. “No” Ariel whined in grief.  
  
The laptop was slammed shut. The man who set up the electrodes was looking panicked. It was the shortest session Ariel had in the theatre. With James gone. Ariel’s hope went with him.  
  
The next time when Ariel was strapped into the chair and the laptop was placed in front of him he didn't try to touch it.  
  
James was not the biggest blow but it was the final straw. There was no one, nothing to put his lingering hope in.  
  
What followed felt like months or years, Ariel didn't care. Apart from quiet moments his mind was mostly blank. He followed orders and instructions as if a doll.  
  
\--  
  
In the the library Ariel was relaxed. He was suspended face down in a flat horizontal position, with legs folded back on themselves. He was fairly high up, nearly two meters off the ground. He was higher than the Japanese man was tall.  
  
Every so often a breeze would make him swing slightly. It felt like he was flying and he liked it. The Yoga instructor entered and sat with the Bondage Instructor at his desk.  
  
Ariel suspected they were lovers if not married. The flamboyant bohemian Yoga instruct calmed down a lot in the Japanese man's presence. The Japanese man seemed to have a tiny but noticeable uplift to his round face in her presence.  
  
They spoke softly in Japanese over tea. It sound like they were planning something but Ariel couldn't understand.  
  
\--  
  
The South African now seemed to be under the supervision of the Italian. When he came out of the guard room in the middle of the night there was no desire. He wanted to fuck Ariel as much as Ariel wanted to be fucked. The moment he was finished he returned to the guard room. The names had stopped as well. The guard barely looked at Ariel and now no longer spoke unless required to.  
  
Amongst the students Ariel had become ostracised. The better food, not having to attend the daily punishment and not receiving the punishment when he did something wrong. It was all perceived as favouritism from the school. Which was the point, to fully isolate him from his reaming friends.  
  
They did not see the now daily theatre sessions where he received conditioning. Now including what they could find on James Bond. It was disjointed and imprecise. But soon Ariel couldn't think of James either.  
  
After the first time with the laptop Ariel refused to touch it again. So first person perspectives were shown instead. Including a reenactment of the three times he had touched a computer in this place. The South Africa was recast in his part. American was played by someone of similar appearance. There was also a video of the Madam's office and what Ariel had done just before she arrived. Soon the skill that saw him through his life was also cut off from him.  
  
\--  
  
The black whipping instructor became a daily activity as well. Entering the room there was a young school slave with the instructor. Ariel put the slave at very generous 16yo. Wavy blond hair and light blue eyes, he was beautiful.  
  
Ariel was secured eagle in the square frame. The slave stood in front of him. Pulling the laces of the poet shirt it slipped over the boy's slender frame. Then the tie of the britches and they fell from the narrow hips. The Slave stood unashamed in his nudity. Although not tall he looked long as if he had a growth spurt and he was left a little out of proportion.  
  
His muscles were not too defined but his cock was dispassionately large. It wasn't erect but with the aid of a cock ring it hung long and thick. Like Ariel and further distorting his age all pubic hair had been removed.  
  
Stepping forward the slave locked eyes on Ariel as he sunk to his knees. Maintaining eye contact he engulfed Ariel's flaccid cock, fully. Feeling the suction and the throat working at the head of his cock.  
  
A light lash landed on the round of Ariel’s arse. It wasn't hard just a warming sting that Ariel barely reacted to. As the slave suckled him more lashes landed on Ariel’s back and arse. Feeling his cock harden in the warm, moist, welcoming heat. Ariel thrust. The lashes started becoming more painful, mixing with the pleasure of the blowjob.  
  
Torn, the pain of the whip mingled with the consuming pleasure of the mouth round his cock. Ariel was in torment. The pleasure was building just a bit quicker than the pain. He thrust and the experienced mouth accommodated the intruding cock. Ariel screamed and thrust as far as he could. His first orgasm in months hit, the whip raining down hard and fast.  
  
As Ariel sagged in his restraints the mouth didn't leave his cock, continuing to suckle him. The pulsing pain from his back mingled with the continued tender stimulation of his cock. Ariel held on to consciousness with difficulty.  
  
It was the first real orgasm Ariel had had since coming to the school. His prostate milkings every few days never satisfied. In the sex lessons Ariel had to find pleasure in giving his partner pleasure. Never was he the one to receive fulfilment.  
  
The mixing of pain and pleasure continued every day. Every time he was whipped the slave would suckle his cock, unless CBT was the point of the session. If his cock or balls were targeted. The Slave moved to the back.  
  
Never having appreciated rimming and not quite comfortable doing it. Ariel soon learned how good the Slave's tongue could be. In the square frame the instructor was using a small single strand lash to targeted his cock in a harness. The harness was leather jockstrap. Cock and balls fed through a hole. His balls hung low as an in built cock rings held Ariel's penis erect and sticking out.  
  
Ariel couldn't help twitching his hole as the wet tongue circled and delved in. A lash landed on his vulnerable cock head as he moaned. Never had Ariel been really rimmed before if the Slave's ministrations were to go by. No wonder being penetrated by such a flexible piece of muscle was so sought after. More lashes landed. Ariel couldn't cum but he did produce a long line of precum that drooled to the floor.  
  
Another session Ariel was on the sloped horse. With his collar secured to the lower end and his arse high in the air. Ariel’s legs were secured to the floor wide apart. The position left the cleft of his arse wide and hole exposed. Having been in the position many times so the delicate area between his cheeks and his arse hole could be struck.  
  
The slave crouched between Ariel’s legs and suckled the cock above him. Lashes rained down on the exposed hole and inner arse cheeks until Ariel shouted his orgasm. Then a tongue was drawn over his stinging opening. The fire of the skin and the stimulation of the warm tongue licking and delving inside him. When it was over and Ariel stood, the burning inner cheeks pressing together. The entire line of his crack was a stinging mass of burning flesh and slick with saliva.  
  
Looking to the slave with saliva and cum smearing his lips and chin. A few vivid strips and spots decorated one of his cheeks.  
  
It hurt where he was hit and having never been hit on the cheek. Ariel could only imagine the pain the lashes must have caused the blond Slave. Ariel couldn't remember any disruption in the blowjob. The Slave had been lashed on the face. And he hadn't even whimpered, for Ariel could remember.    
  
The only other change in the class was with Ariel back in the square frame. Blindfolded and secured. Ariel was already hard in anticipation of the experienced mouth. Which was the point of the new training. To get erotic stimulation from the punishment.  
  
After being brought to the brink of orgasm the Slave stilled, just holding Ariel's cock in his mouth. The blindfold was removed and the instructor had placed four almost identical whips on the floor. The Instructor pointed to each in turn and gave a numbered designation. He was then ordered to identify the whip that had been used. Ariel picked the fourth and he was asked “Why?”  
  
Thinking over the lashes Ariel decided he had made a mistake. The whip he had chosen was too short and stiff the one that had been lashing him had been longer and more flexible. Admitting his mistake Ariel apologised for his hast and indicated the second whip.  
  
It wasn't enough. The mouth pulled off his cock and he was whipped until he lost his erection. Then the process was repeated. This time Ariel thought about his answer and he was allowed to spill his cum into the welcoming mouth.  
  
\--  
  
The sex lessons ended. The last few occurring in the pool. Immediately after being asphyxiated in the sloped recess. Ariel was taken to the main pool.  
  
The partners arrived along with the hook nosed male instructor. Then the students. The partners striped off and climbed into the pool. Then the students were ordered to join them.  
  
Ariel wanted to beg as he usually did on the sloped recess. He didn't, he had been begging less and less. Just wanting to get the ordeal over with. The woman and two men kept a carefully watch over what was happening.  
  
Slowly Ariel climbed down. He was scared he didn't like the water now. He couldn't fight the orders though. Standing in front of his partner. Ariel concentrated on not freaking out.  
  
The smarmy nasal voice of the instructor echoed around the room. It was the eastern language of the school. Ariel was beginning to recognise a few phrases now. The one for blowjob was common. Then the Partner translated. _”Take a breath, drop below the water and using your mouth bring your partner to orgasm in that single breath”_  
  
Many of those present ducked under the water easily. Trying to make his mind numb, Ariel dropped under the water. Grasping the Partner's hips. Ariel opened his mouth and the water flooded in, gasping. Before he could loose conciousness he was pulled up, gasping and chocking.  
  
The woman who watched him drown was beside him and the two men were pulling him out of the pool. Ariel barely noticed the sex lesson instructor being hissed at by one of the lifeguards and backing off.  
  
When Ariel could breath again he was ordered to try again.  
  
\--  
  
A new classes was French. In a mock up of a traditional classroom. Individual, wooden sloped desks. A blackboard taking up the largest wall. Ariel was taught properly with several other students. The old teacher was as wide as he was high. Grey hair sticking out from the cap of his mortarboard. A squint eye behind little round glasses. He was the first person to introduce himself.  
  
Mr Hector wanted to play the traditional teacher and he was good enough so they let him. Along with the mortarboard he dressed in a black gown and had a bamboo cane with a hooked bend.  
  
He reminded Ariel of the pervert who taught at his school. The one that sat the girls in the front row, the ones with shortest skirts. Dropped a pen, taking five minutes to pick it up. Then Ariel or at the time Tom had learned he hadn't just been content to look.  
  
This one however didn't discriminate. He liked to use the cane on the bare bottoms of all. Ariel was standing trying to read something off the blackboard and give the proper respond. After the blasted and repeated “non” and being called, _“stupid boy”_ Ariel automatically assumed the position.  
  
Leaning forward Ariel grasped the far edge of his desk. Hector came to him, smiling at his growing erection. Several stinging lashes later and a meaty hand pawed his arse. _“do better, boy”_  
  
With a final pat to his arse Ariel stood straight again and started to respond to the phrase on the blackboard. Ariel was not the only one to bend over their desk. Hector made sure all of the eight students received the cane at least once.  
  
Doing some work from text books. The teacher puffed and panted as he walked up and down the rows. Stopping beside Ariel, he somehow managed to lower himself to a knee. A hand that looked like the fingers were too fat to bend was placed on Ariel’s thigh. As the teacher discussed and praised Ariel’s workbook. The ballooned hand slid up to play with his cock.  
  
Ariel had been molested and raped. Touched against his will more times than he could count. The way the teacher acted, trying to hide and ignore his own conduct left Ariel feeling dirty. Withdrawing his hand the teacher pulled himself back to his feet. With a pat to the shoulder he went to see what one of the girls was doing.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Ariel saw the teacher's hand slide up and between her legs. Like Ariel she had learned to school her features and ignored the action as the teacher desired.  
  
At the end of one class the teacher called Ariel to wait. The teacher had been working his way through the them and Ariel thought he knew what was coming. The footman said he would wait outside.  
  
Instructed to sit at one of the front desks. Mr Hector started by discussing his progress. Ariel wanted to scream at the man to drop the act and fuck him already. His training stopped him.  
  
Coming to stand beside Ariel. Mr Hector started talking about an oral practice. Ariel could no longer cringe at such things no mater how disgusted he actually felt. Giving the expected response, as if an innocent student. _“I do wish to do better, Sir”_  
  
A meaty hand landed on the back of Ariel’s neck and brought his face the the fly of the man's trousers. Unzipping it Ariel reached in and couldn't find anything. He kept touching indistinct lumps of cloth covered flesh. Nothing felt like a cock.  
  
Popping the button Ariel pried apart the trousers and pushed the shirt up. The man's underwear was high up on the rolling stomach. Pulling the disgusting Y-fronts down Ariel still wasn't sure where the cock was.  
   
“Please Sir. May I kneel” Ariel asked looking up at the man with big pleading eyes. After being told off and repeating the request in French, permission was given. Slipping to his knees Ariel could finally see the balls under the over hanging stomach.  
  
The cock when he found it was buried under fat. It looked tiny in comparison to the man it was on. With his nose buried under the fold of fat. Ariel sucked the skin of the cock. Using his tongue Ariel stimulated the head. It took ages to harden and sweat was being smeared over Ariel's face. Drips were pulled up his nose with ever breath.  
  
At least with the cock hard Ariel could roll the foreskin back to lavish attention to the exposed gland. The thrust from the bulky man nearly sent him flying. Using a lot of tongue, stroking being impractical. Ariel brought the teacher to a groaning orgasm. A thin trickle of cum was deposited on Ariel’s tongue which he swallowed as he was taught to. Feeling increased pressure on his shoulders Ariel began to panic, images of being crushed coming to mind.  
  
Bracing Ariel bore as much weight as he could. Luckily Mr Hector pulled himself together and the weight lifted off. Tucking the man away and doing up his trousers Ariel got a pat.  
  
After getting some praise, in a reserved tone Ariel was told to bend over his desk. Taking the position Ariel received ten storks of the cane to his arse. He was then told to go. From that day Ariel became the teacher's favourite.  
  
The next phase of training started with Mr Hector. One evening after showering Ariel was taken from the dorm. On the top floor where he had never been before, the footman knocked on a door. Mr Hector opened the door, dressed in a long burgundy dressing gown. Ariel's heart sank as he plastered a coy smile on his face. “Bonjour Monsieur” Ariel said meekly.  
  
Ariel was not the only one. Most of the students were taken from the dorm to spend the night entertaining someone. To be returned in the morning, dirty, battered, bruised and sometimes still crying.  
  
\--  
  
The Valet classes started. The first in the kitchen where Ariel met the only other instructor to introduce himself. He was in black tails and a white bow tie. Pritchard was a bit shorter then Ariel with slicked back red hair. He had a smarmy, elevated opinion of himself. He was English and his French was clumsy and imprecise, all was spoken with an thick English accent.  
  
Shown how to prepare a morning tray for his master. Starting with ironing the morning newspapers to remove the creases and dry the ink. A kitchen maid placed covered dishes and a coffee pot on the tray. Lifting the large silver tray Ariel nearly lost it. Then he was made to walk. Out of the kitchen, all around the house. In a narrow dark corridor Ariel didn't see a single step down, half way along.  
  
The butler wasn't surprised as Ariel fell forward sending the tray flying. Just because the fall was expected didn't stop the butler from being furious. After Ariel had been conditioned to respond erotically to corporal punishment. A teaser had been swapped out for instant punishment. After a few jabs of the baton. Ariel was allowed to stand and gather the contents of the tray. Getting another jab for stacking the items instead of placing them properly.  
  
Then came a bedroom. It was large with a four poster bed. A separate dressing room and bathroom. Pritchard showed Ariel the layout of the room. Showing how to properly organise the dressing room.  
  
_“You need to polish the shoes”_ Pritchard instructed.  
  
Picking up the shoes Ariel was about to pick up the obvious cleaning kit. Withdrawing his hand as it felt like a trap. _“Sir, if I may. When should I clean them?"_ Ariel asked and Pritchard sneered.  
  
_“After your master has gone to bed. Take the shoes downstairs. If there is time you may do it during the day but only if you know”_ Pritchard stated.  
  
Then came a barber. A Turkish man. He was fairly young and had shaggy shoulder length hair. He had a rather easy going and nice smile and teasing eyes. Ariel blush whenever he received that smile.  
  
With the Turkish man, Ariel was instructed on how to groom his master. Picking up the open razor Ariel followed the barber's lead. First Ariel learned how to keep the blade honed. There was a faint nausea as Ariel handled the blade.  
  
A school slave entered and sat in the chair. Ariel did as instructed preparing the man for a shave. Bringing the blade to the slave's face, a thought occurred. Whining Ariel dropped to the floor nausea and phantom pain coursing through him. He had just thought about Merovingian vulnerable with a blade pressed against his throat. The theatre sessions on reinforcing Ariel’s aversion to committing violent acts working.  
  
Ariel was also taught how to do basic hair dressing, nail care, waxing, threading, manscaping and all the other little things to keep his Master's appearance pristine.  
  
The first morning dress rehearsal started in the kitchen. Ariel started. Pritchard followed him through the process. Ariel prepared and checked over the tray before going up to the practice bedroom. Opening the door the male sex lesson Instructor was waiting along with the Barbour. The three observers watched everything Ariel did.  
  
Ignoring the observers Ariel slipped in quietly, placing the tray on the small round table in front of a set of French doors.  
  
Quietly opening the curtains the light flooded in. The silver haired Partner from the sex lessons was acting as master and was pretending to be asleep in the four poster bed.  
  
Gently peeling back the covers Ariel wrapped his mouth around the cock and suckled. A hand came to the back of his head and Ariel started sucking and bobbing his head with abandon. Quickly the master filled his mouth with his seed. Sitting up a bit the master continued to hold Ariel’s head to his cock. Then came the flood of piss, which Ariel swallowed as he was expected to.  
  
Ariel then brought over the tray. While the master drank the coffee and read the paper. Ariel prepared the day's clothing. With his coffee finished the master lay down the paper and Ariel took the tray.  
  
Standing, Ariel already had a dressing gown open for his master to step into. Ariel followed the master into the bathroom. As his master sat on the toilet Ariel prepared the razor. There was a mirror above the sink, apart from his long hair Ariel didn't have time to take in the changes in his reflection.  
  
Wiping another man's arse was humiliating but Ariel did as expected. 'At least he got to use tissue and water instead of...' Ariel let the thought trail off. Refusing to think what occurred in that tiled room.  
  
Shaving his master. Ariel focused solely on the actions he was doing. Even when he had cut a slave by accident he had felt the crippling nausea and pain.  
  
Then came the shower and Ariel washed the master. With sweeping movements Ariel washed every part of the Silver haired man. Even going so far as to slide a finger up his arse and cleaning out any residue. As the master turned around Ariel came face to face with the master's erect cock. Another blowjob and the shower ended.  
  
Drying his master off along with himself at the same time. Ariel then held the dressing gown open again. Following the master to the dressing room where he had already laid everything out.  
  
First Ariel lifted the dressing gown off the master. Kneeling down Ariel held open a pair of silk boxers for his master to step into. As Ariel slid the silk up the tanned legs he leaned forward to touch his lips to the master's cock, in a deferential kiss. Just before it was covered with the black silk.  
  
Then came a shirt. Slipping it up the arms of the master and resting on his shoulders. Coming round to the master's front. Ariel lay kisses on the skin as he closed the shirt. Each foot was kissed before a sock was slid on. With the trousers a kiss was laid on each thighs as Ariel slid the material up.  
  
Fastening the catch, button and zip. Ariel then attached the braces to the trousers. With the skin covered Ariel no longer need to pay respect to the covered flesh. The tie, waist coat, watch, cufflinks and jacket were all placed on the master.  
  
With a final brush down and straightening of the tie. Ariel stepped back. The master started walking out. Ariel picked up the tray and followed the master.  
  
In the hall Pritchard, the male sex Instructor and Barber were waiting with the Partner. Even though he had dressed him only now did Ariel get the impact. His partner would look perfect in high class resort or hotel, with a beautiful woman on his arm. The light grey suit toned in, between the slightly spiked silver hair and the tanned skin tone. The deep, dark eyes Ariel felt he could fall into.  
  
The three men were inspecting Ariel’s partner. Commenting, criticising and praising how the Partner turned out. They were also commenting on how Ariel did. Criticism came particularly over the second blow job. Pritchard grumbling in his hap hazard French, _“You should know when to arouse your master and when to make your touch efficient”_  
  
Apologising, Ariel bowed. The Red haired Valet teacher lashed out, catching him in the leg. The shock stick being applied a few more times for his acknowledged mistake.  
  



	10. Aurora School of Excellence: 08/08 Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's time comes to an end and he is returned to his Master

Taken into what looked like it could have been a ballroom at one time. Shining wooden floor, high ceilings, mirrors along one wall and large windows on the opposite. The room was bathed in natural light. And a hive of activity.  
  
Now it was a cosmetic, grooming and dressing salon. At one end there were sewing machines with people working away. At the other were grooming station. Barber chairs, spray tanning tents, massage tables.  
  
In front of each of the high arched windows was a small round podium with sanding mirrors around them. A naked student was standing on one getting measured as if he was at a tailors.  
  
The central part of the room was dominated by racks for clothing, bolts of fabric and more things Ariel couldn't identify.  
  
Ariel was brought to a barber station. It was the fist time he had really been able to look at himself in a mirror. Numbly Ariel sat. His face was slimmer, the muscles of his body were more defined and his skin was more healthy looking.  
  
Ariel had seen and felt the few patches of dry skin clearing up but that was not the only change. After working for well over a year underground, entering in morning darkness and exiting in night time darkness. Ariel, or at the time Ben had developed a complexion a vampire would be proud of.  
  
Now his skin looked plump and lush. The blemishes had faded while spots and greasy skin had cleared. He even had, not a tan but a healthy deeper skin tone.  
  
His hair shaved off in the beginning of his enslavement was now longer than when it started. Ariel watched as a woman doused his hair with water and started cutting. In the end Ariel’s hair was back to how he wore it the night of his betrayal, capture and enslavement.  
  
After the hair cut and style Ariel was taken to a podium. Standing in front of the window he could see the grounds. The whipping post Ariel no longer attended, with two students fixed to the rail beside it. The Pony slaves in the distance, competing in not so friendly races.  
  
Ariel could also see a training area, from the elevated position of the house. Big slaves in what looked like gladiators training. One of the Instructors Ariel was all to familiar with. He would recognise the whip technique both visually and as it landed on his flesh.  
  
A hand moved his balls out the way, the intimate touch now barely acknowledged. No longer feeling he had a right to his body. A measuring tape was held just below his belly button. The tape was brought down through Ariel’s legs and he could feel it stop just above the round of his arse. The man in bespoke suit and half moon glasses read off the measurement and a young male slave noted it down.  
  
Then came the inside leg. Starting at the ankle the bottom of the tape was held. The tailor then brought up his other hand, along the inside of Ariel’s leg. Copping another feel in the process.  
  
After the molestation was finally over the tailor stepped away. The footman told Ariel to turn and he did so. Looking into the room there was a woman with a camera waiting. The full length mirrors were brought closer and Ariel was instructed to take a particular pose.  
  
Looking directly at the camera with his torso twisted side on and one foot in front of the other. The Photographer snapped a few photos from different angles. Ariel was then given a pair of glasses to put on. They were identical to the ones he wore as Ben Coulter. Slipping them on Ariel took the same pose and more photos were taken.  
  
Told to stand with is back to them in the same pose. Ariel looked out the window. He heard the electronic click of the camera. Then came some unflattering shots. Standing straight on with his feet shoulder width apart and arms slightly away from his body. The photographer took photos from all around him.  
  
It was the first time he met the photographer but not the last. The next few hours Ariel spent getting his photo taken, in various locations around the house and grounds. He was also in various states of dress as the photos were taken. Ariel knew a propaganda exercise when he was the subject of it.  
  
Over then next week the Photographer was everywhere. Starting in the dorm the photographer didn't just concentrate on Ariel but all the students. She was present at some point in all of his classes.  
  
As Ariel was acting as urinal she took a photo of all the slaves clean and ready. The three student's gags keeping their mouths open and cheeks spread. She then took several shots as they were pissed on. There were several school slaves employed as models to supply regular streams of urine.  
  
For the first time the student's were allowed to shower after being pissed on. After. It didn't change the class that always came next. With the aid of nose plugs and a professional determination she photographed the events in the tiled classroom.  
  
The photographer took photos in the theatre as Ariel’s conditioning was reinforced. In the pool she was in the sloped recess, right with him. Mere inches from his face she snapped away as the water crept up his body. It had been a while since Ariel had begged or pleaded. Now Ariel just waited for it to be over.  
  
Photos were taken in Yoga, French, exercise classes, the milking room and there were photos taken as he ironed a newspaper, prepare his master's cloths. The Partner was even in a few. A posed photo of Ariel waking the master, washing the master, shaving the master, dressing the master.  
  
The bondage instructor did not permit the Photographer into the library. Ariel was taken to different locations. In the Bedroom used for practising being a Valet. Ariel was placed in what he considered a simple pose. Ropes criss crossed his torso and legs. He was then instructed to kneel in the middle of the big four poster bed, where his hands were tied to his ankles. With his back arched it exposed Ariel’s torso and cock. With little encouragement Ariel hardened to full erection. His cock was then bound as well. The final piece was a blindfold. Ariel heard the electronic clicking from different directions.  
  
Untying Ariel’s hands from his ankles the instructor allowed him to stand. The instructor left the webbing of rope around Ariel’s torso, down his thighs and his cock. The heavy erection bouncing with every step he took.  
  
As they moved to the next location the Photographer called them to a stop. Going ahead she turned to look at the group. Ariel in the middle, wrapped in the red ropes. The bondage instructor beside him, the photographer’s assistant the other side and the Japanese man's assistant behind them all.  
  
The photographer clicked a few shots. _“Hands behind your back”_ the photographer ordered. Ariel did as instructed holding his hand where they would sit if tied in place. Happy with the shots the photographer moved on.  
  
In the foyer they went through several poses. Suspension rigging was lowered from the landing above. The first pose was Ariel’s favourite, legs bent back with his arms tied behind him. Suspended horizontally, face down with his back arched slightly. His cock now aimed at the floor below him. The movement of the annoying Photographer prevented Ariel reaching the relaxed state he liked.  
  
The next suspended position was new. Ariel had been in the standing version before. Ariel’s cock and balls were trapped between his thighs then his legs were tied together. Slowly he was pulled into the air by the hands and feet. The position had Ariel, nearly folded in half. When he was in the air someone pulled Ariel’s cock and ball so they were exposed behind his thighs. From the photographer’s point of view she could see the exposed arse, cock and balls and the legs going straight up.  
  
Just before the position changed Ariel felt a hand touch the T bar of his buttplug. By the fingernails scarping his erect cock. Ariel suspected it to be the photographer herself. She pulled on the steel bar and Ariel was pulled with it. A fingernail continued to scraped up the under side of his cock. The Japanese bondage instructor's voice was rather annoyed. Snapping briskly at the Photographer. “My time is not yours to waist”  
  
The next position was similar to the previous. Suspended by his hands and feet. Unlike the previous position Ariel’s legs were wide apart instead of going straight up. It still left Ariel’s arsehole, cock and balls exposed. This time he could see more than just his own legs in front of him. The photographer raked greedy brown eyes over him. Ariel only saw them a moment before her face was masked by the camera again.  
  
Ariel saw the photographer twice more. The first he expected, in the whipping class. Starting with the square frame. Ariel was hard as he was secured to it, even though the slave boy was not present. A few lashes from the black instructor both front and back. The photographer snapping away.  
  
Then came the chair. With his legs spread wide Ariel’s balls hug low as his cock stood tall. The Photographer had the predatory gaze again. She bit her lip as Ariel screamed and moaned out his pleasure and pain. Again and again Ariel received lashes to his inner thighs, balls and cock.  
  
Next was the horse where the instructor could target Ariel’s hole and inner cheeks. “You never work with Miyagi” the Photographer asked. With his collar attached to the horse Ariel couldn't see if the instructor responded but he didn't say anything.  
  
The last time Ariel saw the photographer. There was no camera. It started with Ariel being separated after his evening shower. He had done this several times now. Spending the night in the guardhouse was the worst so far. An out building that acted a barracks for the school guards. Passed from guard to guard until the sun broke the sky.  
  
The footman Ariel was following brought him to a study where the Bondage instructor’s assistant was setting up. In the square room, only a desk on the side leaving plenty of floor space. It was covered in a sheet with lumpy objects underneath. Where there should be a central light there was only a sturdy hook.  
  
The squat, barrel of a man with shaved head was preparing the ropes. He was nowhere near as skilled as the little Japanese man. The knots pinched and the ropes just a little too tight. And he didn't give him the peaceful aura.  
  
In full ropes Ariel was then suspended. His hands and feet tied to the the ropes baring his weight. Bent double with his legs going straight up and cock and balls poking out the back of his thighs. With his legs in front of his face Ariel could only hear the assistant leave then someone else enter.  
  
A long nail scratched up the underside of his erect cock and he knew who was being obscured by his bound legs. Ariel relaxed his internal muscles and he felt a palm brace his thigh and the buttplug being played with. Yelping as the plug was viciously removed he heard a nasty feminine chuckle.  
  
Moving to the desk at the side. The Photographer came into Ariel's field of vision. Her red hair now worn long. With brown eyes and freckles. She had dark make-up around her eyes. And her lips were painted a red. She was in simple jeans and t-shirt. For some reason she looked far more frightening now, than when she had the camera in front of her face. It was like she was unmasked, no longer The Photographer.  
  
She pulled back a cover and Ariel saw the things laying on the surface. Picking up something at the far end it looked like it was modelled after an animal or something. She needed two hands to lift it. Purple with a pointed head and it was thick and big. Bigger than the Photographer's hand and arm. Fisting had always been to extreme for the person Ariel had been. Now he submitted to his better's will.  
  
“I so love seeing a man's hole being destroyed” she purred, bouncing the massive dildo slightly. It took Ariel a few moments to translate the English, he almost missed the Scottish accent.  
  
_“As you please madam”_ Ariel responded then looked back to his knees in front of his face. She expected nothing from him but to endure so that is what Ariel gave her.  
  
She retuned to Ariel's exposed arse. He gave another yelp as fingernails viciously racked up the under side of his cock. Whipping started to his balls, cock and hole. It was pain, anticipation and learned pleasure. Each stinging strip made him want to rut. Ariel's cock felt like it was growing harder. He wanted to have something inside him. Stretching, pulling and rubbing deep.  
  
Then something penetrated him. It couldn't have been the big dildo, as it was rubber. The thing entering him was cold and unyielding. It felt like a bar with bumps and ridges along it.  
  
Immediately the Photographer started pulling it in and out headless of Ariel's pained state. She wasn't skilled or she was skilled at avoiding all the places that felt good. Dropping the glass dildo, with a ping as it his the floor. She moved on.  
  
The photographer returned to the desk to perused the next weapon of choice. “Sluts like cock” she said picking up an 8” realistic dildo.  
  
She fucked the vulnerable hole with it until getting bored. Ariel wept and mewled until something would make him yelp or scream. Then she aimed for his prostate. A hand grasped his balls with crushing force. Ariel let out a gurgled groan. Pain and pleasure mixing. He pulled at his bonds trying to get the dildo to go deeper. The grip on his balls also helping his leverage. His cock throbbing. Unsure if he was begging for more or less Ariel screamed, _“Please, madam”_  
  
Ever increasing in size. She used implement after implement. Her make-up running. Sweat soaking her face. Ariel was torn between wanting to cum and wanting the torture to end. His arse felt like it was gaping and loose. “Time for the Dragon” she informed with malevolent glee.  
  
Ariel saw the Photographer pick up the massive dildo. She then disappeared from view. He felt her circle his loose hole with the pointed tip. Pressure built and the head soon didn't make him feel gaping. Like a wedge it pried him open in ever increasing girth. He felt it go deeper. Pain and reluctant pleasure built. There was a grunt and a hand wrapped around his leg. The red talon like nails viable on his thigh. With leverage, there was a grunt and the thing went in further. Then it twisted and Ariel screamed. Another attempt to get it deeper and Ariel was crying. It was too big it would rip him apart like the spike going through that slave at Merovingian's party.  
  
Coming to the conclusion the anchoring base wasn't going in. The Photographer let go. The weight of the big dildo pulled it down and slowly slipped out. A pained whimper escaping the Slave with the sudden loss. She put her fingers in the lax hole she has been working for hours. She played, then and looked inside the slave's passage. Picking up the buttplug she was asked to finish on. 10” long and 5” across at its widest point. Wiping the sweat from her brow and in one thrust buried it as far as it would go. The Slave giving a satisfying shrieked, high and loud.  
  
It hurt and Ariel couldn't expel the new thing inside him. He begged and whimpered and heard the door slam shut. He wanted it out. Bearing down, the thing wouldn't move. The bondage instructor's assistant returned. He ignored Ariel's state and the buttplug. After he was down and his arms released. Ariel reached for the thing inside him. A barked order from the assistant, stilled his movement. He pleaded and begged but he was not allowed to remove the painful object.  
  
A footman entered and Ariel was told to follow. Hoping he could get back to the dorm to remove the plug. Ariel followed. With a wide gait Ariel staggered to keep up with the footman. Reaching the foyer landing someone stepped out in front of them.  
  
Pritchard. Ariel's Valet instructor, looked past the footman to him. _“You master commands you attend in the bedroom”_ Pritchard stated.  
  
_“Sir, for my master. May I freshen up”_ Ariel asked. The man looked at him blankly.  
  
The one rule do as your master commands as he commands it. It didn't matter what state he was in. Ariel had to attend immediately once summoned. Crossing the landing to the other wing of the house. Pritchard followed a few paces behind as Ariel headed to the practice bedroom. The coincidence of the timing washing over Ariel.  
  
Slipping into the bedroom. Ariel needed a moment for his eyes adjust, going from the dark hall to the bright bedroom. Inside the male sex instructor was waiting. The silver haired Partner was sitting at a small table in front of the French doors, acting as master. He was just finishing a drink from a cut crystal tumbler. Pritchard followed Ariel in.  
  
Stepping up to the man acting as his master. If Ariel had not been so intimate with the man he would not have seen the reluctance and sympathy. Looking Ariel up and down the master gave a sneering look. Lashing out quickly with a black crop the master brought it up between Ariel's legs to land on his balls. Whimpering and flinch with the impact. Ariel made no attempt to defend the delicate organs.  
  
_“no state to appear before your master in”_ the master admonished. Even though painful, Ariel hardened with the physical punishment.  
  
_“Master, my apologises.”_ Ariel said and knew excuses were not desired.  
  
Standing, the master headed to the bathroom where Ariel striped him off. _“Bath”_ the master snapped looking at the empty tub. The worst possible event in the situation was to be given a direct order. He was meant to anticipate needs.  
  
_“Bath, then get the crop”_ the master snapped. Starting the water Ariel went to retrieve the black crop from the table in the bedroom.  
  
The crop was more ornate then Ariel had seen before. It was thick leather weave with a silver pommel decorated in Fleur-de-lis. Returning to the bathroom Ariel presented it to the master. Again it was brought up between Ariel’s legs in an arc, ending in pain. _“Clean up”_ the master ordered.  
  
Seeing an opportunity. Ariel didn't want to put his Partner into the position but in the context of the role play he was the master. _“Master, am I to clean myself out”_ Ariel asked.  
  
Ariel cringed at the look he was given. Unless he was carrying the cum of another man he was not meant to ask. When he was challenged Ariel shook his head and apologised, to receive another blow between the legs.  
  
Stepping into the shower. Ariel rinsed off the sweat and grime from his body. Coming out Ariel then dried himself quickly. Ariel then striped the master. Focusing on his training so the rest of the role play could be salvaged.  
  
Starting with his suit jacket, waistcoat, cuff links, watch and the tie came of with quick efficacy. Then as trained to do so, Ariel paid homage to his master's revealing flesh. As the formal shirt was opened Ariel kissed down the master’s torso as the skin was relieved.  
  
Kneeling Ariel unfastened the master's trousers. Deferential kisses were placed to the revealed thighs. Sliding off the socks a kiss was placed to the top arch of each foot. As with everything else Ariel flattened the socks and laid them carefully out with the other folded clothing.  
  
Returning to his master Ariel sank to his knees and grasped the waist band of the silk underwear. The cock was slowly revealed. A kiss placed on the tip. Folding the boxers Ariel placed them with the clothes to be cleaned.  
  
Ariel checked the water temperature and shut of the hot tap letting cold water run for a bit longer. Stepping into the water. Holding out his hand Ariel helped the master into the tub.  
  
The bath was wide and deep. The master could lie along it with Ariel knelling beside him. Only the master's head was above the water while it came up to Ariel’s waist.  
  
From his kneeling position beside the master. Ariel rubbed his master, more massaging than washing. Kneading muscles the older man's loosening skin was pulled with Ariel's ministrations.  
  
Lastly Ariel swept a hand over the master's cock. Massaging his balls and into the crack of his arse. Sliding a finger inside him, the master sighed. Even though he knew the man was erect Ariel couldn't see the cock under the bubble covered surface.  
  
What happened next Ariel had done only done a few times before. The first time he had panicked and the lifeguard had to pull him out of the big pool. Before a hand could come to the back of Ariel’s neck. He brought his face to the surface on the water. With a final breath, his face entered the water and he opened his mouth to accept the cock into his mouth.  
  
Using all his practised skill. Ariel used mouth, tongue, and fingers to bring the master to orgasm, in one breath. Pulling his head out of the water Ariel gasped and breathed deeply.  
  
After the bath Ariel dried the master off and placed a dressing gown on him. Following his master to the bedroom Ariel took the dressing gown and the master sat on the bed. Sitting between the spread legs Ariel swallowed the final piss before the master swung his feet into bed. Ariel pulled the covers over the man and switched off the main lights.  
  
Going to the bathroom Ariel wiped it down, collected the clothing, picked up the shoes. Heading to the door Ariel turned to where the bed was. He could just make out the shape of the four poster in the darkness. Remembering the glass Ariel moved to the table and felt for it. A slight scrape sounded as he bumped it. Then Ariel remembered the crop, he should bring it to the master's bedside. He did so, silently.  
  
Retuning to the door Ariel looked to the bed again. There was nothing more he could remember so gave the final requirement. _“Goodnight, my master. Thank you for your kindness”_ Ariel uttered into the darkness.  
  
Pritchard flipped on the main light again. It blinded Ariel a moment. _”Pathetic”_ Pritchard spat. _“He wanted to make his master wait”_  
  
“Didn't do to well when he did pitch up” the Male sex instructor added. It was the first time Ariel had heard him speak English and like the woman he replaced, he had an aristocratic tone to his English accent. Ariel wondered what happened to the nicer woman he had not seen her since the American guard was executed.  
  
He was berated over and over. The two instructors also commented on his wanting to remove whatever was in his arse. When the footman arrived to take Ariel to the dorm. “Whatever is in his arse is to remain. If he removes it something bigger is to put back in” the Sex instructor ordered and Ariel wanted to cry.  
  
In the morning the South African demanded to know why he had not cleaned properly. Repeating the instruction from the night before Ariel was then dragged to the showers. With a burly arm across his back pinning Ariel to the tiled wall. The guard fumbled to find the wide base of the rubber plug. Ariel screamed as the his sphincter felt like it was beaning ripped out.  
  
The plug didn't move and the South African swore in his native tongue. “Stay” the guard ordered. The arm was released from Ariel's back. The plug was also let go. The guard stepped away then came back and something was placed on the tiled floor with dull thump. Then came the familiar sound of squelching from one of the liquid dispensers.  
  
Flinching as fingers returned to his painful entrance. Ariel relaxed as the gentle fingers massages the skin around the plug. The fingerers were heavily lubricated and the guard swore and muttered continuously. Encouraging the muscles to relax and stretch opening. Working lube into the raw channel  
  
Ariel didn't care he wanted the thing out and as long as the guard was helping he wouldn't argue. Staying still as a lubricated finger was worked in between the plug and the channel of his arse. More fingers were added from both hands until they worked around the widest edge of the rubber. The guard stretched Ariel's opening wide enough for the plug to slide out. The large plug thumping as it hit the tiled floor.  
  
The guard swore softly and stood. Taking the plug, ordering Ariel to shower properly. Ariel felt like his arse was hanging open. It was a relief to finally have the thing out. There was little resistance in the muscles as Ariel washed himself out. There was no hope of keeping the water inside and it seeped out of the lax passage. The flesh, apart from painful and tender felt spongy and inflamed.  
  
Taken to the milking room a tiny buttplug was given to him. He was instructed to keep it in. The new plug less the two inches long and a half wide. It slid out almost immediately. It took almost constant tightening of his internal muscles to keep the thing inside. Over the course of the day it fell out dozens of times.  
  
The scenario changed but variations of the previous night's events were repeated many times in the run up to Ariel's return to his Master. He would be put into a position where he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, then he would have to attend his master in a role play. Slowly, with a dull mind his training saw him through the times. Until he could move without though and was allowed to collapse on his spot.  
  
\--  
  
There were tests just before Ariel was returned to his master. The first was the house. He was given free reign. For the remaining days a footman stood at the exit of the dormitory. As they passed he gave locations they were to go. _”Pool”_ the footman said as Ariel stepped up.  
  
Ariel felt fear. He was alone walking through the house. He knew where the pool was. Passing a guard Ariel expected to be hauled up and punished for being alone. The guard didn't even look at him as he passed. More staff, school slaves were passed en rout.  
  
Entering from one side of the grand foyer. Ariel looked to the open front door, the long drive stretching out to freedom. The thought of running was buried so deep it didn't cross his mind. Exiting the foyer he continued to the enclosed pool.  
  
Arriving the three people were ready and waiting. As Ariel knew what was expected, he did it. Stepping onto the slope he lay and waited for his cuffs and collar to be secured. The water started to rise without Ariel being secured down. The water covered his head and Ariel's lungs started to ache.  
  
Gasping, Ariel then woke to the lifeguard forcing the water out again. The three instructors all told Ariel he was good. On the surface he felt a thrill of pride and joy.  
  
Deep down in a pit of his mind that all of his true emotions still resided, he hated it. As was expected and enforced by his training. He thanked them all in the soft reverent tons required by the school. _“Thank you for your kindness Sirs, Madam”_  
  
\--  
  
Alone again Ariel made his way to the theatre. He went to the chair and sat down. The nurse attached the IV and the man attached the electrodes. The control for the electrodes was then handed to him.  
  
Without his hands secured or eyes held open. The screen lit up. As pictures of his own 'Ben Coulter' ID was shown. The conditioned pain and the nausea was felt. Ariel didn't look away from the screen and he pressed the button. The real self-inflicted pain passed through him reinforcing the conditioned response.  
  
The screen went black and Ariel lifted his finger. A new image, James at the embassy. Ariel looked and pressed the button. The same occurred when he saw an image of a person being killed from a first person point of view and when images of computers were shown.  
  
The bodiless instructor told Ariel he had done good, sending pride through him. Ariel thanked the nurse, disembodied voice and the man who set up the electrodes. _“Thank you for your kindness, Sirs, Madam”_  
  
-  
  
The sex lesson instructor told Ariel had been good as well. It still pleased him but it felt hollow. The response was the same. _“Thank you for your kindness Sir”_  
  
-  
  
Taken into the public toilet Ariel knelt. The escorting footman left without Ariel being secured to the wall. Nor were the others beside him. When the fist person to stand in front of Ariel pulled out his cock. Ariel kept his eyes and mouth open. Swallowing the piss he could and letting the rest run out of his mouth and down his body. Ariel stayed in position until he was taken to the next class. He thanked the rubber clad instructor as well  
  
-  
  
In the Library, Ariel noticed that the little trees were disappearing as were the little other personnel touches. The instructor asked Ariel which pose he would like. Soon Ariel was in his favourite position. He tried to defer to the instructor but he was told to choose. Suspended as if he was flying with his arms behind him and legs bent back on themselves.  
  
Ariel looked at the floor beneath him. Ariel watched from his elevated position as the instructor folded a flat box into shape. “I am retiring” he said without looking up.  
  
“As a child I witnessed a tsunami hit my village. I was up on a hill. It killed my entire family, destroyed everything I had. The ocean was so calm, beautiful. Then it pulled away, not by much just like a low tide. Then it came, the wave swept up the valley. Nothing stood against it” The instructor muses as he filled the box.  
  
“I have never been able to look on the ocean since. I know what it can do” he finished, looking at Ariel.  
  
When Ariel was let down. “Thank you..” The Small Japanese man stopped him mid sentence. The practised gratitude not welcome.  
  
“When you return. I pray I am not here” the Instructor said  
  
\--  
  
Ariel showered and cleaned himself out. He had been feeling something coming. His classes were winding down. He had seen a new batch of freshly shaved boys and girls, men and woman being lead round the halls. He had been having fittings as well. A suit was being made for him.  
  
From the whispers around the place and the almost tender fucking he had received from the South African last night. Gave Ariel the impression of finality.  
  
Castrated now sported wavy blond hair and his blue eyes seemed so prominent. Lean and tall with broad shoulders he was very attractive. The crotch had healed into a completely smooth area between his legs. Not even a hint of a scar, it looked like he had been born that way. A few days ago in the middle of the night. Ariel had overheard, Castrated had been sold to a brothel that catered to strange tastes. Ariel hoped someone would take a liking to him and buy him outright. The rumours of the brothels this place sold to had given him nightmares.  
  
Picts had changed the least. He was still completely hairless. The tattoos that had reminded Ariel of filigree wire decoration had calmed down. The colour was still a bright almost gloss black. The skin underneath had recovered from such extensive work. He was now more muscled with heavy pectoral and defined six pack. The decoration gave a strange beauty to him. It was his cock that truly amazed. He now sported a cock ring that kept it hanging long and heavy. What looked like completely black ink covered flesh when flaccid. Now looked like a vine covered pillar, going from the base to the very tip of the circumcised head.  
  
Looking to the girls side of the room. Ariel looked to the two spots where his friend and the younger girl slept. The only evidence of their existence were a few memories of compassion and sympathy in a hellish situation.  
  
Ariel's name was called and he was taken to the large ballroom. After his hair was tidied up Ariel was taken to the small podium in front of one of the windows.  
  
An unknown blond man approached, lean and fairly young for a person Ariel thought looked like a free butler. In black suit and white tie. He instructed Ariel to spread his legs. The school's buttplug was removed and replaced with a glass one in Merovingian's green colour and fleur-de-lis decoration.  
  
With a device like a pair of pneumatic pliers. The welds holding Ariel's cuffs closed were popped. His collar also getting the same treatment. He felt even more naked with the absence of the simple rings of metal. And frightened, as if he was doing something wrong.  
  
A slave with the green collar of Merovingian brought a box over and held it open for the man who had cut off Ariel's cuffs. A vague memory of him, although now dressed Ariel remembered him naked. He still looked a bit like an older version of himself except for the steel blue yes.  
  
Inside the box were five strips, all in the iridescent green of the Merovingian. About 1” wide, four were about 7” long while the fifth about a foot. Looking like expensive bracelets of interlinked strips Ariel knew they were his marks of servitude. The collar that looked like a choker was the first to go on.  
  
The Butler picked up the longest strip. It flowed like piece of fabric in his fingers. Something that looked like an extra link was clipped on the end of the collar. He then wrapped the collar around Ariel's neck. Ariel heard and felt the ends being clipped together. Then a series of mechanical clicks.  
  
The new collar didn't hang as loose as the old ring. There was a little movement but it was meant to be felt. Ariel's breathing became uncomfortable as fingers were worked between the collar and skin. There was a grunt from the man behind him as he tried tugging the collar apart, confirming it was was secure.  
  
As the man did the left wrist. Ariel could see how the cuffs locked. The extra link held the two ends of the cuff together. A pin slid in along the width on the cuff. As it was pushed in, it made a series of clicking noises. The pin and extra link were then removed and the cuff was fixed in place. Again he tugged the cuff to make sure it had locked properly. The right wrist then Ariel's ankles were given the same treatment.  
  
Ariel was handed a pair of pink skimpy briefs. The same as he was wearing, when captured. A white collarless shirt was next. Then came the custom suit. It was the same style as the one Ariel had been captured in. Single breasted, lapelless and closing high up.  
  
Ariel looked in the mirror. He looked good. The suit fit him to a T, accentuating his long body and legs. It did make him look a bit like a priest or Japanese school boy. Socks and shoes were the last thing Ariel put on. The tailor gave Ariel a brush down and nodded his approval.  
  
The barber came over and gave the finishing touches to Ariel's hair. It now looked like a mane of black surrounded Ariel's head. He now looked like he did the fateful night however long ago.  
  
Although he had not been wearing them when captured. The non prescription glasses were placed on Ariel's face. The tailor, barber and the blond man who had put on Ariel's new cuffs all gave their approval.  
  
Lead through the house the clothes were starting to irritate Ariel's skin. It was also the first time Ariel had worn underwear since his circumcision and his cock head was being chafed. The shoes were affecting his walking, after being barefoot for so long. He was a little unsure when his foot would land on the ground. Making him stomp slightly. Even the glasses, after years he had stopped noticing the frame. Now it felt like he was wearing blinkers.  
  
Ariel wanted to hesitate as he entered the study where the photographer had violated him. He didn't. Entering, the footman instructed him to stand in front of the window facing the door. Ariel could see the entrance and the desk to his left. Where the range of Dildos had been.  
  
On the desk now there were five books laid in a side on Christian cross shape. Three wide and two high. There was also a small teaser and the leather crop. The three furthest books Ariel couldn't make out beyond the title on all, 'Aurora School of Excellence'  
  
The two closest books of the horizontal line Ariel could just make out. The furthest one, blow the school's name had 'Accreditations for Ariel of Merovingian'. The closest had the subtitle of 'Ariel of Merovingian' and sub, sub tile, 'Year book'  
  
The small taser not much bigger than a pen. Gloss black and silver. Once Ariel had started to be excited by being whipped. A taser had replaced the lash as a punishment.  
  
The crop Ariel had felt before. It was stiff interwoven leather with a Silver pommel. It looked like it was a set, to match the taser.  
  
The door opened and Ariel looked upon his master for the first time since he had been captured. Ariel sunk to his knees gracefully and lowered his head.  
  
Dressed in an all black suit with black tie and shirt. The waif like man with slicked back hair and green eyes stalked up to his slave. Long thin fingers lifted Ariel's chin. As he had been trained to, Ariel snapped his eyes to his Master. A nasty victorious smile graced the man's narrow face.  
  
_“I do not see what's so special”_ a bored voice said behind his Master. Persephone, Merovingian's wife.  
  
Merovingian spun to look at the elegant woman. In a cream dress, high heals and simple but most likely expensive jewellery. Her black hair she wore long and straight.  
  
Merovingian hissing vicious words at his wife as she looked on in bored acceptance. The Madam cleared her throat and Merovingian looked to her.  
  
_“Full breakdown of cost”_ the Madam said handing Merovingian the first book. He flipped through it. He either knew what was in it or didn't care.  
  
_“Contracts”_ The madam said and the two next books were picked up. As they discussed the contract and bill. Persephone came to stand in front of the Slave.  
  
Dragging a talon like nail round the side of Ariel's face she looked him in the eye. A slight line creased the skin between her brows. _“Still don't see why it is so special. It will be showing lines in its face soon. And if that man is so dangerous why don't you just sell it.”_ Persephone said.  
  
_“HIM! The more people who want HIM the more unique HE becomes”_ Merovingian spat over his shoulder.  
  
Ariel hissed as the talon on he face scratched his cheek. This time Persephone responded in kind. The two spouses argued, vicious and quiet. All of it hate filled words and sentiment.  
  
The Madam reminded Merovingian that he still needed to sign the contract. Casually mentioning the damage to Ariel's face had been done by a member of his party. Merovingian returned to the Madam to complete the transaction.  
  
_“I like this one”_ Persephone said as she flicked through the last book. She held up the page. Ariel didn't know the photographer had her camera at the time.  
  
It was Ariel with his legs together and straight up. Cock, balls trapped and on display behind his closed thighs. The massive dragon dildo was hanging from his hole. The other dildos and buttplugs littered the floor beneath him.  
  
Merovingian plucked the book from her grasp, tucking it under his arm. With his petulant wife determined to make a nuance of herself. Merovingian signed the two books handing one back to the Madam.  
  
Merovingian came to Ariel and stroked a thumb over the scratch mark. Handing Ariel the contract, the record of his achievements and the breakdown of costs. Merovingian kept the year book, crop and taser. The taser Merovingian placed in his inside pocket. The crop he held along with the book under his arm.  
  
As the group moved. Ariel raised to his feet and followed. Coming to the end of the corridor into the foyer with grand staircase. Across the landing Ariel saw the woman instructor from sex lesson, the Japanese bondage instructor, the black instructor from the whipping lessons and his silver haired Partner. Ariel couldn't look at them directly as he descended the stairs.  
  
Persephone was at the head of the precession. The moment she was outside an Asian man with long straight hair was waiting by a limo. Dressed in all white contrasting with his black hair and round sunglasses. His blue collar indicating he belonged directly to Persephone. He opened the door for his Mistress and followed her in. Her limo pulled away immediately.  
  
Ariel stood a few paces behind his Master as he spoke with the Madam. _“Yes, he helped with our problem with MI6. His agent was a bit of a problem. She approached Ariel”_ the Madam said. Ariel didn't catch what Merovingian had been asking about. So had little context.  
  
A classic Rolls Royce pulled to a stop. Merovingian headed towards it and the chauffeur pulled the door open. Getting in, Ariel followed as his Master made room. The Frenchman pulled Ariel's face into his lap.  
  
Unzipping the his Master's trousers. Ariel pulled out the soft cock. Swallowing it whole. Ariel suckled until it started to harden. Starting to move his Master towards orgasm, a book was placed on top of his head. _“Nurse”_ Merovingian ordered softly.  
  
With his master wanting him to suckle. Ariel did as ordered. Keeping his head still only applying suction and massaging the cock with his tongue.  
  
With the book resting on the back of his head. A cock in his mouth. The scent of his Master's musk filling his nostrils and his view limited to the fabric pressing against his glasses. Ariel didn't see anything of the journey to the airport.  
  
As Ben Coulter didn't see his arrival. Ariel of Merovingian didn't see his departure from the place of pain, humiliation, degradation, aversion and subjugation.  
  



	11. Janus Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merovingian greets the Janus. Offering the services of his personal valet for their use during their time in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some key points for anyone who skipped the slave training chapters.
> 
> Q was renamed by his master to Ariel. Through brutal techniques he was shown he had no control over himself(Including a drowning torture leading to a fear of water). He was desensitised to extreme fetishes (e.g. extreme pain, watersports) others he was trained to reposed erotically to (CBT corporal punishment) He was then trained as a personal Valet for his master.
> 
> The Ludovico technique, a form of aversion therapy was used to prevent Q from remembering large parts of his past, committing acts of violence and from touching computers. When something triggers his conditioning. Q experiences extreme nausea and phantom pain.
> 
> (Key events)  
> On first enslavement Q tried to contact James. In response M arrived at the school. She implied James knew of Q's plight and would not come help. She then told him MI6 and Merovingian had come to an agreement. And he was an acceptable sacrifice in the negotiations.
> 
> An indeterminate time later. 009(Peabody) was captured while trying to infiltrate the school. Q noticed 009 was confused by his presence at the school and knew his nickname of Q. Giving 009 the benefit of the doubt Q did not identify 009 as being from MI6. Q did not see Peabody again. During this event Q was presented with an opportunity and launched a cyber attack against MI6. Hoping to provoke M into an extreme reaction against the school.
> 
> Q learned an old lover(Rufus Sixsmith), a person he was hoping he could turn to for help had passed away since his enslavement. 
> 
> Making a few friends dubbed Friend(Girl), Tattoos, Castrated and Young Girl. One(Girl Friend) was killed in a demonstration that the slaves had no control over their fate. 
> 
> When Young Girl lost her (valuable)virginity while learning sexual techniques. Q, Castrated and Tattoos distracted some of the guards sent to rape her(giving her experience). Q's conduct was classed as descent. As part of the punishment Young Girl was executed. Tattoos and Castrated were punished(whipped) while Q watched. When Q was punished(whipped) he let slip he had access to substantial funds(maliciously offering to compensate the school for its loss). A guard overhearing approached Q later. With a $60,000 down payment the guard was organising Q's escape. The school was prepared and captured the guard who was executed as well.
> 
> With hope all but gone. The only thing that sustained Q was hate. His hate for M, Fairbanks(002) Madam Helena Cain(the woman who ran the school). As well as the guards and instructors of the school(some more than others).
> 
> Severine arrived at the school. Trying to buy Q form the school because Merovingian refused to sell him. Madam Cain refused to sell Q as well.
> 
> Since Peabody's assassination attempt. Q had begin to doubt what M had said about James. When given a laptop. Q tried to contact James without M finding out. During this Q came across the Obituary. From that point on Q stopped fighting, accepting his life as a slave.

Merovingian stood at the entrance to his private retreat and sanctuary. A sprawling palace in the south of France. Views of the Mediterranean to the rear and manicured gardens and lakes to the front.  
  
To his right stood the perpetual argument that was his wife. Persephone was in her typical elegant glory. A cream summer dress, white gold jewellery. Her black hair long and posture as poised as ever. A tiny scar she couldn't disguise, to the side of her right eye. A reminder to never damage what doesn’t belong to her. The slave at Merovingian's other side and the object she was now no longer allowed to touch.  
  
Ariel his personal valet. His black messy hair, green eyes and skin perfectly cared for. Wearing a skimpy pair of green briefs. Sheer fabric spanned, going from the cuff of the ankle, up the inside of his legs and connecting to the crotch of the briefs. Like he had been wearing sheer trousers that had been split along the outside seems. Fabric also spanned between each wrist cuff and collar. It displayed his body, the lean defined muscles of his chest and stomach, and the whipcord muscles of his arms and legs to perfection.  
  
The Slave was Merovingian's pride and joy. He was not a born slave so still had the faint dream of freedom. Even if it was only a dream. He was a little old for being enslaved and trained but he took to it in the end. He was exquisite, submissive and sensual. Completely selfless. Always thinking of his master. Never more happy than with a cock inside of him. Only Matagot, his previous valet and now head valet ever rivalled Ariel. Although Matagot accepted lying with him, he was never as eager as Ariel for his master's touch.  
  
At first it had been those eyes that drew him to the free person the slave was at the time. Then he spoke, Merovingian saw the slave did not like the way he was looking at him in their first meeting. But when he spoke, he lied so well. He flattered so convincingly. Merovingian felt intrigued and disappointed he couldn't have him. Then a guard came to him to say the secure vaults were being infiltrated.  
  
Merovingian remembered the giddiness as the unconscious intruders were pulled from the vaults. And Sebastian Flyte was one of them. In that moment he decided to take a risk. And now he had his Ariel.  
  
The reason Merovingian valued Ariel even more than he first though he would. Lots of people wanted him and Merovingian had him, it was petty and true.  
  
There was the woman he had taken his slave from, M of MI6. Although she wanted him dead rather than possessed. Something he would never allow to happen. The thought of Ariel dead was something that made rage bubble up. Merovingian loved his wife but in one of those moments she learned how treasured the slave was to him.  
  
There was Severine. Or more importantly her mysterious owner. The though of that person sent a chill through him. He was unknown and dangerous. The way Severine's employer perused Ariel. It was a deep emotional desire fuelling it. Which lead him to the person M warned him about.  
  
There had been the cryptic warning about a James Bond who she said had a minor infatuation with the slave. She assured him Bond would be of no consequence. Merovingian wondered if she under estimated the feelings towards the slave. There was something that drew people to him. And Merovingian was sure she underestimated the slave's true value.  
  
There had also been others. The many guests who sampled Ariel's delights. He was so accommodating and accepted mostly everything. Even the things he disliked he could convince a guest he enjoyed. Then there were the ones who knew of the hacker he once was. If it had not been a requirement of being allowed to keep the slave. Merovingian would have never conditioned him against computers and he could have been so much more than a valet.  
  
Merovingian had delighted in turning them all down. Especially when the money they offered became awe inspiring. The one exception Severine's owner, he was frightening.  
  
Some of the stories he had heard from the Slave's training scared and shocked the Slave Master. The Slave had lead a defiant protest against his betters. He had bribed staff to organise his escape and it almost worked. Called for help and launched a cyber attack. In the end Madam Cain worked her magic and he was now docile and perfect.  
  
The convoy of black Land Rovers entering the large circular court yard pulled Merovingian from his musings. They were here for negotiations with not only Merovingian but several senior members of the Syndicate. He had been surprised when Janus agreed to the meeting. They had refused all previous. But they were the best weapons dealers Europe had and in the safety of his own mind Merovingian was just a little scared and wanted the best.  
  
It was time to meet the two men who controlled the arms trade from Russia to Africa. The two men were easy to spot. They exited the last car and carried themselves with a deadly, absolute authority.  
  
If Merovingian didn't know Janus was two men. He could have thought the tall woman who stepped out of the first car to be one of them. The weak unkempt man at her side was of no consequence. And the five in the middle car were easily identified as mercenaries. Janus liked to keep friend and foe in their line of sight.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye. Merovingian saw the expression on his wife's face. The darker blond with the slimmer face and red scars on the side of it. Dressed in black trousers and shirt. She wouldn't look at twice. The one with the rounder face and lighter blond hair and piercing light blue eyes. Dressed in a custom dove grey two piece suit with a tie that set of he blue in his eyes. She would already be wet over.  
  
_“They're lovers, my dear”_ Merovingian whispered quietly with a condescending smile.  
  
_“You wish me to tell you when I fuck him”_ Persephone shot back and crossed Merovingian to go meet the object of her lust.  
  
Following his wife Merovingian had the honour of watching his wife slobber over the guest like bitch in heat. Greeting the other face of Janus, the one with the scars. Merovingian spoke in English as it was the only common language between everybody. As they spoke Merovingian noticed the scarred Janus' eyes slipped past him to the Slave behind.  
  
Moving to the other Janus, before his wife started rutting against him. “If my Wife has finished her whoring, may I introduce myself” Merovingian said to the other Janus. He could see he would pay for that remark but it was so much fun. If it wasn't for the fights their marriage would be so boring.  
  
He and the un-scarred Janus exchanged brief greetings. Merovingian noticed this Janus was showing the slave far more interest than he did his wife.  
  
Seeing opportunities to further piss his wife off, have a closer ear to his guests and a way to loosen his guest's tongues. Merovingian turned to the object of their interest, just a few paces behind him. With a sweeping arm indicating the slave, “Ariel, my personal servant. He will take care of you while in my home.”  
  
Ariel gave a respectful bow, “It will be my pleasure to serve”  
  
Watching Ariel give the meek and clear response. Merovingian noticed the tension around an eye indicating something was coming into conflict with the slave's mental conditioning. “Do you know these men” Merovingian asked.  
  
Before the slave could answer the Janus without the scars answered. “I knew him from my previous employment” he informed and the tension disappeared from the slave.  
  
“MI6” Merovingian said neutrally.  
  
“When we were alive” the Scarred Janus said with a warning edge.  
  
Merovingian could accept that. He didn't want to openly cross that woman. After the Cyber attack the slave had launched. Merovingian had to call on Severine's employer for help in dealing with the situation. He had been paying for it ever since. The Employer was ruthless. He had not appreciated his offers for the slave being refused. There had even been attempts to extract the slave by force. Luckily none had gotten closer than the perimeter fence, so far.  
  
“My dealings with that institution are as few and far between as possible. I do not trust that woman” Merovingian said. They both seemed wary. Merovingian was concerned as well. He would not ask them directly and in a show of trust he would let them keep an eye on the only person who knew their identities.  
  
Guiding his guests inside. Merovingian walked side by side with the scarred Janus while his wife continued to whore herself to the other one. “Ariel takes pain well and is never more happy than when he is within the arms of a man. However I must insist, no injuries, nothing that will scar. Bruises and welts however look wonderful on him” Merovingian purred with an appreciative groan  
  
Leading his guests passed the living centrer piece of the main foyer. Today it was three slaves. Long legs and lean muscles. All suspended about a meter off the ground. In bondage, posed as if they were in a race, jumping hurdles.  
  
“Ariel was in a beautiful Tableau. He and his parter were suspended as two people swimming around each other” Merovingian mused heading up the winding stairs. Getting a hum in response from the Janus at his side, as he studied the bound slaves.  
  
On the first floor. The first room on the left. Opening the door to a large suite. Merovingian entered. It was not his best but they were being prepared for his other more valued associates. “Feel free to freshen up and relax. We will be on the back terrace. Ariel will be at you disposal throughout your stay.” Merovingian reassured.  
  
After saying the room next door was for Onatopp and her friend. Merovingian pulled his slave to the side. Under the guise of a few final words of support for his role as his master's representative. Merovingian gave a warning to watch and report back what the two men did and said. Threading a finger through the collar _“Mine”_ Merovingian said resolutely and almost silently into the slave's ear.  
  
_“Always, my Master”_ the slave replied.  
  
Merovingian knew his slave would be superlative at the task. Nothing seemed to escape his notice and surprisingly few saw how the Slave acted. Especially in bed he could wrap most men round his finger, showing them bliss and the cameras or microphones would capture the euphoria educed ramblings.  
  
Leaving the slave and guests alone. Merovingian stepped out into the corridor, receiving a slap the moment the door was closed. Flicking his eyes, only the doll was in the corridor with them. Merovingian didn't mind his wife playing like this in private but never in front of guests.  
  
_“Jealous the Slave will feel the man's cock before you do”_ Merovingian hissed at his wife. She went to slap him again and this time Merovingian caught the wrist. Tutting Merovingian shook his head.  
  
She yanked her arm free. _”It will be a relief to be with a man and not a child”_ Persephone hissed. The insult was old, she always called him a spoiled child, trying to attack his masculinity.  
  
Merovingian laughed. _”The Scarred Janus, the desire for Ariel, perhaps I could feel his cock before you as well”_  
  
His wife saw red. Merovingian would have laughed if he was not brushing off a proper punch. He did give a chuckle as she stormed down the corridor. Her vacant doll of a personal slave trailing after her. Struggling to keep up with his mistress' stride.  
  
_”My love, I loath you and love you in equal measure.”_ Merovingian called, just before his wife rounded the corner to go upstairs.  
  



	12. 1st Day: Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Alec tread carefully around the slave James once knew

James looked to the bowed head of the man he thought had died over two years ago. He could tell Alec was a little concerned for what he might do. While Alec had agreed to follow in whatever James intended to do while here, Alec's men were his responsibility and didn't want them caught in the crossfire. Now he had found Q alive and seemingly well, in the custody of the person James thought had killed him.  
  
James manoeuvred towards Q, still standing just inside the door. He was standing with his head bowed, arms behind him and feet together. The green underwear and strips of cloth rather obscene and humiliating. The collar around the column of the narrow neck, causing anger to bubble up in him. James having a hard time suppressing the desire to rip the collar off and drag Q from this place.    
  
Gently James touched he point of the sharp chin. The moment he did the green eyes snapped to him. He heard Alec giving another warning cough in the background.  
  
“Ariel” James said. The name like an insult dripping from this tongue.  
  
“Yes, sir”  
  
“Do you know me?” James asked and he saw a squirm and a twinge from the other man as if in severe pain. A mewl sounded, followed by a reluctant nod and an explosive gasp.  
  
“Why did you react like that?” Alec asked coming up to the other two men.  
  
“Sorry sir. I'm discouraged from doing some things. Remembering my past is one of them” Ariel answered.  
  
“what else?” James snapped making the slave flinch.  
  
“I have been conditioned against committing violent acts, touching computers as well” Ariel responded.  
  
“How did you get here?” James demanded.  
  
Seeing the pain and stress he was putting the Slave under Alec placed a restraining hand on his lover's shoulder. “Relax” Alec instructed the slave. The green eyes turned to him if relief, “Thank you Sir”  
  
With some fear Ariel looked to James. “Sir, I'm sorry a can not discus what you desire” Arial said. Genuine pain and regret in his voice. Disappointed at not being able to fulfil the order.  
  
A knock at the door sounded and Ariel moved to answer. Taking the bags from the slave that brought them. Ariel placed them on a table.  
  
Automatically James and Alec looked about the room. Mapping and checking out the hostile environment. Ariel moving about unpacking. James and Alec not to concerned, the only guns they personally brought in the holsters under their jackets.  
  
The room was wide. To the left was a lounge study area. Couches, coffee table and an ornate desk in front of a window. Three regularly spaced arched, paned windows along the far wall. The drive leading up to the house and manicured grounds beyond the window. Alec and James shared glances, both could see glints of scopes in the distance, along with patrolling guards.  
  
The right wall had the massive four poster bed against it. A doors either side of it. The whole room was decorated like the rest of the house, in classic French style. Highly polished woods, patterned silken upholstery, soft fabrics and crystal chandeliers.  
  
The door to the right of the bed was a bathroom. It was done in cream and green, marble and tile and gilded gold fittings. A huge square bath was in the exact centre. Two semi circle alcoves were on the far wall. The open one had shower heads all directed to the centre. The other alcove was partitioned off by a curving frosted glass panel. A lavatory and bidet behind the glass panel. To the right, between two sinks a floor to ceiling mirror with a barber chair in front of it.  
  
The door on the other side of the bed was a dressing room with a large mirror, drawers and hanging space. All in rich wood, plush carpet and bright lighting. And that was where Alec watched the slave pack away their clothes. Looking through the door at the far end, Ariel became bashful. It was a tiny windowless cupboard not much bigger than the sleeping roll on the floor. At one end was a compact wet room. “Your room” Alec said.  
  
“Yes Sir” Ariel said.  
  
Coming back out into the main bedroom Alec saw his lover with an almost scandalised look on his face. He had pulled open a set of doors on the back wall to find all manner of toys in the cupboard. “Vanilla” Alec accused coming to stand by him. There were neatly coiled ropes, chains, sex toys, whips, paddles, crops and things neither Alec or James could identify.  
  
“Sirs, if there is something you would like that is not present it can be called for” Ariel said from behind them.  
  
Alec cast a look at his lover. He knew the man and he was getting to the point where he would make things explode because he couldn't see a better way to deal with his emotions. Alec pointedly closed the doors. Cutting off the view of toys to James.  
  
“What is the schedule?” Alec asked.  
  
“Between four and six, people will start arriving. Drinks on the terrace until Dinner at Seven. Formally finishing at eleven. There will be entertainment throughout” Ariel listed.  
  
James gathering himself and getting into the mindset of a mission. “What Entertainment?”  
  
“Most of the guests like to bet so it will be competition based. Pony races, hurdles, 100 meter on the lawn. Wrestling, 10 pegs, boxing below the terrace. And after dinner, dancing and acrobatics.” Ariel informed.  
  
“10 pegs?” Alec asked of the only one he couldn't guess at.  
  
“A bench with ten pegs of increasing size and difficulty of shape. The competitor must mount each peg in turn. The one who gets furthest, quickest wins” Arial explained and ducked his head seeing James didn't like the concept of the game.  
  
“Any tips?” James asked. Even though he didn't like this place he knew he was in the middle of a hornets nest. And had to make an attempt to fit in.  
  
“Belonek, wrestling in the third match. Vulcan for hurdles. LaSaber for 10 pegs” Ariel informed. Adding, “Sirs, there is also likely to be poker and baccarat”  
  
“Well we better not keep out hosts waiting” Alec said.  
  
“Would Sirs care for a shower or a bath?”  
  
“Bath” both men responded together.  
  
Ariel went to the bathroom to start the taps on the massive tub. The two ornate guided swan spouts started poring water. Adding oils to the water he let it fill. Ariel looked as the deep centre square started to fill. The bath had two tiers. A deep centre section with a less deep bench round it to sit on. Ariel dealt with water but he hated any water container that he could be submerged in.  
  
Coming out the two guest stopped their whispered conversation and looked at him. The sensation was a little strange. As a slave no one tended to notice him. He was just expected to be there when needed and would be in trouble if he wasn't. The fact the two men were noticing him put him on edge.  
   
“Sirs, is their anything you would prefer to wear tonight?” Ariel asked ducking his head. Both said no but something appropriate. Rounding the bed to go to the dressing room.  
  
“Ariel” James called.  
  
Hoping he wouldn't be asking questions about his past. Ariel knew that he knew the man but he couldn't look back on the memories of him without the condition pain and nausea response. As long as he stayed in the here and now, thinking of him as Janus or Sir, Ariel could cope.  
  
“Old Man” Alec called to his lover in warning as he cast sympathetic eyes to Ariel.  
  
“I thought you were dead. If I had known you needed help. I would have come” James said.  
  
“That is most kind Sir” Ariel responded. Desperately trying to avoid the conditioned response by letting the words wash over him.  
  
“Never offered to come help me” Alec shot. Trying to break the tension and stop James from going off on a vendetta that would get everyone killed, including the slave.  
  
“That's because you are big enough and ugly enough to deserved a cruse missile landing on you” James responded.  
  
Ariel didn't get the reference but he gave a smile as the two men bantered back and for a few more rounds. “Sirs, may I continue?” Ariel asked. Dropping his smile and bowing his head. He had ruined their good mood. Apologising for speaking out of turn, Ariel waited for their judgement.  
  
“Yes continue” Alec ordered as he brushed shoulders with his lover.  
  
In the dressing room Ariel moved quickly. The talking had put him behind schedule. He laid out a suit for James with accompanying paraphernalia. Alec's wardrobe consisted of a lot of black. Trousers, light sports coat and shirt for him.  
  
Sliding his briefs down Ariel detached the materiel from his ankle cuffs. He then removed the two pieces of materiel from his collar then from his wrist cuffs. Picking up the two dressing gowns, supplied by his master. Ariel then stepped out of the dressing room and the guests fell silent and Alec turned to see what James was staring at.  
  
Nude apart from the green collar and cuffs. Ariel stood with a silk dressing gown in each hand. “Would sirs like to bathe individually or together?” Ariel asked automatically.  
  
Knowing he had done something wrong but not knowing what. Ariel dropped his head again and trembled slightly. Unlike the other guests these two were putting him on an uneasy edge. “Sirs, please accept my apologies.”  
  
“We are not used to a, a slave” Alec said. Also on edge, worried James would snap at any moment. Also wondering what was up with the slave that James knew but didn't act like he knew James.  
  
“As you say Sir. I can perform the services of a Valet. I am also experienced and trained in personal grooming...” Ariel trailed off. Aware the two men weren't interested. Ariel was growing frightened. Pulling his hands behind his back and feet together. The stance a formal submissive standing posture. Awaiting direction or punishment.  
  
“Come on you can show me how good you are” Alec said and got a relieved smile from the slave.  
  
“Coming old man” Alec shot over his shoulder at his lover.  
  
Hanging the dressing gown on a hook and taking a few towels. Ariel placed them within easy reach of the bath. “Would Sir like a shave” Ariel asked coming up to Alec. Getting a positive response Ariel filled a sink with hot water and soaked a small face cloth in it. Coming back to Alec with James standing by the door watching silently. Reaching for the buckle of Alec's trousers, Ariel stilled.  
  
“Sir” Ariel called and waited for permission. “Sir there is a custom when dressing and undressing a master. Homage is paid to the flesh”  
  
Shrugging, “Go ahead” Alec responded and got worried and nervous smile.  
  
Starting with the buckle of the belt. Ariel removed it from Alec's waist. He then unbuttoned the black shirt Alec wore, hesitating slightly before pressing a kiss to the skin as it was revealed. Concerned the man didn't understand what was being offered. As the shirt opened more Ariel saw the old burn scars on left side of the torso. An extra kiss was given to the marred flesh. After the shirt was off Ariel folded it, placing it on a counter.  
  
Then came the shoes. Ariel knelt before Alec untying the laces. Alec lifted his foot to allow Ariel to remove the shoe and sock. A kiss was placed to the top arch. With no reaction but curious acceptance Ariel's confidence grew.  
  
Looking to his lover. “Could get used to being pampered” Alec called. It was not what he wanted to say but he knew the place would likely be bugged and he was concerned how James would react to the slave's actions. Their eyes met briefly and something flicked in James'. He had come to a decision and Alec was concerned.  
  
However as Ariel knelt lowered Alec's trousers and placed a kiss on each thigh. James came to sit on the edge of the filling bath, to Ariel's back. His eyes raked over the lean back, lightly muscled and rounded arse. The shaved and hanging testicles becoming visible. Something green and glossy catching his eye. “Arch your back” James said softly.  
  
Ariel stilled in reaching for the waist band of Alec's black joky shorts. Doing as instructed he knew the end of the buttplug would become visible. “Always ready?” James mused.  
  
“Always, Sir” Ariel replied.  
  
With no further orders Ariel grasped the waist band of Alec's tight underwear. Pulling the black material down, the bulge didn't do credit to the flesh underneath. Alec was easily the largest real cock Ariel had seen. And he didn't go in for the grooming the master and most of the others did. Placing a kiss on the shaft of the half hard penis. The unkempt thatch of wiry hair tickling his nose. Ariel then placed another on the low hanging balls. The inviting musky scent filling his nostrils and bringing him to full arousal.  
  
Guiding Alec to the chair in front of the mirror. Placing a towel so Alec wouldn't touch the cold surface. “Please be seated Sir”  
  
Picking up the hot face cloth he covered the sharp stubble of Alec's beard. A throat clearing brought Ariel's attention to James standing in the spot Alec had just vacated. With the hot face cloth needing time to swell the hairs and open the pours Ariel started to undress James.  
  
Just as Alec before. Ariel started with the shirt and this time a tie as well. Kisses were laid as each button was opened. There were two mangled scars, both got kisses as well. The first was a patchwork on James' shoulder. Then the single entrance wound lower on the abdomen.  
  
Then the shoes, with feet receiving the deferential kiss. The trousers came off and Ariel was eager to see what lay beneath the bulge of James tight white boxers. Lowering the material. A cock, not too thick but looked like it could be quite long appeared. Placing a kiss where the head was covered by a foreskin. Ariel took a deep inhale, pressing a kiss to the tight balls behind.  
  
A hand landed on his head and Ariel's initial thought of a blowjob was stilled. James continued to stroke his hair massaging his finger into the scalp. Then a finger came down the side of his face. “No glasses” James mused.  
  
“I have a decorative pair, Sir. If Sir wishes” Ariel offered.  
  
A muffled “Please stop distracting the barber” came for the chair.  
  
Letting Ariel up James followed and watched the Slave shave his lover. While Ariel was busy James refiled the basin with hot water adding another face cloth to it. By the time Ariel had finished with Alec, James took his place in the chair. The thin fingers were sure and experienced as they wielded the blade. “Very good” James said after standing and looking in the mirror.  
  
Ariel glowed with the praise, “Sir, thank you, you are most generous”  
  
Ariel moved to join Alec in the bath and James followed. Ariel was thorough in his washing of the two men. Sweeping hands over defined muscles kneading scalps as he washed their hair. As both James and Alec joined the slave at full mast he seemed to expect something. When it didn't happen he became nervous.  
  
Tilting the slave's chin up seemed to be considered a command to look at the person doing it. As the green eyes fixed on James'. “What is it” James commanded.  
  
“Dose Sir desire relief?”  
  
James could see the eagerness in Alec. Deciding to go first “Why not” James said and let go of the chin. There was a deeply covered fear in the slave and he took a breathe and his head dipped below the surface.  
  
Before Ariel could latch on James brought him back up. “You don't have to drown yourself” James reassured and the fear became well concealed abject terror.  
  
“There is no danger, Sir. I am well practised” Ariel said.  
  
James not liking the fear moved to sit on the edge of the bath. The fear dispersed and the green expressive eyes looked on in wonder. With a surprising eagerness the slave latched onto James' cock.  
  
“Fuck!” James wheezed. The suction and wicked, skilled tongue were practised and exquisite.  
  
Alec chuckled at his lover clinging to the rim of the bath with white knuckles. The tendons and muscles going taught on his neck and torso.  
  
“Tickle his prostate” Alec goaded the slave.  
  
James' vision was filled with the obscene image of wondrous green eyes flicking to him and his cock wrapped in dark red lips as the head bobbed back and forth. The mouth applying suction as it pulled off, a flicking tongue to the head before there was a deep penetration and the feel of a throat. A hand gently massaging his balls. James could only nod his approval of Alec's idea, not trusting his voice.  
  
With the oily water easing the way, a single finger entered him. Then it started rubbing deep, in time to the movements of that decadent mouth. James was trembling, his nerves singing. Looking down at the slave enjoying his task was the final straw. Grabbing the slave's head James thrust deep and gurgled out his pleasure. The vague feeling of throat muscles rippling over his cock was what James finally focused on. Then the gob smacked expression of his lover.  
  
With another gurgled attempt at speech James slid back into the water and came eye to eye with the smug Slave. His green eyes sparkling and thrilled. “His turn” James growled with a challenging smile.  
  
Alec did the same. He raised himself out the water. “Dose Sir permit prostate stimulation” Ariel asked as he crossed the bath in a predatory prowl. Eyes fixed on the large cock, the foreskin pulling so tight it rolled itself back from the gland as Ariel looked at it. A full and pink head revealed to him.  
  
“If you can take me to the root, yes” Alec challenged and lost. An embarrassingly short time later Alec was sliding back into the water with a dazed expression on his contented face. With a smug pleased expression Ariel returned to washing the two men down.  
  
Alec stepped out of the bath and Ariel followed. Alec stood still while the slave rubbed his skin dry with a soft towel. Then rubbed in an oil, over the scared skin covering the left hand side of Alec's face, neck, torso and thigh. As Ariel stood and moved to go get Alec's dressing gown. He was pulled back against Alec's muscled chest. The other man's flaccid cock resting between the cheeks of his arse.  
  
Two arms wrapped around Ariel chest and stomach. One hand caressing and pinching a nipple while the other caressed his side. A mouth kissed and nibbled his neck above the collar.  
  
A ripple pulled Ariel's attention to the bath. Letting out an 'eep' his cock stiffened a bit more and a twinge of his arse caused the buttplug to move inside him.  
  
James dropped his head while keeping eye contact on Ariel. His hands placed on the edge of the bath, pushed up James' shoulder blades. From Ariel's point of view it looked like a predator about to pounce.  
  
Stalking out of the bath James approached the slave. Anticipation and stimulation caused tremors to wrack the slave's body.  
  
The only reason James didn't stop. Ariel kept eye contact with him. The slave's cock twitched in its painfully erect state and a single bead of precum glistened at the end. If he showed the slightest reluctance James didn't think he could complete his task.  
  
The slave 'eeped' again as James gracefully dropped to a single knee. Keeping eye contact James licked the precum from the angry purple gland. James could see the determination to not thrust and the desire to thrust, war within the man he had once called Q.  
  
“Do you wish me to go further” James purred, gravelly and low. Hoping for some more genuine form on consent.  
  
Ariel mewled, “My only desire is your wishes”  
  
Alec chuckled in Ariel's ear. “If we wish to bring you over the edge. If we wish you to teeter on the brink. If we leave you now, unfulfilled”  
  
“As Sir wishes. All that matters is his desire”  
  
“Stop teasing” James admonished and wrapped his lips round the circumcised head. Using his tongue he circled the ridge of the gland and over the cum leaking slit. Ariel mewled as Alec held him tight.  
  
With Alec teasing nipples and neck. James used his tongue to torment the man in his mouth. Reaching between Ariel's legs James found the narrow base on the buttplug. Barely more than a bump to the internally lodged device. “Siss, I, I” Ariel's words ended in a shriek and filled James' mouth with his cum.  
  
Alec held up Ariel until he could right the dazed slave and Ariel walked out of the bathroom ahead of them. “Nice arse” Alec mused to James as they followed, watching the muscles move under the skin. James responded with an appreciative tone. Capturing James in a kiss Alec explored the cavern with the lingering salty taste. Pulling back they moved to the dressing room.  
  
“Good” James praised at the coordination of the suit Ariel had laid out for him. The Slave thanked him with a deep blush on his face.  
  
Stepping forward James went first. Ariel removed the silk dressing gown. Picking up a pair of white jockey shorts Ariel sank to his knees in front of James. James stepped into the underwear and Ariel slid them up his legs. A reverent kiss was placed to the cock and balls before they were covered.  
  
Soon Ariel had James standing in a silver grey suit. There was no tie on the white shirt as the meal was less formal and the weather warm.  
  
Alec got the same treatment. A kiss was placed as each part of his body as it was covered and he soon stood in black trousers and shirt with a very dark grey sports coat.  
  
Noticing James had brought a proper dinner suit but not Alec. Ariel hesitated, he knew there was two formal events planed and his master would not like it if his guests didn't attempt to conform to tradition. “Would sir like me to find a tuxedo” Ariel hesitantly asked Alec.  
  
James snorted out his laughter. “If you can get him into anything more than a sports jacket. You'll be a miracle worker” James informed.  
  
Before leaving the dressing room Ariel slipped on his green briefs. Attaching the two hanging pieces of material to his ankle cuffs. Then the two separate pieces were attached from his wrist cuffs to his his collar.  
  
“Dressed” James said.  
  
Ariel knew he was being mocked. He knew what the briefs with coverings that couldn't even be consider token looked like. However modesty and pride were luxuries he no longer felt entitled to. “Yes Sir” Ariel responded and thought he saw a flash of hurt in the man's eye.  
  
“Do you have a wider wardrobe” Alec asked. Again trying to mediate Ariel's acceptance of his life and James' inability to accept how the person he once knew was acting.  
  
“Extensive” Ariel replied, his master had been quite generous. He had clothes ranging from custom suits to the most obscene the fashion world had to offer. He had even been given an extensive range of costumes.  
  
“We would prefer you to be more conservative in public” James said.  
  
“As you wish Sirs”  
  
Before leaving James' eyes flicked to the pillows, where he his his gun. Deciding to leave it. The temptation to use it to great and he needed to play nice with their host if he wanted to succeed. After collecting Onatopp and Boris the group followed Ariel along the corridor. Coming to the main foyer they descended the stairs.  
  
The tall dark haired woman with light brown eyes. Dressed in skin tight black clothing. A long thin cigar between two fingers. Looked over the defined muscles of the slave leading them through the house. “What lovely physique” Onatopp drawled in her rolling Georgian accent as she indicated the legs of their guided.  
  
It was rare for Alec's right hand woman to be cowed. James was no exception, she ignored the glare the man sent her. “Our host certainly has a preference” she continued looking at the three slaves posed as hurdlers leaping.  
  
Agreeing Alec nodded. Adding, “Long, lean with whipcord muscles” he said as they were lead through grand halls.  
  
There was no secret to what his Master found attractive. So Ariel clarified the well known facts, “17 to 30. Milky skin with pink rather than brown nipples. Dark, preferably black hair and blue or green eyes. In essence himself”  
  
James and Alec exchanged glances. Ariel fitting well within the aesthetic preference of their host. The narcissism of no surprise.  
  
“Persephone?” James asked.  
  
“For the Mistress' toys. She likes males, of a naturally effeminate appearance. Preferably of far east ethnicity. Delicate of shape and features with long hair. For her partners she likes handsome, rugged, very masculine” Ariel informed.  
  
Onatopp sent James a smile. “You my friend are screwed. Although you do get him” Onatopp said with an appreciative groan to Ariel's back.  
  
“If Madam would care for company. It could be arranged” Ariel said.  
  
Nowhere near as ethical as her two companions. “Yes” Onatopp purred.    
  
Asking about age, aesthetics, sex. When Onatopp purred, “Male” Boris, the tall, thin and stooping man. Unshaven and looking a little unwashed. With little round glasses, a piece of tape keeping on a broken leg. Made his protests. It was done in a language Ariel could identify as Russian but not translate.  
  
“I shall bring a selection to your room tonight if you wish, Madam” Ariel said.  
  
“Someone experienced in corporal punishment and femdom techniques” Alec added making Onatopp give an annoyed grunt.  
  
Ariel was sure his shudder had been seen by those following him. Femdom had never been a pleasant thing in his experience. “All those in service are experienced, Sir” Ariel responded and they finally came out side.  
  
The Mediterranean dominated the view even though the house was set over a mile back from it. Clear blue sea reflecting the cloudless sky. The Sun was hanging off to the right still warm in the cusp between afternoon and evening. The air blowing in warm, off the African continent.  
  
A series of terraces going down from the house. The topmost one stretched wider than the house. The one below containing a large freshwater pool stretching out. With display areas either side. Allowing people to watch events from elevated position of the upper terrace. The lowest terrace contained manicured grounds stretched out. An optical illusion making it appearing to reach directly into the ocean.  
  
James stopped, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Aware that the people behind him had stopped. Ariel turned to look. There was a calm relaxed expression on James' face. His eyes closed and face raised. For a moment Ariel felt the conditioned response before lowering his eyes. The flash of memory of the man he one knew, now a curse. Forcing himself to focus on the here and now. Ariel waited.  
  
Onatopp looked to the basking man as well. “Not built for the cold” she joked. Alec said something softly in Russian to her. She stepped closer to Ariel with Boris in her wake.  
  
Alec moved closer to his Lover and clasped his hand. He watched James' face as he turned to towards the sun. Breaking his moment James looked to Alec and opened his eyes. “Yes, I don't do cold” James snapped at Onatopp.  
  
Leading the group along the larger terrace. Ariel stopped. Just ahead was Merovingian and his wife. A several guests had arrived already and were enjoying cocktails.  
  
Ariel gave a bow to James and Alec and backed away. Letting them join the other party goers.  
  



	13. 1st Day: The Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the supportive comments and all who continue to read.
> 
> A bit of plot as a prelude to some kink.

-Ariel's Evening-  
  
Ariel bowed and waited until James and Alec went to greet his Master before taking four steps back, turning and leaving.  
  
Entering the house Ariel found one of the camouflaged doors, looking like a part of the wall with a handle sticking out of it. The moment Ariel was through the door, the opulence of the house disappeared. He was on the landing of a wide and simple concrete stairwell. Going down Ariel descended below the surface levels. To the rabbit warren, of the corridors and rooms, of Below Stairs.  
  
Taking a breath Ariel organised his thoughts. With a brisk pace Ariel moved down corridors, turning corners and dodging frantic staff and slaves. Moving about the chaos, below the surface of the graceful house.  
  
Entering the Wardrobe. A large room with racks of clothing. Ariel approached the Seamstress, the flapping woman in charge of it. She was a short, round, blond/grey woman dressed in a jumble of fashions. A slave that found a skill to keep her in the household when her appearance was no longer enough. _“What”_ she snapped at Ariel as she continued to fluster about.  
  
_“A guest will be requiring a Tuxedo”_ Ariel informed.  
  
Letting out a groan she pulled a pencil from her hair and a note pad from a pocket. Ariel gave the sizes he had seen on Alec's clothing.  
  
With the order placed Ariel moved to his section amongst the shelves. 'Conservative' Ariel thought. A flinch of conditioned pain and nausea struck him as Ariel thought about James, or more importantly the memories of him.  
  
_“Here and Now”_ Ariel muttered and cleared his mind.  
  
_“Conservative”_ he reminded himself. Looking over suits that he would wear when accompanying his master on business. He had never worn one inside the house. His master preferred him nude and on display.  
  
Picking a suit, Ariel put it over his arm. Then he picked up some cream britches and black poet shirt. For underwear, he picked up tight pair of shorts with lace panels at the sides. Adding a green sheer outfit. It was an almost see through two piece. Made of a small waist coat and loose trousers that would hang low on his hips.  
  
Going to the front of the wardrobe the Seamstress barked _“When is it to be ready for?”_  
  
_“The evening after next”_ Ariel replied and pressed a button near the door. A moment later the Furniture arrived. Furniture being a slave who was so low they were giving the task of being a piece of furniture. Most did the job of tables or stands. Some of the more advanced tasks involved standing and opening doors, carrying things or running messages. They did not speak or react. Ignored and overlooked they were barely seen by anyone of the household. Even when they were everywhere.  
  
Giving the cloths to it. _“Janus' room, slave quarters. Lay them on the bed, flat”_ Ariel said. He turned and left the room as furniture never moved while being looked at.  
  
Moving to the next destination. Ariel entered a huge room. It was where the slaves exercised, trained and practised out of sight. It may have been a wine cellar at one point as the roof was fairly low, even for below stairs in general. It was bright and well lit. Exercise equipment along the far side in a long line. Open areas with markings on the floor, tracks and lines for use in exercising and warming up. A wooden floored area with a slight spring, for use in practising and rehearsing dancing, gymnastics and other entertainments for their masters and the guests.  
  
Moving past the track where those who were going to compete on the lawn were warming up. The athletic camp a bit too far for connivance. Only the Pony slaves were not allowed in the house as they were basically feral. There was Vulcan stretching his very long legs. He was the shortest of the hurdlers but from heel to hip he was the longest and was faster than he first looked.  
  
Seeing the sandy haired and green eyed Belonek, practising and warming up. He was a lean wrestler, skilled and deceptively strong and agile. He was also rather nice and friendly away from the competition ring. Ariel nodded to him and got a smile in return, before he slammed his practice opponent down.  
  
Then came another group. They were applying thick geese to their orifices. LaSaber was the youngest and smallest of them but truly enjoyed fisting. He had served some of the most extreme guests and survived. There was no doubt he would win the competition.  
  
An office on the farthest end was Ariel's goal. It meant he passed everyone. Nearest the office. A row of four boys were on the floor. Their arms stretched out in front of them as their backs were almost folded over and their feet touched the top of their heads. A fifth was in the hands of the old fat coach. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he helped the boy stretch into the contorted position.  
  
A more heavily muscled male gymnast practised on a rope. Holding the rope between his wide spread arms he brought himself to a horizontal position.  
  
Finally coming to the office. Ariel knocked and lowered his head. The big man inside had frightened him since the day he arrived. He was responsible for managing the Slaves and since the incident with the Mistress he had liked Ariel even less.  
  
Stepping in after a barked order. Ariel waited until addressed. The white bald head glared with reflections of the bare bulb. If he was shorter he would have reminded him of Elmer Fudd. He liked to keep Ariel waiting but he had to be careful. To the Master, Ariel's word could carry more weight than his.  
  
_“What”_ Elmer growled in a thick polish accent when he deemed Ariel had waited long enough.  
  
_“Madam Onatopp has requested the use of a slave, Sir”_ Ariel informed. Flinching. The man growling as he lashed out with a shock stick getting Ariel in the stomach. Collapsing with a shriek Ariel whimpered until the stick was removed from his skin.  
  
_“Well. I'm not a mind reader what dose she want”_ he snapped.  
  
Knowing the overseer wanted to show him his place. Ariel grovelled before whimpering out. _“Male, early twenties, someone accustomed to the Mistress, Sir”_  
  
_“You”_ the overseer growled knowing how scared Ariel was of the woman.  
  
_”My apologies, Sir. I am to serve Janus”_ Ariel answered, deliberately taking the overseer's comment literally.  
  
_“Cocks galore”_ he spat with contempt. Thoughts of the man not complaining when it was his cock. Ariel left as unthought as possible.  
  
Ariel closed his eyes as the Overseer looked back to his computer and started tapped away. Even the sounds of the keys caused Ariel nausea and phantom pain. Then the pain wasn't phantom. Another shock came sending Ariel to the floor, writhing in agony.  
  
_“Go”_ the overseer spat and dropped a piece of paper down in front of Ariel's face. Grabbing the paper Ariel thanked the man and climbed to his feet and fled the small office.  
  
The slave dormitory where Ariel spent some of his time. A large windowless room, divided into three sections. One section was little more than rows of large padded shelving, three levels high. Where most of the slaves slept, where they could. An open shower and toilet area. With so many people staying here it had to be kept spotlessly clean. It always smelled of soap and disinfectant.  
  
The slaves who held a position were housed in the cubicles. Two rows of cubicles, sectioned off by a thin hip high barriers. It was no wider than the width of the small bed and narrow desk beside it. With hard plastic chair and a row of cubbyholes under the bed and rough woollen bedding. It was luxury to most slaves. The fact they were allowed some postpositions was luxury in itself.  
  
Going to the dormitory Ariel exchanged a glance with Kuku the Mistress' personal slave. Tiger her last, having been demoted to Furniture. In the Master's fury Tiger had been beaten, broken and blinded. He now stood outside the breakfast room every morning, holding a tray with the day's messages. He acted as a warning to the Mistress of who ruled the house.  
  
Kuku was Chinese with an effeminate round face. His shoulder length hair was a gloss black and soft. What most people didn't know about him and the Mistress kept quiet. Since his enslavement as a young child Kuku had been corset trained and now only had a 17” waist.  
  
When the Mistress bought him. The Master had taken first rights with Kuku. Ariel had been in the Master's bedroom as the other slave striped out of his tunic and revealed the hour glass shape. As the Master asked about it, Ariel listened. When the Master ordered Kuku to remove the corset he had been wearing, the slave had whimpered. Without the support he was in more pain than when in it. After the Master had his pleasure. Ariel had helped tighten the laces so the other Slave could move again.  
  
Since then and unlike Tiger who had continued their Master's feud in their absence. There was a truce between the slaves. As long as they were not ordered to do something by their masters they stayed out of each other's way. There were however, the odd conflicts between them but that was true of most slaves at some point. Just because they were slaves didn't mean there wasn't jealousy, frustration, anger, fear or ambition.  
  
Ariel found the four slaves he was looking for. He gave them a warning that one or all would be spending time with a guest tonight and possibly longer. Ariel watched them separate in order to prepare.  
  
Returning to his cubical across from Kuku's. Ariel pulled a book from a cubby and sat at the desk. It was subversive propaganda but he was not allowed anything more involving. A warped version of Cinderella. Where the stepmother sold Cinderella to the palace and she became the personal slave of the prince.  
  
Closing the final page. Ariel looked at the small clock on his desk. It was later than he expected. Taking the book back to the slave hall. A long room where they were allowed limited socialising, games and had access to the small propaganda library.  
  
Placing the book back Ariel then went up to the serving station and got his second ration for the day. Sitting he ate at a more sedate pace as there was little hurry. Normally he would be rushing, preparing for his Master's next day but as he was to serve the guests. Someone else had that responsibility.  
  
Sedately he prepared for tomorrow. Ariel headed to the room where he cared for his Master's clothing. It was located near the kitchens and laundry. A smallish room with a table in the centre. Cleaned clothes lined one wall. A small desk sat in the corner littered but organised with calendars, diaries and notes.  
  
As he approached Ariel could hear the Under Butler shouting and screams echoing out of the room. The sliver haired Englishman had a teenage boy bent over the table in the centre if the room. The slave's arse bare. A leather belt rained down on it. The slave, crying and screamed as he was punished.  
  
Having witnessed far worse. Ariel stood at the door unmoving. Like with James Ariel let the scene wash over him to avoid the conditioned response. Until the Under Butler would noticed him. Eventually the Under Butler released the slave letting him slide to the floor in heap of misery.  
  
Noticing Ariel the Under Butler picked up a pair of trousers. “What would you recommend” the Under Butler asked showing Ariel the triangular iron burn.  
  
“They are ruined and will need to be replaced, Sir” Ariel stated.  
  
“You can show the Master” the Under Butler stated and dropped the trousers on the slave. As with all the free servants he used Master as in Master of the house rather than as in his owner. With a final barked order to go wait in the Master's room. The slave scuttled out clasping the ruined trousers as he fled. With nothing to discuss with him. The Under Butler left to see to his other duties.  
  
Going to the desk in the corner. Ariel opened the diary he maintained. After his conditioning all of Ariel's notes had to be on paper. Looking over his Master's schedule for tomorrow so he would know what was expected of Janus.  
  
Matagot entered with another slave in his wake. Matagot, Ariel's predecessor. They looked similar but Matagot had steel blue eyes to Ariel's green and was now in his mid thirties. A few grey hairs mixing with the black. Although a slave Matagot was Ariel's direct superior in the household.  
  
After Ariel had become the Master's Valet. Matagot was placed in charge of all the personal slaves. There were only five dedicated valet slaves in the house, Ariel included. As well as over a dozen slaves that could act as personal valets. It was Matagot's responsibility to make sure all could do and did their duties. He to was now at risk of punishment for the temporary Valet's mistake.  
  
After getting what he needed Ariel tuned to Matagot called his name and gave a nodding bow. As his superior Matagot was due respect but as a slave there was no 'Sir' or other more reverent salutation.  
  
Coming out of the preparation room Ariel headed to the kitchen. Catching one of the slave footmen. The Servant footmen would not talk to him unless it was truly required. Ariel asked about the guests he was looking after. As both James and Alec used the name Janus and Ariel was conditioned against James and didn't know the name of the other Janus, it was a bit confusing. It also didn't help that both were blond with blue eyes.  
  
_”Master has taken a liking to the burned Janus. He accepts Master's presence but I don't think he likes it. The other one is being pursued by the Mistress. He seems more open to her advances but his very stressed”_  
  
Ariel thanked him for the concerning information. By necessity a slave learns when something is bubbling under the surface of someone.  
  
Going to the kitchen Ariel went up to one of the senior cooks. Placing the order Ariel said who it was for and was told it would be several minutes.  
  
Returning to the dorm _”Ariel”_ Matagot called him. Whispering, _“Make sure Moth is in the appropriate place”_  
  
_“Yes, Matagot”_ Ariel replied with a bob of the head. The 'appropriate' acting as the real part of the order to Ariel. Unexpressed curiosity over the order was heavily suppressed. Was Matagot protecting himself or truly wanting to help the other slave.  
  
In the dormitory Ariel saw Kuku was off preparing for his mistress. Finding the slaves for Onatopp to chose from. Ariel lead them from the dorm.  
  
All with dark hair and light eyes, lean bodies well displayed. Each had a simple scarf secured round their hips to cover themselves. Their faces were the only thing really separating them. The only one Ariel knew was Imp. He was from Irish stock, lean angular lines and sharp chin and deep dark blue eyes and black curly hair.  
  
Returning to the kitchen at the head of the entourage. Ariel picked up the laden tray. A silver ice bucket contained a bottle of champagne. A square glass, double plate sat. The lager was covered with ice, the smaller square piece of glass held piles of caviar. Bellini were on the side plate with two bone spoons sitting on a white napkin. The final touch was some strawberries and two glasses.  
  
Ariel picked up the tray and took the servants passageways as far as possible. He exited into the corridor of the guest rooms. As he passed Onatopp's room _“Rear three, go in”_ Ariel ordered.  
  
Carrying on to Janus's room Ariel asked the remaining slave to open the door. Stepping in Ariel placed the tray down and unloaded it on the low coffee table. With everything laid out to his liking Ariel hid the tray.  
  
Returning to Onatopp's room he made sure the four slaves were in an acceptable position. The four slaves were opposite the entrance. All knelt, knees wide apart and the arms held behind their backs. _“Heads up, eyes forward. You are on display, not submitting”_ Ariel stated and the two who had bowed heads complied.  
  
With a final instruction _“Hold position”_  
  
Getting _“Yes, Ariel”_ in response from them all.  
  
Retuning to the servants stairs Ariel climbed to the floor above. Exiting Ariel circled the landing of the grand foyer. The slaves suspended two floors below. A fond memory of being suspended at this floor with the drop below him came to mind. Being bound and suspended one of his greatest joys.  
  
Shaking it off Ariel entered the apartment of his Master. It had a series of rooms. The main set of double doors entered into a lounge/study area. The door to the left was the master's personal play room and to the right was the magnificent bedroom.  
  
_“Not there”_ Ariel snapped at the cowering slave. He was opposite the main door. Ariel had sat in the same place and had been pulled in to the play room for his punishment, the first time he messed up.  
  
Matagot had kindly explained if he presented himself in front of the bed. Their Master would be more likely to stick to a simple beating rather than something more imaginative. Imaginative was always worse.  
  
Taking the trousers from the slave. He then guided the cowering slave to their master's bedroom. Ariel had him kneel between the door and the bed. _“Forehead to the ground with your arms out in front of you”_ Ariel instructed. As the slave took the low position Ariel laid the trousers across his arms. The burn mark prominently displayed.  
  
_“Confess your mistake and how you made it. Don't try and give excuses. Thank Master for his punishment and mercy, no matter what”_ Ariel advised.  
  
_“Thank you Ariel”_  
  
With a final look at the naked, shaggy haired slave. Ariel closed the door to the bedroom, then the door to the apartment.  
  
Passing Kuku coming out of the servant's stairs. Ariel retuned to the guest suite. Going to his small slave's quarters. The furniture having done as it was told. Ariel hung up the suit and shirt. The shirt would need ironed before use but it could wait.  
  
Detaching, removing the briefs and strips of material Ariel placed them in a box for them to be cleaned. Ariel then stepped into the shower stall. Cleaning himself inside and out Ariel lubed his arse and replaced the cleaned plug.  
  
Drying off Ariel pulled on the green sheer trousers. They were almost see through and in strong light were so. Making sure they hung low on his hips Ariel tied the draw strung. They were loose and billowed about his legs. The matching waist coat was small. Stopping just above his belly button. It also didn't close, reaching just beyond his nipples.  
  
Stepping out of his quarters into the dressing room. Ariel then slipped out of the bedroom as well. Sticking close to the walls Ariel moved closer to the foyer. From his position Ariel could hear the dinner braking up. The final guests who weren't staying, leaving. Onatopp and her companion started to climb the stairs and Ariel hid in a furniture cupboard.  
  
It was a bit uncomfortable with the two other slaves already inside. Hearing Onatopp pass Ariel stepped out silently. The sound of her door opening and closing echoed in the corridor. Not long after, three slaves exited her room and headed for the servant's stairs.  
  
The one she had picked was a good choice. If Janus' warning was true. Imp would be able to endure. He had dealt with the mistress on some of her worst days. And unlike himself Imp didn't have the protection of the Master.  
  
Ariel tried to shake off the memories of his Mistress' anger and jealousy. The time the Butler was away and the Master had been called off on business. The Mistress called him into a play room where he was string up. Suspended horizontally with his legs splayed wide.  
  
The Mistress and her personal Slave Tiger had violated him. A range of toys and objects had been used on him. After each one was used it was left on the floor for the Master to see. Some had blood staining them.  
  
Eventually Ariel fainted. Salves and servants came in and out of the room over the two days that he hung there. No one was willing to cross the Mistress so there Ariel remand.  
  
Injured, dehydrated and addled with a fever. Merovingian entered the room to see why his slave was not attending him. For his favoured slaves Merovingian was like a careful child. He would play but always carefully. Ariel didn't see what happened next and no one talked about it.  
  
When he was able to move Ariel automatically followed his routine at the sound of the morning bell. Matagot had giving him a proud smiled and helped him up the reaming stairs, where the other slave found him. For the first time in his presence Merovingian did most of the work to get himself dressed. Ariel giving token assistance as his master washed and dressed.  
  
With a brilliant smile Merovingian had praised him for thinking of his master. With an assurance Merovingian gave Ariel an order to rest and recover. Before he could leave the apartment though. Merovingian came up beside his slave and put an arm around him. _“A treat for your show of selfless thought”_ Merovingian had purred.  
  
With his Master supporting him Ariel was taken to the breakfast room. A small informal dinging room, they passed a piece of furniture Ariel would take weeks to identify as Tiger. Sitting in a chair beside his Master. Ariel was fed from his master's plate. As he leaned forward to take a morsel from the silver fork. Ariel saw the Mistress.  
  
Her left arm was in a cast. The beautiful face was bloated and ranged from purple to green as it healed. Her right eye was swollen shut. Dropping her head at seeing the slave and master side by side. Persephone limped to the foot of the table where a glass with straw was placed in front of her. Unable to eat solid food with a wired jaw.  
  
She still hated Ariel but no longer took direct action against him. At most, a loyal servant or slave would do something for him to receive a harsh punishment or diminish his standing before his Master.  
  
His Master's voice broke Ariel from his memories. The Janus he had never seen before was talking to his Master. Ariel could hear the stress in the man's voice. Falling back to the bedroom Ariel kept an ear out at the slightly open door.  
  
'James' Ariel thought hearing another voice and felt the conditioning to the name from the obituary. “Janus! Sir!” Ariel insisted, correcting himself. Snapping his eyes open Ariel closed the door before the two men saw him listening.  
  
Going to the coffee table Ariel knelt. Grasping the Champagne bottle and twisting the cork. A slight pop and hiss sounded.  
  
“Perfectly done” Alec said from the door way.  
  
Giving the man a smile Ariel pulled the bottle from the ice bucket and filled the two glassed.  
  
-Janus-  
  
The moment Q left. James was approached by the wife of their host. Latching onto his arm she stood uncomfortably close. Practised in close encounters James switched on his charm so he did not offend her or their host. She was still in the short cream summer dress, white gold jewellery and now a pair of large dark sunglasses.  
  
After the obvious events on their arrival. Her conduct was not unknown to, or cared about by her husband. Looking over, Alec was talking to the man in question. “A weak bully. He likes to hold power over others” Persephone whispered in James' ear. James resigned himself to having the woman rutting against him for the night.  
  
Alec for his part was amused by James' discomfort. Looking back to Merovingian “I am told we are to be treated to games” Alec said pleasantly. Keeping up appearances.  
  
Chuckling. “My mischievous spirit” Merovingian mused. “Yes there are to be games. Did you happen to get any tips”  
  
Merovingian continued his soft chuckle as Alec nodded. “His eye is skilled, heed his words. Alas I failed to ask before turning him over to your use” Merovingian said.  
  
“For ten pegs he mentioned Sabre. I'm not familiar with the competition so fell free to have the tip” Alec drawled.  
  
“LaSaber” Merovingian mused.  
  
The other guests arrived about twenty in all. Alec stood beside Merovingian as they followed the terrace around the house. Directed to the lawn off to the side. The raised terrace gave a good view to the pristine grass field where a track had been marked out. The ever present sniper scopes glinting in the distance, like predators eyes in a jungle.  
  
A Master of ceremonies called a 100 meters. As the Slaves warmed up. Cards were handed out. Bets were marked down. Alec put a token wager on a black slave with long powerful legs. Swearing as his man came in second. “Alas my friend. He is not yet at his peak. Perhaps next year” Merovingian said. Giving the boisterous man a soft smile.  
  
Pony slaves in leather rigging keeping their backs straight with their arms behind them, were next. Each pulled a small trap with a rider in it. Again Alec picked one at random and handed his betting card over, to looses again. “You are not having much luck” Merovingian mused. Alec gave a coy smile and a shrug.  
  
Hurdles were set up and Alec baulked at the odds on the tip the slave had given him. “I hope your slave knows his stuff” Alec mused placing a heft wager on Vulcan.  
  
Merovingian chuckled and offered reassurances. Alec saw his man. He was the shortest. A gangly teenager in the middle of a growth spurt. He looked a bit like a new born giraffe trying to walk for the first time. “My Ariel is only human though” Merovingian consoled seeing the slave as well.  
  
Alec joined the cheering as the slave moved ahead of the pack. He had the most graceless lopping motion but it worked. Winning, Alec shouted out his victory.  
  
“Very good my friend” Merovingian said with a genuine smile. Taken in by the enthusiasm of the unreserved guest. It was so refreshing.  
  
After the races the guests were directed to the edge of the terrace. Merovingian had taken Alec's arm. The move had not been unexpected after the attention he had been showing so far.  
  
On the terrace below a ring had been set up. There were even the long benches Ariel had told them about. Nearly three meters long with ten dildos fixed along them. The first was smooth and about 5” in size. The last was a one foot long abomination. The smaller second last was not any better. It was an 8“ diamond shaped thing. Sharp corners and hard lines, broad flat top and tapering body. It would be painful to get on and difficult to get off of.  
  
Alec watched the naked wrestling match, cheering and goading on the tip Ariel had given him. Then the wrestling changed. The victor pined his opponent to the floor, face down and penetrated him hard and fast. Alec's cheering quietened and stopped. Ariel's tip pulled his spent cock from the looser. Alec absently complemented Ariel's eye and collected his winnings.  
  
The boxing match was brutal and bloody. Only the blood bubbling from the crushed nose, confirmed the looser had survived. The victor in almost as bad a shape.  
  
Then came the pegs. Ariel had been right again about the winner. Alec didn't know how the boy had survived those things going inside him.  
  
After the games, dinner was called and they went to the dinning room. Alec wasn't sure if he had always been intended to be sat beside their host but that is where Merovingian asked him to sit. At the foot James was in a similar position with Persephone pawing at his lover's hand.  
  
Alec ate enough to be polite, so did James. They both knew the horrors of the hidden places in the world. They could both act like they belonged and in certain circumstances they could share in the concept of some thing. However some places required a sheer force of will in order the look like they belonged.  
  
“Marvellous” Merovingian purred to Alec. The dinner had ended and they moved to a living room. It was huge with small stages and tables set up. Performers, gymnasts and contortionists went through their routines. Comfortable seats, were people conversed. Tables where card games were played. There was live music from a string quartet in the corner.  
  
Merovingian expressed his wonder at a performance. A boy was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back. In a choreographed move the Boy remained on his feet as his back seemed to fold and he landed on his hands. Alec expressed did dismay “I didn't think a back could bend like that”  
  
Eventual, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Alec could make his excuses politely. It had been too long since he had to get into the duplicitous mentality of a spy. It had always been his lest preferred part of missions. He much preferred when the action, shooting and blowing things up started.  
  
Onatopp was the first to head upstairs with Boris. Merovingian took Alec's arm again. Persephone taking James'. Arriving on the landing that led to their room. Alec thought he saw movement from their door.  
  
With a final goodnight and with James by his side they entered the room to a pop. The slave was kneeling beside the coffee table. A champagne bottle still in an ice bucket. Holding the neck of bottle in a rather erotic fashion. It looked very much like he had been giving it a hand job.  
  
“Perfectly done” Alec purred and the big wondrous green eyes turned to them. The blush and bashfulness didn't help to dispel the erotic image.  
  



	14. 1st Day: A Night Togeter & 2nd Day: Lazy Morning

'Damn' Ariel thought. He had wanted the champagne poured before the two men entered. Standing Ariel bowed his head. “I'm sorry, Sirs...” Ariel started, James dismissing the apology.  
  
Stepping forward Ariel helped the two men out of their jackets. Guiding them to the couch. Ariel took the jackets to the dressing room. Coming out James had his head leaning back with his eyes closed. Meeting Alec's gaze he indicated James.  
  
Alec held up a glass and Ariel took it. A moment's hesitation before Ariel stepped close to the man he once knew. Brushing his leg against James' in warning. Ariel sat across the man's lap.  
  
James lifted his head and opened his eyes. Wrapping his arms around the bare wast. “I dream of genie?”  
  
“Perverted Aladdin” Ariel teased back. Referring to the shear outfit he was wearing.  
  
Lifting the glass to James' lips, Ariel tipped it up. After a sip Ariel lowered the glass. A tap to his feet and Ariel lifted his legs so Alec could slip in beside his lover.  
  
The cold glass plate with the caviar on it was placed on Ariel's thighs. Alec then used a bone spoon to place the little black eggs on a blini. He lifted it to James' mouth and he accepted the bite.  
  
Eventually James' mood began to lift, starting to stroke the skin under his fingers. Seeing his lover relaxing Alec changed the tone of the mood.  
  
Gathering a bit of caviar on the small bone spoon. Alec lifted it to Ariel's lips. As the slave opened he tipped it onto the tongue. Before Ariel could swallow Alec swooped in and kissing the slave. Using his tongue Alec scraped the eggs off.  
  
As the food was taken off his tongue Ariel felt an erection growing under his arse. Squirming Ariel rubbed against the hard on, beneath him. Letting out a moan as Alec pulled away.  
  
Alec placed some caviar on James' tongue. Ariel leaned forward. As he mimicked Alec's action. Kissing then stealing the caviar from James' mouth. A hand travelled down his back and the round of his arse.  
  
Ariel was experienced in dealing with multiplayer partners. None however had concentrated on teasing him as these two did. Most wanted their pleasure and would take it.  
  
As Ariel responded to James running his hands over his body. Alec would interrupt dividing his attention. As Ariel turned his attention to Alec. James would pounce. It was distracting and arousing.  
  
Suddenly Alec surged forward and up. Ariel finding himself over the man's shoulder. With a smack to his sheer covers arse. Alec carried him. Dropping him on the bed. Seeing James go the the toy cupboard and return with lube. “I'm prepared” Ariel said to the two men.  
  
“I'm not” Alec purred and dropped his trousers and underwear in one go. His long thick cock standing proud from the unkempt wiry hair at the base. The tight foreskin already pulled back to reveal the dark pink head.  
  
Alec pounced pinning Ariel to the bed going to work on the neck and chest. A had cupped Ariel's covered erection and he arched into the touch moaning out his pleasure. Two hands disappeared round the back of the slave's arse. A ripping sounded in the room and Alec pulled the shredded cloth off the slave.  
  
Ariel tried to respond but his efforts were rebuffed. If Alec wanted control he would let him. As his knees were hooked, Alec pushed them up to his chest. The plug was worked out with Ariel moaning constantly. Then a tongue licked him from cock to hole. The entire area was given a tongue bath.  
   
Hearing a huff Ariel cracked his eyes open. James was standing behind his lover. He didn't look like he approved of the extensive rimming but Alec was enjoying himself. Kneeling behind his lover James disappeared from Ariel's view.  
  
Alec parted Ariel's legs, suckling the hairless balls and only now he noticed the slave was completely bare of body hair.  He moved up the slave's body. Biting gently on a dark nipple, the slave let out a moan and thrust against his chest. Alec's cock finding the well slicked hole. Not even fully aligning, Alec felt the muscles relaxing and the head slipped in without much effort. Alec was amazed the Slave's body was so welcoming. He was fully seated inside without much resistance and comfortably snug.  
  
Ariel got a kiss from Alec. Tasting himself on the other man's tongue. So close were they. Ariel felt the increased force from Alec as James entered him. Ariel started undulating his hips and Alec growled out his pleasure. Then Ariel felt James' impacts from the other side of the man.  
  
Alec mostly kept still. Ariel fucking himself on his erection. James building up a pounding rhythm behind.  
  
Through his own lust filled haze Ariel could see James getting close. Starting the tightening of his internal muscles in time to the thrusting. Ariel increased his pace. James' hand reached round Alec to grasp his erection. Groaning Ariel heard a deep husky grunt and James stilled.  
  
Reaching up Ariel wrapped his arms round Alec's neck for leverage slamming himself against the man's erection. Without having to accommodate James. Alec's hips thrust forward. Ariel thrusting back. The powerful impact caused Ariel to loose his coordination and all he could do was cling to the man on top of him. Riding out the new bruising pace.  
  
A scream ripped from Ariel as he decorated their chest with his cum. Limp Ariel could do nothing. The hot hard cock rubbing, stretching and filling. Ramming in and out in brutal thrusts, never missing the good places that made Ariel's nerves sing.  
  
Alec continued to piston into him. Hands on his shoulders pulled Ariel down and close and the impressive cock went impossibly deep. A roar echoed in the room. Ariel felt the cock spilling inside him. He was not realised until the cock stopped spasming and Alec slumped on top of him.  
  
James was lying on the bed looking at them. After being fucked so rigorously. It left Arial exhausted, spent and boneless. They pulled Ariel up the bed. James and Alec idly drew patterns on the slave's chest. “Suppose we I should go clean” Alec said, reluctant to leave his position.  
  
Ariel looked hesitantly to James before looking to Alec saying “I can help”  
  
Getting a nod. Ariel sat up and guided Alec to lie on his stomach. Straddling the man's back facing down the man's body. Ariel pried apart the muscled arse cheeks. James groaned and lay back closing his eyes. “Perverts the pair of you” he teased. With James showing nothing more than disinterest Ariel happily got to work.  
  
With the first broad stroke of his tongue, Ariel gathered the already leaking cum from Alec's stretched hole. Licking the dribble of cum running down Alec's balls. Ariel mused the oil would be better, the lube masked the taste of the cum. Making a mental note to keep the oil on hand Ariel circled the opening.  
  
Alec growled and arched his arse up. James didn't care for rimming and only indulged for Alec's benefit. Alec appreciated his lover's effort but he could tell the man wasn't into it and never encouraged it.  
  
The slave on the other hand felt like he was trying to suck every drop of spilled cum out of him. His tongue delving deep and exploring. Another groan and Alec fisted the duvet. When he opened his eyes James was looking at him with shock on his face. Another wiggle of the sinful tongue had Alec closing his eyes and spreading his legs wider.  
  
'Enough' Alec thought. He rolled onto his back still under the slaves spread legs. Ariel tensed until Alec grabbed his hips, angling his arse towards him.  
  
Rimming in a 69 was a bit awkward but Alec wanted it. Grasping the skin of the luscious arse Alec spread the cheeks licking himself from the leaking hole. Spreading his legs as wide as possible, the slave took the hint.    
  
Pulling the hanging ball out of the way Ariel returned to rimming the man below him. When both well fucked holes had stopped giving up their cream fill goodness. Ariel sat up. Alec's regained erection sprang free from where Ariel had been pinning it down.  
  
A throat clearing drew both men's attention to James and his neglected erection. Swinging a leg over Alec's chest, dismounting him. Ariel moved to James and straddled his hips. In one movement Ariel sunk down on James' cock and started rocking. Alec pulled Ariel to lie across the bed. James had to roll on his side so he could keep inside the slave's eager hole.  
  
Bowing his body back, arching his head as far back as it could go, lying on his side. With James slamming into him, one leg trapped under the bigger man. Alec on his side as well. In the perfect position to push the long thick cock into his throat. Alec's ball hitting his nose with ever breath blocking thrust of the cock. Felling a hand caress his throat, feeling the intruding cock as it thrust in. Ariel relaxed letting the two men use his body as they desired.  
  
It was wonderful, Ariel loved cocks, in his mouth, down his throat, up his arse. He usually hated who they were attached to but there had been a few he enjoyed. None so much as the two who were pounding into him. Fisting his own cock Ariel rubbed the precum covered slit. James groaned as the move caused him to spasm his internal muscles.  
  
Alec was first, spilling his cum into the welcoming mouth. Then Ariel spilled into his own hand and finally James.  
  
Coming back to reality. Ariel noticed his right leg was asleep. He was lying across the bed. Alec's crotch above his head and his legs wrapped around James' middle. The leg trapped under James was the one he couldn't feel. Slowly the three recovered.  
  
In the shower James complained about perverts again as Alec pressed Ariel against the wall. He did not let him go until he had licked James' cum out.  
  
Ariel moved about the room. Brushing off James and Alec's attempts at help. “When are you coming to bed” James demanded.  
  
Getting to sleep with his Master was a rare treat and Ariel quickened his tasks. “Sirs, My I ask you some things” Ariel asked as he stacked the tray. When he was given permission Ariel asked about the morning preferences. Then, “You have no obligation between Breakfast and mid afternoon. Is there anything Sirs would care to do?”  
  
Ariel saw the relaxed state flee the men. Turning fully to them taking a respectful stance. Head bowed, feet together and hands behind his back. If he had been looking at them Ariel would have seen surprise that he had read the two men so well. Remembering James' conduct at seeing the sea. “If I may Sirs, There is a beach” Ariel hesitantly offered.  
  
“Sounds good” Alec said. Relived the slave recommended something so normal.  
  
Finishing off Ariel pressed the bell for a servant. They would see what had been left outside the door and understand.  
  
Going to the bed Ariel was directed to the space between the two men. In the darkness hands were idly run over his body. Facing Alec Ariel pressed his head under the man's chin smelling the naked skin under his cheek. “Goodnight, Sirs. Thank you for your kindness”  
  
After Ariel's body had gone completely relaxed. Alec felt James' hand slide under his neck. Feeling hidden twitching finger, Alec understood. He moved his hand from caressing the slave's back to James' side. Using his index finger to represent a dot and his middle to represent a dash he responded in Morse code.  
  
James: .. / .- -- / .--. .-.. .- -.-- .. -. --. / .- .-.. --- -. --. / ... - --- .--. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... ..- -.-- / --.- / ... - --- .--. (i am playing along. i will buy q.)  
  
Alec: --. --- --- -.. / ... - --- .--. / - .... . / ... . -.-. ..- .-. .. - -.-- / .... . .-. . / .. ... / .-. .. -.. .. -.-. ..- .-.. --- ..- ... / . ...- . -. / ..-. --- .-. / .- / ... .-.. .- ...- . / --- .-- -. . .-. / ... - --- .--. / .-- .... .- - / .. ..-. / .... . / .-. . ..-. ..- ... . ... / ... - --- .--.  (good. the security here is ridiculous even for a slave owner. what if he refuses.)  
  
James: .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / - .- -.- . / --.- / ... - --- .--. (i will take q.)  
  
Alec: .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .-- .- .-. -. / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. ... / ... - --- .--. (i will warn the others.)  
  
James: .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .-- .. ..-. . / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / ..- ... . -.. / ... - --- .--. / .. ... / .... ..- ... -... .- -. -.. / --- .--. . -. / ... - --- .--. (i think wife could be used. is husband open.)  
  
Alec: -.-- . ... / ... - --- .--. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / - .- -.- . / .... .. -- / -.-- --- ..- / - .- -.- . / .... . .-. / ... - --- .--. / (Yes. i will take him you take her. )  
  
With nothing more to discuss the two men followed the slave into sleep not long after.  
  
James woke to Alec's excited, shaking of his shoulder. It was early, still dark but the sky lightening with the approaching sun. A few birds were starting to wake and sing, but not yet the full dawn chorus.  
  
Forcing his eyes open James looked at his lover and his excited face. Then James noticed Q was not resting against him. Alec lifted the duvet and James looked down. Q's black hair was masking Alec's crotch and it looked like he was hugging around Alec's legs.  
  
“He's asleep” Alec whispered in a husky voice. Just then Q stretched and his head bobbed making a sucking slurping noise. Alec biting his lip and giving a shallow thrust in response.  
  
“I can feel his throat” Alec said. A brief quiet argument broke out over whether or not the slave was awake. James called him. Q stretched a bit but made no other move. “He's asleep”James admitted and Alec dropped the duvet back into place.  
  
Snuggling closer. James felt the back of Ariel's head. His hair was brushing against James' morning erection.  
  
Relaxing and stroking the hair brushing his crotch. Moving a finger across a cheek to where lips were wrapped around Alec's cock then back to the thick hair. James didn't fall asleep again but his mind wandered an an in between place. Then he felt movement as the slave pulled off Alec and slid down the bed. Hearing a dull thump as Ariel dropped out the bottom of the bed. “Good morning” James murmured.  
  
“Good morning Sir. I'm sorry for waking you” Ariel said meekly.  
  
“Already awake” James reassured.  
  
“So was I” Alec added.  
  
“Would Sirs like me to see to your needs or get your coffee first?”  
  
“Coffee” both men answered.  
  
Giving a bow he didn't think either man saw. “At once, Sirs” Ariel said and headed out of the bedroom.  
  
“Was he still naked” Alec asked. Not having opened his eyes once.  
  
“Yes” James replied and snuggled closer to the other man.  
  
Ariel moved quickly as he didn't think the other men would have woken. Running down stairs by way of the servants passages he first ran into the kitchen. Giving his order of a pot of coffee and two cups. As well as a hamper for later. He then put aside two papers, a Financial Times for James and the British Guardian for Alec.  
  
Going to the wardrobe. Ariel picked out swimming trunks for James and Alec along with shirts and trousers.  
  
For himself Ariel looked through his swimwear. Most he dismissed as they exposed him front, back or both. One was literally a belt with a cock ring at each end. One cock ring sat behind his cock and balls. The belt would then wrap around the back, coming together at the front where the other cock ring sat behind his balls as well.  
  
Others let his cock, balls or both hang out. His master liked those ones as he was into CBT and liked a clearly defined target.  
  
Down to a garment that looked like half a thong. The cup covered Ariel's gentleness with one strap going over his hip to run along along crack of his arse to join the cup.  
  
The other looked like two half speedos joined at the cup. One half was green the other black and they crossed over each other. It looked like an X crossing his crotch and arse. However at the back there was a gap where the material crossed. His master and several guests had enjoyed slipping their cocks into that gap and into the slick orifice concealed within.  
  
Choosing the cross over speedos. Ariel added them to the pile with a long loose shirt as well.  
  
To the communal shower to clean himself in and out. Ariel picked up the clothes and headed to the communal preparation room. Imp the slave that had been with Onatopp was there. His naked body decorated with a criss cross of welts, front and back. He had a silly happy grin on his face as he prepared something for the guests he now served.  
  
Ironing the garments that needed it. Then the papers were pulled apart and ironed as well. Grabbing a furniture. Ariel gave her the cloths and ordered* _“Follow”_  
  
Returning to the kitchen. Matagot inspecting the tray before a new temporary valet picked it up and headed to their Master. Ariel thought about the first temporary valet but knew asking would not be a good idea. It never was, when someone just stopped being there.  
  
Giving the papers a soft fold so they wouldn't crease. Ariel placed them on his tray. Picking it up he headed upstairs the furniture matching him two paces behind.  
  
With practised skill Ariel was able to hold the tray with one hand as he opened the door. Inside James and Alec were lazing in bed still. Ariel placed the tray on the table and returned to the door. Taking the clothes from the furniture and closing the door. Going to the dressing room Ariel lay them out along with what would be worn after the visit to the beach.  
  
Coming out Ariel slid in beside James and wrapped his lips around the morning erection. Suckling and tonguing the sensitive head Ariel heard the man above him groan. A hand clamped on the back of his head and the hips started to thrust. Using his skills Ariel brought James over the edge quickly. Waiting Ariel then remembered James aversion to rimming so pulled off.  
  
Sliding out of bed Ariel poured James a coffee from the pot and brought the porcelain cup to him along with his preferred paper.  
  
Alec was wide a wake and Ariel gave the scarred man a soft smile as he came to the other side of the bed. Before slipping in the side. Ariel knelt beside the bed very near Alec's head. Giving the man a hesitant look, with concerned eyes flicking to James, he did not want to offend James. Leaning close “It is custom for those I serve to relieve themselves, Sir. I am unsure how to proceed?” Ariel said with a hint of fear. He was meant to know, not ask.  
  
It took Alec a moment before a understood what was being asked. James looked on the exchange with curiosity. Alec gave a lecherous smile, letting the slave interpret it how he chose.  
  
Ariel took the smile be a yes. As Ariel slipped under the duvet and wrapped his lips round the other man's cock and got to work. He heard Alec speak. “He wants more than just the cum” Alec informed with James making a snort. After swallowing all Alec's cock had to offer. Ariel slipped out to go get the other man his coffee.  
  
Starting by preparing the shower and then the shaving implements. Hearing James getting out of bed Ariel picked up the mouth wash and let James see him washing his mouth out. Having gotten used to the taste of the sterile liquid. Ariel usually didn't bother until he brushed his teeth as normal.  
  
Spitting the mint flavoured stuff out Ariel watched James disappear behind the frosted glass where the toilet was. His first thought was to follow as he would do with his Master but stilled his movement. James didn't seem to be one to desire someone at these intimate times.  
  
Idly Ariel wondered if Alec would wish his help. After all that he had been through, wiping someone's arse was not one of the worse things he had done or had done to him.  
  
When James came out of the toilet area. Ariel moved to help him wash his hands. “Just a shave then shower” James ordered.  
  
Giving a bow, “As you wish, Sir” Ariel said and moved to stand by the chair.  
  
With James sitting, a towel over his face softening his beard and opening pours. Alec came in. “Would Sir care for assistance” Ariel asked as Alec moved behind the frosted glass wall.  
  
Giving a strange half smile, “Not necessary” Alec informed and disappeared from view.  
  
“What perversion were you offering that time” James said from beneath the towel.  
  
Taking off the towel Ariel started to lather James' face with a brush. “I offer a range of intimate grooming services, Sir” Ariel said having finally picked a diplomatic response.  
  
“Like” James challenged.  
  
Seeing the man was teasing him Ariel wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to offend the man and still wasn't to sure how far he could go with him. He also didn't want to say something his Master would take offence at.  
  
Looking James in the eye as he brought the blade to the man's cheek. “I wish to be of service even if that means doing something I once though of as disgusting” Ariel said.  
  
“Like swallowing Alec's piss” James said. Most would miss the sneer, barely classed as a movement of facial muscles. Ariel didn't.  
  
For the fist time since his training Ariel felt shame. James didn't approve, understand or accept and it hurt. “I'm sorry Sir. Would you prefer another attendant” Ariel offered.  
  
Like lightning James grasped the hand with the razor in it. Making sure it was safe James pulled the slave to sit across his lap. Caressing Ariel's lips. “Do you enjoy it or have you been conditioned to enjoy the treatment forced upon you.” James mused looking at the down turned face.  
  
“I enjoy it, Sir” Ariel insisted.  
  
“Is that a genuine response or is it the trained response” James continued to muse.  
  
Ariel had been challenged before and he still didn't like it. Was his reactions genuine or conditioned. Was he willing or forced. The truth he had been spun in circles so much he no longer knew. He had always been a bottom preferably active. His kinks had been exploited by his trainers and he had been forced to submit to things he would never have done. When he became desensitized to the extremes he was then encouraged to get erotic stimulation or fulfilment from it.  
  
Ariel just wanted to do. Do what he had been trained for and get the satisfaction he could out of it. He wanted to do what he was good at, no mater the humiliation it came with.  
  
“Let him go” Alec said softly from behind them. James did as requested and noticed how the slave's hands shook. Alec came up behind Ariel and took the blade from his trembling grasp.  
  
Stepped away and cowering in the corner. Failure and shame coursing through him. Visions of being sent back to his master in disgrace. Ariel just wanted an order or direction. James' questions and conduct was frightening. Not really treating him like a slave, thinking he should have pride or dignity. He did not see the silent argument between the two men.  
  
Alec shaved James with quick efficiency and James did the same for Alec. Seeing Ariel standing in the corner, feet together, back straight, hands behind him and head bowed. Looking terrified and upset. Alec called his name and the slave flinched.  
  
Mechanically Ariel moved towards the men. Following them into the large shower area he felt the water already running. He started washing the person closest to him headless of who it was. When his chin was caught in a strong grip. He automatically looked at the person in front, even when he wanted to keep his eyes downcast.  
  
Met with the piercing blue eyes of James. Ariel wanted to flinch and bow away. Doubt and uncertainty warred within him. 'Not good enough', 'bad' and more ran through the slave's mind along with being sent back to his Master, unfit for the guests liking. Despite his training he couldn't look at those eyes and Ariel looked to the wall beyond.  
  
“I want you to come back with us”  
  
Ariel's eyes snapped to James'. It was confusing James was disgusted by his conduct, doubted his motivations but wanted to buy him. “Sir, I don't understand” Ariel said unsure if he had even spoken.  
  
A hand stroking down his cheek drew Ariel's attention to Alec. “If you come. We will want you to be content in your new life” Alec said.  
  
“We would want to know what you enjoyed, disliked, loved, hated” James insisted.  
  
Thinking for a moment Ariel gave the only answer he could. “I have been trained to find fulfilment if not joy or pleasure in most situations, Sirs”  
  
James looked into his eyes for a while longer. Ariel met the gaze as he had been taught to. With the moment over Alec started to rub circles over the slave's shoulders, James doing the front. Ariel reciprocated as best as he could. But as the men wanted to wash him his training kicked in and he let them do as they chose.  
  
In the dressing room Ariel started with Alec. He chose a pair of tight and long swimming shorts. As Ariel slid them up the muscled thighs he placed a reverent kiss on the cock of the man before it was concealed by the elasticated fabric. Then a pair of black draw string trousers. Then a loose weave black shirt with rough wooden buttons. Each piece of skin was given a kiss before it disappeared.  
  
James handed Ariel a pair of tiny dark blue swimming shorts. Taking them Ariel knelt so James could step into them and slide them up the muscled thighs. He looked at the man above him. After the disasters earlier he was loosing confidence in dealing with him. Second guessing decisions and how he should act. Alec cleared his throat in the back ground. Before Ariel could look at him James guided him to kiss his cock.  
  
With the protocol reinstated each piece of skin was given a kiss as it disappeared. With cream cotton draw string trousers and a matching shirt in a loose weave. James and Alec looked like Ying and Yang. A pair of slip on shoes and the only non black item Alec wore was placed on both men.  
  
 “Yours” Alec teased holding up his trunks by the an upper strap.  
  
“I have other less discreet, if you wish Sir” Ariel offered. He preferred dealing with Alec. He seemed more accepting of the lifestyle. James was erratic in his acceptance, a little scary. Masters and guests that could not be anticipated were always scary to any slave.  
  
“Next time” Alec purred. Reaching for the trunks, Alec went down on one knee before Ariel could take them. “Where do the bloody legs go” Alec mumbled. Aligning the straps and leg holes he made a sound of triumph.  
  
While Ariel had been washed before. This was the first time he was dressed. He had heard some guests liked to play dress up but he had never been on the receiving end of it.  
  
Stepping onto the first leg hole then the other. Alec slid the trunks up the slave's legs. Before they covered his crotch a lick was given to the exposed slit of his cock. Getting the trunks over his waking erection was a bit of trouble but Alec seemed to enjoy feeling him up.  
  
From the front Alec made sure the straps were optimality positioned making a X across the hips. As Alec worked Ariel felt a finger on the small of his back. It trailed down to the crack of his arse then came to the top of the trunks, skimmed over the centre of the X and back into the exposed crack.  
  
“Easy access”James purred and put a bit more pressure on his finger. The finger slipped between the cheeks to touch the base on the plug. Then James pulled back and adjusted the straps on Ariel's arse. With a light spank “Done” James declared.  
  
James then slipped the loose shirt onto the Slave's shoulders. Ariel did up a single button, about belly button hight.  
  
Ariel then showed the two men to the breakfast room. In the main foyer a single slave was suspended his arms swept back and one leg hanging bent at the knee while the other was straight out behind him. The slave who did the bondage work called it 'Spirit of Ecstasy' as it looked similar to the car ornament.  
  
Ariel opened the door, onto a small room filled with the morning light, views of the back and sea beyond. Merovingian immediately guessed the beach. His Master seeing him by the door, Ariel was waved in. With a parting gesture of his hands, Merovingian issued the silent command.  
  
Letting the shirt slip off his shoulders Ariel caught it in the crook oh his elbows. The lowered shirt now no longer concealed his trunks. “Not the PPU or Good Devil” Merovingian asked. Both were virtually the same. A strap went around Ariel's waist and another went round his balls making them and his cock more pronounced.  
  
“I prefer something more discreet” James said. With Alec adding, “Next time it's my choice and I get obscene”  
  
Chuckling, “You will have to get him to model. He has an extensive wardrobe” Merovingian said.  
  
With his spectacle over Ariel righted his shirt. Leaving the two, three men to their breakfast. Wondering why he thought of only the guests Janus, for a moment. Ariel turned. His Mistress hesitated before taking the letters off the tray, the furniture was holding. Lowering his his head Ariel backed well out the way of his Mistress as she passed.  
  
After making sure the arrangements were in place Ariel had his breakfast. He had just finished the bland porridge when a voice called, “Breakfast room”  
  
Ariel quickly moved along with a few others. Standing in a line with Imp on one side and Kuku on the other. Ariel waited outside the breakfast room. Their Mistress was the first out and Kuku moving silently up to her. Always he moving in careful precise actions. Never to fast and always concentrating. Some called him a doll because he was always distracted by planning how he was to move and suppressing his constant pain.  
  
Onatopp was next with her partner. She called Imp to heel as if a dog. Apparently Onatopp had learned of the play room and wanted to explore, with her new toy.  
  
That left Ariel with with Puck, the new temporary Valet to their Master. There was a boisterous conversation between the two men Ariel was serving and his Master. It seemed amicable and lively.  
  
The three men stepped out of the room. Merovingian wished his guests a pleasant time. Puck followed their Master in the direction of his office.  
  
Leading the guests outside Ariel took the men down from the upper terrace to the lower. As always he sent a fearful glance at the massive fresh water pool as they passed. Off to the left side of the house. In front of a court yard that connected the side of the house to an Annex that made up the barracks. A trench had been caved out so the funicular did not spoil the view from the house. It contained a small four person carriage on a narrow railway that would take them to the beach over a mile away.  
  
The funicular was small and automated. Like everything about the estate, the small open top carriage was ornate, highly polished wood and brass. Ariel opened the side door.  
  
Standing aside, Alec and James entered first with Alec sitting with his back to the way they were going. Stepping in Ariel closed the door with a slamming clunk. Ariel pulled and released, a brass handle. A bell chimed and the carriage lurched, starting to trundle along the track. After a few minutes they passed an empty carriage heading in the other direction.  
  
Alec seeing a building that looked like an observatory. Separate and off to the side of the annex that acted as barracks. The dome didn't look right. Catching James' eye and nodding to it. James looked, then turned back and gave a nod of agreement. He to recognised it as a concealed radar instillation.  
  
Alec and James cast their eyes about. The deepening trench of the funicular activating their self preservation instincts. They recognised the defensive architecture. Flanking towers jutted out into the trench. Allowing gunmen to aim at the exit of the approaching tunnel and whoever was in the trench. There were two guards on either tower at a restful stance, sniper rifles on their backs. Also the barracks at the top, so if someone managed to run the trench. They would be delivered right to the guards front door.  
  
Coming out of the narrow tunnel they pulled to a stop at a small station on a pristine beach. Again the man-made architecture was concerning. A smoothed cliff wall was at the back of the beach with more overhanging flanking towers to prevent intruders repelling up the cliff face. Guards continued to patrol. Others were stationary with snipers strapped to their backs, occasional scanning the horizon. Both Alec and James recognising a deliberately casual attitude, while being fully alert.  
  
At the base of the cliff, a promenade running along the beach. There were small wooden huts every so often, along the promenade. Hut meaning opulent wooded structures with wide glass doors, bathroom, kitchenette. Where guests could escape the heat without leaving the beach.  
  
Small squares of wooden decking had been built on the sand. One had a parasol placed on it between the two loungers. Ariel led the two men to the small decking.  
  
The moment he was on the deck James peeled the shirt off and Ariel pulled the draw string lowering the man's trousers. James immediately headed for the clear blue water. Both Alec and Ariel watched the well toned back, arse and legs ripple as the man strode down to the water.  
  
Unsure, and wondering why Alec was just sitting. “Sun cream” Ariel suddenly said, remembering James was not protected. Casting his eyes in James' direction he was already in the water doing a perfect butterfly over the rolling waves.  
  
“He'll be back in a moment” Alec said making sure he was in the shadow of the umbrella.  
  
With a slight bow, “I will be a moment, Sir” Ariel said.  
  
Heading back to the promenade. Ariel entered the beach hut. Sliding back the glass door, the air conditioning causing goose flesh. There was a large flat bed in the centre of the room. Ariel headed to the small kitchenette at the back. Two glass fronted fridges had a selection of drinks and snacks. After checking on everything Ariel pulled towels from the pile along with the sun cream.  
  
When Ariel returned to the deck James was standing beside his lover. The two were in conversation that stopped as Ariel arrived. Placing one towel over James lounger he then placed the other beside Alec's.  
  
Approaching James. Ariel rubbed the man dry. Then he lathered on a generous amounts of the protective cream. After working on the man's legs Ariel looked up. There was a pronounced bulge pulling the material tight. After Alec and James exchanged glanced Ariel received a nod. Peeling the waist band down the half mast erection flopped out.  
  
Ariel swallowed the member down. It didn't take long before James shot down the Slave's contracting throat. When James let go of Ariel's head. The slave was able to dry and tuck the man away.  
  
“see you soon” James purred and headed back towards the sea.  
  
Alec still hadn't moved from his seated position. It was now Alec who confused Ariel. He had no interest in the beach or swimming. Ariel offered to get the man something but he refused. With nothing else he could think of Ariel sank to his knees beside the man. Slowly he rested his head on the man's knee. Not long after a hand started stoking his hair and face.  
  
“The balconies, are they new?” Alec asked. Indicating the things that were meant to look like balconies but were a defensive technique more reminiscent of a castle, so the cliff face could be defended.  
  
“They were finished a few weeks ago, Sir. Master wished to be able to fully overlook the beach” Ariel said. Enjoying the fingers stroking through his hair.  
  
From his position Ariel saw the next sunbathing deck being prepared. If Alec had not been stroking him he would have looked to the neighbouring beach hut. If he could see what was being brought he could have guessed who their company would be.  
  
“Pass the bottle” Alec instructed. Doing as told Ariel let his shirt slip from his shoulders to pool on the deck. Alec started to rub cream over Ariel torso. From the new position Ariel could see the beach hut on the promenade.  
  
Kuku in his white billowing tunic stepped out the hut. He was looking down his nose as furniture brought a hamper into the hut. Ariel thought how he dealt with the lowest class of slave. He realised he looked down his nose just as much. The one thing Ariel had learned from looking after James and Alec. How frightening and unsettling it was when his superiors didn't act in an expected manor.  
  
“What's wrong” Alec said tipping Ariel's chin.  
  
Looking at the man “I believe my Mistress will be here shortly” Ariel said not quite able to fully hide the fear in his voice.  
  
Alec caressed Ariel's cheek before lying back against the longer for the first time. With a pat to his lap. Ariel took the instruction and straddled the other man. Reclining Alec continued to massage the lotion into the Slave's skin.  
  
The sweeping movements made little attempt to cove his skin. Preferring to concentrate on the sensitive locations. Soon a rock hard cock stretched the front of Ariel's trunks.  
  
A hand swept down the centre of Ariel's stomach. It continued over Ariel's concealed bulge and between his legs. Alec found the gap in Ariel's trunks and slipped a finger in. Ariel moaned and bit his lip. Alec playing with his plug. Pressure built and Ariel's muscles gave up its toy. Another moan ripped from Ariel's throat as the widest part passed the tight muscles.  
  
Alec dropped the toy on the towel beside the longer. He caught the slave's eyes and motioned to his crotch. “Sit” he commanded.  
  
Ariel gave a teasing huff of disappointment. Pulling the drawstring, Ariel reached in and beneath the shorts as well. Pulling out the impressive erection. Ariel aligned it with the gap in his trunks and sank down. The head stretched his ring deliciously, warm and unyielding. Ariel groaned as it popped in and he sank further down the straight rod.  
  
Alec growled and ran fingers down the slave's taught neck, skimming the green collar. His torso, muscles taut as his back arched. Alec skimmed hands everywhere as he watched the blissful expression on the slave's face. “Beautiful” Alec growled.  
  
Fully seated on the other man's cock Ariel started to rock. “Be still” Alec commanded. Ariel sent pleading eyes to Alec. He had a wonderful cock inside him and wanted it rubbing over his prostate. “As you command Sir” he said reverting to his training.  
  
Alec squirted more lotion onto his hand and rubbed the slave's skin. Getting a wonderful tightening of internal muscles when he caressed a sensitive spot.  
  
“When you have a moment, water” James said from behind Ariel. Alec withdrew his hands allowing the slave to stand. On shaking legs Ariel stood. Reaching down for his plug Alec stopped him with a command. Leaving the toy Ariel headed to the hut.  
  
Returning with a couple of bottles in an ice bucket. His Mistress was sitting on James' lounger. She was in a black single piece and leaned back resting on her hands. It arched her back presenting herself to James.  
  
Ariel held out the bucket and James took a bottle. Persephone licked her lips at the sight of James pouring the cold liquid down his throat. The muscles in his neck working as he swallowed.  
  
Ariel was grabbed by Alec and pulled into the man's lap. Headless of his Mistress' presence Alec guided his cock back to the inviting heat of the Slave's body. Ariel felt the tight grip around his wast and the slightly quicker breathing from the man beneath him.  
  
“You have such wonderful form” Persephone purred casting hungry eyes over James' body.  
  
“Years of practice” James drawled seductively and Ariel felt the arms round his waist tighten. The anger at his Mistress radiating from the man under and in him.  
  
“Why dose your friend not join you” Persephone said and Ariel cringed as he to was caught in the condescending glance.  
  
Alec's fury was momentarily interrupted by a muscles spasm around his half hard cock.  
  
“Why don't we have a walk” James said and Ariel could see the reluctance and anger in the man, no matter how well disguised. James was only spending time with his Mistress to separate her from Alec.  
  
Finally out of sight Alec relaxed, his erection no longer able to stay within the slave. Ariel turned around so he was now facing the other man. Straddling Alec's lap Ariel started to caress Alec's neck moving down to the first button. “May I, Sir” Ariel asked. Getting a thankful smile and a nod Ariel continued to part the shirt.  
  
Kissing and licking Ariel worshipped the other man's chest. Lavishing licks to one nipple then the other, scraping his teeth over the sensitive nubs. A sudden unexpected jolt from Alec had Ariel cringing. “Sorry Sir” Ariel said not quite sure what he had done.  
  
Alec tilted the slave's head up. Looking at the man. Ariel’s hand was guided to Alec's left side where it had been caressing the heavily scared skin. “Numb, over sensitive” Alec said explained as he drew the slave's finger over the flesh.  
  
“I'll be careful sir”Ariel said softly. After Alec released his hand, “May I sir” Ariel asked continuing to caress the skin Alec had indicated.  
  
With permission Ariel explored the mass of scar tissue decorating most of Alec's left side. It stretched from his face along his neck over his shoulder and down, ending at mid thigh. Ariel could only go as low as the waist band of Alec's toruses but he was building a mental map. Sensitive sections and numb parts ware all catalogued.  
  
When Ariel looked up there was a strange awe struck expression on the man. Ducking his head Ariel was then pulled into a kiss.  
  
Thoroughly exploring the mouth and feeling the slave reciprocate Alec guided Ariel's hips. Sinking the salve down on his reawakened erection. The elasticated fabric scraping the sensitive skin as Alec's cock found the gap.  
  
The blistering heat nearly sucked Alec's cock in with only a token resistance. Breaking the kiss the slave gasped and whined his pleasure. When Ariel was fully seated Alec encouraged the slave to rock up and down. The constricting passageway was as good as Alec remembered. As bad as it was to think, 'The man is a master in taking a cock'  
  
Every time the slave raised up, those sinful muscles gripped his cock not wanting to let it go. Alec grunted out his pleasure and pressed those hips down as he thrust up. Alec was embarrassed he shot his load so quickly and unexpectedly.  
  
A chuckle destroyed Alec's post orgasmic haze before it could really start. Looking over to the edge of the deck. Alec's eyes met the cold green ones of Merovingian. “Marvellous” Merovingian purred. Alec saw the look the slave gave him. Ariel could read him far better than his master.  
  
“Hello” Alec said. Merovingian stepping onto the deck to sit on James' lounger.  
  
“I am so glad you're enjoying yourself” Merovingian said casually before asking “Your companion not here?”  
  
“He went for a walk” Alec informed and followed his host's gaze the the prepared and unused deck further away.  
  
“Yes, a Walk” Merovingian purred. Alec could tell the man knew or strongly suspected what his wife and James were doing in the other beach hut.  
  
Turning his gaze to the slave in Alec's lap. “Dom Perignon 96” Merovingian ordered.  
  
Despite the tensing of the man below him. “At once, My Master” Ariel replied. Lifting off Alec with a wet squelching. Ariel saw the eager eyes of his Master as the half hard cock slipped out of him.  
  
A snap brought Ariel's attention to his Master. Indicating the buttplug and a spot in front of him. Ariel presented the toy to his Master then knelt presenting his arse high and his shoulders low. The plug was unceremoniously shoved in “Can't have you leaking everywhere” Merovingian purred. Taking the slap to to his arse as a command Ariel stood to go get the master's champagne.  
  
Alec saw how he was ogled by his host. Stuffing himself back into his trousers. Then as Ariel submitted to having the plug shoved inside him. Alec concentrated, crushing down on his jealousy and anger.  
  
After Ariel waddled off towards the funicular station. Alec turned his attention back to the host.  
  
“I have made enquiries” Merovingian started and Alec started to think, in case things turned sour.  
  
“James Bond?”  
  
“Alec Trevelyan” Alec corrected.  
  
“I had thought James Bond was behind...” Merovingian trailed off. “As far as I can tell. This is as far west as either of you have come in over a year and you have not been further east than the Caspian Sea”  
  
Alec had no idea what Merovingian was talking about. He did however confirmed his and James' territory was Eastern Europe down to Northern and Eastern Africa.  
  
“When I first bought Ariel. I was warned about a James Bond. Have I something to be concerned about” Merovingian said.  
  
Alec saw people, the heavy and ever present guards moving on the cliff above and the promenade. None looked overly hostile, on their usual rounds. Merovingian was playing it cool. Seeing what he would do when confronted with the knowledge of who he and James were. Then noticed a particular word, “Bought?”  
  
Merovingian nodded. “Yes. MI6 had to compensate me for invading my home”  
  
Alec crushed down on his thoughts of M. Wondering what James would do when he found out M knew Ariel was alive, a slave and here. Retuning to the original conversation. “James is intending to make an offer for Ariel”  
  
“If I refuse him” Merovingian challenged in a non threatening way. Alec giving a teasing smile as he shrugged.  
  
Getting up Merovingian came to perch on Alec's longer. Resting a hand on Alec stomach Merovingian started to caress the taut skin. “You and your lover seem pretty open” Merovingian drawled.  
  
Even though it made Alec's skin crawl he gave the man a smile. “Within limits we are not exclusive. Yourself?” Alec responded.  
  
“Sometimes we look to others for what we can not get from each other” Merovingian purred.  
  
With the host distracted, running his hands over his chest. “Who did you think James was” Alec asked. Merovingian noticed his play but didn't seem annoyed by it.  
  
“Unknown. Based in the far East. Uses a Macao sex trade slave as an agent, by the name of Severine. He helped when Ariel attacked MI6 and has been a problem since. There have been attempted incursions” Merovingian said.  
  
Seeing Merovingian open to talking. Alec continued. “How did you come by Ariel” Alec asked and listened to the story, as well as the stories from Ariel's time in training. Alec knew the man glossed over most of it. Only telling the anecdotes about Ariel trying to contact James and M intercepting the message. Even Merovingian noticed Alec sour at the mention of the woman. Then came an assassination attempt on Ariel, and Ariel launching a cyber attack against MI6.  
  
“Then there was the rebellion. He lead two other slaves to to defy their superiors” Merovingian said with a chuckle. “Of course that behaviour couldn't be tolerated and through Madam Cain's care he became the Slave we see today”  
  
Making an appreciative sound, Merovingian looked to Ariel in excitement. Ariel had returned. The slave placed a tray down on James' lounger. “Naughty boy. You wish to make me fat” Merovingian teased and waved over the plate of canapés.  
  
Taking the plate from the slave Merovingian picked one off. “You must try this one” Merovingian said holding out a delicate pastry. As he wished, Alec opened his mouth to accept the rich moose fill morsel.  
  
Pouring two glasses. Ariel gave one to his Master taking the plate in return. Giving the other to Alec Ariel then went down on one knee before his Master. It was similar to a classic proposal position. Ariel could hold the position still and unmoving for hours if need be. Even the Master's Valet could be furniture, if needed.  
  
Ariel let his mind slow as his Master and Alec talked. He felt as each canapé was removed and either ate or feed to Alec. The only time Ariel moved was to refill the glasses.  
  
The two men talked, laughing and sniping at each other until the bottle was empty. “I need to receive my guests” Merovingian said, reluctantly.  
  
“I suppose I should go prepare for the negotiations as well” Alec responded.  
  
After Merovingian left Alec looked to the slave clearing up the tray. “Sir, The seamstresses would like a moment of your time” Ariel said feeling the weight of Alec's eyes on him.  
  
“I should be able to spare some time before the meeting” Alec said then paused, “Tell James it's time”  
  
He really didn't want to see the woman pawing over his lover. Even if it was looking like he would be doing the same with Merovingian soon.  
  
“Of course, Sir” Ariel said.  
  
Ariel went to the beach hut which Kuku had prepared. Taking James' trousers, shirt and shoes with him.  
  
Sliding the door of the hut open. Ariel stepped in. Kuku was standing with a blank face waiting for when he was needed. His Mistress was sliding against James, sweat slicked and splayed legs showing her well fucked vagina. Ariel hoped he didn't look that disgusting after he had been fucked. James on the other had looked and delicious as ever, sweat slicked and feigning relaxation.  
  
“What” James growled. Persephone looked at him in disdain. “Sir, Mr Trevelyan is returning to prepare for the meeting”  
  
James' face darkened with the use of Alec's name. “Sorry Sir, Master is aware of you true names” Ariel said. James was still surprised the slave could read him so well.  
  
“Go, tell Alec I'm... I'm busy” James said and turned his attention back to Persephone.  
  
“Very well Sir” Ariel said and gave James' clothes to Kuku.  
  
Leaving the hut Ariel walked up to Alec at the funicular. Relaying the message Alec looked perplexed before his face darkened. He turned away from Ariel as the slave looked at him. Ariel could swear the anger looked fake. Just like James pretending to like his mistress. Alec pretending to hate his lover over the affair. Ariel knew something was up but not what.  
  
In the suite. Ariel called the seamstress. Ariel undressed Alec then put him into a pair of jockey shorts and a dressing gown. He paid the typical respects as the man's flesh as it was revealed and again when covered.    
  
Knowing he wouldn't be needed while Alec's suit was fitted. Ariel asked something of the man. “May I wash” Ariel asked. If it had been his Master he would not have dared. Merovingian liked to breed him. Cumming inside Ariel and using a buttplug to stop him leaking.  
  
Getting permission Ariel retreated to the slave quarters and into the wet room. Finally Ariel was able to get the congealed slime out of himself. Dressing in the simple slave britches and poet shirt Ariel came out of the dressing room. Alec was looking less than pleased as the fussy woman pulled and tugged on the trousers, waistcoat and jacket of the dinner suit.  
  
“Very handsome Sir” Ariel said with a blush.  
  
“You will pay for this” Alec accused.  
  
“As you desire, Sir” Ariel responded. Not at all frightened by the words that would usually send chills to his core.  
  
After the busybody woman and her assistant left. Ariel dressed Alec for the meeting. It was simple black trousers and formal black shirt. With a final brush to the gloss black leather shoes Ariel stood.  
  
Ariel showed Alec to his Master's public office. The room was massive. Decorated in French regency. The room was in line with the pool stretching forth on the terrace below and the gardens reaching to the cliff above the beach. In front of the windows at the far end of the room was Merovingian's large desk in a rich glossy wood. The long conference table in font of the desk. So in high pressure meetings Merovingian could sit at his desk presiding over the negotiations like a king on a throne. Without the actual throne.  
  
A high lyrical voice announced “Janus” as Alec and Ariel entered. Onatopp and Boris were already there along with a couple of Alec's men.  
  
Merovingian came up to them and asked about James. “He has taken suddenly to bed” Alec said with the same fake anger Ariel had seen at the funicular.  
  
“It must be a bug. My wife is in a similar position” Merovingian said indicating he believed his wife's excuse as much as James'.  
  
“Two jilted lovers together” Merovingian whispered with a lecherous smile on his face.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are actually underwear but I used them as Q's trunks http://www.dhgate.com/product/getProductImages.do?act=getProductImages&itemcode=165688660&pid=ff8080813fa4442c013fb4f80b263064


	15. 2nd Day: James' Afternoon, 3rd Day: Negotiations, 4th Day: Assessment & Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some Casino Royal CBT in this one

Q had just left and the woman rutting against him was ready for another round. James responded but she was just like the other faceless, nameless, mass of woman who fell before his charms.  
  
At the dinner the night before James could sense the hatred she had for her husband. There was no love between her and Q either. After the first round, in her post orgasmic haze Persephone had admitted to hating her husband.  
  
Sliding in to the welcoming slick heat. Persephone purred her appreciation. She came as James held his orgasm. Pulling out, James let Persephone recover while he let his erection wilt so it would be easier to get it up later.  
  
“He doesn’t care. I'm as much a prize to my 'dear' husband, as the slut” Persephone mused drawing patterns on James' chest. James had quickly learned any insulting term either referred to Persephone's husband or Valet.  
  
James listened, using all his training and experience to reign in his storming emotions. Persephone was describing torturing Q. Hoping he would die so her husband would come home to a corpse. She touched the tiny scar by her eye. The permanent mark of her punishment. She did not go fully into details on that.  
  
“What if I took the slave away” James offered casually and got a snort.  
  
“My 'dear' husband takes care of his toys, he may even share but he will not part with it. Not even when he no longer desires the slut. With every passing day he turns my beautiful home into a fortress because he refuses to sell the slut” Persephone mused. Putting such hate and contempt on the dear it sounded like swearing.  
  
They had lunch on the beach not long after. James fed the woman fruits and small morsels of food. The one thing James enjoyed was the sun. Due to Alec's skin grafts, it was sensitive to UV and he didn't like being in strong light or heat. Cold for some reason the man couldn't get enough of.  
  
Brushing off the thoughts of his lover. James concentrated on the woman beside him. Teasing the full lips with a strawberry. Persephone opened her mouth and James pulled it away to replace it with his own lips.  
  
Sex on a sandy beach always looks romantic but James had experience. He pulled Persephone to her feet and guided her back to the air conditioned hut. James took her to the shower and rinsed off the sand before guiding her to the bed. Sand in intimate areas while engaging in vigorous activity, he may as well masturbate with a sandpaper glove.  
  
Running finger all over her soft skin, James exercised his experience. She screamed out her orgasm without James using more than his fingers. Placing a gentle kiss on the slightly parted lips he was rewarded with a smile he had seen on many women.  
  
James didn't understand it. He knew he was good in bed but the look of love he never understood. He didn't do it deliberately, these women just seemed to fall for him. Just because he didn't understand didn't mean James refused to use it.  
  
Persephone clung to James for dear life. James cocooned himself round the woman as she wanted. “Baccarat. He may be willing to wager the slave” Persephone whispered.  
  
“Forget them for now” James mumbled. Inside James was thrilled and furious. Baccarat was not his game. He liked games that required more skill and less chance, where you could win even if you had a worse hand. He also didn't know how to encourage his host to set up a high stakes game. The games the night before had been for fun.  
  
James had pulled on his trunks. If Q had been here he would have dropped to his knees to hold the trunks for him. The emotionless doll that followed Persephone had a semi permanent vacant quality about him. He was always just a bit too slow to respond. Even as he helped his mistress into her bathing suit he moved stiffly and was less graceful than Q.  
  
James headed out the the sea with Persephone following to the water's edge. “You should see the little slut in the sea” Persephone mused and James didn't like the maliciousness he heard in the tone. He had seen the fear Q had when he was about to put his head under the water and how he looked at the pool and avoided looking at the sea.  
  
James waded out to waist hight then dived over the incoming wave and underneath the next. James continued the butterfly stroke until his muscles started to complain. Coming rounded James swam back to shore and stood.  
  
Persephone stood long and graceful in her black one piece. She bit her lip as she watched James throw off the water. Wading out, James took the towel from the doll and dried himself off. The sun starting to hang in the sky.  
  
“A wondrous day” James purred and kissed the woman.  
  
“One more thing. Dr Lecter said the slut will respond well to a free choice, if given one. My husband never had anything to offer him so could never give the offer” Persephone said. James didn't quite understand but thanked her anyway and gave another kiss.  
  
James watched as she walked away, the stiff movements of her Slave causing concern. He didn't look like he was in pain but he moved like it.  
  
Finally able to return to his room. A twinge of disappointment, the room dark with no sign of Alec or Q. James moved to the bathroom and it already felt odd to be alone. To undress alone, to wash alone, to redress alone. Even the kisses which felt so strange and demeaning to the person he once knew, James missed in their absence.  
  
Stepping out of the bedroom James ran into the subject of his thoughts. He was dressed in the most conservative thing he had seen Q wear, in this place. He bowed his head and apologised for his lateness.  
  
James missed the snarky thing he had met a couple of years ago. Persephone's boast of her treatment of Q came to mind.  
  
Grasping the slave's chin Q's eyes snapping to him. “You have nothing to apologise for. I'm going down to dinner and I hope to see you later” James said softly. When Q didn't react James knew what he had to say “You are attentive and excellent. I can find no fault in anything you have done”  
  
Q blushed deep with the praise, giving a smile that lit up his face. “Thank you Sir”  
  
“See you later” James said with a teasing smile.  
  
James found Alec on the back terrace. There was a tightness around his eyes. Approaching him, Alec broke off from the group. The picture of cold bubbling anger. Taking James' arm Alec walked him back along the terrace, away from the other guests. “While you were rutting with that bitch. We have been unmasked” Alec hissed.  
  
Only experience allowed James to see the act in his lover. James felt the tapping of Alec's fingers but couldn't translate the Morse code. Placing a hand over Alec's James looked the man in the eye.  
  
Alec: we need to talk. there is something going on here.  
  
James: have info some info too.  
  
James switched his grasp to his lover's face and gave him a kiss. Pulling back with a cheeky smile “Forgiven” James asked and got a thump in the chest. Hissing as the shrapnel in his shoulder moved. Alec suddenly became a mother hen, worrying.  
  
Turning back to look at the dinner guests. Merovingian and his wife were standing beside each other looking at them. Without moving his lips Alec said, “We spent they day together. I had to fuck that arsehole”  
  
“Well I had to fuck the cunt” James shot and both giggled at the mutual and juvenile double entendre.  
  
The meal passed. Persephone played the part of the dutiful hostess. She mingled with all the right guest and their partners. All the time she sent James glances which he retuned with a soft smile. As she gave James one of those glances her husband came up beside her and he whispered something. The look of cold fury that passed over her face was frightening.  
  
In the mental image of the torture he had built up. Persephone now had that look as she hurt Q. There was no doubt in James' mind that Merovingian could be just as cruel. However the host's eyes softened and James felt Alec come up behind him, the target of Merovingian's soft gaze.  
  
“I think you have a genuine admirer” James mused turning to his lover.  
  
“Not the only one” Alec shot.  
  
Alec took James' arm and approached their hosts. “It has been a long day. I think we need to have some time alone” Alec said pleasantly to Merovingian.  
  
With the excuses made Alec and James headed up stairs. The suspended slave no longer having the impact it once did.  
  
The room was empty. Alec even checked the slave's quarters to find nothing in the tiny space. Coming out into the main bedroom Alec shook his head. James went to the bell by the door and pressed it.  
  
A few moments later Ariel appeared. When asked about his absence and after apologising, “I was told you wished to be alone” Ariel said meekly.  
  
“Alone includes you” Alec insisted and James was thrilled. His lover was accepting the presence of the man he had grown to care about during their time at MI6.  
  
Both James and Alec were undressed with full honer. “More attentive than that China doll” James mused.  
  
Ariel had learned something. And he wanted to strike against the slave James had mentioned. As he was undressing Alec when James said it. With a hesitant look Ariel turned to James holding Alec's belt.  
  
He placed the belt around his middle just below his rib cage. Then Ariel held the belt up showing how big his waist was. “I am not meant to discuss the Mistresses' maid” Ariel said and started closing the loop.  
  
Alec let out a low whistle. Creating a loop with his finger(Thumb to thumb and middle finger touching middle finger) and comparing it with the loop Ariel had made with the belt.  
  
“How” James said.  
  
Despite not being permitted to, “He was a child when a belt was first put on. As he grew it was never removed. Later he also had ribs removed, for a more symmetrical hourglass shape” Ariel informed.  
  
Going to bed. The two men saw the disappointment in Ariel. Neither able to do more than fall into bed. The Slave accepted the men's fatigue. He moved about the room clearing up the clothes and preparing as much as he could for tomorrow.  
  
Finishing Ariel turned to the two men lying in the bed. “Good evening, Sirs. Thank...”  
  
“Stop” James called.  
  
“Standing order, you sleep with us” Alec added. With a glorious smile Ariel switched off the lights. Climbing between the two men and slipped under the covers. Immediately being wrapped in two sets of arms. Muttering, “Good evening, Sirs. Thank for your kindness”  
  
All falling asleep. First Ariel, content with the caresses and stroking to his hair and body. Pressed under James' chin. Then James and Alec about the same time. Only able to relax as those beside them relaxed.  
  
James was disturbed by Q's shuffling. Then James felt an arm wrap over his thigh as a warm most heat engulfed his soft cock. Lifting the quilt James couldn't make out anything in the darkness of the night. “K... Ariel” James called softly, catching himself from using the affectionate nick name. There was no answer. Letting the quilt fall back James closed his eyes with his cock being pleasantly warmed by the suckling slave.  
  
The next time James woke it was to the feeling of the warm mouth pulling off him. Ariel then squirmed and dropped out the bottom of the bed. Although both awake neither disturbed Ariel as he slipped out of the room.  
  
With Alec awake James closed the gap. Using the silent method of communication they exchanged the events of the previous day. Openly Alec started talking about the negotiations with the other owners and institutions of the Syndicate. While he used his fingers to convey the secret information. He did not mention M yet. He wanted that conversation to occur where James could blow of steam in safety.  
  
As Alec tapped out what had transpired with himself and Merovingian. “I don't think they trust someone who is not one of them” Alec said of the negotiations. While tapping out. 'Merovingian just wanted a cock to plough him. He will never let a slave do it though. And he is frightened of someone who desperately wants Q. There have been assaults on the house'  
  
The events of the previous day running through his mind. Alec had no problem with Q licking the cum from his arse. But seeing him do it to Merovingian had brought a possessive anger. He did not want the slave interacting with his owner.  
  
“Merovingian knows you're interested in Ariel” Alec said while James tapped out the information from Persephone.  
  
In the likelihood they were being monitored, James snorted. “What about your interest. Rimming, piss play” James shot, emphasising his dislike for the kinks.  
  
“Apparently he enjoys a firm lash as well” Alec said and James couldn't quite hide his real flinch.  
  
James had always been drawn to violence both giving and receiving. Alec was the only person who knew about that part of James. 'Use it' Alec tapped out on James' arm.  
  
James gave the man a glare. He was not wiling to give in to those impulses. Even if they could be used to put their hosts at ease. And had used his them many times. Justifying it as his duty, in the line of work.  
  
The door opened and a naked Ariel stepped in. His skin flushed with a recent shower and carrying a tray. James stood to go relieve himself while Alec used another method. Coming out James accepted the paper and coffee from the slave.  
  
James dressed in a casual two piece suit with ice blue tie. Alec was in his typical black. Ariel brought in a dinner suit, in a cling film protector. It was placed beside the one James had brought with them. James looked to his lover, quizzically. He had never seen the man in anything more formal than what he was wearing now. Getting a shrug Alec indicated the slave's back.  
  
“I won't believe it until I see Alec in it” James said to the slave.  
  
Giving a smile over his shoulder. “I have seen Mr Trevelyan in it and he looks handsome, Sir” Ariel said.  
  
The meetings of the day started immediately. The deal with the syndicate would be the biggest James and Alec had done. It ranged from simple pistols to state of the art fixed weapons placements. Merovingian himself wanted a Starwars style missile defence shield.  
  
The negotiations were long and laborious the only break was for lunch. Some negotiated on their own while others did it as groups. James saw what Alec had been taking about. They were mistrustful of them as outsiders.  
  
In the late afternoon James, Alec, Onatopp and Boris along with Jon and Robb the head of the henchmen. Ariel dressed in black britches and cream poet shirt, and a naked Imp acted as servers. The group were talking privately about fulfilling the orders. The slaves and suspected microphones or CCTV aside.  
  
The two biggest problems were the size of the order. “Prioritised, staggered shipments” Jon argued and with noting better that was decided as the stand to be used for further negotiations.  
  
The second was the specialised defence system Merovingian wanted. Getting a real one was immediately dismissed. Boris the computer expert spoke long and elegantly about designing his own version. A whimper drew everyone's attention to Ariel.  
  
Just because he hadn't thought about computers in a while and it hurt when he did. It did not mean Ariel couldn't recognise when someone was talking out of their ass.  
  
“What is it” James asked.  
  
“I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt” Ariel said bowing his head.  
  
“You agree or disagree with Boris” Alec said.  
  
Ariel felt the pain and nausea, the room spinning. He was then held up by Alec who had moved without his notice.  
  
“He knows nothing, just a cock slut. The technology is filtering down. The ability to approximate a missile defence is no that complex...”  
  
“Shut up” James snapped at Boris as he continued to boasted his prowess and insulted the slave. All Ariel could do was look up at Alec and shake his head as more pain and nausea assaulted him.  
  
“I will tell Merovingian we can not deliver the missile shield” Alec insisted.  
  
“I can do it, don't listen to the slughead” Boris insisted banging the table as he stood. Onatopp pulled him down growling something in Russian.  
  
Alec stroked down Ariel's neck avoiding the green collar. “As you were” Alec said, letting the slave go and returning to his seat.  
  
Boris wasn't pleased and Ariel ducked his head with the fury of the man. Making a sharp sound, Onatopp gave Boris another warning glare to behave.  
  
The meeting continued for a while. By the end they were able to know their position for delivery. The dark haired Jon Snow told them to enjoy their meal. He and Robb then headed off in the direction of the barracks.  
  
Retuning to their room Ariel washed and groomed both men. With a blowjob thrown in as well. James then stood back and watched his lover getting dressed in the formal wear. Q had been right Alec looked handsome in the white tie. Ariel then put the finishing touches on the man. Alec's dark blond hair slightly windblown without a single strand out of place.  
  
Ariel caught James' eye and blushed ducking his head. When Alec followed the slave's gaze he blushed as well. “I believe in miracles” James drawled. Giving Alec an appreciative once over.  
  
Ariel was buttoning up James' shirt, laying kisses as the skin disappeared. When Ariel did the top button James tipped his chin up placing a gentle kiss in the red lips.  
  
Ariel escorted them to the foyer landing. “Sirs, this is as far as I can go” Ariel said.  
  
Expecting it to be a late night. “You may go to bed at a reasonable time. We will join you when we get back” Alec said. Deliberately reminding the slave he was expected in their bed when they returned.  
  
Getting a happy nod and “Yes Sir” they left the slave to join the party.  
  
At one point Merovingian came up to Alec and James. He started taking about one of the other guests. “My wife said you may appreciate a casino night. Of course she said it in front of  Castor Zues. The man would bet on the flip of a coin” Merovingian stated.  
  
“Poker, Baccarat” James mused with interest.  
  
“Baccarat” Merovingian said with a bit of excitement himself.  
  
“Roulette was my game” Alec said but could see Merovingian had already given in to the idea. At James' mention of Baccarat.  
  
James climbed the stairs like an old man, leaning heavily on the banister. Alec a few steps behind. “If we go to sleep now, we'll have four full hours before we have to get up” Alec said.  
  
“If we ask Ariel for breakfast in bed we could have five” James returned.  
  
Entering the bedroom the two men shed their clothing on the way to the bed. Sliding in the normally cool sheets were already body warmed. Wrapping around the warm body the two men fell asleep.  
  
James groaned, trusting his hips as he came hard. The mouth around his cock swallowed and licked him clean. Opening his eyes sunlight streamed through the slightly open curtains. “Time” James demanded. Worried about how long he had slept.  
  
“Half past eight, Sir” Ariel said slipping out of the side. He brought a tray over with a coffee and food on it.  
  
“Wonderful” James praised and watched as Ariel slipped under the covers on Alec's side.  
  
James watched in fascination as his lover groaned. He was as fast asleep just as James had been. Alec's face screwed tight and he gasped, snapping his eyes open.  
  
“Morning” James purred and took a sip of his coffee. Turning away as Alec gave a contented sigh.  
  
Ariel appeared with a smug expression on his face and then brought Alec's tray over. He then disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of gargling came. “You think I should stop” Alec asked.  
  
With a sigh James wanted to say yes. He shook his head, “I think it's for my benefit” James replied.  
  
Putting the tray aside James stood. The previous night's clothing had been tidied away. Alec followed James into the bathroom. Ariel knew the hast of the morning and there were no teasing or provocative touching.  
  
Within half an hour Ariel had the two men dressed. He saw them to Merovingian's office for 09:00 exactly. Giving a bow, Ariel backed away.  
  
The morning was spent in the second round of negotiations. The customers were using Alec and James' inability to fulfil the full orders to drive down the price. The conversation went back and forth. The part that concerned James was Merovingian. He seem too accepting of their inability to fulfil his order for the defence shield.  
  
Lunch signalled the end of the penultimate round of negotiations. Over lunch Merovingian brought up his order. “A shame about the missile defence” he said and James though he saw fear in the man.  
  
“Only America and Israel have a functioning system. The likelihood of us acquiring one is remote. And we would surely bringing either down on us, or you, if we tried to get one” James insisted.  
  
“Fabricating one?”  
  
Boris several places away started laying out the possibility. “We are lead to believe Boris may be underestimating the complexities involved” Alec said.  
  
“Who lead you to this belief” Merovingian asked with a knowing expression on his face.  
  
“An experienced special projects technician of MI6. He was not able to fully articulate his concerns but he had them” James said.  
  
Merovingian nodded and retuned his attention to his plate. “I have arranged something” Merovingian said to James.  
  
Forcing a gracious smile “Oh” James said. No matter how James approached, Merovingian would say no more. Exchanging glances Alec, Onatopp, Jon and Robb moved their mental status to readiness. None likes surprises. After lunch Merovingian lead a select few to a room. Onatopp recognising the path whispered, “Whipping room”  
  
Merovingian called Alec and James forward. Throwing open the double doors onto a spacious room, still in the rich French fashions. Ariel stood in the middle of the room waiting. He was naked with his head bowed, back straight, hands behind him and legs together.  
  
“I am told you enjoy pain. I was hoping for a demonstration” Merovingian purred at James. Over the host's shoulder James saw the eager expression on Persephone's face.  
  
A subtle pinch from Alec had him approaching the slave. Ariel gave him a hesitant smile. “Please Sir. Let me be your pleasure” Ariel said softly.  
  
James subtly looked to his audience. About a dozen. Merovingian, his wife and Alec at the forefront of the group. His lover looked concerned but only James would be able to tell, the mask of boredom almost perfect.  
  
It looked like some form of test. Given he and Alec had been discussing this the other day and Q was not in the room at the time. It confirmed there were either microphones or cameras in their room. Merovingian would have likely seen every argument, caress, kiss and show of tender affection that had been exchanged between them. Which lead James to, why was Merovingian forcing him to do something he didn't like to admit to.  
  
The room was large and square, looking over the gardens and the sea beyond. The dark wooden floor shone with years of polish and wax. Around the walls were implements of pain. Whips, straps, belts, crops and paddles. A part of James wondered what Merovingian would do if he picked a vicious cat style whip with barbs of metal woven into the lashes. Would Merovingian continue this test if his most prized slave could be permanently and irrevocably damaged.  
  
James immediately dismissed the thought. He wouldn't take the chance of Merovingian letting him hurt Q. Dismissing all the ones designed to do permanent damage like a wooded stick covered in needle like spikes or the cat whips with barbed metal.  
  
Then James looked at the horse, frame and chair. All of deeply polished wood as ornate as the room they were in. “If something is missing We will endeavour to accommodate” Merovingian offered and gave a calculating smile.  
  
James couldn't look at Q. This was a part of himself he used but never admitted to enjoying. He needed to make a good show and there was only one that played out in his mind. The one that clarified James' compulsion.  
  
“A heavy rope, no less than two centimetres in diameter and no less than a one meter long” James instructed. Merovingian made the appropriate arrangements in the background.  
  
James approached the barber type chair. High back with head, arm and leg rests. Looking it over James saw a remote attached to the chair. The little picture showed what button controlled what. It looked simple enough. “Sit Ariel” James commanded.  
  
“Yes sir” the slave responded. Ariel approached the chair and sat. James pushed two buttons on the remote and the leg rests split. With Ariel's legs open his cock and balls dangled low and vulnerable.  
  
Leaning close James grasped the hanging sack, in warning. “Will you stay or do you wish to be restrained” James whispered. Putting force into his quiet voice, adding “Answer truthfully”    
  
Hesitantly, “If Sir wishes to bind me it is his choice” Ariel said.  
  
Taking it to mean the slave wanted to be restrained. James nodded and there was a bit of relief in the Slave's eyes. Ariel indicated the permanent cuffs he wore and on the armrest, a small ridge made of a series of tiny hooks. Ariel aligned the hooks with the gap between the links of his bracelet like cuffs. Pressed down and pulling back a click indicating the cuffs were now secure.  
  
Ariel did the same for his other hand while James did it for the ankles. Taking the 3cm wide ankle cuff James felt for the ridge of hooks on the leg rest. Pressing in and down the cuff was fixed into place. When James had finished with the other cuff Ariel lowered his head. James saw the same ridge on the head rest. Pressing the collar to it Ariel could now no longer pull away from the head rest.  
  
A slave arrived with a length of thick rough rope. It was slimmer to the one James remembered but without the knot of a wrecking ball at the end. He was also given a wide belt. James wound the belt round the slave's middle and chair so he couldn't buck.  
  
James took several steppes away. Holding one end of the rope James flicked his wrist. The rope started spinning in a circle as James walked.  
  
“Not your indulgence” Merovingian whispered to Alec, beside him.  
  
“Not really” Alec mused.  
  
A shriek filled the room, James bringing the rope up onto the Slave's balls. The impact stalling the circular motion of the rope. Alec and Merovingian watched as James stated spinning the rope again.  
  
“I once knew a man who enjoyed something similar” Merovingian said.  
  
“I believe he learned the technique from a, Le Chiffre” Alec said in bored tones as another scream filled he room. A few gave polite applause at the scream.  
  
Alec looked over to see Persephone, looking lustfully eager over the scene. Even Onatopp had that look on her face as her chest heaved. Her dark bottom lip caught in white teeth.  
  
Alec noticed Merovingian was only observing him. Covering, “I hear her slave has a tiny waist” Alec asked indicating the man's wife.  
  
“You wish to see” Merovingian offered as another scream split the room.  
  
“Perhaps in one of your exhibits” Alec said.  
  
“My wife will never forgive you or me. I shall do it” Merovingian said. As if she knew she was being discussed Persephone tuned to them. Her aroused desire, melted into fury, looking on her conspiring husband.  
  
James paced himself and Alec could see the dark arousal in his lover.  
  
“He dose not exercise himself much” Merovingian said.  
  
Alec shook his head, “No he likes to think himself vanilla”  
  
“His technique is good. Very controlled. I see his desire but he is not letting it rule or dictate his actions. I saw how he desired the cat whip with the barbs and dismiss it.” Merovingian mused as he assessed James.  
  
James finished at five strokes. Dropping the rope there was a sound of disappointment from the group. Merovingian silenced then announcing the show over. Alec approached his lover as he wiped a tear away from the slave's face. Despite the pain James had caused. Ariel looked up at the man with a hopeful smile. His cock standing proud and glistening with a dew drop of precum.  
  
“Excellent” Merovingian called. Alec was concerned over his lover. He had just been forced to confront a part of himself he barely acknowledged. And since learning he was alive James had been quite protective of him. Then he noticed Merovingian was as far from them as possible while still in the room.  
  
Alec approached and looked over Ariel. “On the control” Merovingian said keeping his distance. Alec suspected he knew what would happen if he approached closer. Finding the chair's controls Alec pressed the key symbol and Ariel flopped forward as his collar detached from the chair.  
  
“Thank you Sir” Ariel wheezed barely concious. Alec lifted him out of the chair.  
  
“Puck will show where to take him” Merovingian said and walked off saying something about dinner as he disappeared.  
  
“I'll see you in the room” Alec said to James. Giving a covert instruction to go and calm himself down.  
  
Alec followed the slave indicated by Merovingian. Through a disguised door Alec followed and down into the utilitarian area of the house. The grandeur giving way to functionality. Alec felt like Moses as he passed. Everyone parting, leaving his path clear.  
  
In a long room, beds running up either side. There were other slaves recovering from injuries. Alec recognising some from the games and entertainment. A nurse indicated a bed. Alec placed his burden down getting a hiss as the abused organs were trapped between his thighs. “Thank you Sir” Ariel said and Alec stroked the sweat flattened hair. For what he had just been through Q didn't look that bad or upset or even scared.  
  
As he waited Alec turned his eyes to the bed next to Ariel's. There was a mid to late teenage boy in it. There were rectangular dressing on his body.  
  
Ariel followed Alec's line of sight and gasped. Moth opened his eyes and turned to look at Ariel. _“I thanked Master for every one”_ the boy said in French. Arial had heard the rumour of the punishment for burning the Master's trousers. Now he saw the aftermath for himself.  
  
A doctor came into the room and Alec watched Ariel being examined. Ariel whimpered but didn't try to evade the examination. The Doctor muttered away in French then slapped Ariel's inner thigh. He froze at the groaning growl Alec issued. The old man waffled away in French and slowly trailed off under his continued glare. Alec may not know French but a good glare was universal.  
  
“Just some swelling, no damage done. He says I don't need to be here, Sir” Ariel said.  
  
“Very well” Alec said and reached down to pick Ariel up again. Lifting him up a gasp drew Alec's attention to the slave in the neighbouring bed. The doctor was looking under the dressings and Alec recognised a bad burn from personal experience.  
  
They were long narrow and triangular shaped. 'an iron' Alec thought. Ariel hid his face in Alec's neck and the guide looked uncomfortable and scared. “Sir” Ariel called pulling Alec from his thoughts.  
  
“Go” Alec instructed the guide softly.  
  
Walking along the corridors. Alec leaned in close to the slave he was carrying. “Merovingian?” he asked quietly. Referring to the burned slave he had just seen. Arial nodded against the man's neck. “Kuku to” he said.  
  
In the hall outside of their room Ariel asked Alec to stop. “Can I walk Sir” Ariel asked. Alec gave him a smile and gently placed him on his feet.  
  
“Good boy” Alec said and gave the slave a proud smile. Blushing Ariel ducked his head and walked gingerly forward. Just before he entered the room he straitened his back and forced a normal stride.  
  
Opening the door Ariel stepped in. Alec followed and saw his lover in a sullen mood, sitting in a chair. Of course James to most would look relaxed. Alec could see the slave didn't believe the act either.  
  
Approaching James Ariel sunk to his knees and rested his head on James' thigh. “Thank you Sir” Ariel said and Alec cringed. James accepted the graduated without believing it and stroked Ariel's hair. He wasn't seeing Q held no anger towards him. And by the glistening erection that only recently faded had gotten something from the violence and pain.  
  
Alec went to the bathroom and filled the tub. Pouring a generous amount of oil into the water. Unsure in the beginning but the oil did wonders for his skin and Alec made a mental note to get what it was before they left. If they left.  
  
Just thinking of the host brought images of the ruined patches skin of the slave to mind. Memories of his own clothes on fire. Plunging, rolling to stop the flames. Leaving smears of red and charged flesh, stark against the pristine white of the snow. Shaking off the memories of when M sent a cruse missile down on him. Alec came out of the bathroom.  
  
Returning, neither James or Ariel had moved. “Bath's ready” Alec said. Ariel stood gracefully with the barest of winces.  
  
“Come on Old Man” Alec encouraged.  
  
Standing James quietly followed. Alec striped himself and watched as Ariel stripped James. Catching the slave's eye Alec indicated James as he sat in the bath. Nodding Ariel entered the water and pressed himself beside the sombre man.  
  
With another encouraging smile from Alec. Ariel moved to sit in James' lap. Alec handed James a wash cloth and Ariel guided the hand across his body. As Ariel guided James hand below the surface of the water James stopped. Ariel gave James big innocent eyes.  
  
“I” James started. Alec was concerned he may say something incriminating but the man trailed off.  
  
“Please Sir” Ariel pleaded and ducked his head. James moved his hand blow the surface, where the slave had guided it to. Letting out a chuckle Alec saw the muscles in James' upper arm tense and relaxing as he moved his hand in a distinct up and down motion. Ariel threw his head back and moaned, his stomach muscles rippling as he thrust up.  
  
Alec spread his arms across the back of the wide tub. He lay back enjoying watching James come back to himself as he played with the slave. A sudden pained hiss from the slave and Alec cringed expecting his lover to fall back into his dark mood. The guttural whine that followed the hiss and the thrust, stopped James from pulling back.  
  
James started to move his other hand from Ariel's back to between the slave's legs as well. Ariel threw his head back, clinging to James. “Thank you, Sir” Ariel wheezed and James looked startled.  
  
“What are you doing” Alec teased.  
  
James stilled again and got a whine of disappointment from the slave. “Just making sure there was no permanent damage” James insisted.  
  
Alec chuckled. “perverts” he shot.  
  
“Yes, Sir” Ariel groaned. Moaning for more. Arms around James' neck, hips thrusting up into the hand around him.  
  



	16. 5th Day: Utter Acceptance, 6th Day: Welcome to the Syndicate & 7th Day: Home Sweet Home

The negotiations ended with signing of contracts. Most accepted the delivery restrictions with a token rebate. Only one held out and there was no sale made to him. Another man was trying to offer several slaves as a part payment for his shipment. A thinly veiled attempt to get them into the Syndicate.  
  
James looked to their host. “Only one slave could be accepted in barter” James mused. It was one of the last hangups the customers had. They wanted to deal with one of their own, a member of the Syndicate. Merovingian giving a placating half smile in answer. He actually looked better than when they first arrived. More calm.  
  
That evening there was a meal to celebrate the new partnership. “To Janus our new friends” Merovingian said as he stood at the head of the long dining table. James was at the foot beside Persephone and Alec beside Merovingian. During his long, laborious and ingratiation speech, Merovingian's eyes flicked to Alec often. He finished by inviting everyone to a Casino night on the last night of his guests presence.  
  
The night had the typical entertainment throughout, associated with this place. Dancers, contortionists, gymnasts. There were the typical sporting competitions as well.  
  
Heading up stairs, as soon as etiquette allowed. Ariel was waiting on them. As James had requested he wore the simple britches and shirt outside the room. Inside he was usually nude, as he was now.  
  
Gracefully Ariel stood from his kneeling position. “Sirs” he greeted. He followed the two men to the dressing room. Undressing Alec then James he sent hopeful eyes to James. Since the day before he had been subtly quizzing James.  
  
“Is CBT all you are interested in or a range of punishment types” Ariel had asked when the three were in a post orgasmic haze, after their bath. Alec chuckled at the eagerness in Ariel's tone and James' embarrassment.  
  
“Give in to the dark side” Alec had teased.  
  
“I don't know” James admitted.  
  
Ariel had spoken, musing and describing different techniques. The ones to decorate skin.”Like Onatopp” Alec observed.  
  
Then the ones that cause pain without to much damage. “Also like Onatopp” Alec added.  
  
Alec chuckled at his overwhelmed lover. Thankfully Q avoided mentioning the techniques to do real and permanent damage. Giving Ariel a kiss Alec saved his lover from the Slave. “The old boy, is all new to expressing himself”  
  
“Oh, Sorry Sir. I just wanted to express my enthusiasm” Ariel said to James and got a stroke from Alec as reward. The eagerness of the slave doing more to help James recover than anything else. In the end James agreed to try a spanking.  
  
Coming out of the dressing room Ariel bowed his head. The anticipation was clear on the slave. He was trying to suppress his movements and he sported an impressive hard on.  
  
“Stop tormenting him” Alec chibbed.  
  
“Get something you're comfortable with” James ordered Ariel and indicated the toy cupboard. Alec caught the Slave's eye and gave a subtle silent warning. Getting a bobbing bow of the head in return.  
  
Alec went to the couch crossing his legs. He could see the bed and the two other men. He could see the nervousness in his lover. He had only let this side of himself out once. And although it wasn't to his taste Alec wanted to make sure James didn't go to fast. Ariel didn't seem the type to let his own limits imped a Master's desire.  
  
Ariel perused the items in the cupboard and wondered. Alec had implied nothing too severe and James had told him 'comfortable with'  
  
He was looking at a crop and a short leather paddle. The crop would leave stinging welts that could last days. The paddle would bring a hue of rosy red to his flesh. He had taken a substantial barrage of both in his time. The instant cutting sting compared to the slowly building fire.  
  
Unable to choose Ariel presented both to James. “I'm sorry, Sir. I can not decide Sir” Ariel said with his head bowed.  
  
James took the crop first and swished it a few timed and cracked it against his palm. He then did the same with the paddle.  
  
Holding both James looked at the Slave. He was fidgeting. In the common standing pose, hands behind his back, feet together. His erection pointing to James and there was a dew drop gathering at the slit. James let Q stand there a few moments in anticipation.  
  
“Bed. On your knees, face down” James commanded. Ariel climbed up presenting his arse to the man. The soft duvet under his cheek. The anticipation, when would the blow come what with, how hard.  
  
“Eager little thing” James mused and touched the twitching buttplug. Ariel whimpered as the caress was felt outside and in. A hand swept over the round of his buttocks and cradled his hanging balls. Still a little tender from the day before.  
  
“Yes, Sir” Ariel whined arching his back presenting his arse even more. Releasing a whimper Ariel felt the loop of the crop caressing over the sensitive inner thighs. It continued up stroking his balls and up the crack of his arse.  
  
Ariel bit the duvet as he gathered two fist full as well. Then came the paddle sweeping and caressing, over his back and around his spread buttocks. Then it made a swish as it lifted off. Ariel groaned anticipated a smack which didn't come.  
  
James chuckled as the groan became a disappointed whimper. Squeaking and jumping, James had stroked the loop of the crop up the sole of Ariel's foot.  
  
The crop was brought up, caressing along the back of Ariel's leg. Over his thigh, the cheek of his arse and up his back. It was gently lifted off and Ariel felt it touch the tip of his cock. Another chuckle sounded from the man behind him.  
  
The looped end of the crop was placed in front of Ariel's face. He could see a shiny wet bead on the loop of black leather. “Excited” James asked. Instead of answering Ariel released the duvet from his mouth and licked the drop of precum from the leather.  
  
Another chuckle and the crop dispersed from view. The crop swept down his back to rest across his arse. A swish as it was pulled back. Then a smack and Ariel rocked forward. A delay between the sound and Ariel's muddled mind to process the wide broad smack of the paddle.  
  
Groaning Ariel pushed back and angled his hips up again, silently begging for another. James started caressing him with the paddle. A dull whoosh as it pulled back and Ariel felt a thin stinging from his inner thigh. The pain more noticeable than the swish of the crop. “Thank you, Sir” Ariel moaned.  
  
Ariel felt the crop moving about his back. When it swished away Ariel anticipated the paddle. A light stinging from just above his arse and a quiet crack sounded. Then he rocked forward with an immediate heavy blow of the paddle to the round of his arse. “Yes, Sir” Ariel whined.  
  
James continued to keep the pattern random. Ariel was in a constant state of erotic and pain driven anticipation.  
  
Alec parted his dressing gown palming his erection to relieve the constant ache. He was not usually into the show happening before him. His eyes stared transfixed to the constantly twitching hole of the slave. The base of the buttplug highlighting every movement of the muscles around it. And between the legs, an erection pointing down. A single string of pearly precum stretching from the tip to the bed.  
  
Suddenly James broke the string of drizzled cum, with a finger. Tutting he chastised the slave for the mess he was making of the bed. Ariel responded with an incomprehensible mumble. Licking his fingers James delivers a smack with the paddle.  
  
Stepping back allowed Alec to see the inner legs decorated with lines of welts. The outer thighs shone a uniform red as did the cheeks of the Slave's arse.  
  
James looked to him with a soft smile he looked more content than Alec had seen him in while. “Are you finished I'm horny” Alec said. James stepped aside and indicated the inviting arse.  
  
Getting up Alec stalked towards the bed. Seeing light welts decorating Ariel's upper arse and lower back. This close Alec cold see the shape of the squared outline of the paddle on the slave's skin.  
  
Skimming is hands over the cheeks and back Ariel whined. A squeal sounded as Alec worked the plug out. Ariel was far passed rational thought and mewled angling his hips to allow easier access to his hole.  
  
Parting his dressing gown Alec pressed the head of his cock to the slave's now twitching and empty passageway. Feeling the cock Ariel thrust back quick and sharp giving a contented scream. Alec quickly grabbed the hips stilling the Slave's movement. The action quick, impatient and impressive.  
  
Exchanging a quick glance and smile, with James. If Ariel was so eager for a ponding. Holding Ariel's hips still Alec set a fast bruising pace. The whine of disappointment, at not being able to move became regular gurgling grunts. Not bothering with the Slave's fulfilment Alec pounded away but always sure where he was targeting, and getting a tightening every time he brushed the prostate. Feeling the tight coiling. Growling Alec pulled the slave onto his cock and emptied himself.  
  
Ariel whined long and unstated as he felt Alec orgasm alone. Becoming a heartbreaking noise when Alec fully pulled out.  
  
Aligning himself to the lube and cum dripping hole. James just touched it with his cock. Ariel did the same, slamming back hard and fast. A contented sigh sounded as James stood still letting, the slave thrust back as he chose. Those agile hips rocking and a rhythmic tightening of muscles with every impaling thrust.  
  
Ariel was making desperate little screams with ever roll of the hips. James stood still, every tendon and muscle taut and veins pressed up against skin. He was straining not to move but wasn't sure he could out last the slave.  
  
“Permission” Alec prompted with a smug expression on his face. James growled at the smug bastard. Sliding a hand down Q's back.  
  
“Without touching yourself you may cum” James growled. James knew it was possible and wanted to see of Q could.  
  
The moment the words were out of his mouth. The muscles round James cock became impossibly tight and Q stopped all movement. A quite hissing gasp and the muscles didn't spasm for a while. Ariel collapsed sliding off James' still hard cock.  
  
Fisting his cock James watched his hand roll the foreskin back and forth over his head. His cock, the red backside, leaking arse and the decorating welts in one erotic image. A stream of cum shot forth leaving a trail from Q's shoulder to buttocks. Another, and another, James came and came hard. There were ribbons of white cum decorating the slave's back and arse before James finished. Horizontal welts with vertical stripes of cum.  
  
Alec's arms came round James, holding and guiding him to the bed. Closing his eyes just for a moment James' last image was Alec licking the cum from the back of the unconscious Q.  
  
\--  
  
In the morning Alec and James decided on a lazy day. They went down for breakfast. The house being prepared for the night. Gaming tables, even a full sized bar was being set up and stocked.  
  
With a nod James and Alec separated. James took Onatopp out to the gardens. They walked around going so far as the cliff that overlooked the beach. Quietly in rusty Georgian James laid out the plan to challenge Merovingian into betting Ariel. She chuckled. _“What if you do not win the slave”_ Onatopp said softly.  
  
_“We will leave as planed. Alec and I will bail out while still on the grounds. You will be given two hours head start before we take Q”_ James said and got a snort.  
  
_“If I get Imp. I will help”_ Onatopp said.  
  
James could kiss her, _“Deal.”_ James then though, things didn't look so bleak with help from outside.  
  
_”Return to the train quickly. Extraction by helicopter from this terrace. Come in low over the sea. We will deal with the radar”_ James instructed. Plans coming together. James and Alec had not really thought this far. As they both thought an assault would be more a of a suicide rather than anything else.  
  
They changed conversation. The approaching guard a reminder they were in a hostile environment. Looking over the view of the Mediterranean. James reluctantly but enthusiastically talking about Q's positive spanking the night before and asking questions from the more experienced dominatrix.  
  
-  
  
Alec walked along the house's corridor. He was approaching the end of one of the wings. Sentry guards in abundance at the side entrance of the palace like house. Standing, observant and at attention. Although in what Alec would consider standard combat gear. They would put any of the guards at Buckingham palace to shame.  
  
Stepping out of the house and into a square court yard. The funicular to the beach to Alec's right. In front of him was an addition, in the same style as the rest of the palace like house. The barracks' facade disappeared the moment he was through the door.  
  
Approaching a heavily armed guard in the undecorated and utilitarian concrete foyer. “Visitor's quarters” Alec demanded. With a clinical eye to Alec's obvious military trained posture. The guard gave Alec a respectful response.  
  
Following the corridors, indicated. Alec came to a common room. Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon were around a square table. The room was clearly intended for a larger party. A group of twenty could easily fit in it. _“Where's Theon”_ Alec demanded, in Russian.  
  
There were three others. But Benjin the train engineer/janitor always stayed with the locomotive. The honeypot assassin, Sansa refused to come. Jon's sister Arya, he refused to allow to come to this place. And this place was why Theon was not in the room. _“gorging himself”_ Rickon said.  
  
_“Get him”_ Alec ordered. The youngest of the group went to the door at the far end of the room.  
  
There were comments about Theon from Bran. The medic had to give Theon advice, recommending abstinence. But finished, _“Theon would prefer to rub his cock raw than pass up in the sex.”_  
  
Robb chuckled and looked to Jon. _“Even he has indulged”_  
  
Jon ducked his head. Embarrassed. Alec reassured, everyone had indulged. A dark haired, blue eyed and naked girl walked out. Wearing the same collar as Arial and the other slaves. And just like like Arial, she held herself poised no matter what she had been doing a few moments ago.  
  
Rickon emerged next and retuned to the table to sit beside his lover. Giving Bran a half smile and shake of the head.  
  
_“I'm going to have to amputate if he doesn’t let up”_ Bran said.  
  
With dishevelled red hair and only in a pair of trousers. Theon appeared. He tugged at the crotch as the material chafed the flesh beneath. Sitting down he looked to Alec, along with the rest.  
  
Alec started conversationally. Asking about their time here. Theon waxed on about the women, how good they were, how easy. _“Yes I heard about your sore dick. Bran says he will have to amputate of you damage it much further”_ Alec said.  
  
The blue eyes of Theon met the light brown of Bran in terror. As Theon asked if it was a genuine possibility. Robb went to the kitchenette that made up one of the corners. Returning with mugs and a coffee pot.  
  
Keeping their tone conversational the men gave their report on what they had learned. Apart from the general but ridiculously over the top security, which Alec and James had seen for themselves.  
  
Bran stared talking about a rather nice guard he and Rickon had met and spent a night with. They and the guard not wanting to make use of the slaves. Preferring a fully consensual partner.  
  
Bran then made his tone enthusiastic as he explained how the slaves were monitored and secured. _“When they are enslaved, or born. Three mandatory tags are embedded. Two short rage RFID, in the ear, and foot. Another long range is placed at the back of the neck. There is also a way to stop them running away, a failsafe. A capsule implanted somewhere. It is toxic. The slaves are then given something to stop the poison from being metabolised.”_  
  
Alec thought about all that they had said. It was not looking good if they had to take Arial by force. And if they did. Merovingian, The Syndicate, and without doubt MI6 would be told of their survival. That would be a lot of enemies for two over the hill Double Ohs. Alec issued the coded warning anyway. _“When we get back. I want to leave within two hours, no waiting”_  
  
They now knew, he and James would give them two hours before acting. Alec took his leave. With a final, teasing warning to Theon to pace himself or suffer permanent damage. At least Theon had passed the STD to be able to make use of the slaves. After the last time in St Petersburg Alec had been sure the man would have picked something up.  
  
-  
  
The talk with Onatopp actually lasting far longer than James thought it would. He learned it was the image of the welts she liked, rather than causing pain. He had no idea kinks could be so complex and interwoven. Apparently Imp was into Femdom, as long as it was Onatopp he could get enjoyment out of most things. To James they sounded like a perfect couple.  
  
When James returned to the room Alec was alone. He was looking out the window in deep thought. Getting a look James stood beside him and Alec took his hand. In the subtle taped out Morse code Alec told what he had learned in the barracks.  
  
James wrapped his arm about Alec. James cursing and swearing in his mind. If there was a risk to Q and Imp they may need to leave them until they knew what this failsafe was. James wasn't sure if he could walk away. His heart started beating, hard. It was like no other time, there was no anger or adrenalin. 'Panic' James though, he new the signs.  
  
The door clicked opened. There was a soft smile and slight blush on the slave as the two men looked at him. James lifted his other arm and the slave slipped under it. Here in his arms, Alec and Q. James forced down on his panic, he would focus. Even if he had to leave Q he would return. He would return with an army if he had to. James thought of M, promising himself he would give her anything to help get Q out.  
  
“Cards” James ordered reluctantly. Breaking the moment.  
  
After Ariel brought the requested deck they sat around the low table. “Two hands are dealt, the player hand and the dealer hand. You bet on on who will win. The player hand, dealer hand or a draw. Aces are 1, number cards are their value, except 10 which along with the face card are 0. The tens are knocked of and only the unit value of the cards are counted. Highest hand wins” James said shuffling the deck.  
  
Alec found a handful of random coins to act as chips. Alec placed a €1 in for the player to win. Ariel followed him with a rubel. James placed a Turkish lira down on the dealer. He then dealt two cards each for the Player hand and the Dealer hand.  
  
The player was given an 8 and a 9 making 17, the tens value was removed making 7, and stood. The dealer was dealt a 4 and a 5 making 9. As a player James gave himself a 1:1 return on his bet. As dealer he removed Alec and Ariel's wager.  
  
Ariel placed another coin down this time for the dealer while. Alec went for a draw. James placed a coin down for the dealer hand and dealt. The player had an ace and a 3 making 4. The dealer had two 4s. For the player another card was dealt, a king making no change to the value so another was dealt a 5 making 9. James cleared the coins off the table as no one bet on the player hand winning.  
  
Ariel again placed a coin on the dealer to win, Alec on the player and James on a draw. The player was dealt 8 and a Jack. The dealer was dealt 7 and a 9, another card of a 3. “A winner” James said and added gave a 1:1 return on Ariel's bet.  
  
“Looks like random nonsense to me” Alec mused. James hummed his own displeasure. Baccarat was not his game. Dealing a poker game they played until Alec got bored.  
  
Ariel disappeared to return with a champagne lunch. “Will you be joining us tonight” James said to the slave. Wanting Q close and some of the other guests had mentioned bringing slaves tonight.  
  
“If Sirs wish me to” He answered.  
  
“We do” Alec said.  
  
“What would Sirs like me to wear?”  
  
“What would be appropriate” James said as he placed some caviar on a blini.  
  
“As a slave it is up to my Master. Just my collar or full white tie and anything in between” Ariel said and opened his mouth the take the small pancake James offered him.  
  
When the time came the three men wore matching white tie. Both Alec and James raked hungry eyes over the fidgeting slave. Only the collar sitting above the neckline of the shirt and the cuffs peeking out under his sleeves marked Ariel as a slave.  
  
Coming out of the room they met Onatopp in a long sleek dress. A slit going from ankle to hip gave it swish as she took a stalking stride. Her black hair was up in French roll and she wore long satin gloves.  
  
Boris was at her side looking small in a too big suit. His face had the same unshaven stubble it usually had and his round glasses were still squinty with a bit of tape on the leg.  
  
Pleasantries were made and Ariel fell into step a pace behind Alec. Reaching the landing they moved down the curving stair case.  
  
In the middle of the foyer was Kuku. A gold coloured, square frame stood displaying the naked Kuku inside. His arms and legs were chained to each corner. A braided set of ropes went from one side, around the narrowest part of Kuku's hour glass shape to the other. It made it look like a tube of tooth past being squeezing in the middle.  
  
“Was this your doing” James snapped at Alec.  
  
“Yes” Came a malicious voice below them.  
  
“Persephone” James drawled and increased his pace to go speak with the woman. She could still be of use and James didn't want to alienate her yet.  
  
Ariel followed Alec, Onatopp and Bois as they circled the centrepiece. Kuku was in gold shackle like cuffs and a collar that was thick and heavy. The sides of the collar was attached by chains to the top cross bar so the slave couldn't drop his head. His black hair was straight and soft as it shone a gloss black.  
  
His penis stood firm and long, covered in a intricate golden cock cage. It looked more like an exoskeleton going round his balls and base of the cock then along the shaft to encircle the head. Out of the tip of his penis was a sounding rod with a pearl at the end.  
  
Circling to the back the wide based of a plug was visible between the bronzed globes of the Salve's arse. Like everything else it was gold.  
  
From the position Ariel could here James and Persephone speaking quietly in French. His Mistress was furious with the attack on her position in the household. She was insulting to her husband and Ariel heard a few terms she used for himself.  
  
Subtly Ariel inched closer to Alec for protection. His stomach clenching as he remembered the two men would be leaving tomorrow and everything would return to normal. Ariel dropped his head, at the return to the hidden war between his Master and Mistress. Now he had autonomously made a move against his Mistress. She would want revenge for the insult on her. And his and Kuku's truce would well and truly be over. He should have kept his mouth shut and not drawn attention to the slave for his part in getting Moth more severely punished.  
  
A familiar hand clapped on his shoulder. His master's words were directed to Alec though. They spoke about Kuku and Alec congratulated his Master. Alec made sure he was loud enough for Persephone to hear. Ariel cringed and was sure his Master felt. He then got a small smile from his master.  
  
The group parted and Ariel followed Alec. Touring the rooms finding what was where. Alec snorted “James' game” he shot, indicating the poker tables. Q cringed and whimpered at the use of James' name. Alec catching him and swearing.  
  
Finding the cashier Alec asked for €500,000 in chips. “Good luck, Janus” the slave girl said respectfully.  
  
Finding a roulette table Alec started with a small bet on a column. “Would Sir care for a drink” Ariel asked.  
  
“Vodka” Alec said absently, getting into the game.  
  
Moving through the crowd Ariel was not the only Slave to accompany their master or in Ariel's case Alec and James. He was however the most formally dressed. Passing a man with two Indian boys on gilded chains. Wearing turbans and matching loin cloths. The man leading them made a loud noise like a grumbling, clearing of his throat. Ariel related to an English, upper class, colonial ex-pat. When he called to someone it confirmed Ariel's suspicion.  
  
Finding the bar that had been set up. “Vodka, neat for Mr Tre... Janus” Ariel ordered.  
  
Dismissing the tray Ariel rested the cold glass on a napkin and turned to go. The glass was snatched from his grasp. “Needs vermouth” James said after downing it.  
  
“If Sir desires a Martini I will retrieve one” Ariel said.  
  
Handing the glass back, “Do that” James said.  
  
Turning back to the bar Ariel reordered Alec's drink and a dry Martini for James. James reached passed Ariel to take the glass off the counter. Ariel picked up the Vodka and lead the way back to Alec.  
  
“I think there's a price on your hide” James said coming up to Alec. This time both men saw Ariel's hidden fear of his mistress.  
  
“I'm willing to fuck her harder than you did” Alec said with a malicious twinkle in his eye. It was the same look he had when talking about M. Ever since finding Q James was a little concerned. He still didn't know the full story about how Merovingian was able to keep Q from MI6. And who knew what and at what point did the lie about Q's death start. Was it Merovingian, Fairbanks or M herself. James hoped it was Merovingian or Fairbanks, still having faith in M.  
  
James wandered off again and Ariel took his glass to the bar. Returning to Alec's side he was handed a pile of chips. “Exchange those for higher denominations” Alec instructed.  
  
Going to the cashier the mound of round chips were exchanged for five rectangular plaques representing a hinger value. Each of the five rectangles was worth €500,000.  
  
Ariel returned to Alec. One of the rectangles Alec placed in Ariel's inside pocket “Do not let me gamble that and don't let me put another cent on account” Alec ordered.  
  
“Yes, Sir” Ariel replied.  
  
With his initial investment secured. Alec started more risky bets with higher returns. On the next trip to the cashier Ariel was given four €1,000,000  
  
When Ariel returned, the under butler was talking to Alec. “Perhaps Sir would prefer the high stakes room” The grey haired Englishman was saying.  
  
“No I'm on lucky streak” Alec said ignoring the man.  
  
“There are greater benefits to the high stakes room” the Under Butler insisted getting nervous. Alec headless, placed a bet down and the croupier looked nervously to the Under Butler. As in most cases, when a servant couldn't guide someone, they looked to a slave.  
  
“Sir” Ariel said coming up beside Alec.  
  
Looking from Ariel's big beseeching green eyes to the nervous Servant. Removing a high value plaque from Ariel's grasp. Alec tossed it in the air, towards the guy in penguin suit and walked off. Missing the plaque, The Under Butler scrambled to pick it up.  
  
“What was that about” Alec asked.  
  
“Master doesn’t want the less well off to loose too much. So maintains a ratio. For ever three euros he brings in he will loose one. In high stakes it's 8:1. The winners win big and the losers loose more” Ariel said quietly.  
  
In the high stakes room Merovingian, James and a few others were around the semi circular table. Persephone stood behind James with a hand on his shoulder. Alec could see plan A wasn't going well, despite James' stony calm expression.  
  
Moving to the roulette table. Alec played until he lost all that he had won. Going to the Baccarat table Alec stood being Merovingian much like Persephone was doing with James. He even got a smile from the French man.  
  
James made his final bet and lost. Looking to Ariel, Alec asked for the €500,000 plaque. Shaking his head, “No Sir You ordered me not to give it to you” Ariel said quietly but firmly.  
  
Merovingian chuckled, “Best not to argue, my Ariel will always obey”  
  
James pushed away and gave Persephone a shrug and a smile. “A most enjoyable game, shame luck wasn't on my side” James said to the hostess.  
  
Catching Alec's arm they walked out. “They're staking the deck” James complained. As they moved through the casino decorated rooms. “We're also down to the coins in our pockets”  
  
Alec was going to make a comment about dead men not needing money. Then stopped himself, aware of the public setting.  
  
“Whisky and a Vodka, bottles. Something to snack on as well” James ordered Ariel.  
  
Concerned with the unexpected and sullen mood of the two men. Ariel bowed and scuttled off to obey.  
  
Going up the stairs Alec and James met Onatopp. James gave her a subtle shake of the head. It was all the message she would need. They have a choice to make. Take Q by force, risk them all dying immediately and possible Q some time later. Or leave Q here for now and come back prepared.  
  
From the door Alec peeled of the suit he was not comfortable in. By the time he collapsed on the couch he was in just underwear. Resting his head back, throwing an arm over his eyes for good measure.  
  
James undressed more sedately and sat on the floor with his back to the couch. James reached out and in a Morse tapped out 'should we tell him' and got a shake of the head in response. The arm over Alec’s eyes moved then wrap around James' chest.  
  
The door opened and Ariel entered with the items James requested. Placing the tray down he poured the two drinks and handed them to the men. A knock sounded and both men were moving. Heading for the dressing room and pulling on track suit trousers while Ariel answered. “Good evening Master” Ariel said loud enough for his voice to carry into the dressing room.  
  
Both men looked at each other and stuffed guns into the back waist band. Both came out bare chested and Merovingian took in the appreciative sight. He was reclining in one of the couches with his legs crossed.  
  
Both men sat on the couch opposite without showing the guns in the back of their trousers. Ariel saw them however and his poker face was appalling. Merovingian studied the the slave and gave a wolfish smile to the two men, holding up his hands. “I come in peace” he said.  
  
“I have been watching you. But you know that, I have also been assessing you. When you came to my home I would not have even have given this a second thought but over time...” Merovingian trailed off before changing the subject.  
  
“You manipulate my wife and you manipulate me” He said looking the James and Alec in turn. “You are loyal to each other. And you are every bit as loyal Him” He said looking to the slave off to the side.  
  
Standing. Merovingian approached the slave and reached to the inside pocket of his suit. Where he saw Alec try to extract a chip. Pulling out the casino plaque. “You have no intention of leaving him so I will sell Ariel for, €500,000” Merovingian said reading the plaque. “Between the two of you. I trust you will appreciate his full range of skills. I also trust you will take care and above all, protect him”  
  
“€500,000, you must also take care and protect Ariel. Agreed” Merovingian asked.  
  
“Agreed” Alec replied and bit confused by the change in their host. The man smiled in return.  
  
Coming to sit across from them again. “I should warn you, someone else wants him. I have heard disturbing rumours. I have told Mr Trevelyan about him but he is far more dangerous than I let on. He was why I wanted the missile shield”  
  
“What information have you on him” James asked.  
  
“Little, but what I have I will give” Merovingian said.  
  
A knock came and a slave entered with one of the men from the negotiation. The one who had tried to barter with the slaves. The slave placed two leather bound folders down. Merovingian signed both then handed them to Alec and James. They read over the Slave contract and signed, the man from the negotiations acted as witness. Merovingian kept one and Alec and James the other. Merovingian shook both their hands and stood.  
  
“The slave that has been serving Onatopp. She is interested in buying him” James said. Remembering her demand in exchange for helping them.  
  
Nodding. “Market value for one of my Valets is Five million euro” Merovingian said.  
  
Remembering the slave he saw in the infirmary. Alec didn't know what fully happened but he knew Arial blamed Kuku more than he blamed the Master who had done the scarring. “What about a scarred one” Alec asked.  
  
Merovingian looked to Alec, weighing him in his gaze. Then his eyes moved to the burn scars decorating the left side of Alec's face, neck and torso. “A few hundred” Merovingian said.  
  
“Medical, triangular burn marks” Alec said.  
  
Merovingian gave a smile and nodded. His suspicion confirmed about what slave Alec had been thinking of. “We can sign the papers tomorrow” Merovingian said.  
  
“Welcome to the Syndicate” the man from the negotiations said.  
  
“Sir” Ariel called. When Merovingian stopped and looked at him Ariel stepped forward. Sinking to the floor Ariel kissed his old master's shoes. “Thank you Sir, for all you have given me”  
  
Ruffling the slave's hair, “Serve you new Masters well. You were trained by me and still reflect on on my house” Merovingian said.  
  
“Yes, Sir” Ariel replied.  
  
When they were alone. Ariel looked to his new masters. “One is pleased to be of service, my Masters” Ariel said.  
  
“I have to go talk to Onatopp” James said absently and headed for the door.  
  
\--  
  
In the breakfast room Merovingian was sprinkling sugar over a pink grapefruit. James, Alec and the rest of the guest were round the table also eating and drinking as they made light conversation.  
  
Clearing his throat the room quietened for Merovingian. “Mr Bond and Mr Trevelyan made an offer on Ariel and I accepted” Merovingian said pleasantly to his wife with a victorious half smile. Her face darkened and Merovingian chuckled. “No my love. You have not won this time either”  
  
Merovingian caught James' eye. He gave the man what he wanted. Adding humiliation to the hostess James looked at her with a dismissive sneer. “Thank you for your assistance, a shame our time together was so inconsequential”  
  
Persephone stormed out with her husband laughing quietly into his napkin. “I will pay for that” he said continuing to chuckle.  
  
After breakfast Merovingian called Onatopp, James and Alec into his office. The slave that had been serving Onatopp was there along with the slave Alec had seen in medical. Shaggy dark hair and light blue eyes. With a slightly rounded face, lean body with whipcord muscles. He was trembling slightly in open fear. Only wearing the rectangle dressings covering his burns, like the rest of Merovingian's male slaves he was circumcised and hairless. His cock small and shrivelled in his fearful state.  
  
The slave transfers were signed and payment exchanged. The slave who had been with Onatopp bowed deep “One is pleased to be of service, My Mistress”  
  
Then the the other slave copied him addressing Alec and James. He winced as tender flesh moved in the bow. Through pain gritted teeth he groaned out, “One is pleased to be of service, My Masters”  
  
Dismissing the slaves, Merovingian then pulled out two binders handing one to Onatopp and the other to James. “What's this about food?” James said as he skimmed the material  
  
“A failsafe inhibitor, additive. A slow release neurotoxin implant is under the skin.” Merovingian said, tapping his own neck indicating where the implant was placed on a slave. “The inhibitor prevents slaves from metabolising the toxin. If they go without for more than twenty-four hours. They will slip into a coma to incapacitate. At about forty-eight hours after slipping into the coma their body will begin to shut down.”  
  
As Merovingian spoke of Arial and the incident with his wife. Alec interrupted, concerned for what James might do but he seemed to know already. “Our lifestyle is hectic. Sometimes we do not eat for two days” Ales said casually. After a moment Merovingian admitted the implants were fairly simple to remove. Any decent medic should be able to accomplish it.  
  
All three slaves were then brought back in, all naked. The tall white blond butler stood behind them. Starting with Ariel he removed the iridescent green enamel collar. He lay the open and long chocker like collar on a tray. The wrist and ankle cuffs were next. The butler continued until all three dark haired slaves were free of the marks of Merovingian's servitude.  
  
Merovingian then held out three collars. They were simple bands of leather with a padlock and a tag. “Your owner information has been recorded on these. If they are caught without bearing owner information” Merovingian said and James interrupted “There will be repercussion for their last know owner”  
  
Merovingian smiled and nodded. James took one collar and Q lifted his head to allow the man access to his neck. Circling Q's neck with the leather, James buckled it in place making sure he could get a couple of fingers between the leather and skin. Closing a metal flap over the buckle James secured it closed with the pad lock. “Thank you Master” Ariel said quietly and heard the other slaves say the same as they were collared.  
  
When it came time to leave. Ariel and the other two slaves dressed in simple black trousers and white shirts. Each was given a ruck sack with a few necessities. The scary bald man who over saw the slaves arrived and handed Ariel a 10L plastic tub. Ariel had seen them in the slave hall. Whatever was inside was sprinkled on their food ration.  
  
“That seal looks broken” A voice that Ariel had come to care about called. The slave overseer looked furious then schooled his expression before turning the the slim white blond butler. Jarvis was fairly young and was in open warfare with the Mistress. He had been an ally at times to Ariel.  
  
The butler took the tub from Ariel and handed him the one he brought. Looking inside the tub the overseer brought. Tutting, “This looks off. I will need to inform the Master” he said giving the overseer a knowing smile.  
  
“Good luck” the butler said to Ariel. Straightened his already straight shirt collar. “What a gaudy thing” he sneered touching the leather collar.  
  
“It's just temporary Sir. I my Masters' first slave”  
  
The butler hummed curiously. “Strange. I never thought the Master would part with you, and never to such a simple household, to inexperienced Masters” the Jarvis mused.  
  
“He only took a ceremonial payment for both Moth and I” Ariel added.  
  
“He must like them” Jarvis responded. Looking to the recovering slave. “Follow his lead” he instructed, indicating Ariel.  
  
“Yes Sir, I should always have” Moth responded.  
  
With a slap to Ariel's backside, “Go. Don't keep your Masters waiting” The butler instructed.  
  
As they walked the Butler at the rear Ariel thought about Moth. Matagot had asked him where he had left Moth. Then told him about the imaginative punishment. Remembering passing Kuku on the stairs. Ariel thought the other slave had overruled his instruction. Now he wasn't sure. Did Moth move on his own?  
  
When the slaves stepped out of the front door. Merovingian was talking to James and Alec. Moth followed Ariel to their Masters. They stood a few paces away until they were acknowledged. Imp had gone to the car behind to be met by his Mistress.  
  
At one point Merovingian looked from the plastic tub Ariel was holding to the one the Butler was holding. Persephone stiffened and Merovingian gave her a cruel smile. He would enjoy finding out what cruelty she had organised.  
  
Alec opened the back door of the Land Rover and the two slaves slipped into the back seat. James took the driver's seat while Alec took the passenger seat. Ariel watched the slave beside him, his head was straight and bowed but his eyes were fixed on the passing scenery. It must have been the first time he had been moved outside a cargo compartment or transport box.  
  
“So Ben” Alec called looking over to Ariel. The conditioned pain and nausea making Q whine. The car swerved slightly as it distracted James. A disembodied voice came over a radio and James responded.  
  
Moth was cowering and Alec looked concerned as the sensation passed. “Sorry, Master. I have been conditioned against that name” Ariel responded.  
  
James gave a soft huff of annoyance. “Is there a name you haven't been conditioned against” James asked softly his voice not showing the anger he felt.  
  
Dropping his head “They didn't know about Q” he said hesitantly. The term of endearment one of the few refuges left in the slave's mind.  
  
“Are you comfortable with Q” Alec asked.  
  
“Yes Master”  
  
“You can stop that as well” James said.  
  
“We have been trained for specific salutations. It will be difficult” Q said hesitantly knowing he had only thought of other slaves by their name.  
  
There was something else. Hesitantly he added. “I'm sorry, I can call Master Alec by his name but yours has the same response as using my own” Q informed. The conditioning around James had been disjointed. Based on the obituary he had found and what the school had found on the spy.  
  
James huffed his annoyance again. This time Alec hit his lover in the leg. Looking to the new addition, “What's your real name?” Alec asked.  
  
“Moth” the slave replied.  
  
“Isn't that what Merovingian called you” Alec said softly.  
  
“Yes, Mas... Sir” he replied with clear distress at the rapidly changing circumstances and expectations around him.  
  
“Master Alec” Q called, pointedly. “Whatever name we are given is our real name” he said hoping the man would understand.  
  
“What was your earliest name” Alec amended.  
  
The slave squinted, thinking back. “You” he said hesitantly.  
  
James chuckled. “U. Q, U” he muttered and the slave beamed at doing something to please his new master.  
  
Alec gave him a soft smile “Do you wish to use U as he will use Q”  
  
“Please Master, Master Alec that would be most kind” the Slave replied. Alec watched how the injured slave was copying Q. Even in the way he addressed them. Following his lead.  
  
Passing out of Merovingian's grounds. James had been casting glances in the mirror to the slaves in the back. “You don't have to hide. Look out the window"  
  
He could see why Alec had taken in the other one. He was in his late teens slim and delicate. Dark hair with the odd blond strand and pale blue grey eyes. His face was round and looked Russian by extraction. The dressings, four on the front and five on the back were covered by his clothes. Only the winces he gave indicated the damage, as the seat pressed the ones on his back and thighs.  
  
“What languages do you speak” James asked him. “English, French, Polish, Czech” U replied.  
  
“You'll both need to learn Russian” Alec said.  
  
“What happened” James asked after a while.  
  
U dropped his head. “I was careless, I burned master's clothing, Master”  
  
“So Merovingian burned you” Alec said unable to conceal his anger.  
  
“Yes, Master Alec. I thanked him for his punishment and his mercy” U informed. Getting more scared by the rising anger in his new masters.  
  
“Masters, may I” Q called. When Alec nodded he looked to the other slave. “You said 'should have always listened' what did you mean?”  
  
“I though the bedroom would be a worse place to confront Master. Then Kuku came in and told me I should wait just inside the apartment doors. I thought it would be better, so didn't challenge him” U said hesitantly. Q was relived the conclusion he jumped to wasn't completely wrong.  
  
Alec looked to Q for answers. “If you confront the master in his bedroom with a mistake. He is less likely to leave or call for assistance. He would usually use his belt or crop, mount you then throw you out. If you confront him in the lounge area he will order you into the play room for punishment. There he is more involved and creative”  
  
It took several hours to get to their destination. The countryside gave way to a large town. First the suburbs then an industrial area ending in a train depot. Amongst the goods trains a black armoured locomotive idled, a dozen carriages long.  
  
“home sweet home” Alec mused.  
  
“Not as regal as you last residence” James added.  
  
“If it is where our masters reside we will be happy” Q said.  
  
Q followed James and Alec entering the first carriage behind the locomotive. Ariel's head spun and he collapsed whining in distress. The information centre of the train acting as administrative and communications heart of Alec and James operation. Everything in it Q had been conditioned against. “Please, no” Q whined closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
Opening his eyes Q was on a in a small wooden and upholstered classic settee, with a cushion under his head. Alec was pressing his face with a damp cloth. “Master” he moaned. James was pacing agitated while U tried to make himself small as possible, standing in a corner.  
  
“I'm sorry, masters” Q said the lingering nausea remaining after the stimulation.  
  
“He can not keep doing this” James growled and both Slaves cringe.  
  
“Sorr...” Q started before Alec stopped him.  
  
“James, our room” Alec instructed in a soft commanding tone. James went out the door towards the locomotive end of the train. Onatopp entered from it. Passed though, coming in the door at one end out the door at the other. Boris and Imp following behind her.  
  
“Can you stand” Alec asked and Q gave a jerking nod. From his elevated position Q could see the train's state room. A lounge area at one end and a rectangular dining table at the other. Pressed against the wall on either side of the carriage were two desks. Q's eyes fixed on the open laptop of one and the closed laptop on the other.  
  
A hand blocked his view and getting a soft hushing sound. “I will guide you” Alec softly said. Q closed his eyes and with hands placed on his wast Alec walked him forward. With Alec behind him Q walked.  
  
Pulled him to a stop. “Handle on your right, slide the door open” Alec commanded. Q felt the vertical handle and with a yank the door slid to the left. A slight push and Q took a step forward. “You can open your eyes” Alec informed.  
  
Opening his eyes Q was in a passage way. Through the wall to Q's left he could hear the sound of leather on flesh and a moaning. “Onatopp impatient to showing Imp the ropes” Alec teased.  
  
The last door of the carriage Alec instructed Q to open. It was a small twin room, decorated in elegant classical wood furniture. Mini glass chandeliers that decorated all the light fixtures, and cream wall paper. The two beds on the left with a small desk between them and a small shower room on the right.  
  
It was a little bit bigger than slave quarters for two. It was however better decorated and there was a window with metal shutters on the out side. Alec moved aside so U could enter as well. The other slave looked round with an awe struck expression. “Thank you Master” he said and Q followed suit.  
  
Taking the tub from U's grasp Alec looked at it. “You three need five grams a day of this, don't forget” Alec commanded in the harshest tone Q had heard him use.  
  
“Yes Master” both slaves replied and bowed.  
  
“There's nothing you need to do just now. So you can relax. If you need anything Suite 1” Alec said indicating the old style phone. There was no numbers only cars and rooms listed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not the death and destruction some wanted(even me). But Merovingian has been facing off against M, Silva and Silva's mercenaries. He is not so easily defeated. However in his own very warped way Merovingian cares about Q and trusts James and Alec will keep him safe. Which was why he pushed James into the demonstration, assessing James control over his compulsions.


	17. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was making some last minutes changes.

Alec moved back up the train. In the state room, walking along the dining table that ran along the centre line of the carriage. Then the two desks against the walls, separating the lounge from the dinning area. He hid the laptops in the drawers of the desks. Moving out the door heading forward. The only cabin on the right and the data centre and then the locomotive beyond this carriage. Alec slid open the door, to James pacing the small amount of floor space.  
  
The bed in the far left corner and stretching along the far wall. A short space with the window then the desk in the right corner with the shower room door beside it. For good measure Alec placed his laptop into the wide centre drawer of the desk. James growling as he did so.  
  
Rounding on James “The person you knew is gone. Even if the conditioning and training are reversed he will never be the same. He has been through too much” Alec's speech was interrupted by a fist connecting with his chin.  
  
It wasn't unexpected and Alec knew the man needed to vent. Landing on his arse Alec looked up “Better?”  
  
“No” James snapped.  
  
“He could be content” Alec said. “The way he responded to me, to you. If you hit me in the nuts I would not be riding you cock half an hour later”  
  
Alec groaned in appreciation.“Oh, and the way he rids a cock. And that tongue”  
  
“Pervert” James spat sitting on the bed.  
  
Coming to sit beside his lover “Decision, decisions. I doubt a free choice could be offered. And if we give it to Q we would have to give it to the others. If they chose freedom how long before M is told we are alive and are fighting off Double Oh, after Double Oh. How long could we stand” Alec mused.  
  
James lay back against the bed and Alec followed. For a while they looked at the cream ceiling. “We need to break the conditioning. He is, was far better than Boris ever could be” James mused.  
  
“Agreed” Alec said.  
  
“Can we still fuck him” Alec said with teasing smile.  
  
“Pervert” James shot.  
  
“Yes we are” Alec said.  
  
Alec slid his hand to grasp James'. The man looked to him, immediately on alert. Lying side by side. Alec wasn't sure if he could or should tell James. It was so messed up and he knew James saw M as more than just a commanding officer. He held real affection for her.  Deciding, for good or ill James needed to know the length M would go to. “Have you wondered how Q came to be in Merovingian's custody?”  
  
James nodded. “Three scenarios. One, Q was separated from 002 and Fairbanks assumed he was killed. Two, 002 knowingly betrayed or left Q behind for the sake of the mission and lied to M and MI6. Three, 002 knowingly betrayed or left Q behind and M and MI6 knows everything”  
  
James saw he was wrong. Alec looked worried and was reluctant to speak.  
  
“You are partly right.  
    The Syndicate breeds people like dogs or horses. They can trace the heritage of some pedigree salves back a thousand years. They were approached by a biological weapons manufacturer, wanting test subjects without the random genetic diversity that occurs naturally.  
    Fearing that China was testing weapons to specifically target particulate ethnic group. MI6 wanted a full manifest of supplied slaves and their genetic information.  
    Q and Fairbanks got this information and it was stored on Q's phone. Merovingian caught them and exchanged the phone and Fairbanks' freedom, for Q. But there was a problem, MI6 couldn't break the encryption on Q's phone so it was useless.  
    There was a plan to get Q out but Merovingian opened a dialogue with MI6. In exchange for the information MI6 wanted and all future information on Wayland-Yutani. MI6 had to give up all claim to Q.  
    M herself agreed, and supplied a lot of the information used in Q's conditioning. In an attempt to help break Q, she even went to see him and told him he had been sold for the greater good. When he tried to call you for help, M intercepted the message”  
  
Alec left out, James' obituary Q was the thing to finally defeat the spirited person.  
  
James surged to his feet and paced in quick circles. “No, she wouldn't do that not to a non-combatant” he denied.  
  
“Okay”  
  
James stopped and glared at Alec in abject fury. “OH-FUCKING-KAY. No YOU don't 'okay' M. YOU call her a cold bitch, You call her an evil queen of numbers, YOU NEVER OKAY HER”  
  
“She is a cold bitch. An evil queen of numbers” Alec said quoting James' words. There was no conviction behind them. One of them needed to remain level headed. Now was the time to let James rant and rave.  
  
\--  
  
Q unpacked his bag and told U to rest. He had tried to unpack but the way he was moving. It showed how much pain he was in. U now lay on his side breathing slowly. He had removed his clothes so they wouldn't aggravate the dressings.  
  
Q could see the two rectangles on the other slaves torso. One on his chest the other on the stomach. The top of his thighs also had a dressing on them.  
  
Q was putting shampoo, hair removal cream and a few other items in the tiny shower room. Coming out he saw red staining the dressings on the back of U's thighs.  
  
Picking up the medical supplies U had been given. Q instructed him roll over.  Doing as instructed U turned onto his other side so Q could access the dressings.  
  
Slowly Q removed the tape from the dressing on U's upper left thigh. He huffed out a breath, the dressing was sticking to the weeping wound. Looking through the supplies there was nothing to help lubricate the dressing.  
  
Reluctantly Q picked up the phone and pressed the button Alec had said. A few rings and James answered with a gruff annoyed “Yes”  
  
“Master. U needs a medic” Q said hesitantly. Wondering if he he was wrong to disturb his masters, James sounding angry. Q saw the other slave cringe as well, at causing their Masters inconvenience.  
  
“They're coming” Q informed and U whimpered. Stroking the dark hair of the other Slave, “I think they care” Q offered.  
  
“I don't want to cause them trouble” came the week response.  
  
The door slid open and Alec came in. Q explained, he tried to change the dressing. Alec moved Q aside and inspected the slave muttering to himself in Russian.  
  
James arrived, moving aside from the door to allow the following Bran in. The medic carried a ruck sack with a wider range of medical equipment. “Boiled water” he said to James.  
  
Q looked up and Alec told him to go help James. Following James out of the back of their carriage and into a galley at the start of the next. A cylinder tank thing on the wall with a jug under it and a spout sticking out of it. James held a bowl under the spout and turned a tap, steaming water started to fill it.  
  
James handed him the bowl and their fingers brushed slightly. Giving his master a hesitant smile, the anger and annoyance seeming to ease from the other man. “Thank you Master”  
  
Q cringed. The moment the words were out his mouth James' mood darkened. “Sorry, Master” Q said and the mood darkened further.  
  
“Come on” James said softly and went first.  
  
Bran took the bowl and used the water to soak the dressing's off the back of the thighs. “They look alright. I think it was the travail” he said inspecting the damaged skin. After the inspecting the three dressings on U's back. Bran then looked at the four on the front(stomach, chest, and front of the thighs). After replacing all the dressings U thanked the medic.  
  
“Good boy” Alec said stroking U's hair.  
  
“Thank You Master” he said over his shoulder.  
  
“Just get healthy” James ordered softly. Still standing in the doorway.  
  
Q brought a bowl of stew to the other slave a while later. “We get the same as the Masters” Q said excitedly. Sprinkling some of the powder from the tub onto the food. He then helped U eat.  
  
Q could see the other slave was unsure of the food. They usually only got a vitamin and mineral enriched porridge. On rare occasion they were given a treat from their master's hand.  
  
By the end U had gotten used to the rich flavour and drank down the remaining gravy. “I'm eating with the masters. I'll be back after, to see to you” Q said.  
  
“Thank you, Q” U responded respectfully.  
  
Taking the tub to the galley. Q found Alec loading a tray with the same stew that he had just given U.  
  
Taking the tub from Q's grasp and in a tone so cold and dangerous Q shuddered. “No one touches this but him” Alec ordered the cook and the half dozen people beyond the kitchen and indicated Q.  
  
There was a chorus of yeses from all the assembled people. “I mean it. My anger will be followed by Onatopp's and James will get whatever is left of you” Alec added making sure they knew what would happen.  
  
After Q sprinkled a teaspoon over two of the bowls. The cook took the tub and put it in the only cupboard with a lock. It wasn't too strong and the key was hung on a hook. It was just a reminder that they were not to touch the powder.  
  
“Cutlery” Alec ordered. Q quickly grabbed the the simple silverware and after an indication Q precedence Alec. First out of the barracks carriage and into theirs. Then along the corridor passing his room, another room then Onatopp's. Finally they entered the state room.  
  
Q and Imp placed the bowls round the table. Then Q sat between Alec and James while Imp sat on the far side of his Mistress to Boris. It was odd. Q usually ate in a dedicated slave hall, sometimes he would kneel by his master eating from his hand. This was only the second time he had sat beside his Master at a table.  
  
Imp had changed since arriving. He looked like he was in a pair of his Mistress' leather trousers. They looked so tight and the top button was undone. Stripes of red skin peaked out from under a short black vest. And he looked on his mistress with adoring eyes.  
  
After dinner Q was taken to his Master's room. Alec turned the wooden chair at the desk around and instructed Q to sit. Alec and James sat on the end of the bed looking at him. Q bowed his head, he hated talks that started like this. Especially since a master usually did as they pleased.  
  
“We wish to give you the choice but the truth is there is no choice. If we let you go the wolves will come for all of us. MI6 on one side, the Syndicate on another and god knows who else as well” James said  
  
“One is pleased to be of service, My Masters” Q said.  
  
Alec and James exchanged glances. “Are you saying you are making a free choice in the way we want or are you telling us what we would prefer to hear” James challenged.  
  
The two men watched as Q crumbled holding his head. It was the obvious sign of his conditioning. “I, I,” Q stuttered out.  
  
“STOP” Alec commanded and Q relaxed gasping.  
  
“I can not tell you now, Master. It's locked away” Q said in desperation.  
  
James was pleased. It meant he may get the snarky person he met at MI6 back. Stroking a hand over the slave's ear and down his cheek. “You do have a choice in what we are about to discuss” James said softly and Q nodded, “I understand Master”  
  
Alec pulled out a magazine sized prospectus. Q recognised it instantly and he watched it as if it was a dangerous animal. “You know this place” James asked indicating the prospectus.  
  
“Yes Master. I was trained there”  
  
“Merovingian said they can undo your conditioning” James said.  
  
“I'm scared of the school” Q admitted.  
  
Alec called Q's attention. “Your conditioning. The Ludovico technique was developed in England during the 60s. It was band when the test case, a violent criminal was conditioned against violence. He was also accidentally conditioned against Beethoven's 9th. A victim found out and he was tortured for weeks. The scandal ended it. There is only one person who knows about it and he is at the school”  
  
Q understood what his Master was saying. There was nowhere else. If it had been his previous master Q would give the answer they expected. With the two Masters in front of him he didn't see the unconcerned cruelty that most had. “Master, will I have to stay again?”  
  
“We don't know” James responded.  
  
“I want to think Master, to remember. But I don't want to go there alone” Q beseeched, sending pleading eyes to his Masters.  
  
“We will see what can be done” James said with a soft smile. Moving to kneeling in front of Q.  
  
As James cupped the side of the slave's face. Q leaning into the touch. “Master” he breathed. Whatever had upset James earlier he seemed to be getting over it.  
  
“Am I going to ever get you to stop calling me that” James teased. A knot formed in Q's stomach. His master didn't sound like he wanted him.  
  
“You can call me what ever you desire” Alec said coming up to Q's other side. The knot of stress and uncertainty loosened at the comment.  
  
Two rings sounded from the hall and the train lurched into motion. No one noticed until a few hours later. When Q pulled himself out of bed and stumbled in the darkness of the rocking carriage. After picking himself up Q apologised for disturbing the two men. When James asked what he was doing, Q reminded them of U.  
  
“Take good care of him” Alec ordered.  
  
Q retuned to the room he shared with U. The other slave was bored and chatted incessantly, asking about their new home and Masters.  
  
Carefully Q helped the other slave stand and took him to the tiny bathroom. Q crouched in the shower cubical with U standing outside. Q washed down the other slave without his dressing getting wet.  
  
After U was cleaned. Q shower himself. After cleaning himself Q looked at the buttplug he was given and the bottle of lube. The plug would do but the lube wouldn't last long. Nor would the other grooming products. Making a mental note on finding out the procedures and reminding himself his Masters weren't accustomed to having slaves. Q started planning his own talk with the men. Preferably Alec as he had more of an understanding grasp of the situation.  
  
Sliding the plug in reminded Q that he didn't do this for U. Coming out of the shower room, “Are you plugged?”  
  
“No, Q” the other slave said.  
  
More notes were added to Q's mental list. A slave should be ready at all times or they could be hurt. Although James and Alec didn't seem the type to continue if the parter wasn't prepared. The others on the train may not be so considerate. And Q didn't know his Master's policy over slave use or even if there was one.  
  
Switching off the light. Q slipped into bed his head spinning with thoughts. “A note book” he said to himself.  
  
“Pardon” U called.  
  
“Just thinking out loud”  
  
After some time U called out quietly and waited for permission to continue. “Do you know why I was bought” U asked. Q wanted to give comforting words but knew the value of a permanently scarred slave was low. Tattoos, modifications and scars all dropped the resale value. The only hope was for a poorer or minor household, or for some unique ability to see them through.  
  
In most cases they ended up in what Q's old master called the meat market. Where the life of the slave was what was being paid for. The Slaves whispered about it in the halls. Ritualistic or entertainment killings, fatale games, hunting and even stories about them being used for cheep protein. Q had pushed his porridge away after hearing that one. The overseer had enjoyed sticking a tube up Q's nose in front to the other Slaves and pushing the porridge into his stomach. Then he met the doctor from the night of his first enslavement again. Then Q knew it wasn't cheep protein, when there was an active market for such a thing.  
  
“I don't know but I don't think the Masters will harm us unless we become a danger to them” Q said.  
  
“Danger?” U prompted.  
  
“Threaten their exposure to enemies. Attack them, stuff like that”  
  
“What if I burn something again” U asked, fear in his voice.  
  
“I don't know but I don't think they are as attached to objects as our previous master. And I don't think Master Alec will allow you to be burned again” Q said  
  
“Q” U called again a while later and again waited for permission to speak from the senior slave.  “Yes, U”  
  
“W, could..” With a stuttering hesitancy U trailed off.  
  
Q looked through the complete darkness. The shutters automatically closing on the outside of the window when the night time came. Then remembered a desk would blocked his view of the other slave, even if he could see. “Ask, I won't bite your head off”  
  
“Could we, share a bed?”  
  
Q got up. Using  the desk between the beds as a guide. Q slipped in beside the other Slave. They didn't entwine, slaves usually sleeping in communal beds. The individual beds in his last Master's house a status symbol. But when a Slave first started sleeping alone it took them quite a time to get accustomed to no one beside them.  
  
“Thank you, Q” U said.  
  
“You were a born Slave?” Q asked into the darkness. He didn't make friends, his other friendships ending badly and often in death. But liked to overhear the few conversations other slaves hand. Especially when they started talking about their past, the good, the bad, everything that was now cut off from him.  
  
“Yes, Q” The other slave answered and Q could tell he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
“Sorry” Q said and settled into a more comfortable position.  
  
Very quietly as if afraid to speak. U started talking. His voice with the slightly flat tone when a native of continental Europe, usually of north or eastern Europe spoke English. “I remember a woman. I felt safe with her. She stroked me, and sang and talked and cuddled me in the dormitory. She fell down and started shaking. When she stopped she told me not to tell anyone. Then she fell down again, and again. We were in line for our ration and she fell again and everyone stood around. Someone dragged her away and I never saw her again.”  
  
Q turned to the other slave and brushed his face. Moving closer he put his arm under U's head and hugged him close. “Do you know who, what she was to you?”  
  
There was a shake of the head where U's rested it on Q's shoulder. “Did she call you anything?”  
  
This time there was a nod. “I don't remember it” U said, the tone of his voice going a little flatter as he held back tears.  
  
“Q” U called again and there was a sniffle and Q felt as he wiped his nose and eyes. “Yes, U”  
  
“Why aren't you like the others? Even Matagot, before he was responsible for all of us, tried to get his rivals into trouble. You were always nice, even to me who was the most likely to replace you”  
  
Q was stumped. He did not remember being nice. All he did was his duty and avoided conflicts and the manoeuvrings of the ambitious slaves. Only when his Master told him to do something, or occasionally the Butler. It was usually Kuku or in the beginning Tiger were his targets. “I'm not quite sure what you mean”  
  
“You showed me your scheduled and how you organised it. You didn't have to do that. It allowed me to easily take over your duties. Then when that guest, Mr Creedy was unhappy with me. And you told me that he may enjoy me in lace stockings and clothing he could rip off. And when he was really drunk you helped me get him into bed and cleaned up...”  
  
Q tightened his hug a bit and U fell silent. At the time he had been concerned for his Master's reputation. “All that mattered was our master. Now all that matters is our Masters.” Q said  
  
“Yes, Q. Thank you for your kindness.” U replied and gave the words usually issued to a master at the end of the day. Then slowly relaxed against him.  
  
\--  
  
Q woke early to his world moving. Not since his initial enslavement had he been in constant motion for so long. Getting up he cleaned himself out and returned the buttplug. Going out of the room headless of his naked state.  
  
Heading back through the train Q entered the barracks car's galley with the mess hall beyond the door and wide serving hatch above the counter. There was a catcall from the table beyond the kitchen. Looking through the hatch. Q saw a shaggy haired lean man with black hair and eyes. And a bigger man with shaggy but sorter hair in auburn and it was he who whistled.  
  
“Jon, and he's Robb” the leaner black haired one introduced.  
  
“Good morning, Sirs” Q replied.  
  
Looking round the cook was nowhere in sight and Q remembered things were different.  
  
“Looking for something?” Robb purred and got an obvious kick from his companion.  
  
“My Masters like coffee in the morning and Master, likes a Financial Times with Master Alec preferring a Guardian” Q said  
  
Before he could respond again, Robb got another kick and Jon stood. Q bowed his head and backed away.  
  
“No papers, mugs are over there and whoever is up first puts the coffee on” Jon said indicating the cupboards and a jug of a drip peculator that attached to the bottom of the cylinder thing James had taken the hot water from the day before.  
  
“Thank you Sir” Q said and waited to see if the man wanted something in return. When nothing happened Q poured two mugs and looked for a tray.  
  
Jon handed him a simple laminated wood one. “Thank you Sir” Q said taking the tray and noticing Jon was blocking the entrance between the galley and the mess hall behind.  
  
“Thank you Sir” Q said quietly. Not quite sure what was going on with the man in front of him.  
  
“Robb's all bluster, he will ogle and comment, may even ask. Theon you have to watch out for. He's not discriminating and would take, as an open invitation” Jon stated and indicated Q's naked state.  
  
Q looked down at himself and back to the black eyes of the other man. Until his master confirmed it he would fall back on his training. “My body is for the use of those above me” Q responded and he watched the other man's eye twitch.  
  
“Go” Jon ordered indicating the door back to the state rooms.  
  
Q passed Imp who was just as naked and sported an impressive array of welts. “I was warned about a Theon” Q said in passing. Imp thanked him and disappeared into the barracks car.  
  
Passing the living area. Q slid open his Master's bedroom door and came face to face with two guns. “Bugger it Q” James snapped and flopped back down.  
  
“Sorry Master, Master” he said to each man in turn.  
  
“Did you go into the galley like that” James asked covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
“Yes Master” Q replied and got a groan in answer. James held his hand out and Q placed the handle of the mug in it.  
  
Handing Alec his mug, “Master when you have a moment could we discuss protocol” Q asked. He was waved to the chair at the desk. Turning the chair round so he was facing the bed Q sat. He had hoped to have this as a quiet word with Alec. But now was the time his master wanted to discuss it so in front of both it would be. “About necessities, lubricants, hair removal cream, enema solution...”  
  
James groaned and Alec held up his hand. “Make a list” Alec stated.  
  
“Could I have a note pad and pen please, Master” Q asked.  
  
“I didn't mean this instant” Alec said with a hint of exasperation.  
  
“Sorry Master. I meant as a separate request. Could I have a note pad and pen, please” Q said hesitantly.  
  
Alec indicated a drawer on the desk. Q pulled out a fresh ring pad and a cheep ballpoint. “Thank you Master” he said automatically.  
  
“What is your policy on slave use” Q asked and saw Alec tense while James looked confused.  
  
“Exclusive” Alec answered.  
  
Giving an appropriate response Q moved on “U dose not have a buttplug” he informed.  
  
“So” James said.  
  
Q's heart sank and he bowed his head. “Is U to be a venting slave” Q asked hesitantly. It hurt, he thought the two men would extend their treatment of himself to the other slave.  
  
“No” Alec said thinking he knew what Q was getting at.  
  
“Is he to be furniture” Q asked. Only furniture and venting slaves were not prepared as no master really cared what happened to them.  
  
“No” Alec responded again.  
  
“I don't understand Master” Q pleaded and a bit scared for the other Slave.  
  
“I don't know what I want from U. But I was sure I didn't want to leave him there” Alec said and Q was still confused.  
  
“This is becoming complex” James teased his lover.  
  
James looked to Alec then Q. “If U needs companionship, any of the three of us can give it to him” James said and got a smile from Q, “Most generous Master”  
  
“Attire, we have no other clothing with us. We have no problem with nudity...”  
  
James interrupted Q, “We noticed”  
  
“For us it's almost second nature but as you have already stated you prefer me conservative. And what about U, is he to be conservative?” Q continued.  
  
“In this carriage, with Onatopp and Imp I think nudity would be acceptable” Alec said and James shrugged.  
  
“If someone wishes the use of our bodies without your permission how far should we go to protect your property, Master” Q asked.  
  
“Do you not have self preservation and defence instincts” James snapped.  
  
“No Master” Q responded and cringed as James stormed out of bed and the room, snatching a dressing gown in the process.  
  
“I'm Sorry Master” Q said to Alec.  
  
“Next time you ask to speak to me. Specificity you mean, you want it to be alone” Alec asked  
  
“Yes, Master”  
  
“This is confusing and frightening to you” Alec asked and got affirmative response.  
  
Alec held his arms open and Q crawled into bed laying his head on the other man's chest. “I do trust you, both of you. It's just confusing” Q said.  
  
“We will find a balance around each other” Alec insisted. Boris interrupted the moment the only word Q got was 'James' in the frantic Russian.  
  
Alec launched himself out of bed, barrelling back along the train. Entering the barracks car Alec pulled James off  Robb and dragged his lover back. Jon was doing the same for Robb.  
  
In the living area Alec released James and for a moment he looked like he would attack his lover. “Let me guess. Robb asked to have a go” Alec snapped and indicated Q standing at the doorway leading to their room.  
  
James just growled in answer.  
  
Q ducked his head at having caused a fight between James and one of the Mercenaries. Everything told him he should shut up but the automatic response was already tumbling from his lips. “I don't mind Master. My body is for the use of anyone you see fit to allow to use it”  
  
James rounded on him with such a glare. Q fell to his knees, forehead to the floor to await his punishment.  
  
Alec thumped the shell shocked James in the arm. James deflated. Looking at the cowering slave. “I'm afraid to loose you again and don't want strangers touching you. I think I'm jealous” James said, the anger draining from his voice and stoking the wild hair as Q slowly lifted his green eyes to him.  
  
“Yes, M, Ma, Mas...” Q was desperate the man in front of him didn't want him to use that term but it was fighting to get out.  
  
“You can say it” James said.  
  
“Yes, Master”


	18. Parting of Ways

Despite the heating as the train moved north and east the temperature dropped. Below the grey fur blanket Q was as nude as Imp and U. He knelt on the floor beside James. His face resting on his Master's thigh. His thoughts pleasantly abstract as the thick strong finger massaged his scalp.  
  
U was kneeling up. Alec running hands over him, inspecting the healing patches or angry pink skin. Imp was at his Mistress' feet without the added comfort of a blanket. His skin flushed with he recent flogging and taut with the cold. They had settled into what Q hoped was a comfortable routine over the last few weeks.  
  
Happy with the progress of he healing burns Alec gently wrapped a fur around U as well. He then pulled the Slave's head against his thigh and started stroking his thick dark hair.  
  
Boris burst into the room, in a flap, rattling off in Russian. He, James, Alec and Onatopp engaged in a conversation then suddenly Boris gestured to Q, “Paddington Bear” he said.  
  
Q winced with the conditioned response. The name was the most famous handle he had developed and had been conditioned against it.  
  
Boris was fairly frantic and Q recognised some of the targets he mentioned. It didn't take a big leap in logic. The other hacker had researched who he had been.  
  
Alec snapped something sharp and commanding. Boris shut up with an audible snap. Then disappeared back towards the Information Centre. He returned, bringing a pen drive and gave it to Alec.  
  
Boris sat beside Onatopp and continued to send glances to Q. Practised at observing people without being noticed Q looked at the man. Q couldn't shake the feeling of concern. He had seen that look on many faces of slaves. Boris thought Q was out to replace him. Clinging to James' leg Q pulled himself as close as possible. The hand in his hair becoming a bit more forceful and reassuring in response. Alec was the easier to deal with while Q felt safer with James.  
  
Coming out of the shower at the end of the day. Alec patted the Slave's arse. “Bed” Alec commanded and indicated the door.  
  
“Yes, Master” Q acknowledged with a bit of disappointment. Since coming here, he had only been able to sleep with his masters a few time. The rest of the time he had been seeing to U and sleeping in their room. With U improving he had been hoping that would change and he could spend more time in his masters' bed.  
  
After Q had left. Alec moved to the desk and pulled out his laptop. James lay back and watched Alec boot up the computer. Plugging in the pen drive Alec looked over the information Boris had pulled from Merovingian and the School's systems.  
  
James watched his lover as the upright posture slumped. Then an elbow was placed on the desk and Alec rested his head on his hand. A sigh from the reading man. A hand scrubbing his face as Alec twitched. A sudden then abandon move to do something, rise, charge off, punch something and Alec forced himself to stay and be still.  
  
They had decided Alec would be better at not reacting to Q's slave education. James was growing more concerned by the moment. His lover was not doing well and he was sure he would fair worse.  
  
James swung his legs to the side. Before he could stand Alec slammed the lid and looked to him. Alec climbed into bed from the bottom and lay down. “That bad” James asked.  
  
“Yep”  
  
Alec pulled himself out of bed early in the morning, unable to sleep. Nothing Merovingian had said prepared him for the raw facts of that place. He pulled on a dressing gown and moved along the carriage. He came to the last door and could hear a whispered conversation. Tapping the door Alec slid it open.  
  
The two slaved ducked their heads. “Master” both greeted with a hint of fear.  
  
“it's alright” Alec said automatically. Both were in the same small bed, that Alec thought of as U's. It was the one furthest from the window. Sitting on Q's empty bed. “I will accompany you to the Aurora School. I will not leave your side” Alec said  
  
“Thank you Master” Q responded.  
  
Alec looked to the slave who was making progress with each passing day. “You will have the joy of keeping James company”  
  
“It would be my pleasure, Master” U responded.  
  
\--  
  
Alec spoke with the woman who ran the Aurora School. Abrupt and ingratiating. Alec hated her to start with and the conversation didn't improve his opinion of her.  
  
“I am not leaving him in your care” Alec growled. He listened to Cain as she tried to explain the established procedure for the education of Slaves.  
  
“I am not negotiating. You will do as I command or Dr Cuza will vanish” Alec threatened. With the threat to kidnap the man responsible, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
“I will see you in two weeks” Alec spat and hung up.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling Alec growled out his frustration. Tossing the phone on the bed Alec slid open the door. Heading out Alec entered the living area and flopped down on the small settee. U moved from James' knee to his.  
  
Automatically Alec started stoking the thick dark hair.  
  
\--  
  
James had been wise enough to embrace his ignorance in regards to Q. He trusted Alec to tell him anything relevant and keep back the things that would just set him off. He watched as his lover packed.  
  
Pulling out his favourite gun Alec looked at the large revolver with an unholy glee. The stainless steel gun a Cougar Magnum nearly 40” long was not of James style. He preferred short and more agile while Alec went for sheer force. And in the case of the school he wanted to make a visual statement.  
  
“Remember you need to walk, play with and feed U every day” Alec teased. It didn't fool James he had not seen his lover like this since he was a Double Oh. Thoughts of offering back up James knew would be refused.  
  
James went to Q's room. While Q was dressed in the a pair of trousers and shirt. They had managed to pick up some supplies, including a wider wardrobe for the Slaves. U was as nude as ever.  
  
Staring blankly at the floor Q then turned his hollow gaze to James. U looked on in concern at his friend. “Master” Q greeted.  
  
“Alec's almost ready” James informed. Q stood with his head bowed and followed James along the train. Grasping the loop of James' belt. Q closed his eyes just before they entered the carriage that made up the Information Centre.  
  
Feeling James' level drop and progress slow. Q felt for the step down. Opening his eyes, the air a little warmer than it had been over the past few days. They were further south and the weather was a little better. Still chilly with a bright sun. Q let his eyes adjust before moving to Alec by a Land Rover.  
  
A hand grasped his and with a yank Q was pulled against James chest. Pressing his lips to Q's James pulled back. “See you soon” James swore. Adamant that he would see Q again.  
  
James watched the Land Rover with the two people he cared about the most disappear from view. He waited until he was sure there was no possibility of seeing the black car again. Boarding the train it wasn't long before they were on the move again.  
  
James was going over documents at one of the desks in the living area. With Q gone there was no need to conceal his laptop and it now sat open and cast a glow onto his face. His mind kept slipping back to Q and Alec.  
  
A glass was gently placed on an empty space. It was a clear drink in a cocktail glass. A thin peel of lemon and lime were curled inside it. Looking to the slave, the only covering the dressings over his burn marks. “Thank you” James said. Truly thankful for the company and the distraction. Onatopp in her room with Imp and Boris in the Information Centre.  
  
“You're welcome Master” U said and withdrew to kneel out of the way. As James continued to prepare for tomorrow he cast a glance to the slave.  
  
Shivering slightly, goose pimples had sprung up on the slave. “Get your blanket when you're cold” James instructed.  
  
“Yes master” U responded and stood. He returned a few moments later with the fur around him.  
  
“Come here” James said. With the slave beside him James started stroking his hair as he worked. Benjin the cook for the day arrived interrupting James. He placed the tray down and indicated the two plates for the slaves before heading back to the barracks car.  
  
“Onatopp” James said to the slave. While he headed to get Boris. Sitting down to the meal. James noticed Onatopp had taken to being a mistress like a duck to water. Without Boris dictating terms she had focused her attention of the slave.  
  
Imp had a constant red glow to his skin, the cock was now encased in a cage and the basic leather collar had been replaced with a chrome metal ring. She had also shaved the sides of his head and had ordered him to gel the central part straight up. The wide Mohawk added 2” on to his hight.  
  
In contrast Q and U had been left to attend to their own style. U was letting his hair grow out. It was now thick and shaggy, almost to his shoulders. He was meticulous with it and James liked to run his fingers through the fine soft strands. Q's hair was not quite as soft or as long but James loved to play with it just the same.  
  
After the meal James returned to his work. U brought him a whisky and then knelt beside him. Closing the laptop James organised his papers and headed to his room. Only as he slid the door open did he notice the Slave following him. He was used to Q following him and had even come to like it. To have someone else doing it felt odd.  
  
Looking to the slave James didn't think the trembling was to do with the chill in the air. This would be the first time alone with a Master since his punishment. U started by lifting James sweatshirt over his head and placing a kiss on the exposed chest.  
  
“You don't have to.” James offered and got a look of fearful rejection in return.  
  
“Yes master” the slave replied and moved to the door.  
  
“Come here” James commanded and the fear grew in the Slaves eyes. “Go get your dressings and came back”  
  
The slave all but ran from the room and James shook his head. Alec's subtle warnings on how easily frightened the slave could get. If he didn’t act in a consistent and expected way.  
  
Stripping James moved to the small attached bathroom. Opening the cubical James started the water thankful for the decent facilities Alec had installed.  
  
Adjusting the temperature James heard the slave return. Calling him in James pealed off the day's dressings and inspected the recovering flesh. “Good” James mused.  
  
“Thank you master” U replied automatically.  
  
“Come on” James instructed pulling the slave into the shower. Affectionately James guided the mass of sodden hair off the Slave's face. Getting a hesitant smile as the grey/blue eyes were again revealed.  
  
James was careful as he washed the slave down. He used nothing that could irritate the healing patches of skin.  
  
U started to return the gesture and James noticed the Salve take extra notice of his scars. The webbing of scars from the unknown assailant in Turkey and the nasty pit mark where the MI6 rookie had got him. Every scar James knew of, even the ones he couldn't see he felt as they were caresses in the guise of being washed.  
  
After the shower James guided U to lie on the bed. Recline on his side U was dried and James then carefully placed new dressings over the burn marks. “Thank you Master” U said. Genuinely relaxing and calming after the shower.  
  
James then flicked off the light and climbed in behind the Slave. The thick hair was almost dry as James ran his fingers through it. Bringing his hand down, James felt U press into his hand. Moving onto his neck James continued to explore as U opening up to him.  
  
Careful of the damaged areas James ran he fingers over the Slave he couldn't see. Felling the silent sigh as U arched into his touch. “Thank you Master” U said his voice low and breathy.  
  
Spurred on James moved his hand lower and felt the stiff cock standing proud. Running the back of his hand along the shaft James felt the tight pouch containing the salve's testicles. Letting out a moan U parted his legs and rolled onto his back.  
  
So used to Q and his always ready, slicked and filled hole. James was initially stumped by the dry, tight pucker.  
  
U let out a concerned whimper before falling quiet and opening his legs further. “Nothing to vigorous” James assured.  
  
“My Master's pleasure is all that matters” U responded with fear in his voice.  
  
Pulling U close James kissed his forehead suddenly loosing all notion. His erection wilting where it had been pressed against the slave. “I'm sorry Master” U said  
  
“I'm not going to injure you just because of my impatience” James said into the mop of hair.  
  
“Thank you Master” U replied. James could hear the expected response that was not believed.  
  
James continued to stroke the Slave's back feeling the tension in him.  
  
Feeling a hand brush down the centre of his torso and hesitate just above the thatch of pubic hair. When James didn't respond U pulled his hand back and James felt the tension rise in the slave. He was starting to breath a little faster and more erratically.  
  
“Come on” James encouraged and guided U to straddle his face backwards. As James took U's cock into his mouth the Slave returned the favour and suckled his Master in almost frantic desperation.  
  
Placing his hands on the slaves buttocks James encouraged a rolling of his hips. With the Slave giving shallow thrusts James bobbed his head up to meet them and swirling his tongue round the salty, musty head as it withdrew.  
  
With his cock nestled in the back of the slave's throat it felt wonderful as he moaned. James tried to thrust up but he was as deep as he could go and ended up upsetting U's balance. Picking himself up U returned to his work as he was in turn pleasured by his Master.  
  
U quickly got to the point where his orgasm was being held at bay by will alone. Feeling the mouth pull from his cock and the cold air hit it U groaned around the cock in his mouth.  
  
“You may cum” James ordered.  
  
Another moan around his master's cock as U's was enveloped again. A couple of quick short thrusts and U swallowed the liquid being shot so far back in his throat he couldn't taste it. When his master started sucking and bobbing his head again U relaxed letting his own orgasm hit.  
  
When U started to get up to go get a cloth he was pulled back into the bed and into his Master's arms. “Sleep” James commanded.  
  
“Yes Master” U replied and to James it sounded far more relaxed. Having been able to finally please his master.  
  
Waking up first. James climbed out of bed without disturbing the slave. Pulling on a dressing gown James headed to Onatopp's compartment and tapping the door. Imp appeared, nude, hair flat, glazed expression and a dopey smile in place.  
  
_“What dose he want”_ Came the low sultry tones of the woman inside, in Russian. As Imp stood back allowing James over the threshold.  
  
_“I would like to borrow something to keep U prepared”_ James asked stiffly.  
  
The Woman's dark hair was fanned out about her. One of the slim cigars between two fingers and completely unconcerned about her own nudity. Giving a purr as she raked her eyes over James. _“I don't quite understand”_  
  
Knowing that she wanted him to be vulgar. _“I am looking for a buttplug for my Slave”_ James said without embarrassment.  
  
“Show him, let him choose” Onatopp said to her slave. _“Why don't you take a crop as well?”_  
  
Imp pulled out a drawer and stood back for James to look over the contents. Looking over the toys. Picking a black buttplug about 5” long. James thanked Onatopp, not bothering with the offered crop and headed back to his room.  
  
Opening the door U was knelling in front of the bed and trembled in fear. James could see a tear falling down his cheek. He was terrified, just like last night when James did something contrary to his training or experience. Like the night before and loosing interest or getting up without him this morning.  
  
Shaking his head James knelt down in front of the distressed slave. Gently wiping the tear away, “You've done nothing wrong”  
  
Holding out the sex toy. “For next time, you can be prepared” James said softly.  
  
“Thank you Master” U said relieved and taking the gift. Giving his master a wondrous and hopeful smile.  
  
James could already feel the young man starting to take up residence in that place. Where Q and Alec were. A damaged soul James wanted to reach out to and like in Q's case protect. Giving the chin a caress, James returned the smile. Standing James indicated the closet. “Casual Combat gear” James ordered.  
  
Nodding U went to get the day's clothes while his master went to shower.  
  
Coming out James let U dress him with the same formality as he had come to expect from a valet slave. Every area of his body, just before it was covered was honoured by a brief kiss.  
  
Giving U a caress to his cheek. “Good. Go see to yourself” James ordered.  
  
Alec's warning and advice, rung in James' ears. He told him how scary the changes had been to Q and U and how they all had to adapt. He was trying to act in a consistent manor for the slaves. He just hoped Q would return to something closer to normal.  
  
From dropping Alec and Q off. The train had travelled through the day and night and had arrived in St Petersburg. This was one of the main bases of operations for Janus. It was an old Soviet Depot that had been sold off.  
  
It was run by an agent of Alec's. He had been a General in the USSR until its breakup. Then he had taken to corruption in a big way. He still wore the uniform of a General and liked to be addressed as such.  
  
James, Onatopp and Boris stepped off the train to find General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov standing amongst his toy soldiers in Russian uniform. There was not a single real soldier amongst them. Ourumov was a pale thin man. An unhealthy red nose and cheeks helped confirm he was overly fond of his Vodka.  
  
Throughout the day more carriages were added to the train. Unlike the first four they were just cargo. They were going to deliver the weapons to specific locations throughout Europe for the Syndicate to retrieve.  
  
James looked as the last cargo truck was closed. Wondering who got the better deal. Himself having to traipse the stuff around continental Europe or Alec at that school. Then James wandered about that school, that he knew so little about and what went on there. And what would return, the docile and attentive Slave, the snarky boffin from Q Branch or more likely and slightly frightening prospect of someone completely different again.  
  
With the Train loaded, fuelled and resupplied. James was about to make his departure from the General. The small man James disliked but he had long ago learned to mask his feelings towards. All through the day James could see something weighing on the tinpot dictator. He had thought the General had decided to keep quiet about whatever it was but luck was not on James' side.  
  
_“I have been contacted”_ Ourumov said coming up beside him. James tensed, this is how the conversation about the Syndicate started. After all the bad things he and Alec had done, what was selling to a slaver, now he was a slave owner. James wanted to smash the small wrinkly bald head to the concrete.  
  
_“Who”_ James asked casually.  
  
_“Her name is Severine. She acts on behalf of a Mr Silva”_ Ourumov said and James could see he had been bought off, to bring this up.  
  
_“What do they want”_ James asked, his tone descending into to something cold and dangerous.  
  
When Ourumov continued he was clearly scared. _“They said I was to address the request to James Bond and Alec Trevelyan”_  
  
Considering that Ourumov had only ever been told their name was Janus. The use of their real names meant it was time to end the affiliation with the General. James could tell the man couldn't see beyond the money he had been given to convey the message.  
  
_“Assume you are speaking to one of them”_ James instructed.  
  
_“Ms Severine wishes you to meet at your convince and gave me this”_ Ourumov said and handed over a USB stick. Taking the memory stick James placed it in his pocket.  
  
James marched towards the train calling Onatopp to his side as he approached. In the train James gave the stick to Boris in the Information Centre before leading Onatopp through to the barracks car.  
  
The six men and two women were sitting around a table when James and Onatopp entered.  
  
_“Ourumov has come into just enough information to be dangerous”_ James informed and there were correct guesses that his and Alec's identity was the information.  
  
All knew that if it became known Alec and James were alive. MI6 would most likely take real notice of the operation and send someone to interferer. And none believed the tinpot General smart enough to keep his mouth shut if someone waved enough money in front of him.  
  
They all agreed with James' decision that Ourumov's time was over. Robb spoke up. _“What about the men?”_  
  
_“I'm asking Dmitri Mishkin to take over. I think he would prefer a clean slate”_ James informed.  
  
Leaving Onatopp to come up with a plan. James came into the living area. Imp and U were listening intently at the far door. Both snapped to attention at hearing James enter.  
  
Imp looked sheepish with U looking more frightened. “What's going on” James asked.  
  
It was U who answered first. “We heard angry shouting and banging, Master”  
  
Heading forward, past his room into the the next carriage. James slid open the door onto the Information centre, to destruction. Boris was sitting in the middle of the destroyed equipment a big wrench in his hand. Looked up to James. _“We were hacked”_  
  
James growled. He wanted to hit the inept geek but he didn't want to upset U further. In the end he Shouted at idiot to get out. Boris ran passed the two slaves and into Onatopp's room to hide from the enraged assassin.  
  
James looked round the mess. Calling the slaves in James instructed them to tidy up. “Be careful I'm not sure if any of this is plugged in. If in doubt don't touch it” James ordered.  
  
Pulling out his phone James returned to the living room. Dmitri Mishkin was a business man and of everyone James associated with, he was James preferred. As the Russian answered James explained the situation. There was no love loss between Ourumov and Mishkin. He jumped at the chance to push Ourumov out.  
  
Back in the barracks car James added an SMG to complement his Walther. He attached a suppressor to both. With the exception of Sansa who was Honeypot assassin. Under the cover of darkness the black clad group slipped off the train as it pulled away. Silently James moved about the Depot. Passing between the warehouses. Coming to the squat two story administration building.  
  
At times like this. James loved the fact Ourumov was not a real General. Passing a mercenary in a Russian army uniform doing a token circuit of a patrol. Silently slipping up to him from the rear. James wrapped his arm round the guard's neck and with a powerful yank and twist. The neck broke.  
  
Letting the body drop. James climbed a drain pipe to an open window. Slipping into the public toilet. James had to deal with another Merc coming out a cubicle. James wasn't as quiet as he would have liked. It ended in a fight. Smashing the guy's head against a sink then crushing his throat James stood. Wiping the blood from the gash he had received to the cheek he moved out.  
  
Moving along the corridors James found the office of his and Alec's St Petersburg agent. Pushing the door open James found Ourumov slumped over his desk. An empty Vodka bottle in his grasp and snoring lightly.  
  
As James crushed down on his windpipe there wasn't even what he could call token resistance. With the primary target dead. James grasped his radio and pressed the talk button three times in a coded signal. James was to break the radio silence indicating the death of Ourumov and one pip for each person he killed.  
  
Coming out of the office. A quiet burst of static in his earwig, indicating someone had brought down another merc. With James' three and now one more that left twenty two.  
  
Coming down stairs James found four guards in a break room. Each received a bullet and James pressed his radio four times.  
  
James tracked the signals until there was only one left. “Bugger her” James complained. Lifting the radio to his mouth. _“Onatopp get it over with”_ James growled. The only one who liked to play with her kills.  
  
Getting an erotic moan, _“It is done”_ Onatopp answered a few moments later. James shuddered. A moment of sympathy for the man who spent his last moments with the Sadist.  
  
Getting back on the train which had stopped just outside the depot. James slid his bedroom door open, U kneeling beside the bed waiting.  
  
He immediately got up and stilled seeing the blood covering his master. Seeing U force himself to approach. “Whisky” James ordered.  
  
“Yes Master” U replied and went to get the drink.  
  
James stripped quickly and entered the shower. The hot water wonderful against his skin. A noise and hands started sweeping over him. He didn't wand Q or U to be involved with this, but not being alone helped.  
  
Stepping out James saw more than just his requested whisky. U had also brought a Medi kit. Sitting in the chair, the Slave worked diligently to care for the cuts and scrapes James had acquired.  
  
“Can you give a massage” James asked. “Yes Master”  
  
Moving to the bed James lay down after indicating the oil. After a while James was about to tell U to stop. He was giving sweeping, provocative caresses. The Slave was no where near as good as Q. Q always knowing and anticipating. Just as he was about to give up on the idea of a propped massage.  
  
The hands hesitated then James felt hard firm pressure from the thin fingers, kneading and rubbing the muscles. James let out a groan of contentment as the aching muscles were eased. He also felt the loss of tension from the slave.  
  
“Better, much better” James moaned out the praise as thin fingers worked around his thigh muscles. “Thank you Master. I want to do better”  
  
Felling the Slave's fingers starting to loose their force James rolled onto his side. “Good” James praised with a relaxed contentment. Pulling U to lie against him James kneaded the fingers he was sure would be hurting the Salve.  
  
“Thank you Master” U said laying his head on James' chest.  
  
Tipping the Salve's face up. James pressed his lips to U's. Moving on, careful of the injuries. When James reached down. There was a wide base of a buttplug protruding from the slave. Slowly James pulled it out. Letting his mind and body dismiss the violence and death. Only concentrating on driving the responsive slave to ecstasy. 


	19. Breaking the conditioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q returns to the school. Some implied darker elements again and a little revenge.

Budapest had disappeared from view a few hours ago. The countryside was beginning to dominate the view. Q was subdued as Alec drove on. “I will not leave you alone” Alec reassured again.  
  
“Yes Master, thank you”  
  
Along a deteriorating country road a high chicken wire fence started to run along it, with coiled razor wire along the top. Coming to a gatehouse Alec pulled off. After being checked over he was waved through. The road beyond the gate, was of a higher and well maintained standard.  
  
It was several miles before they even saw the grounds of their destination. Alec watched as Q's head drop and his eyes close. The classical white building with marble dome looming at the end of the long drive.  
  
“We're here” Alec said. To soon for Q's comfort. Opening his eyes Q opened the door and saw the place that filled his nightmares to this day. Moving to the back Q pulled out his master's bags and felt a hand being placed on the small of his back.  
  
Looking to the soft blue eyes. “Thank you master” Q said and was guided in.  
  
Entering the foyer Q saw the public toilet where slaves were desensitised to watersports. Having spent hours there as a human urinal.  
  
A footman guided them up the grand staircase and along a corridor to the Headmistress' office. Q hated the woman. Flinching and the nausea betraying his violet thoughts towards the cruel Madam. The moment he laid eyes on her.  
  
Deliberately stepping between them. Alec greeted the woman. “Ms Cain” he said in acknowledgement offering no other civility. He knew what had happened in Q's time here and even the terrorist/arms dealer/assassin/gangster baulked at her conduct.  
  
“We do not permit pupils to be clothed” stated the elegant, professional, grey haired woman.  
  
“I do not care what you permit. You will do as you are told” Alec ordered. He placed his hands on his hips, catching his leather jacket so it would open. Showing the large holster under his left arm and the gun it contained.  
  
She was clearly uncomfortable being challenged. She was also angry that she couldn't respond. “I'll have you shown to your room” Cain said an almost imperceivable waver to her deep voice.  
  
Giving his consent. Cain was allowed to lift the phone to call for a footman.  
  
Alec and Q were shown into an opulent room in classic French style decoration. A large four poster bed filled up most of the space with a desk and wardrobe in the room. A small private bathroom as well.  
  
Going to the window Alec called Q over. Outside there were two pillars on a small hillock. At the base of the small hill a few nude people attached by their collars to a bar. “They're awaiting punishment” Q informed.  
  
That evening Alec joined the teaching staff for dinner. Alec sat Q beside him displacing a withered old bat in a beehive wig trying to introduce herself. Alec noticed Q was very afraid of her.  
  
Q kept his head down as he picked at his food. He could feel the eyes of the staff and slaves on him. He would have much preferred to be on his knees beside his master like the few other personal slaves about the room. However this is where his Master wanted him so this is where he would be.  
  
Hearing a chair scraping back, across the table Q heard his Master greet the new arrival. The hostility on Alec's voice was clear as he spoke. Then Q heard the response. He flicked his eyes up to the dark haired woman who had taught him to pleasure men. Although he didn't need much teaching Q had always liked a flesh and blood cock inside him, not a piece of plastic or anything else.  
  
She had been one of the better Instructors here. Along with a small Japanese bondage instructor who Q had not seen since returning. All the other instructors he had had were in the the room. The fat Languages instructor was sending him creepy looks as was another man Q wanted to think about even less.  
  
Q learned her name as she introduced herself to Alec. “How is Q doing. He was my best student” Julia said. She was a bit put off by Alec's attitude.  
  
“Ma'am, If I may” Q said when there was a break. The instructor was attempting to ask after him and Alec was being defensive. Getting permission, “What happened to Mr Miyag” Q asked not having seen him or his wife about.  
  
“Retired. You were his last student. He gave a warning that everyone else should go before you returned” Julia said. With a little amusement at the warning.  
  
Alec asked after the instructor and Q told him about the bondage classes which he enjoyed. Q could see Alec didn't like him describing something in this place as enjoyable. “Sorry Master” Q said bowing his head again.  
  
Alec reassured the Slave he had done nothing wrong. He then turned his attention to the woman opposite. When he started speaking again Alec was less hostile. Having taken Q's intervention as a guide.  
  
Q learned from listening to the conversation. The older, retired Gigolo slave, who had been his study aid was still here. None had been able to get him to respond the way Q had and it sent a thrill through him.  
  
The Partner as Q had dubbed him, as they had never shard more than half a dozen words. Although they had spent countless hours learning each other's bodies. He was now one of the hardest teaching aids to be put against and produced the best lovers. Julia glossed over her moment of disgrace. And the aftermath.  
  
As Q had gained a reputation. Julia and the Partner were now highly prized assets of the school.  
  
The night ended and Q climbed into bed with his Master. Alec was not in the mood for sex and Q was not willing to encourage him. Tomorrow he was dreading and the night was stressful.  
  
\--  
  
Waking up early Q checked the clock. It was far to early to rouse his Master or even go through his own routine. He lay in bed and thought. He would be going to the theatre where conditioning was done. Q wondered if the disembodied Shakespearian voice was still there or if he had been replaced. He sounded old at the time.  
  
Q also knew his master had something else planed. He was to have a capsule removed. He had not asked his Masters as it was their prerogative to do as they wished but he was curious. Memories of getting the tags put in came back to Q. One at the back of his neck, ear and foot. Q did not think these were the capsule his master had talked about.  
  
Then he remembered. When he was a student looking for was to escape. A scar on the side of all the slave's necks. Tiny less than a centimetre long most. You couldn't even see it on most people. The Newly enslaved though, it was red and fresh. Also on the skin of the black instructor the tiny scar stood stark against his skin. By the time Q had access to a mirror again he no longer cared about escape and had forgotten. Only living in the now.  
  
“I can hear you thinking” Alec mumbled. Apologising to his master Q cuddled up to him and said there were hours yet before he had to get up.  
  
The nurse's office was the first place they went. The woman was a nasty and as un-compassionate as Q remembered. Made to sit in a chair and remove his shirt. A tray was placed on the bed beside him as the nurse stood behind him, along with his master.    
  
She looked for the cuffs and collar the school used and only found the basic leather one around Q's neck. Seeing she couldn't secure him down the nurse was about to argue when her eyes landed on Alec.  
  
She was not pleased at being observed. She was not pleased about being unable to secure her victim either. She was scared.  
  
“If he moves I could damage something” The nurse said to Alec.  
  
“Q will not move” Alec assured without confirming with Q, just as a master would do. A slave's opinion is irrelevant to them.  
  
When Alec reminded her about anaesthetic the nurse looked confused. She did not see the point. A Slave was meant to accept. Their comfort was irrelevant.  
  
She relented under Alec's glare and Q felt a swipe of cold liquid to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Then a slight sting as a needle went in. Soon a small metal capsule was placed on the tray beside him.  
  
Alec picked it up and examined it headless of the blood covering it. He had watched the entire procedure. “Complete fast for twenty four hours. No food or drink” Alec ordered. “Yes, Master”  
  
The nurse didn't look happy as she insisted there was no trickery. The failsafe capsule was gone and there was no chance of Q falling into a coma. Alec didn't believe her and wanted to test the theory himself.  
  
With Q having to fast. He could not do the conditioning and he and his Master spent the day in their room. Neither willing to explore the nightmarish hell hole. Free of James' volatile presence Alec was able to ask about Q's time at the school.  
  
Q stared by telling his master about the lessons with the small Japanese man. Where in Bondage he could let his mind float where it chose. How he liked to be suspended and it felt like he was flying. And how the small Japanese man seemed scared of him at times.  
  
Then Q went onto the lessons with Julia. How his Partner had been nice. Reluctantly how one of the Virgin girls lost her virginity under the Julia's watch. How Q and two other Boys had distracted some of those sent to gang rape the girl.  
  
How the school reacted to the defiance and the girl had been murdered to prove a point. Then he had bribed the guard and how he watched the guard been torn to strips under a whip. “Cain asked my Master if I could be Lobotomised” Q said, remembering the cold morning when he watched the guard die.  
  
Then came the less savoury classes. Q glossed over Scatt and barley mentioned the Language class where the fat instructor like to pretend to be nice as he felt up his students. Then demanded more. Q hated the duplicity of the man. He wanted to be though of as good, to his students. Not realising his students were all well trained slaves by that point and gave him what he wanted. None of them like the man.  
  
The Whipping class held mixed memories for Q. But it was meant to. Now he couldn't help being in abject fear of a whip, crop, paddle or anything that could be used to hit him. While simultaneously being rock hard and ready to cum at the prospect  
  
Alec interrupted Q's musings good and bad. Most he had read from Boris' research. He wanted to know the things like the guard, which had not been recorded. He also asked about the Partner.  
  
Twenty four hours and Alec was keeping an eye on Q. He wanted to make sure the capsule was not going to poison Q in the absence of the inhibitor. He also didn't trust these people. If Q was going to have a reaction he wanted him to have it here. Where Alec had the inhibitor and a big gun to exact his retribution.  
  
A distant crack and scream interrupted the moment.  
  
-  
  
Cain stood in front of the whipping post. Two poles a few meters apart. Whoever was to be punished was strung between them. A footman to the side read out charges. The whip bearer started at the slave's back. Half the punishment would be given to the back of the body with the other half applied to the front.  
  
The first up was a Sixteen year old girl. She was from Romania. Her father had sold her to settle his debts with a local crime lord. After the crime lord, then his men had their fun she was sold on. The School had bought her as part of a job lot.  
  
She was too plain to be an elite and too well used for a personal slave. If She had gone somewhere else she could have been trained as a servant. Unfortunately she just wasn't good enough to be a graduate of this school. She would be used to set an example to the other Slaves, particularity the six who had been free people a few months ago. To remind, enforce and hammer home they were property, with no say in what would happen to them.  
  
Cain listened to the report on her conduct. Failing to adequately execute an order. Was the excuse to get her to the post today. “Twenty lashes” Cain judged for her crime.  
  
After the punishment her lashed body was returned to the high hitching rail. Her hands were attached to the rail and she hung down as she recovered.  
  
The next was another girl. Twelve years old and a born slave. Her master knowing the value of a virgin kept her as such. The school and Master would split her resale value, minus the school fees. She wore a white band round her upper arm to indicate her virginal status.  
  
If she became good enough they could make a few million out of her. She needed to accept pain and people touching her. Today it would be pain.  
  
Her excuse for coming to the whipping post. Failing to obey an order, failing to properly execute an order. “Forty Lashes” Cain declared. The first five lashes had her screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
A banging echoing crack sounded, nothing like the sound of the whip. Cain looked towards the house and source of the noise. The whip bearer started screaming and holding his hand.  
  
A voice floated on the air, angry and annoyed. Instantly recognisable to Cain as the new master of her most problematic student. “SHUT THE FUCK UP”  
  
When Cain came to look at the whip bearer most of his hand was missing. She looked to the house and couldn't even make out the man standing at the third story window. Or even if he was still there.  
  
Cain cursed that salve again. The school had been thrown into turmoil on his fist visit and now this Master looked to be just as bad as the Slave himself.  
  
Alec was called into Cain's office after he shot the man with a whip. As Cain complained Alec casually spoke. “I am perfect shot. It could have easily been his head or the stroppy cow barking the orders”  
  
Cain was not brave enough to argue. The man in front of her reeked of danger. He held nothing for her and wouldn't think twice about killing her. Cain was familiar with the mentality. She herself  had put down many a worthless slave without thought. And he would do the same to her.  
  
Alec wanted to make sure Cain knew the repercussions. “My lover is no where near as precise. He will burn the world if he has to”  
  
Alec left out James would not come for him. However for what M had done to a non-combatant, friend and infatuation. Q had a knight in shining armour, all ready and waiting.  
  
Cain took the warning for what it was. If anything happened to the two men here, there would be others coming to look for them. “Well, Mr Janus. To ensure you are not disturbed. We can move you to the front of the house”  
  
“I like the views, why would I want to move” Alec said, innocently. Seeing straight through Madam Cain. With a victorious smile Alec headed back to his room.  
  
Cain was furious she was in no doubt what would happen if she disturbed Janus again. And he was making himself a major nuisance. Her only hope now, for the salvation of the class. Was to get Janus and his slave out of her school. As quickly as possible.  
  
\--  
  
Q was obviously thirsty and was becoming lethargic as the 24 hour mark came. Alec also noticed him rubbing his temples. Alec left it over the twenty four hour mark to make sure. Merovingian had told him it was a miracle Q had survived after his Wife's assault. After two days without the inhibitor he should have reached the point of no return.  
  
Calling for a meal. Q wanted to gulp down the water once his Master allowed him to drink again. He was made to take sips. The meal in their room was simple, as well.  
  
Waking up the next morning Q felt far better. Looking over to his master he saw the man lying partially on his side and stomach, facing away. With his usual target for waking his master concealed. A devilish thought occurred to the slave. Sliding beneath the cover Q found the round of the muscled arse. Prying the cheeks apart Q found the tight ring of muscle and attacked. Lavishing the delicate flesh and delving inside.  
  
A groan sounded and Q felt the hips of his master arching up and his legs spreading slightly. With easier access Q drew his tongue from the saliva covered hole down over the perineum to lavish the exposed testicles.  
  
Alec rolled over and Q was presented with his preferred treat. Grasping the cock at the base Q started licking it, from base to tip. Swirling the head, gathering the salty precum. It was selfish but Q teased his Master mercilessly. If Alec had been another Master he would not have been pleased but Alec was not a typical Master.  
  
“Enough” Alec begged. His voice horse. Q noticed at no time did a hand come to force him to go faster. His master was letting him torment him like no other master before.  
  
Relenting Q engulfed the cock to its root. The head, giving the welcoming discomfort as it entered his throat. Only now he had stop teasing did Q feel a hand fist his hair causing an unpleasant tension on his scalp, he had never cared for hair pulling. As always he would submit to his Master's desire.  
  
Feeling Q still all movement Alec trusted until his cum shot down Q's eager throat. Relaxing his grip Alec then started stroking the thick hair.  
  
As much as Q did not like hair pulling, he did like having it stroked. He held the cock in his mouth gently suckling the sensitive organ while his hair was stroked. When his master relaxed his hold Q was able to pull off the flaccid cock. Wiping the saliva and other fluids from his mouth Q emerged from beneath the covers.  
  
Q blushed. No mater how often a man looked at him with hunger in his eyes he still blushed. Even after all that he had done and had been done to him. “Thank you Master” Q said.  
  
“I'm meant to be the one thanking you” Alec responded.  
  
The rest of the morning progressed as usual. Along with the rest of the staff in the dining room for breakfast. They were joined by Julia again. “Some are considering asking if you would be open to sharing your slave” Julia said indicating a small group of people at a table across the room.  
  
“Make it know. I am jealous and possessive. If I meet anyone who has fucked my slave they will pay for it.” Alec said. Julia nodded, a little fear in her eye but didn't look surprised.  
  
Julia escorted them to an office beside the theatre. Inside she introduced Alec to Dr. Peter Cleave. A tall, thin old man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Q did not think he had met the man until he spoke. The deep resonating Shakespearian voice he knew instantly from his conditioning sessions. He had never seen him only ever heard him.  
  
Julia left them and Alec was guided to a chair in front of the desk. Cleave didn't seem to mind when Alec indicated Q should sit in the other guest chair. As others had, Cain included.  
  
He pulled out his notes. “Very strange. Complete reversal of all conditioning” Cleave confirmed with Alec.    
  
Cleave stilled and looked to Alec. “The problem with what you are asking. Even when ordered to do so, most Slaves do not have the self will to break the conditioning. The ones that do are usually exceptionally dangerous.”  
  
Alec knew what the man was saying. In order to break the conditioning the Slave must want it. An order by a Slave's Master was still a subversion of the Slave's will and would not be enough of a motivation. Looking to Q Alec tipped his chin towards him.  
  
Immediately as he had been taught to do so. Q looked to his Master.  
  
Sure Q's attention was on him, “We would like you to break your conditioning. We are asking this of you, not ordering. Will you try” Alec said. Making sure that he included James' desire in this as well.  
  
“I..” Q started before a conditioned pain and nausea made him stop. He tried again, and again. He ended looking to his Master in desperation and nodding. There was one thing he truly wanted to remember but he couldn't. If his will was needed the old Professor would be his motivation.  
  
The Doctor looking on in interest. He made a hum sound. “I think there is something he wants to confront” Cleave mused. Q nodded to the Doctor's assessment still getting the effects of the conditioning for that as well.  
  
Alec was a little confused. He to could see Q wanted something and his conditioning was coming into conflict. He was also thinking of something and not just bending to his and James' desire. He could also see the Doctor was thinking hard.  
  
“It would be best if we knew what his motivation is.” Cleave mused, continuing to look at Q.  
  
Q looked to his Master. There were only two memories Q had cherished. “My Master” Q prompted, hoping to give a hint. James was now back in his life but there was only one other lover who had died, that the school knew about.  
  
“Is there something, to do with a James Bond” Alec asked the Doctor. The moment Q cringed, Alec hoped he was on the right track. The Slave looked exhausted as he slumped slightly.  
  
Cleave looked over his notes of the sessions with Ariel as he was called at the time. “Yes a problematic session. Where Ariel refused to respond” Cleave said  
  
As Cleave described the session where Q had been given a computer as part of conditioning against them. He then explained how Q had found the obituary of James Bond online. The school then hastily added James Bond to the conditioning list.  
  
“Was there any other deaths” Alec asked immediately dismissing James Bond.  
  
Cleave looked over his notes on Q's history and psychological profiles. It took him some time “This was provided by the woman who sold...” Cleave stopped talking. He was an expert on reading people. He knew it was a mistake, a dangerous one to mention the woman who had sold the Slave.  
  
Alec didn't think his reactions to M were that transparent but the Psychologist saw and was concerned. It probably didn't help that he had shot one of their number the day before.  
  
“I am aware of M. I don't like her but it is safe to mention her. I to was under her command for a time and it did not end well. But I think it could have ended worse in retrospect” Alec said and looked to Q's bowed head.  
  
Clever nodded. “Q's past was incomplete. We had to guess at great portions of it from the information M sent. One piece of information was a charitable association, The Jessica Trust.  
Investigating the trust we found a mass of circumstantial evidence.  
    Jessica was being groomed and abused by her neighbour/teacher. She grew close to an isolated boy, Tom.  
    When Jessica committed suicide. And it became known about the teacher. The publicity caused a spate of similar reports to the police. Included in the reports was one on Tom's father. Tom disappeared after his Father's arrest. We believe Q and Tom are the same person”  
  
Q had his head in his hands and fingers in his ears. Eyes tight shut. Only the reassuring hand on his neck helped him. He desperately tried to ignore the two men talking about his past. Historic pain, humiliation, anger and hate mixed with the conditioning against his past.  
  
Although that fit into the criteria Alec wasn't sure. If it was true why was it so hard for MI6 and these people to find. Q was not in a state to confirm or deny the relevance of his early life. A hum caught Alec's attention. Cleave, he was shuffling papers quickly and made another hum.  
  
Putting his papers in order Cleave looked to Alec. “Could we speak alone” Cleave asked.  
  
Q was all to willing, no longer able to listen to the conversation. When his Master gave his consent Q stood and went to the door. Standing on the outside with no one talking about his past. Q was able to move beyond the conditioned pain and nausea response. Breathing slowly and deeply.  
  
Q straighten his back, clasping his hands behind him and bowed his head. It was a classic slave stance. One thing he had learned with Merovingian that was not permitted here. He used his fringe to hide the lifting of his eyes. Q scanned the hall from left to right. This area was not a particularly busy part of the house. With noting to see Q dropped his eyes as well.  
  
Q couldn't tell what time it was but he had learned to judge how much time had passed in a given moment. He knew he had been standing there for about ten minutes. He had lost track of how long he had been in the office and how long they had spent in the dinning room.  
  
A footman rushed up to and knocked on the office door. Then Cleave called for him to enter and the footman disappeared inside. He emerged almost immediately and Q heard his name called and entered.  
  
His master was furious and paced the office. Thoughts of having done something wrong were quickly dismissed. He was not fluent in Russian but heard a derogatory term for a woman and that meant he was talking about M.  
  
Cleave called Q's attention again. “I have discussed treatment options with your Master. I will draw up a scheduled and we will begin tomorrow”  
  
\--  
  
His Master was not happy. The night before he gave a cryptic message. M had lied to him and he needed to find what he was looking for. Q had been relaxed. His Master had delivered the message quickly and after a bout of sex. Only when Q thought about the message did the conditioned response rear it's head.  
  
Now they were in the theatre. There were a few rows of seats with Cleave in the front row reading over a folder.  
  
The chair, Q remembered vividly. It was just where it had always been. Free standing between the big screen and the front row of seats. It looked like a dentist chair so all points of a person's body could be secured to it. There was an arm behind the head rest with a device that looked similar to what a optician would use. Q remembered it swinging in front oh his eyes, having his eyelids held open as a moisturising mist prevented them from dehydrating.  
  
When he couldn't move his body, head or close his eyes. Experiencing pain from electrodes all over his body. A nausea enduing medication was then given to him. Images would then play and they would become associated with pain and nausea. Some were from his life others were scenarios. In the end it worked, each memory corrupted in turn. Now he was back.  
  
Alec paced the width of the theatre. Q wanted to calm his master but didn't know what Cleave had said to upset him and he was not allowed to know.  
  
The door opened and a man Q remembered from his first time to the school entered. Every few days Q saw him to receive a prostate milking and he was carrying a box. He was not the man who set up the electrodes the fist time here. The man, looking him up and down, “Strip...” the man ordered.  
  
Cleave's deep powerful voice cut the man off. “Allow me to introduce Q's Master. The heavily armed and territorial, annoyed person”  
  
The man froze looking to Alec. “He needs to...” The man trailed off under Alec's glare.  
  
“I'm sure Q can figure it out” Alec said. He was not giving the man a choice.  
  
Q was handed a cock ring and a buttplug. Both were metal and had long wires coming from them.  
  
As Cleave called his Master and the man into a discussion. Q dropped his trousers. Replacing his usual plug with the new one and the cock ring sat snugly around the base of his penis.  
  
“Master” Q called. Standing naked from the waist down. Holding the ends of the wires. Alec called him over and the weirs were connected to a control box.  
  
“We need to test it” Alec said. After confirming he was ready Q felt a tingling between the plug and ring. Going through his prostate. It was like a tensing just before orgasm. Q felt himself hardening.  
  
Biting his lip Q let out a whimper and his master asked, “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Letting out another whimper Q nodded. A moan and Q closed his legs tighter. His arms were stiff at his side. He wanted to reach out, rut and replace the plug with a cock that would pound into him.  
  
“You can not cum. Can you take more?” Alec said. Q nodded.  
  
When the current intensified Q moaned loud and his knees buckled. Strong arms stopped him from falling to the floor. The current lessened and stopped.  
  
Q looked up to his Master. “Ready” he asked  
  
“Always Master”  
  
He was then led to sit in the chair. A drip was then placed in his arm. “That will help stop your nausea repose” Cleave said after the nurse had stepped away.  
  
A trolley desk was wheeled into place across Q's lap. Q immediately identified the covered thing lying on the surface. The material gave a clear out line of a closed Laptop.  
  
The pain and nausea response was weak as he couldn't actuality see the device. Then Q felt the electro stimulation to his prostate and whined. It was slightly stronger than the conditioned response. Looking to his Master Q got a smile and a stroke to the side of the face. Leaning into the touch.  
  
“You're doing Good” Alec said to the slave.  
  
The Shakespearian voice, then started talking and Cleave moved into view. “You desire to break your conditioning. Know this, there is something important you must know and the only way you will learn it is with this” Cleave said and placed his hand on the concealed laptop.  
  
Cleave pitched his voice soft a resonating. Q though he could almost feel his chest vibrate with it. “Place your hand on top of mine” Cleave instructed.  
  
Q did as instructed. His hand was on top of Cleave's as Cleave's rested on the Laptop. The soft thin skin of the old man, warm and tender. “Concentrate. There is something important you must know about Rufus Sixsmith” Cleave said.  
  
Q looked to the man sharply. The pain response was full force as Q thought of the Professor again. “What” Q begged.  
  
“I will help but you must find out on your own” Alec said and stroked the Q's face again.  
  
Cleave moved his hand out of the way. And Q was instructed to touch the covered laptop.  
  
The conditioning came into conflict. Q was getting erotic stimulation stronger than the pain. He was getting praise for doing something taught to be wrong. The nausea was still there but Q didn't feel like he would actually be sick with it, for the first time. By the end of the first day Q was able to look at the uncovered laptop.  
  
Returning to the bedroom. His master continued to praise Q and his progress. “Would you like to see that slave again” Alec asked. “As my Master wishes”  
  
When Alec said he was looking for ways to reward him for his progress Q understood. “I would like to see him again” Q responded.  
  
\--  
  
The next day they picked up where they left off. By the end Q was sitting in front of a powered laptop. He was unbelievably horny as his Master worked the control of the device inside him. It was far more intense than any Vibrator he had ever used. He felt nausea, but not as intensely.  
  
Pulling on his trousers at the end of the session. Q returned to his Master's side. Both Alec and Cleave said how proud and well he had done. Sending a thrill though him. Following his Master back to their room. “I arranged a surprise” Alec said.  
  
Coming into the hall where their room was located Q saw Julia standing outside. Approaching the door Alec turned to Q, “Have fun” he said.  
  
Alec waited with Julia as Q pushed open the door. Inside was a man Q knew intimately. He had spent hours learning to pleasure men, and before him was his practice aid. Q suspected he had been a gigolo. He had dark brown eyes and silver hair. He looked good even for being in his fifties, closer to his sixties now. He would not look out of place in a stylish Italian bar, in a designer suit.  
  
A click sounded and Q spun to see the closed door and no Master. Tuning back, “Hello, I'm Q”  
  
“Joey” the man introduced. The soft Italian accent was as Q remembered from the few times they had spoken.  
  
Q could see, he was not the only one unsure of the situation. He had tasted every inch of the other man's skin. Swallowed everything that had come out of his cock. Even wiped his arse as part of his training as a personal slave Valet.  
  
In the countless hours they had never really spoken. Never had names been exchanged. Now they stood staring at each other. In the absence of direction they were both at a loss.  
  
Q knew this was a reward. His master's comment, 'Have fun' Q understood to mean, normal restrictions were lifted. He could have sex with the man if he wanted.  
  
Slaves did not engage in small talk amongst themselves. Even with Merovingian where there was a bit of leeway. The common room was almost silent. It was hard to make friends when they could be ripped away any moment and you were not allowed to ask or grieve for their loss. A few had made friends. However at the school talking and fraternising was completely forbidden.  
  
Alec and Julia toured the grounds for a while. Alec stopped as they came to a training area. A bald black man and a tall blond drilled slaves relentless under the harsh sting of a whip.  
  
Alec walked up to the blond and looked him in his dull, vacant eyes. Alec could see there was no real intelligence in him. He was an upright beast. Alec was sure if he gave the order he would run full force into a wall. Q would do the same but would at least understand it was a stupid or malicious order.  
  
The Black man Alec could see was dangerous. There was inelegance and understanding in his eyes. He knew Alec was a master but only the Old Doctor had been able to read him as well as the person.  
  
“Doctore. Our best trainer and a master of the whip” Julia introduced.  
  
If Alec had not known that the man had whipped Q every day. Acclimatising him to the violence and pain and finally getting him to respond sexually to it. Alec would have offered him a job, even compensating the school for their loss. Now he wanted the break the man's neck and relished the thought of the fight.  
  
Doctore studied the man before of him. The Slave owner was furious but in absolute control of himself. Doctore weighed the owner like the opponents he faced in the ring, he had only ever seen a man like this once before. In a slave that wouldn't break. The school had used him as a sparing partner for one class, and lost the entire class. If the man had not been wounded and exhausted it would have been his end as well.“Sir” Doctore said bowing to Alec.  
  
Alec stepped away from the Slave and returned to Julia's side. “I've never seen him do that. Not even to Madam Cain” Julia said.  
  
“I hope Q dose not take long. This school is not a place to be” Alec said. As expected she had been part of the Slave ring so long she didn't understand. Alec asked about her history. Learning her mother and brother both taught at the school. Her Father had a school of his own but it had fallen into debt and her mother had brought them here after his death.  
  
They arrived at the dining room. The old vulture of a woman in a beehive wig came back. Julia greeted her with a very upperclass, English “Ma ma.”  
  
Julia's mother seemed pleased that her daughter was talking to a Slave owner. Turning to Alec her hair, skin and eyes competing to be the whitest thing on her body. The skin hanging on her skeleton and her clothes giving her a hunched posture. The woman then extended a hand to Alec. He refused to take it.  
  
After the meal in which the old vulture, Madam Flyte heavily hinted at her daughter's unattached nature. Finally having enough of her. “The problem with your daughter is, She dose not have a cock” Alec said to her.  
  
It was not enough to deter her. “My husband was the same. Couldn't get it up without a fresh boy in the bed” Madam Flyte dismissed. Accustomed to a wife being for civility and a slave for enjoyment.  
  
Julia took Alec's arm realising her mother was becoming a problem. They walked back to Alec's room. “Will we survive this visit” Julia asked. Having come to the understanding Alec held them in contempt. And the old bondage instructor's warning, sounding more prophetic by the moment.  
  
Alec could just shrug. He wanted to shoot everyone but knew if he did so, Merovingian or someone else would sell them out to M. Although he and James used the cover name of Janus enough people knew the truth to be a problem if they provoked the Syndicate.  
  
Knocking the door Alec pushed it open. The two men didn't look like they had moved since they left them hours ago. Both tuned to them and bowed. Q greeting Alec with 'Master' and Julia with 'Miss'  
  
Joey greeting Julia with 'Miss' and Alec with 'Sir'  
  
After Julia took the older Slave away. Q confirmed they had barely said anything to each other. “It was nice to see him again. Thank you Master” Q said.  
  
\--  
  
Laying beside his Master. The night time was around them. His master was just as awake as he was. The exDouble Oh would never sleep if the person beside them was not relaxed.  
  
They were into their second week here. Q was able to access his memories again. The conditioned response was still there but it was now intermingled with the erotic stimulation from his master.  
  
Pushing past the pain and the nausea. Q was able to remember. The most important things were the easiest. The flirting with James when he would perch on his desk in Q branch. Calling him Q because he knew Ben Coulter was not his real name and he refused to tell him it.  
  
Jessica and his time at the school. When they had met in the woods and confided in each other. Neither openly admitted what was happening to them. Jessica had followed him home and saw what his Father was doing. Just as Q had seen how Jessica cringed as she was touched by her neighbour.  
  
Then came Sixsmith. Q remembered laying beside the old Professor. He would tell stories of his lost love. Robert Frobisher, Q had taken the name for a time. Q had enjoyed the time with the old man. He was charming and didn't bat an eye at some of Q's eccentricities at the time. He seemed to enjoy the company as much as anything else. Q loved giving that company and would always return to him. He never minded him sleeping with others and always welcomed him back. Even joked his hold love was the same, able to wrap any man around his little finger.  
  
Q loved being able to remember these events the rest he could turn his back on. Slowly Q started to relax and the body beside him followed.  
  
The next day. Before he was given the buttplug that would distract him from the pain conditioning. “Could I try without” Q asked.  
  
Cleave looked thrilled. “My Boy you may” Cleave said.  
  
Guided to the chair(fully clothed) by his Master, Q sat. The trolley was brought over. Q also asked to try without the drip to stop the nausea.  
  
Q took a breath and lifted the screen of the laptop. It took him a moment to control the conditioned response before he could power it on. When the desktop appeared Q touched the track pad. “You're doing good” his Master praised.  
  
Bringing the mouse to the browser icon Q clicked it. “Look for him” Alec ordered.  
  
Q typed in 'Prof. Rufus Sixsmith'  
  
Q gasped. 'She lied' repeated in Q's mind. Rufus Sixsmith was alive. An article dated a month ago announced the seventy four year old's retirement. Q had been told he died shortly after his enslavement.  
  
Looking at the screen with rage coursing through him. Q didn't even notice what was left of the conditioned response. Not until he thought about M, and her lying in a pool of her own blood. Q may have been overcoming his conditioning were computers and his memories were concerned but violence was still the same.  
  
Pushing the trolley away Q lurched out the chair. Pain and nausea overwhelmed him. There were hands on him and his breakfast burbled up. Q heard his Master swearing as he vomited onto the floor until only stomach acid was being forced up.  
  
Q came back to cool water being brought to his lips. Cleave and Alec were arguing. “is this some BLOODY trick” his master roared at the old doctor.  
  
 “I assure you. It was a violet thought not the computer or Q's memory” Cleave was insisting.  
  
“Master” Q called. When Alec's attention was on him. “I hate her” Q said. With the Doctor's assumption confirmed Alec relaxed.  
  
“Good. I have an ally against James. He still has a lingering soft spot for the old bitch” Alec said  
  
\--  
  
Q was in the chair again. The screen played violent images while Q was distracted from the conditioned pain and nausea. The images were from a first person perspective. It started with simple taps. Over the sessions they built up to extreme images.  
  
After a week of intense sessions. A slave was brought in and Q was given a short stiff crop. It had a metal barbed end to cause permanent scarring and blood to weep from every blow.  
  
With the Slave's back presented to him Q raised the crop. His arm twitched. Looking to his Master, “Please” Q begged.  
  
Doctore who had supplied the slave and crop commanded him. “STRIKE!”  
  
Q's arm twitched. He brought the crop down in an arc. He thought he felt the conditioned pain and nausea. His hand slowed just before impact. The barbed end, did little more than scratch the Slave.  
  
He couldn't look at his Master. Merovingian would have been furious at him for disobeying an order. He jumped as a hand landed on him, Q cringed in anticipation. Feeling fingers on his chin Q looked up as he had been taught to.  
  
Alec took the crop and tossed it at Doctore. He then took Q's left and and brought it to his chin. “Punch Me, just a jab” Alec ordered.  
  
This was not a Slave this was his Master, with absolute authority. He was making a free choice to take the punch. Pulling his left and into a fist. Q pulled back and his Master tipped up his chin up. Again Q slowed his movement before he made contact. The memory of the conditioned response returned rather than the respond it's self. The punch didn't even cause Alec to move with the impact.  
  
“I'm Sorry Master” Q said dropping his head.  
  
Q watched his master round on the Cleave. He was arguing Q's conditioning was still in place. “You have done nothing but torment and humiliate him for a week. Just so you can say you tried and are SO SORRY the breaking of the violence didn't take. ”  
  
Cleave argued it was Q's nature. “If he dose not want to hurt someone he will submit to his conditioning” Cleave said to the irate Master.  
  
The three Slaves stood out of the way. Q bowing his head didn't noticed the footman by the door disappear. It wasn't long before Cain appeared to arbitrate the growing dispute. She marched passed the three slaves to approach Alec and Cleave.  
  
Q felt the fear, rage and hate that had sustained him, when he was confronted with the woman again. She had a girl gang raped then fed her to the dogs. All to show Q and the two friends he had made. That their act of defiance was useless.  
  
There was no conditioned reaction. There was not even a memory of the conditioned reaction. Q actively thought about attacking her, enough to send him into a downward spiral of suffering. Nothing happened.  
  
Q looked to the side. He saw the trolley with the laptop on it. He then looked to the back of Cain's head. Meeting his Master's eye over her shoulder Q saw the man school his expression. It was all the permission Q needed.  
  
The laptop was not a flimsy piece of fashion. It was one which could be upgraded as needed. The case bulky and heavy. A step, and Q picked it up. Approaching the woman, Cleave gasped seeing him.  
  
Cain turned and Q brought the Laptop down on her head. He followed her falling form and hit her again and again.  
  
Her head spread across the floor and Q heard a noise. Looking to it, Q saw his Master with his knee pressing down on Doctore's neck. His gun was trained on the door where two guards had entered.  
  
Alec looked to Cleave. “You were right Doctor. We just needed a better target”  
  
Q stood dropping the broken case of the laptop. Cleave was shocked but not surprised. The guards entering, thinking they had to deal with a slave had not expecting to be met with a gun trained on them. The scary Doctore looked like he had been easily subdued by his Master.  
  
Slowly Alec stood and looked to Cleave. “You're good at putting a value on a person. Send me the bill for the damage” Alec said indicating Cain's corpse.    
  
Alec indicated Q should come to him and he followed his master. They returned to their room. Q showered quickly while Alec packed.  
  
“How are you doing” Alec asked.  
  
Q wasn't sure. He hated Cain and never thought he could kill but it had been like a dam bursting. Once he thought he could hurt her it didn't feel like he could stop himself. It helped his master had given silent consent and wasn't angry with him. “I'm... I don't know Master”  
  
Just finishing the packing a knock came at the door. Alec pulled it open and Julia was there. “Your bill” Julia said. Handing over a leather folder.  
  
As she entered Q dropped his head. She was looking at him warily. It seemed she had no problem with a master killing a slave but a master being killed by a slave was enough to frighten her.  
  
Alec burst out laughing. “I'm not paying that for the Bitch. She had twenty years if she was lucky. She was ugly as hell to boot” Alec said. Julia looked shocked that the price they had put on Madam Cain's death was being negotiated.  
  
“€100,000, no more for Cain” Alec said. Julia said she would need to get permission.  
  
“Hurry up. We're leaving tonight” Alec said.  
  
When she left Alec called James he stated by saying they were finished. Q watched him talk to his other master. It wasn't the first time they had spoken. However something seemed to be wrong. Q was learning Russian but couldn't quite follow, the conversation fast and quiet. What was concerning was the way his master was speaking.  
  
Suddenly Q was in his Master's gaze. “Can you drive?”  
  
“I don't have a licence Master, but I can”  
  
His master seemed pleased and arranged to meet in Lviv. Q understood why his master asked. They were in Hungry and they would have to drive to Ukraine. By the sound of it. It was going be a hard drive.  
  
Packed and ready. Alec was clearly agitated as he paced the room. “Grab the bags” Alec ordered. Q followed his master around the house.  
  
They found a small group in Cain's office Julia, Cleave and the vulture amongst them. Alec no longer haggled. He paid the bill in full.  
  
Cleave cleared his throat and even Julia gave a soft “Mother” in warning. The Milky eyes of the old Vulture fixed on him “Mr Janus, the Syndicate will be informed of your conduct”  
  
“I compensated the school for the loss and it was accepted. Madam Cain's death proved the school wasn't breaking the contract to undo Q's conditioning. So what can they complain about, or you” Alec shot. Showing the same utter disregard for the person who died, like most Syndicate members did for Slaves or non members.  
  
From the office. Alec then went to the Land Rover. Alec tore out of the school like a bat out of hell. With Budapest started to build up around them. Alec spoke for the first time. “Have you ever heard of a Hacker called Raoul Silva”  
  
Shaking his head. “No Master” Q answered.  
  
Alec fell silent again for a time. “We had a warning about him, that he was after you. He made contact with James. He's an exDouble Oh and wants to meet us all” Alec finally said.  
  
They stopped in Budapest. Alec bought a European map and supplies. “We're going to stop as little as possible. There will be no bathing facilities for the next three days. You should remove your plug as well” Alec ordered.  
  
In a restroom. Q pulled out his buttplug. It felt so strange to be empty. He then removed the excess lubricant and pulled up his trousers. Alec was waiting by the car when he returned to him. Q walked up to his master as he marked out the route to their destination. They would be travelling east and north while James travelled south and west. They would meet in the middle.  
  
Alec then tossed him keys and got in the passenger side. Q sat behind the wheel. It would be the first time behind a wheel in a few years. Alec cringed a few times as Q took corners too fast and was slow to brake. Eventually Q settled into the rusty task and his Master started to relax.


	20. Freedome

Another train depot. This one small only a single track. Q had watched his Master bribe the owner before the train arrived.  
  
Q felt grimy and disgusting. They had been driving non stop for nearly four days. He felt dirty and was desperate for a shower. His master barely noticed. It was also the longest time he had gone without sex since entering Merovingian's household.  
  
Alec looked to Q. Unlike James, Alec didn't think Q would appreciate what he was about to say. But James wanted the person he remembered back. “The Syndicate believes you to be a slave. To James you are one of us though. I agree, if want, you don't have to be treated as a slave. And James misses the person he knew”  
  
As he suspected Q, hunched down. Rejection clear in his posture. Alec not sure how Q would cope without having a master to appease, answer to or gain self worth from. And the way he acted with Cain, there was no remorse, joy, anger anything, he had moved on immediately. Not even himself or James moved on from their first or even later kills like that.  
  
Starting to feel like his world was crumbling, in a Slave's eyes their master is the world. This was the second time and Q knew James was uncomfortable with him being a Slave. He had walked into that hell again, because his Masters wanted him to. As a Slave he was now worthless. He had killed and his conditioning was broken. A Master wouldn't touch him now. Not unless they wanted to hurt or even kill him. “As you wish, Alec” Q responded. If it was what they wanted he couldn't force them to treat him any differently. He had fought his nature in that school the first time. He hated aspects of his life, the deep part of his nature called to submit and appease his masters. Q felt lost.  
  
When the train arrived they entered the door at the side of the Information Centre as they usually did. The scene had been tidied up, the equipment was gone. The only thing remaining was a patch panel to the cellular and satellite equipment on the roof. Boxes filled the office space near the door to the locomotive. The work benches running down the sides of the compartment were bare.  
  
Looking to Alec, Q saw he was not surprised. James was waiting for them. “Get this place up and running” James said indicated a stockpile of boxes. He then called Alec away. Q was left alone with Boris. Despondent and with this, all he was wanted for. Q started inspecting the brand new equipment.  
  
“You smell” Boris said.  
  
“So do you” Q shot back. Who did he need to smell nice for, and James had been impatient. He also doubted Boris knew what a shower was.  
  
A warning ring and the train lurched into motion. Soon they had everything unpacked. Hooking up the equipment. U arrived with a tray. He was naked with some marks of passion round his neck and hips. Q couldn't help the stab of jealousy at seeing the slave who James and Alec didn't mind being a slave. Q ignored the food and continuing his work. Eventually the need to pee forced Q back along the train.  
  
There was talking from Alec and James room. The living area was empty. The sound of leather on skin was coming from Onatopp's room along with erotic moaning. In his and U's room Q saw the other slave reading a book, slowly. His finger pointing to the words. Like most slaves he was taught to read mechanically, not for enjoyment.  
  
Heading into the sower room Q relieved himself. Stripping off he then showered unable to deal with the grimy feeling any longer. Coming out of the shower room. U hesitantly asked, “Q is there something wrong?”  
  
“I'm now even more worthless than you. And our masters want me to be their own personal Q-Branch. Nothing more.”  
  
Q could see how hurt U was by his statement and tone. Being a slave without a cash value was not a good prospect. U permanently scarred and Q having broken his conditioning and killing a better made both worthless.  
  
“I'm sorry. I'm just jealous.” Q said as he started pulling on clothes. U came to sit beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Master James missed you” U insisted.  
  
Q gave a humourless chuckle. “He misses the office boy he once knew. Doesn't even realise that was as much an act as everything else. I had just come from prison, under severe movement restriction, 24 hour surveillance, wasn't even allowed to use a public library computer. I wanted a friend, something more, so I kept myself a mystery so I wouldn't be just another conquest to James”  
  
“Q?” U said in concern. Q dislodged the other slave and stood.  
  
Retuning to the information centre. Q heard rhythmic thumping coming from Alec and James' room and felt a stab of grief at the sound. Q worked for a few hours more. Long after Boris went to bed he decided he could use some refreshment.  
  
Sliding the door open into the barracks car and entering into the kitchen. Q started making tea. “Welcome back” a voice called.  
  
Q looked through the serving window into the communal dining section. Only the shaggy black haired Jon was up. “Hello”Q said to him.  
  
Taking his sandwich and tea he joined the other man at long central metal table with a bench fixed to the floor either side. Q watched Jon as he was reading over some pieces of paper and plotting something on a map. He looked like he was trying to work out how to get the train from where they were in Ukraine to Turkey. He was grumbling away in Russian as he worked.  
  
“How long before the internet is up” Jon suddenly asked. For the first time Q saw how dark his eyes were, made more stark by the paleness of his skin. He had a wispy beard of light growth. Unlike Boris who looked like he did not groom himself. Jon looked handsome with it.  
  
Q blushed and ducked his head. “Tomorrow, possibly the day after” Q answered.  
  
Ignoring Q's reaction. Jon started repeating Boris' assessment and time frame. Q tore most of it to shreds. He knew better and more efficient ways of setting up the secure communications the train required.  
  
After washing his dishes Q said goodbye to Jon and returned to the information centre. He worked longer than he intended to before calling it a night.  
  
At breakfast the following morning Q sat down with his no longer masters. Using his original name, James called “Tom” in greeting. Q gave him a smile and nod. James looked pleased. The man had been after his name from the first meeting, now he had it. Q doubted James even understood he had turned his back on the name and the person he was then.  
  
If the two men didn't want him. Q felt no need to appease them. “Just to confirm. I am no longer to be treated as a Slave” Q asked. James confirmed, Alec remained silent.  
  
“So if I wished to screw someone. I wouldn't need permission” Q asked. This time James looked uncomfortable and Alec answered, “No. The choice is yours”  
  
Q could see something up between the two men. James wanted him to have freedom but Alec was the one encouraging him to exercise it.  
  
“I have work to do” Q said standing. Imp took his plate before he could lift it himself. Seeing the change in the Slave's perception of him. Q let him clear his plate away.  
  
Q was working away setting up the satellite link when James and Alec entered. James placed a memory pen down. He explained how Boris had tried to examine the drive and the destruction around them was the result.  
  
“I was then approached by the man who did this” James said tapping his shoulder where Q knew there to be a patchwork of bullet wounds. “His boss wants to speak to us and especially you. You have a job to do. Examine the pen drive. Find out who Patrice is, who Silva is and who Severine is. Then report to us”  
  
Q nodded. With the Information Centre coming online he should be able to do as James requested.  
  
“Who are you interested in” James asked.  
  
Before he could answer, Alec did it for him. “None of our business”  
  
Alec then left. James staying for a bit longer before heading out as well.  
  
By the evening Q had finished with the set up of the information centre. Boris was doing the finishing touched while Q pulled out two laptops and as many data pens as he could find. After speaking with Boris he was going to be careful with what was on the drive.  
  
Q started with one of the laptops. Boris had said the virus was adaptive. So Q set up the laptop to his liking. Then he started the precautions, he removed the case of the laptop. Finding the Bluetooth and WiFi. Q physically cut the circuits to the integrated chips. He also cut all data ports except two of the USBs. With the burner laptop almost completely isolated he reassembled it.  
  
The other laptop would be his workstation. The row of blank pen drives were on his far left then it was the workstation laptop, with internet connectivity. Then the burner laptop, isolated. Finally was the infected pen drive.  
  
Q inserted the infected pen drive into the burner laptop. He then started to analyse it. The monitoring he had set up on the laptop did not indicate the virus. He found a simple profile of a Double Oh.  
  
Tiago Rodriguez was attached to station H when Hong Kong was still British. The Chinese were suspected of hacking businesses in the city state. So when the hand over occurred they were ready to monitor the international businesses. Rodriguez the then 001 was given the task of disrupting the Chines Operation. He was exposed during the counter operation. The regional director Olivia Mansfield burned him. Going so far as to actively betrayed him. Just like himself, she sold him off to the Chinese. Getting five low level prisoners in exchange and a more important de-escalation of hostilities.  
  
“Bugger” Q said quietly. He noted down the details on a piece of paper.  
  
Q was then curious as to why the virus had not activated. Looking to the man sitting at a bank of recently installed computers, further up the carriage. “How did you try to break the encryption” Q asked.  
  
With monumental pride Boris explained his use of a Fractal algorithm. Q shrugged, it was a good way to break the encryption. “Unless, Rodriguez knows my MO and set a booby trap for anyone who dose not use a Polymorphic algorithm” Q mused to himself.  
  
With the data retrieved from the pen drive. Q then tried a different way to break the encryption. The moment he used a brute force attack. The monitoring for a virus went haywire as the laptop was infected. It confirmed Rodriguez wanted him to see the file.  
  
After removing the battery of the burner laptop. Placing it and the pen drive in a bag, to be disposed of. Q got to work on the other research he needed to do. Boris said he was going to bed and disappeared.  
  
Q didn't have everything but he had enough. Through his own research Q confirmed Rodriguez's identity. He knew Silva and Rodriguez were the same person. He also had quite a lot on Patrice. Severine, there was little on. Q knocked on James and Alec's door.  
  
When James called for him to enter he slid the door open. James was sitting at the desk naked and working on his laptop. Alec was in the bed U riding him, slow and sensual. Q wanted to attack the other Salve that was in his place. Crushing down on his desire. It wasn't U's fault their masters didn't want him as a slave.  
  
Q handed over the pen drive with the information he had gotten on Rodriguez and Patrice. “Thanks Tom” James purred and leaned back.  
  
Q hated that name. It was now just another insult to his existing injuries. “Good night James” Q said and walked out.  
  
It was late again and he had skipped the evening meal. Heading to the Barracks car and the kitchen. This time Q noticed the low light spilling through the serving hatch. Looking into the dining room Jon was there again.  
  
Taking his tea and this time rewarmed leftovers. Q sat at the dinning table.  
  
“I'm surprised they let you slum it here with us” Jon said.  
  
“I'm as free as a slave can be. As long as I keep their computers running I am left alone” Q responded. Not quite able to keep the pain or anger out of his tone.  
  
“You're really fucked up” Jon observed.  
  
“Yes I am.” Q agreed.  
  
“What's it like being a slave” Jon asked.  
  
“Like every other part of my life or anyone else's. I was bound to my situation as a child. In prison little difference. No difference when working 'of my own free will' for MI6. Then there was a man who claimed he was my owner. Now I have two men claiming to be my owner and I see little difference between myself and Boris”  
  
“I am not a Slave” Jon insisted.  
  
“Perhaps not in name but... If you so desired, could you go to Paris, settle down, have a wife, children” Q asked.  
  
Jon's expression soured. Q had checked over those on the train. There was not one innocent amongst them. Jon had been a child and then adult soldier, a Chechen rebel. Ever since Russia had been playing nice with the world, the world had tuned their back on the group that opposed the communist state turned democracy.  
  
“You may not like it but you are a slave to your situation. I am just not pretending” Q said. Jon stormed off.  
  
“Bugger” Q said to the empty room. He had seen the anger on the other man's face. And he had pushed.  
  
Gathering up Jon's papers Q headed along the train. He was met with a problem. In the narrow corridor of doors. Which room was Jon's.  
  
A sudden vocal argument answered the question. Someone shouted at Jon to, _“SHUT THE FUCK UP”_  
  
When Jon shouted back. Q went to the door his voice had come from. Tapping quietly he waited until Jon opened it.  
  
Keeping his head bowed. Q extended his hands with the papers across them. “I'm sorry. I, I'm... You shouldn't listen to a dried up whore”  
  
Still with his head bowed. When Q felt the paper being lifted off his arms he turned and walked back up the train.  
  
“Q” Jon called. It felt so nice, he wasn't using Tom. Stopping his progress and tuned back to the other man. He was standing in the corridor and was indicating his open door.  
  
Taking the invitation Q entered the small and narrow single cabin. A Single bed ran its depth with a small desk beside the bed and in front of a narrow window. Unlike his cabin this one had metal framing the bed, desk and swivel chair. Perfect for an officer of the military personnel it once housed.  
  
Jon followed him in. Q stood beside the bed. Jon going to the desk. Pulling out the bottom drawer he held up a bottle of vodka. “I'm not a very good Muslim” Jon said.  
  
Perching on the bed beside the desk while Jon sat in the chair. Q accepted the shot glass after confirming he drank. “It's been a while” Q warned and it had been a while since he had drank more than a sip from a master's hand.  
  
Q downed his shot after Jon had taken his. Jon then poured another. “You were were right. I'm stuck here” Jon said.  
  
Q listened to the other man speak. It was the first time, in a long time Q had listened to a man speak before sex. It was usually in the post orgasmic haze that their tongues loosened and he had loosened many a tongue for his old Master. He was even aware of the Morse code his Masters sometimes communicated in, when they thought he was fully asleep.  
  
Q was reluctant to leave Jon. The man was clearly tired as was he. The though of returning to his room however was daunting. Q could also tell Jon was straight as an arrow. He would not accept an offer. Thanking him for the company and the drink. Q headed back along the train.  
  
Entering his room Q saw U's bed was empty. He couldn't even build up jealousy. It just left a hole in his chest. Flopping down Q closed his eyes. Not opening them until U woke him declaring it was breakfast time.  
  
Q washed and dressed. Joining the other at the table. “Someone had a good night” Onatopp purred. As Q sat. A slight hangover obvious to those at the table.  
  
“The information centre is online. You have the information on Rodriguez and Patrice. What is next” Q asked James and Alec.  
  
Q sat at what had become his workstation in the information centre. It was an L shaped work counter. It had a computer with two screens set up on the short part, that protruded into the room. The long part of the workstation that ran along the wall had the laptop he had claimed and was starting to grow with components and tools.  
  
Boris' workstation was further up and ran along the opposite wall. It was three computers spread over a bank of eight monitors in a 2x4 configuration. There was also some desks near the front of the carriage, near the door to the locomotive.  
  
Q had breezed past the tasks Alec and James had set him this morning. At the time it sounded like they had scarped the bottom of the barrel to keep him occupied. “What are you doing” Q asked.  
  
Boris looked to him. “I am invincible” he declared. Meaning he was hacking someone he though was beneath him.  
  
With nothing better to do Q did the same. He started by checking on Rufus Sixsmith. The old man was barely making an impact on the digital world. If he had not taken broadband as part of his TV package Q suspected he would not even be online. Q watched the tail end of a Skype conversation Sixsmith was having with his niece. It was nice to hear the soft articulate tones again. Q touched the image of the old man. His piercing blue eyes behind the thick square frames. Remembering caressing the face for real.  
  
Q then moved onto M and MI6. Q had to suppress the urge to do something and tip her off to his presence. Q found something. A hacking attempt attributed to him and 009 being dispatched. Followed by the cyber attack he was responsible for.  
  
He found the negotiations that followed between M, Merovingian and the school. They had supplied evidence the first attack wasn't him. The attack he did do, Merovingian and Cain played as a posturing move. It ended in a cooling of the alliance but not enough to destroy it. Merovingian and the Syndicate still supplied just enough information to keep MI6 happy.  
  
Which reminded him of the night he was pulled from the dorm. A bloodied man in the middle of the School's foyer who called him Q. Peabody(009) there was no record of. In the negotiations M denied all official responsibility and Peabody vanished into the Syndicate.  
  
Q then looked up Annie and the rest of his associates in MI6. Annie had married. Underwood and her husband had adopted a baby. Kate was nowhere to be found.  
  
Remembering Kate was the next best hacker after him. Q checked something. There in the archives of M. Kate's termination order. She had accessed his mission and the real report on it. She tried to give the information to James. M signed her death warrant personally. Finding a still from a CCTV camera in the file. It was a street near MI6. James' Aston was waiting in a traffic jam. At the front of the traffic jam was a car on the pavement, half sticking out of a shop front. The file confirmed Kate had been waiting on that corner.  
  
At this point the woman's ruthlessness was staggering. After himself, Alec, James, 009, Rodriguez and Kate. To protect the mission, country, MI6 and herself. It seemed there was no moral line the woman wouldn't cross.  
  
“I hope you aren't doing anything naughty” James purred from behind him. Tuning, Q gave the man a bored look.  
  
“Mr Bond. I do not tell you how to run around and shoot people. Please refrain from telling me how to do my job” Q responded in clipped bored tones. Q wanted to punch the bastard at the teasing half smile he gave him. This however was the act that had seen him through his time at MI6 and it was what James had been wanting. 'Perhaps I could get a shag out of it' Q thought then berated himself for how needy he was. At this point it was true, he would do anything for a scrap of attention from his Masters.  
  
James chuckled “Dinner is ready”  
  
After dinner when U knelt beside James to have his long hair stroked. Q couldn't stay. He returned to the Information centre so he couldn't see the other two slaves.  
  
Sitting at his workstation. Q then started trawling records focusing on his work and not the Slaves being coddled by their masters.  
  
The sound of the door opening and Q looked to see Alec standing behind him. “What are you doing” Alec asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
“I was talking to Jon and he said he had some trouble with the law. It won't be perfect but if he is careful he could live a life in peace somewhere” Q said. He saw the other man still. Q cringed. Whenever a master went still like that it was usually because of a major mistake.  
  
“It won't be tracked back to us, you?” Alec demanded.  
  
“I am not a bloody armature” Q stated. Alec glared at his tone and defiance.  
  
If they wanted a slave they should act like it. If they want a free thinking employee they would have to accept his decisions.  
  
“Make sure of it” Alec snapped and walked out.  
  
After he had finished Q picked up the laptop. Walking along the train Q entered the dinning section of the barracks car. It was earlier than he would usually come through. Q wasn't to sure how Jon would react to him approaching him personally, in front of the others.  
  
“Jon could I have a word” Q said. He used a professional and respectful tone. It didn't stop the red haired Theon from making a comment. “Private session!”  
  
Robb also remarked with disappointment. “No ass on show”  
  
Jon stood and walked down to his cabin. Q placed the laptop on his desk. He then brought up a wanted list. “Where am I” Jon asked.  
  
“You now only exist in the memories of the people who knew you. I have also set up an Identity for you. As long as you never meet a person that knew you as the child soldier, it will hold” Q informed.  
  
Jon who had been standing over him looked down. There was a look of hope and worry on his face. Suspecting the source of worry. “Boris, James and Alec will confirm my expertise with identities. Short of being vetted by a major security institution it will hold. Not even MI6 were sure of mine”  
  
Jon sat on the bed. He looked at the wall a moment before looking to Q. “You freed me from this life” Jon said.  
  
“A new life will have different chains” Q warned. “It's up to you to decide the chains you like to wear”  
  
Jon knocked Q's knee out the way so he could pull the drawer open. Pulling out a new bottle he opened it and poured a couple of glasses.  
  
\--  
  
U entered the Information centre. He knelt beside were Q was working. Looking down Q saw his worry and if he was coming to him for comfort. Something must be up. “What's wrong” Q asked.  
  
U hesitated before looking to his mentor. “Master James is under stress and I can not help him” U said. “Even Master Alec is on edge”  
  
“It's the meeting. Do your duty. Watch for when they are most at ease, then help them relax as much as possible. Don't be afraid to demand attention, then use it to distract them. Mas.. Alec likes rimming but James doesn’t, so try that. Master James likes something more sensual, let him take the lead.” Q advised.  
  
As they approached Turkey James had gotten shorter in his temper. Snapping at everyone. The meeting with Rodriguez would be in the same place as James had been shot. First by Rodriguez's man, Patrice. Then by M's woman, Moneypenny. Now they were going to meet Patrice or possibly Rodriguez himself. There was only one common link and it didn't take a genius to figure out.  
  
It didn't help the train had only stopped to refuel. Not even giving anyone enough time to blow of steam. That and the town they stopped in was tiny and they didn't want to add to the suspicion of the big black train.  
  
Q reached down and brushed the thick hair, combing his fingers along the length. The fine strands soft. Briefly touching the leather collar and the top of the spine. “Have faith in yourself. They want you” Q said and got a brilliant smile from U in return.  
  
\--  
  
Coming through to the barracks mess room. Q had not been up to socialising with his Masters. He entered onto a scene of a fight. Jon was being restrained by the cook and his sister. Theon was being held back by Robb. The Medic, Bran stood between them. The other woman and merc were not there. Rickon had passed through the Information Centre earlier, to take his shift as driver.  
  
Robb dragged Theon out and passed the cabins into the cargo sections of the train. Arya and Benjin slowly released Jon. He stormed off.  
  
Q had a quick meal. Benjin told him everyone had just been cooped up too long. After his meal Q walked down the corridor and tapped on Jon's door.  
  
Q slid the door open when Jon called for him to enter. “going a bit stir crazy” Q asked.  
  
As Q had been spending more time with Jon. He had come to feel welcome. Opening the drawer he picked up the bottle. There was less than one shot left. “Going dry too” Q asked.  
  
“Alec regrets not doing a liqueur run as well” Q said handing the bottle to Jon. He took the swig and dropped it.  
  
“not enough” Q asked and finally got a response. A Stressed sound that could only be described as a growl.  
  
Q lowered his head. He had a way to help the other man work out his frustrations. Q had no hangups about doing it. He just wasn't sure how receptive the other man would be. The only thing concerning him, his offered could destroy their friendship.  
  
“I could help you” Q said.  
  
“How” Jon demanded his tone sharp. His lingering aggression blinding him to what Q was getting at.  
  
Going for superior, self depreciating humour. “The Sex Slave is making an offer. Are you blind?”  
  
That got him Jon's undivided attention. “No” Jon said after a moment and lay back down.  
  
Carrying on with a soft sympathetic tone. “I know you're straight. But a mouth is a mouth and I have a skilled one” Q said. From his position Q could see the cloth covered bulge getting a little more defined.  
  
“No” Jon stated. His bulge started to strain the cloth. Forced to sit up to cover his growing erection. Jon planted his feet on the floor as he gave Q a hard look.  
  
Standing Q went to the door. Taking a chance. Instead of opening the door he flipped off the light. With the train's shutters closed as they were every night. The room was plunged into complete darkness.  
  
Only the regular thumps and the sway of the carriage interrupted the silence. Then Q heard it. A loud screech of a metal zipper and a relieved groan. It was music to Q's ears. After so long Q's offer was not purely selfless. Even Theon was looking more appealing as time passed.  
  
Q was used to navigating and working in the dark. He knew the lay out and when he dropped to his knees. He felt the brush of Jon's knees as he leaned forward. The other man gave a hitched breath at the brief contact.  
  
Q smelt the heady musk as he leaned close. Then the heat just in front of his lips. Reaching out with his tongue he felt the heat and tasted the musk and a saltiness. A groan sounded and the hips bucked, bashing the head of the cock against Q's nose.  
  
Q opened his mouth and pulled his party trick. “Fuck” Jon hissed as his cock hit the back of Q's throat and down it. He grabbed the back of Q's head then immediately let go.  
  
Feeling the man not wanting to touch him more than necessary. Q suckled and swallowed to the wonderful sound of grunting and groans. The thrusts from Jon was easily accepted.  
  
All to quickly in Q's opinion. He was swallowing the salty release. Q quickly suckled the cock clean and pulled back.  
  
While Jon recovered. Q returned to his position by the door. Making sure the saliva and sweat was off his face. There was not a single waisted drop of cum to clean up. When he heard a zip again Q flipped on the light, blinding both for a moment.  
  
When Q could see again he felt a stab of guilt. Jon had his head down an had an aura of shame hanging around him. “I'm sorry, I took advantage” Q said quickly and exited to room.  
  
Q returned to his room. Ignoring Arya's question as he passed the mess hall. Entering the next carriage Q opened his door and sat on his bed.  
  
“Fucking idiot” Q berated himself. Slipping to the floor Q pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his head on his knees. Q then headbutted them, continuing to berate himself for alienating his friend.  
  



	21. Reclaimed & The Gathering Storm

James paced the fairly clear path that ran between the two doors of the state room, just a desk to skirt around when going from the dining area to the lounge. The room plunged into darkness and James stopped at a black window. They had entered Turkey several ago. A rattle of one door, Q passed through on his way to the Information Centre. The other man's brief presence added to James' sense of frustration and anger.  
  
He had stopped acting like a slave which James wanted. However the other man had become extremely withdrawn. His initial friendship with some of the mecs had also abruptly ended. He would avoid eating with anyone. Hanging around his room or the Information Centre. It was also becoming common for him to be silent.  
  
The black outside the windows ended and bright light returned to the room. Outside the window. James could see the gorge and river he had landed in after Moneypenny took her bloody shot.  
  
Alec was sitting with U at his knee. The slave in his braver moments also expressed his concern for Tom, Q. The last time Q had spoken or more precisely screamed at him, was shortly after the end to the friendship with the mercs. Where he had told them he wanted to be called Q. He refused to say why he hated his old name so much, at least not to James.  
  
The screeching of brakes announced they had passed the viaduct. Walking back, along the train. Passing the galley, mess and cabins of the barracks car into the first cargo carriages. James, Alec and Onatopp passed the small helicopter.  
  
Jon and Robb were already opening the side door and lowering the ramp so the Land Rover could be disembarked. With Alec overseeing the mercs. James dropped down from the side door and gave in to the desire. Trotting back along the tracks. He soon reached the end of the train. The viaduct a hundred yards or so beyond.  
  
Soon he was standing in the middle of the bridge looking down to the rushing water below. It seemed so much higher now, the water shallower with plenty of sharp rocks and running fast. Alec's voice interrupting the moment, “I knew you had a though hide but, damn!”  
  
When James looked to his lover. Alec was leaning over the bridge as well. Dismissing the jumble of emotion James headed back to the train with Alec catching up to him.  
  
“I heard Q gave Jon the blow job of his life.” Alec said casually. James ignored him.  
  
“Imagine it. So desperate for physical contact you fuck over your straight friend for a moment of it” Alec continued.  
  
James just grunted. He knew Alec was making a dig at him. “He can fuck who he wishes. Even us” James said.  
  
Alec chuckled. “You don't get it. It is not about sex it is about the way he wishes to be treated”  
  
Alec could see the moment James started ignoring him. James couldn't understand and Q was suffering for it. He had hoped James' jealousy would rear its ugly head and would have become possessive of the other man. Alec in a fit of foolishness, hadn't counted on James' utter, bloody minded, stubbornness.  
  
Arriving back at the train. With the side door of the cargo truck sealed again. They had to enter via the Information Centre. Q working away as they entered.  
  
Alec couldn't help feeling concerned. Every keystroke was starting to sound like a shot and the hacker was tapping away, fast. Even Boris had developed a wariness of the man. And while every act Q had done could be justified and respected. Alec though there was a ruthless, cold, depth to the slave. Others had seen it if some of the gossip from the school had been anything to go by. Ever since James refused to treat Q as a slave Alec had seen it coming forward in his psyche. What Q had endured worried him, he truly didn't know what was being held in check by the slave training.  
  
With a command to Benjin the train lurched into motion again. Alec took one of the hard metal chairs at a metal desk, near the door to the locomotive. James returned to his agitated pacing as they approached their destination. James' inability to be still was putting him on edge. Alec looked at the ceiling, tracking the wires that went from a cabinet then up the wall and through a hole in the ceiling, into the telecommunication equipment on the roof.  
  
“Thank you Mr Bond. You have just fried that component”  
  
Alec looked to Q who had not taken his eye off his screen. James standing behind Q holding a circuit board. Slowly the chastised exDouble Oh placed the large circuit board back where he found it.  
  
Alec was definitely concerned. On the surface Q's remark was taut and rebuking. Below, it was scathing, contemptuous and hurt. Obviously James had never stayed long enough around one of his scorned woman as it didn't appear he noticed the undertones.  
  
Alec had had enough. He came round, to stand behind Q who was sitting on a stool to work at his high counter. Noticing the lack of collar. Alec suspected Q was not stupid enough to be without his Salve ID. If he was open to Alec's plan, he would not say as such.  
  
Kicking away the stool and pinning Q's head down. Drawing James and Boris' attention. “That tone and no ID. I think your freedom is getting dangerous” Alec whispered in Q's ear.  
  
Alec felt Q relax and submit. “I'm sorry Master” Q automatically responded. Alec heard the relief in the other man's voice.  
  
Ignoring James' aggressive curiosity. Alec continued to whisper in the slave's ear. “Get your collar, ID and get back here. I will teach you your place after our guests have left” Alec said and pulled Q, throwing him towards the door with a stumble.  
  
Looking to James. Alec could see the other man was annoyed and confused. “He is not happy and it's not much he wants” Alec said. James growled and continued his pacing. If James wasn't going to give Q what he wanted Alec would. And hopefully stop whatever was growing in the other man.  
  
Alec righted the stool. Sitting where Q had been, with the two monitors in front of him. Dozens of small windows. Some were simple file browsers another was a web browser. It was the multitude of black windows with white text that kept scrolling that Alec was worried about. Hoping he hadn't interrupted Q in the middle of something important Alec waited.  
  
Hearing the door rattle open. “What are you doing” Alec commanded. When he turned his attention to Q. He saw the Slave had his collar on as commanded and the small tag of the slave ID prominently displayed.  
  
“I was researching M's historic decisions. Trying to understand how many she had sacrificed, and the reasons behind her betrayal of those under her command” Q answered. James looked up at Q's answer. It was Alec who demanded more information.  
  
Q felt at ease for the first time since returning from the school. One of his Master's was asserting dominance and command and it was a comfort. His world was starting to narrow to something manageable, to the man in front of him.  
  
“There are more incidents than I can recount. From civilians like Electra King who she left in the hands of a terrorist in the vain hope of gaining access to the terrorist. Adam Lang, Mas... James' predecessor as Double Oh Seven, who she let rot in a North Korean Jail. Choosing to think he had talked rather than investigate a real leak in MI6. There is more and I was finding more and more” Q said.  
  
Flicking concerned eyes to James. Q stepped closer to Alec. Under the obvious curiosity of James. Q pitched his voice so low, so only Alec would hear. “There is something about Double Oh Nine, Peabody. I am concerned how Mas.. James will react though”  
  
Alec's phone interrupted them. “We will discuss that later” Alec said then turned his attention to the phone. After getting the report from Jon and Onatopp. Alec looked to James. “They're keeping their word. Only three waiting”  
  
The train arrived at the freight yard. Alec followed James out of the door into the Turkish sun. In front of them were two men and one woman. The taller man, Rodriguez had changed from the photo Q had supplied. He was now a bottle blond with straw like hair that looked like it would break if touched. He was of the Mediterranean region but his olive skin was pasty white, he did not look well. When he smiled his teeth were too uniform and white to be natural. Dressed in cream jacket and a slightly darker cream trousers.  
  
The dark haired rat faced one, James took an instant disliking to. Mostly because he had killed a colleague and shot him. He was in a snakeskin print red shirt under a black two piece suit.  
  
After the experience they had gained, the woman was easily identifiable as a slave. Perhaps not the same group which the Aurora School and Merovingian belonged but they were not the only group in the world. In long figure hugging deep red dress. Dark eyeliner and deep red lips. Her dark, thick and long hair tumbled in a mass, over her shoulder drawing the eye to the plunging neckline and ample cleavage.  
  
The moment of meeting was tense. With everyone knowing who everyone was. The ice breaker of introductions was stiff and forced. Alec invited Rodriguez and his group onto the train. Q had left the Information Centre and only Boris remand. Moving through to the next carriage. Q was standing by the dining table.  
  
For the meeting. It had been decided only Alec, James and Q would be present along with the three of Rodriguez's group. Sitting down the six continued to look at each other in the tense atmosphere.  
  
Letting out a happy chuckling squeal. Like he was seeing a masterpiece for the first time. Rodriguez kissed his finger and then threw the kisses to Q. “I have been so eager to see you. For a long time” Rodriguez said to Q.  
  
“Now you've seen him you can go” James drawled.  
  
Chuckling at James comment. Rodriguez pulled out a small hard drive and place it on the table. “Truly excellent work. A true master of your art. I see way M was forced to make peace with Merovingian. Your encryption methodology is spectacular”  
  
Q was having trouble. All the praise that had been missing and even the objectifying made him sing inside. Concentrating, he recognised the drive. He had developed and built dozens for MI6. James too recognised the drive he had almost died to retrieve.  
  
Rodriguez focused on Q. Ignoring the growing hostility of James and the curiosity of Alec. He already though Alec would be his reluctant ally. He needed James he would be the decider for Alec and Q. And Q would be his weapon against James, he knew fine well what was underneath and it thrilled him. The slave would give into the darkest part of his own nature given the chance. “I saw what you did to Madam Cain. Wonderful” Rodriguez said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Alec soured with what Q did to the woman who ran the school being common knowledge. James still had not been told the full story of Q's time there. But Alec had told him about Cain and how Q just seemed to shrug off the first murder he had committed.  
  
When Rodriguez's mirth subsided he continued. “I memorised your words, disappointing you didn't get to finish, 'Olivia Mansfield will live on in infamy. She will be the M that brought ruin to the nation. You will preside over the ashes of MI6. The world, itself will shudder at your...' they struck fear into M's heart. I whole heartedly agree. I wish to destroy M. Together we can”  
  
Rodriguez saw Alec was interested along with the Slave. “You still believe in that old woman” Rodriguez accused James.  
  
“Don't forget, pathetic love of country” James spat. Attempting to cover that Rodriguez was right and deep down he still wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Even after all she had done.  
  
The only reason Alec had not acted against MI6 was because of James and his affection for it. If it had been up to him he would have driven a boat up the Thames and launched a mass rocket attack at point blank range. “Q. What's your full and true your opinion” Alec commanded. He wanted Q to answer, and to answer fully. It was time to destroy the last thought that M was noble.  
  
The Slave ducked his head. He thought about it. Suppressing the salve answer of following his Master's desire. He did as ordered. “I want to see her standing on a pile of ashes, of everything she has built and protected”  
  
James launched himself to his feet sending his chair flying. Going over to the decanter he poured himself a drink.  
  
When Q ducked his head lower he felt a hand land on his knee and was given a squeeze. Looking up he got a brilliant smile from Alec. “Master” Q called to James and the title stilled the man as much as the tone. “Why would Double Oh Nine know I was called Q?”  
  
James looked about. Alec was confused as were their guests. “He was a friend who understood, when I was told you were killed” James said.  
  
Q suspected as much. He flicked his eyes to Alec in warning before continuing. “Peabody came to assassinate me. He mouthed the name Q. He knew me and he too thought I was dead. Peabody vanished into the syndicate. M disavowed all knowledge when he was captured...” Q trailed off not sure if he should continue.  
  
There was a soft sad smile from Master Alec. Q continued. “When Peabody refused to speak, refused to say anything, do anything, even submit. He was sent to the gladiators. He continued to refuse, this time, to become a gladiator. So he was used in training. One after another, every training gladiator was sent against him. He killed them all. Madam Cain then ordered Doctore, the head of the trainers against him. Injured from a bullet wound when he was captured, then exhausted and further injured from ten straight fights. Peabody was finally killed by Doctore”  
  
James paced like a caged lion. Throwing back his drink. Then launching the glass at the wall. “You're all bloody mad. This will be public. The media like a simple comic book villain, they don't do complex. If we do this we go from complex, arms dealers, supplying groups most people can not even pronounce or even care about. With motivations like freedom and real democracy and independence for their countries. Free of interference just because the have oil or something else someone wants. We do supply bastards as well, but they, never mind them.”  
  
James stopped his rant. Taking a deep calming breath, stilling all movement. Taking on the mentality of a mission. Cold, hard, determination. Continuing in controlled tones opposed to the almost panic of a moment ago. “ It will not matter M turned on us and dozens of others. We will be simple bad guys for the public and media to understand. We will be actively pursed for the rest of out lives as the new face of terrorism”  
  
Everyone understood. James had made his decision. He was stating the obvious not trying to dissuade them. They were letting him rant.  
  
“I have no desire to survive beyond my revenge” Rodriguez said interrupting the silence. An offer to be the scapegoat.  
  
“How selfless” James shot. Coming to sit James noticed Q looking at the hard drive. “What is it with that thing” James demanded.  
  
Q looked form the drive to James. “Mr Rodriguez hacked MI6 in an attempt to decrypt the drive. M thought it was me so sent Double Oh Nine to kill me. From then on Mr Rodriguez has been trying to get me in order to access the drive. It contains all deep cover NATO agents. Two years out of date but some placements are decades old and some are even generational. Fathers passing their duty on to their sons”  
  
James looked to Rodriguez “No! You are not exposing them”  
  
A brief argument broke out between the two men.  
  
“We don't need to expose all of them. There's always at least one who enjoys their job too much. Doing far more than necessary to maintain their cover. Or playing both sides” Q said.  
  
“We're really doing this”Alec said in a deep purr. He had been dreaming of going for M for a long time and now even James was opening up to the idea.  
  
\--  
  
After the train had gotten underway, no one feeling safe with being still too long. Rodriguez had said he preferred to go by Silva now, and everyone accepted his choice. Only Silva, James, Alec and Q discussed the plan. Severine and Patrice having been relegated to the Information Centre with Boris and Onatopp. Coming up with the broad outline. Alec opened up the carriage and Onatopp walked in with the others  
  
Q returned to his and U's room. Imp and U were playing cards until their masters called for them. “We have to pack. Mr Silva will be staying and Master Alec has offered him this room”  
  
The three Slaves packed quickly. Returning the room to a state in which a guest could use it. After instructing U to dress as their master preferred them clothed in company. They then transferred the belonging's to their master's room. Passing the state room. Rodriguez made an appreciative sound almost like a chuckle, his eyes caressing the nude Imp. His Mistress having no qualms about keeping him nude all the time. But Q saw she sent a glance to Rodriguez, full of her jealous and possessive hatred.  
  
Q looked at their Master's bed. “It's going to be a tight squeeze” Q said to U.  
  
“Are you a slave again?”  
  
Giving him a hopeful smile Q nodded. “For Master Alec at least” Q said.  
  
The master in question's voice suddenly sounded from the still open doorway. “Leave us” Alec commanded. Imp and U moved to comply.  
  
Dropping his head. Q stood with his hands behind his back and feet together. Alec circling him in the small space of his room.  
  
Feeling a tug on his Slave ID. Q tilted his head allowing easier access. “You had this on you all the time” Alec said and Q knew it was not a question.  
  
“Thank you Master” Q said.  
  
“Be prepared. The other one is capable but doesn't have your enthusiasm” Alec purred and grasped an arse cheek possessively.  
  
“U is just unsure of himself and I'm always prepared Master.”  
  
With a growl Alec grasped the collar of Q's shirt and sent him to the bed. Clamping a hand on the back of the Slave's neck. Alec wormed an arm around the front of Q's trousers opening the belt and popping the button.  
  
With Q bent over the end of the bed and his trousers down. Alec unzipped his own fly and pulled out his aching erection. Just as he pulled out Q's buttplug, Alec leaned over him. “I missed this. You're not getting away again”  
  
Q felt the cock enter him as only a possessive master could. “Yes Master, thank you”  
  
Finishing. Alec pulled out and giving the wonderful arse a playful slap. Zipping up his trousers Alec went to see his guest. Leaving the unsatisfied slave to clean himself up.  
  
Q stood looking down at his ignored erection. Pearly precum leaking out. He had been used and Q couldn't feel happier. With a happy bounce Q entered the bathroom. Carefully he washed. As it was his Master's choice if he was to cum or as in this case not. Q avoided stimulating his erection.  
  
Dressing. A lingering pleasant ache reminding him his master truly wanted him. Q had a bit of trouble stuffing his still hard cock into his trousers and it caused an obvious bulge.  
  
Stepping into the living area everyone seemed to look at him. “Happy!” Silva purred. James seemed a little off. Q felt his smile dropping with the scrutiny. The lost feeling from the previous weeks returning. Then James snapped his finders and indicated the floor beside him.  
  
Q's smile returned the moment James put his hands into his hair. Guided to lay his cheek against his Master's thigh. Q lost himself in the caresses his Master was giving him. “Thank you Master”  
  
\--  
  
Well fucked, six times in all. Passed between his masters and ordered to put on a show with U, always the bottom and still wonderfully sore. With a dopey grin Q shuffled his way under the covers. U was already at work on James' cock so Q concentrated on Alec's. Bringing his master to orgasm Q waited for him to wake and further relieve himself. Sliding out of bed he was joined by U.  
  
They looked at each other. It was a bit strange for U. He had been looking after Master James for mouths and Alec weeks. Q was the more senior slave and there was a subtle power struggle between them.  
  
Q nodded to the lightly dozing masters as he headed to the bathroom. Q went through his morning routine. He then dressed in the simple trousers and shirt. Coming out he saw U had prepared their master's clothes for the day.  
  
Alec was the first up and U took him to get washed. Q headed out going to the barracks car. As they had guests he had ordered a formal breakfast. Shuttling serving dishes of food, pots of coffee and tea.  
  
On one of his runs Severine stepped out of Silva's room. Patrice having been sent to bunk in the barracks car. James still not trusting the Assassin's presence.  
  
“Are you a slave... Madam?” Q asked hesitating over how to address her. Unsure as she did not bare the usual identifying marks of the Syndicate. Pulling up her sleeve she showed him the tattoo on her wrist. “I was bought from the Macau sex house I was born in” she said.  
  
Q wasn't sure on Silva's policy of sharing his slave. But he gave the warnings and advice anyway. “Avoid Theon. He has no discretion, barebacked the cheapest prostitute in a whorehouse on a dare. Robb is decent enough, he might ask. Jon is really nice, probably won't even ask. Rickon and Bran were lovers, so wouldn't be interested. The women are straight so will also be uninterested”  
  
When they entered the barracks car. Q pointed out those he had been talking about. Picking up the final load. On the return Severine whispered to him. “Silva likes people to be afraid of him. Has no real interest in me. I'm just a honeypot and agent for him. He lets Patrice play with me, when he wants to be alone. You should be careful, from the moment he learned of you he has desired you”  
  
Thanking her for the warning Severine helped him lay the table in preparation.  
  
Severine went to get her master while Q knocked on Onatopp's door. Hearing a command to enter Q slid the door open. Keeping his head bowed. He refused to look at the sight of Imp on his back, legs wide apart, being pegged, moaning for more. Onatopp giving short sharp thrusts. The woman pulled her long hair off her face. “What” she purred, not breaking her tempo.  
  
“Breakfast, Madam” Q answered. A subtle glance to Imp who was very much like himself or U when their masters fucked them. For the first time Q wondered about Fembom and that it may not be as bad as his experience dictated.  
  
Then Q noticed Onatopp was deliberately stalling, wanting an audience. So Q stopped hiding and lifted his eyes. The black leather belts going round Onatopp's wast and thighs keeping the Dildo in place as she fucked her slave. She purred and Q flicked up his eyes, meeting Onatopp's. There was a sultry smile, “Dismissed, unless you wish to be next”  
  
Leaving them. Q knocked on the next door. Announcing breakfast to the other IT specialist. He got a sleepy disgruntled response.  
  
Closing the door he met Silva in the narrow corridor. The pale hand reached for him. Q had been touched by many, some the worst humanity had to offer. If there had been a sense that made him want to recoil. It was now so damaged that it was in essence gone. Neither encouraging or dismissing the touch, “Dose Sir wish for something?”  
  
“You” Silva purred moving to stroke along Q's chin. Purring, soft and sensually, “We could have been great. Together we could have ruled the world. I would have given you all you could ever desire”  
  
“Unfortunately Sir. That request must be addressed to my Masters.” Q said. The closest he came to disgust now, a gratitude his masters had reclaimed him. Or Silva's desire to take him would have been very tempting after the hell of isolation over the past few weeks.  
  
The rattle of a door and Onatopp stepped out and glared at Silva. “Go” Onatopp ordered him and Q ducked out of Silva's touch and entered the state room.  
  
Entering the living area Q found his place beside Alec and sat down. Imp following him, had been given a pair of leather trousers and a tight vest to wear. A clear indication his Mistress didn't like their guests and didn't want Imp on display.  
  
“Something wrong” Alec asked. The Slave's green eyes flicked to him in curiosity, “Nothing master”  
  
Putting his suspicion down to the guests and his rampant paranoia. Silva an ally Alec understood but didn't trust.  
  
Silva arrived with Severine on his heels. Suddenly Onatopp screeched, loud and in Russian. Q was still not fully fluent but over his time had become familiar with Onatopp waking up Boris. She arrived followed by an unwashed Boris.  
  
\--  
  
After whatever brief conversation he had with Onatopp. Silva was careful not to offend his hosts. Although Onatopp openly disliked him intently and made no attempt to be civil to him. There had been no further attempts to proposition him. They were now beginning to implement the plan. Silva would only stay for a little while more.  
  
Q pushed away from his computer. His eyes were sore and his brain was turning to mush. Standing Q cursed his own expertise. He could not decrypt the the hard drive. He could either do it by remote but alert MI6 to what he was doing, just like Silva had tried. Or they could take the drive to one of MI6's satellite stations and decrypt it there. MI6 would know the station was assaulted but Q was sure he could cover what they were doing. But M would not let an assault on a station lie and a Double Oh might be on them before they were ready.  
  
Walking back along the train Q entered the barracks car. He almost didn't notice the person sitting at the dining table beyond the kitchen. Crushing down on the first thought of pretending he didn't see the man. Q stepped through the kitchen doorway. “I truly am sorry. I was lonely and I took advantage of a moment of weakness” Q said.  
  
Jon shrugged off the apology. “It's not you. It's everything. I want to retire and settle down but I know it is impossible and Arya loves this unsettled life. I will not leave her in it”  
  
Taking his tea Q sat at the table at a fair distance from the other man. He didn't bring up the identity he had created. It hurt a little but if the man didn't have faith in his abilities no amount of talking would change that.  
  
“You're back with them” Jon said with a small smile playing on his lips. Q didn't know why he blushed but could feel his cheeks heat as he nodded and returned the smile.  
  
With Q back with his bosses and safely off limits. “Shame, it was a bloody good blow job” Jon teased.  
  
With a teasing smile of his own. Q gave the other man a leer. “No it wasn't. I went easy on you”  
  
Jon snorted as he shifted uncomfortably. A sudden rattle of a door further down the carriage drew their attention. Severine appeared, nude. A lock of black hair falling over a shoulder and resting against a full breast, the rest down her back. The deep, slightly olive skin covered in light bruises and bites but only from the neck down. Jon surged to his feet and Severine stilled, taking on a seductive expression. A slight tilt to her hips and aching her back, pushing out her chest. Preparing for whatever the approaching man wanted.  
  
“Jon” Q called softly. He too had stood and was coming round the table. Going to Jon and guiding the well meaning man away from the hurting Slave. Giving a hidden gesture, continuing to back away from Severine allowing her to pass through.  
  
Jon rounded on him in righteous anger. When Jon had exhausted his sentiment, falling silent after calling Q 'cold', 'uncaring' and many more. Q lifted his head from its bowed position to look the other man in the eye. Letting all the historic pain and humiliation show, “I have been in her position. More times than I care to count. Like Imp, U and myself, she had to learn to recover and carry on. Let her”  
  
Jon did not understand. He left without a word. Q shook his head and took his tea back to the Information Centre. After about half an hour of not being able to think about anything other than Severine and his own history. The first time he saw Imp, their Mistress and Tiger had come out of the play room and Imp had been shuffling towards the closest servants door. For U, he had been thrown out after being used and abused by a rather poor member of the Syndicate. Who had gone into politics so he could remain useful and partake as a guest, of the slaves he couldn't personally afford.  
  
In his previous household there was an understandings. If a person could walk they were given what dignity they wanted. For some it meant, those they were closest to would be told and they would go help.  
  
For others, who liked to put themselves back together alone. They were left, no one would ask or even acknowledge. Someone would run interference with well meaning slaves or distracting their master or other servants. Q had suspected, like himself Severine was part of the later group. “Perhaps Jon was right” Q said to the empty room wondering if he had been wrong.  
  
Returning to his masters. Tapping the door in warning before sliding it open. Removing his clothes he slipped in beside James. He was then pulled over James to lay in the middle of the bed, between James and U. It had been a common position. James always closest to the door and a gun within easy reach. Ever since Silva and Patrice had arrived.  
  
“Master” Q called into the darkness. As expected no one was sleeping well while their guests were here.  
  
“Can we keep Severine” Q asked. Alec made half aware comment on her not being Q's type. However both listened to his concern for her.  
  
“Yes” James answered. With Alec giving a more pragmatic, “We will try”  
  
“Master” Q muttered brushing his nose under James' chin. Not sure how the man would take what he was about to say. “Mr Silva said he desired me. If I attend him. I might be able to persuade him to sell Severine”  
  
His master sat up dislodging him. Q cringed, sitting up as well and keeping his eyes down. The Slave the other side was trembling. And Master Alec pulled the slave against him. James yanked the pull cord switching on the crystal chandelier wall-lamp above the bed. “I'm Sorry Master”  
  
The silence was becoming oppressive. A finger tip touched his chin and Q looked up. There was a weighing look as his Master's blue eyes studied him. “You would do that for a person you just met?”  
  
There was a slave concept that had been drummed into him. That his body was not his, he had no say or control. Pride, dignity, shame these were things he no longer possessed. Even self preservation was not a thing he was aware of. When he tried to tell his masters that, when he first arrived James had not reacted well. “My Masters are my world, in everything. By my Master's will, there is nothing I wouldn't do. Order it and I would even forgive M, to her face if you desire”  
  
James let his hand drop. Q's worried, frightened eyes continued to look at him. When he had seen Q enter the state room looking happy after Alec had obviously fucked him. He had thought that it was just a kink or something. Everyone had one. In that moment he would prefer to indulge Q than be separate from him. Here and now, starting to understand this wasn't a kink. Q was fucked up in ways he couldn't even imagine. 'No wonder he imploded in their absence if he got all self worth from them' James tough.  
  
Looking to his Lover, comforting U. All that James could see of the other slave was the back of his head, face pressed between the scarred left arm and scarred chest of Alec. Hiding from the tense atmosphere. “It's nothing we haven't done. I slept with Persephone and you Merovingian and that was just the latest adventure” James said.  
  
Bursting out laughing. James couldn't hold his mirth. Not even if he had slapped Alec with a wet fish could the man have looked any less shocked.  
  
“Who is going to talk to Silva” Alec announced, cutting through James' chuckling.  
  
Getting out of the bed. “I will” James said. Pulling open an inbuilt cupboard. From the bottom he pulled out a holdall and unzipped it. Finding the small box he was looking for he tossed it at the slave still in the bed. “Stay safe” James ordered. Holding the packet of condoms, Q scrambled up. James pulling on a dressing gown.  
  
“No” James ordered when Q made to dress. Following his master down the carriage. He knocked. There was shuffling and low indistinct Spanish.  
  
The door slid open and Severine was there in a black silk dressing gown. Q could just see the bruises peeking out, near the neckline. Remembering there were more under the draping thin material. Her eyes slid to him. It was now the second time she had seen him nude but he was far cleaner this time.  
  
“I'm here to discuss something with Silva” James purred giving the female slave a seductive once over.  
  
Stepping in, the small twin cabin was a little cramped with four. James sat on U's bed, reclining back and crossing his legs so Silva didn't get an eyeful, up his dressing gown. Silva sat poised, perched on the very edge of the opposite bed and back perfectly straight. Dressed in metallic grey pyjamas.  
  
Q stood in a formal stance, head bowed, hands behind his back and legs together. Severine was beside him. Q felt Silva's eyes caress him as many had done before.  
  
“What are you offering Mr Bond” Silva purred and shifting forward. His knees almost touching James', taking in the deep V made by the man's dressing gown. The tanned skin with light smattering of hair. And licking his lips.  
  
James gave a seductive smile. “You have already offered to be the scapegoat. We have started to grow concerned for Severine and her future. Would you be open to an offer?” Slowly James slid his eyes to the naked slave in the submissive stance.  
  
“It would be my pleasure to serve” Q said softly.  
  
When James looked back to Silva there was a very closed expression on his face. The expression slowly relaxed and Silva leaned forward, brushing a finger up the inside of his crossed leg. The small hairs sticking up with the caress from his shin to his knee. “One last moment of pleasure for the condemned man?” Silva purred in a soft drawl  
  
“Something like that.” James purred back, giving more of a rumble rather than Silva's drawl.  
  
“Severine my dear. Meet your new Master”  
  
For the first time. James dropped the charade. Fixing Silva with a hard threatening look. “You may not hurt him. Condoms are non negotiable.”  
  
“Of course”  
  
Q stayed and watched his master stand. “Go with” Silva ordered and Severine followed James out.  
  
\--  
  
Standing at his workstation. With a sense of pride Silva brushed the nape of his neck. After their first night together Q could tell the man was infatuated with him. The hand brushed down his bare back and cupped his arse. The other hand was pointing to his screen. Warm and soft Silva's voice brushed his ear as he whispered, “If we use the remote method to decrypt the drive. We could use any computer in the building, say Mommy's for example”  
  
Q turned his head. Nuzzling the man's neck and pressing his lips to it. “That is a wonderful idea Sir” And Q wasn't just saying that. Silva was smart and devious and they shared an opinion on M. If felt so nice to exercise it rather than submitted to master James on the matter.  
  
When he pulled back. Q noticed something rather strange like the cheekbone was broken and moved slightly.  
  
Looking about. Q noticed the shutters were down. Boris was nowhere to be seen but he had become uncomfortable since Q pitched up nude, with Silva beside him and pawing at him all day.  
  
“Would sir care for refreshment?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
Like the Information Centre. The State Room was empty. Q went to the decanter and pored a whisky. Retuning it to Silva he then headed to the Barracks Car. Seeing light spill through the serving hatch and a low voice. Looking through, Severine and Jon at the far end of the table. She was hunched down and holding her hands in her lap. Jon was trying to comfort her.  
  
“Hello” Q called. Severine snappy her attention to him. Standing she came to the galley door with Jon behind her.  
  
“How is, Raoul?”  
  
Again Q was taken by the differences. Sometimes she seemed to be a slave like himself, U or Imp and others it was like she wasn't a slave at all. Even when his masers turned their backs on him, he could call them by their names but always thought of them as his master.  
  
“He is smart and charming. He tells these stories...” Q trailed off, Severine looked rather startled but then she had warned him Silva liked people to be afraid of him. However Severine didn't have two Double Oh for masters and wondered how Silva would treat him if he didn't have them.  
  
“You're with that monster” Jon spat, “Alec lets you be with that freak?”  
  
“It was the deal. Raoul gets Q while he is here and I will be transferred to Alec and James when the mission is over” Severine said to the man behind her.  
  
“A trade?”  
  
“Sir... Jon, please understand. Sex, our bodies we no longer view them as ours they belong to our masters.” Q said.  
  
The man was shaking his head in denial. Severine took his hand and led him back to the table.  
  
Fixing the light meal. Q returned to the darkened sitting room. Kneeling beside the man he was serving. A hand started stroking his hair. “Take one” Silva ordered and indicated the sandwiches that had been brought.  
  
When they entered the cabin. Q stripped Silva, just like his did the masters. Giving a kiss as each area of skin was revealed. “Stay” Silva ordered and entered the attached shower room.  
  
Kneeling between the beds. Q waited for the man to return. Wondering why the man showered alone. He had refused help that morning as well.  
  
When Silva stepped out. He would have been magnificent in his prime. His frame looked like it should be carrying strong muscles now he looked a little sunken like a slightly deflated balloon. Q looked up, his eyes lingering a moment on the darker skinned cock and low hanging balls with a thatch of black pubic hair around them. Giving a hopeful smile.  
  
Then man dropped to a knee and reaching out and cupped his cheek. “I lost many men in trying to get you. I would have so loved getting to properly know you” Silva purred and kissed him. Feeling a brush of tongue Q opened his mouth. Feeling the other man explore. When Q tired to respond Silva pulled back.  
  
The automatic slave response was to accept Silva didn't want him to respond to the kiss and didn't want to see him in the bathroom and preferred kisses to his right cheek. But what made Q a good slave he knew what his partner needed and could override the slave response while keeping the motivation. Caressing the left cheekbone, “Sir, is there something wrong.”  
  
There was a chuckle with no humour only pain. Q had made the same at noise as times because if he didn't laugh he would cry or scream and never stop.  
  
Silva backed away a bit and sat. Q watched as he reached into his mouth and the skin on the side of his face bulge then collapse. Pulling out a thing that looked like a massive gum shield. The slurred hissing voice came from the man with a sunken face. “The cyanide failed. It damaged the tissue and my captors were able to save me”  
  
Q smiled, softly. There was something in the man, a kindred spirit type of thing. Leaning forward, Silva tensed. Q had to lean on his hands to close the distance. Pressing his lips to the sunken cheek. “Sir is quite handsome. His war wounds do not diminish that”  
  
Replacing the prosthetic. “You are a good liar” Silva said.  
  
Standing, “I will not dispute sir but I believe what I said.” Q said offering his hand to the man and guiding him to the bed.  
  
\--  
  
A clunking woke Q, the shutters on a daylight switch. The low morning light lit the room. It was a little cramped in the narrow bed. Q was lying on the man's broad chest. Dragging a finger over the fake cheekbone. Hatred bubbled up in him. Silva, James and Alec, their marks of M's betrayal were on the outside and the inside. For Q it was all on the inside. “I hate her”  
  
The chest under him moved in a silent snort of amusement. “I know.”  
  
“My master's will is law. If Master James told be to forgive her I would. But I'm not sure if I really could or if the hate would go so deep down. I feel there in my mind, it's scary” Q mumbled. He had never talked like this to anyone however he thought the Silva might understand. Alec he also though would understand but like himself it was buried so deep, mostly for James' an now U's benefit.  
  
The eyes cracked open. Free of the blue contacts the left eye was almost milky white with the right being a dark brown. “You can forgive her when she is dead”  
  
“I would rather forget she ever existed. Perhaps I could erase every record of her. Wipe Olivia Mansfield from history then when the last person who knew her dies she will be gone forever”  
  
“Good boy” Silva purred and patted his head. “Thank you Sir”  
  
\--  
  
It was now the point where they were about to separate. Jon was not happy about Severine going back with Silva. “Patrice doesn’t touch her” James growled at Silva. He answered with a bowing nod.  
  
Jon was with them as they saw their guests off. He had calmed down with the prospect of Severine returning after the operation.  
  
\--  
  
Returning to his master's room on the first night after Silva had gone. Q bowed his head and took the formal stance. “Well” James demanded.  
  
“Masters thank you for letting me secure Severine. While Silva was kind, considerate and even a kindred spirit to me. I know the cruelty he can do and I know I was only safe because of you, my Masters”  
  
James was stumped. Half the time he was worried Silva was hurting Q the other half was worried Q would wish to remain with the man. He had seen how Q acted and reacted. The times when the two would work in the Information Centre it was like watching lovers on a date. “You did this just for Severine?”  
  
“Yes master”  
  
“You weren't tempted by him at all?” Alec said  
  
Looking between them. Q could see they wanted a better answer than the simple 'No Master'  
  
“If you didn't want me, I would have most likely gone with, so you wouldn't have to see me. But you claimed me and are my Masters, and everything to me and I am pleased to be of service, my Masters”  
  
He was pulled against James' chest and held tight. “Of course we bloody want you” Then he was squashed with Alec the other side.  
  
\--  
  
It was a few weeks later when it was their turn to leave the train. Jon demanding to come so he could see Severine again and Arya following for an adventure. Onatopp and Boris were going to act as Janus in their absence.  
  
Trucks took them from the St Petersburg depot to an airfield. Alec and James lead the way up the rear ramp of the propeller driven transport plane. Q, U, Jon and Arya followed. Every available space was filled with cargo. Q had a wondrous view of a wooden box directly in front of him. It gave a familiar view to how he usually travelled as a slave. The seats ran like a bench in a single line along the fuselage. Jon one side and U the other. U had been given the choice of staying on the train in relative safety. He flat out refused. His place was with his masters, no matter the danger. Q grasped his hand, thankful for his presence.  
  
The plane landed with a jarring bump. Arya shouted up to the cockpit complaining to James and Alec. They either couldn't hear or ignored her criticism. The rear hatch was lowered. A man with dark and greying hair was waiting for them. James' predecessor as Double oh seven greeted them. “Welcome to England” Adam Lang said.  
  
“I never thought I'd ever return” Alec said with Q and James also thinking the same.  
  



	22. Skyfall Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight change in POV for the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Warning: Some NCS/torture in this one and references to cannibalism.
> 
> A note on the previous chapter. I originally cut a few scenes with Q and Silva to make the chapter a bit more stream lined. But I think it works better with them. If you wish to read them they starts just after Jon, Q and Severine meet in the mess hall. Or there is a summery below.
> 
> With permission from his masters. Q spent his time with Silva while he was on board in exchange for Severine. There is also a bit about why James accepted Q back as a slave after Alec reclaimed him(he starts to figure out slavery isn't a submissive kink for Q). And Q finds a familiar darkness in Silva. I tried to make it Silva could be a friend but ultimately Q was letting Silva have what he wanted to get Severine out of his clutches. Also a tiny mention of Jon and Severine.

Skirting around the outer edge of E Branch. A large communal area with with M's private office at the front of the building, an internal window looking out over the branch. Tanner's office, also private but his at the side of the room.  
  
Tapping on M's door and opening it. The silver haired woman looked at him and sat back.”So Mr Tanner. What has been going on in the world?”  
  
Standing at the internal window. That also acted as a projector and computer interface. The Chief of Staff was going through the daily summaries of intelligence. Then coming to the only one to cause concern because a sudden change always looked suspicious. “An odd report about Janus group. Unconfirmed rumours of ship mounted rocket launchers being smuggled in”  
  
“Are they moving their operation here” M asked. Although one of eastern Europe most prolific weapons merchants they had done little to attracted her attention. Although they had a few run ins with the CIA.  
  
“Reports they have allied themselves with the Syndicate” Tanner said skipping to the relevant section of the inelegance, the only other recent change the execution of their St Petersburg agent and an embedded MI6 agent who got caught up in the cull of the group of mercenaries. There was no suspicion the man had been compromised, just a bit of bad timing and worse luck. A bit disappointing for MI6 as they had set up an opportunity to finally get images of the two men who ran the group. Finding what he was looking for, “Over the past few months. They have been supplying weapons to Syndicate members throughout Europe. Nothing too suspicious, assault rifles, small arms, and a working Russian WWI artillery cannon to a collector”  
  
M wasn't too concerned, the Slavers themselves were not her problem. They had no interest in world domination or hurting the country as a whole. It was their way of life that they protected.  Those that threatened it, the Syndicate tended to deal with on their own. In order to protect themselves from fall out.  
  
“Look into it” M ordered. If it was a member of the syndicate being paranoid she could over look it or even talk to them. If it was someone else she will have to interfere.  
  
\--  
  
M looked up from her desk as the Double Oh entered. After a disastrous start she had gained a cold determination which had improved her tremendously. All it took was royally fucking up, killing the wrong person, letting the right person go and loosing the only copy of the most sensitive information Britain had. Now she never hesitated to pull the trigger and if she missed she pulled it again.  
  
Taking in the bruises and cuts marking the dark skin and the swollen lip. M smiled at her. “Excellent work Double Oh Seven” M said.  
  
“Ma'am” Eve responded. M hid her internal cringe, she liked ma'am as in ham or even ma'am as in palm but not the common pronunciation of mum. At least it wasn't ma'am with the pronunciation of an 'r' making it sound more like farm.  
  
M was quite impressed. The Double Oh had taken out a people trafficking operation, specialising in smuggling terrorists amongst the genuine asylum seekers. Little collateral damage, no great expense or diplomatic incident for her to clean up. Yes M was impressed by Moneypenny's conduct. A true credit to the Double Ohs.  
  
After giving her the ceremonial debrief, getting 007 to justify her decisions in the field. When Eve had justified everything and M was sure she wasn't just running about shooting people at will. M closed the folder, pulled out her side drawer and perused her collection of rubber stamps. A little torment for Moneypenny before she got to see how M would classify the mission.  
  
'Mission:Complete' indicating the mission was over and the the requirements had been met.  
  
There was also the rather humiliating 'Mission:Closed' meaning the mission was unable to be completed and could not be continued.  
  
'Mission:Failed' If the the operative survived the mission they didn't usually survive in MI6. So far James Bond had been the only one. A slight twinge of loss when M brushed the stamp and thought about the man. He had been one of her favourites. A bit of a dinosaur that reminded her of the old classic Operative she met when she first started at MI6. When men were misogynistic and women tended to come only in 'damsel in distress' or secretary. She had enjoyed those days where she was in the figurative secretary classification with the added title of battle axe meaning the men were intimidated and never flirted with her. Back when she had to fight, honing her iron will as she did so. She never let it show but she had not been immune to Bond's charm.  
  
There was the 'Mission:Aborted' That one could end neutrally or in humiliation depending what caused the Abort.  
  
Quickly M pulled out a plastic rectangle and pressed it to the front of the folder. 'Mission: Accomplished' appeared red ink, M then signed the space inside the red border, confirming she had closed the missions with the correct classification. She saw Double Oh Seven sag in relief at the most prestigious and rarely used of the stamps.  
  
Signing the other paperwork. “Standard down time. Have fun Double Oh Seven.” Said to Moneypenny. Then with a nod and a sharp, “Dismissed” M returned to her work.  
  
\--  
  
M was striding down the halls of the Foreign Office. Coming to the office of Gareth Mallory a low ranked minister that she had been palmed off on. Ever since Istanbul they had been trying to unseat her and had failed.  
  
If it had not been for the phone that she had supplied to GCHQ for independent testing. She would have been out on her ear. No one had been able to break the encryption. Not even when GCHQ quietly passed the phone to America for them to waist there even more considerable resources on.  
  
It had been a point of pride. When at the at the committee she had presented the correspondence with the NSA and proof of both their and GCHQ's failings to break the encryption. They were now in negotiation to share the encryption technology with America. The only down side, its inventor was now no longer at her disposal.  
  
When M was called into Mallory's office she was offered a cognac. Accepting the drink they went through the issues facing MI6 and the country. Giving the official notification on the state of the Security. The meeting came to an end. M exited the meeting her decision vindicated.  
  
  
Tanner pulled her door open as M reached the car. With the waisted time of the car journey. Tanner started the daily briefing. “I spoke with a representatives of Adam Sutler. Janus has joined the Syndicate however they refused to sell to anyone in the UK. Apparently Ourumov was executed because he was working behind Janus' back. Given Janus refuses to do anything in the UK the reported smuggling might not be them at all” Tanner's phone started ringing.  
  
Looking to the Chief of Staff, his stressed tone of voice enough of a warning. “Q Branch. We're being hacked. Someone is trying to decode the hard drive” Tanner informed and then started barking orders into the hand set.  
  
“GET US BACK TO BASE” M snapped at the driver.  
  
The car's siren started to sound as it accelerated. The Motorbike escort following also screeching out the warning to other road users.  
  
“Find the real source“ Tanner snapped into this phone then looked to her with an edge of fear in his eyes. “Q Branch has traced the source to your office. They're getting the Agent names. The building's safety protocols are engaging. All non essential personnel are evacuating”  
  
Suddenly M and Tanner lurched forward as the car slammed on it's brakes. “What the Hell..” M trailed off seeing the car and escorting motorbikes stuck in the traffic jam around them.  
  
Opening her door M stepped out. They were half way across the bridge spanning the Thames. MI6 loomed on the far side, pale, yellow and ominous with it's concealed black sections distorting the actual shape.  
  
As Tanner came up beside her one of the concealed sections uncovered to reveal an air to ground rocket launcher placement. The placement coordinating with the radar system to identify, track and destroy a threat to the building.  
  
Suddenly the Executive branch windows blew out. Like the mouth of an a dragon her rounded outer window erupted in a belching fire ball. The rocket launcher was still moving on the corner of the building, finding its target.  
  
A grinding of metal draw M's attention to the low wide boat that had just passed under the bridge. It was an old and rusting coal barge. Square cargo compartments on the deck, the tops covered by blue plastic tarpaulin. The tarpaulin was pulling back and big grey metal boxes were raising up.  
  
M had seen the boxes before. They were usually mounted on a the deck of a ship and contained dozens of missiles each. With dread she noticed the set of the missile houses were aimed towards MI6.  
  
M felt Tanner grab her and start pulling her along as he ran. Another set of hands grabbed her shoulders. Her bodyguard encouraging her to move faster.  
  
Defining screeches filled the air. Thrusters igniting. The barge released it's payload towards the building. MI6's defences able to lock onto the intense heat signature, responded in kind. Explosions ripped the air with deafening sounds and shook the bridge.  
  
The bodyguard shoved her down and against a car. The weight of her bodyguard covering her. Looking out of the covering embrace. M couldn't see much, apart from just ahead of her. Tanner was pulled into a protective ball huddling against a car. Arms around his head.  
  
A yellow chuck of concrete landed between her and Tanner, shattering as it hit the ground. Then more and more. The body covering her jolted then went ominously relaxed and started to crush down on her. Then something hit Tanner and he fell to the ground. He was twitching and slowly pulling himself into a protective ball again.  
  
When the rubble stopped falling. M noticed something else, paper was falling like confetti. M pushed off the bodyguard noticing a brick embedded in the back of his head. Tanner was carefully picking himself up. His left arm was being cradled as it dripping blood.  
  
Looking around. Those who could, had picked up the falling pieces of paper and were looking at her. M was familiar with propaganda shells. The mentality of them she never quite understood. Telling people way they were being killed and them knowing there was nothing they themselves did to deserver it and could do even less to stop it.  
  
Tanner picked up one of the flyers and held it out to her. It was a picture, a bannered motif with her in the centre, the now destroyed MI6 as a crown. 'Think on your sins' was the banner beneath.  
  
M looked about. The barge had sunk. MI6, only the two outer sided remained, like a giant apple corer had cut a path going from front to back. The side walls were starting to cave into the centre and would soon be a pile of rubble.  
  
“This one is different” Tanner said handing her another flyer.  
  
'You will preside over the ashes of MI6' M was furious she remembered that quote. “BASTARDS!” M snapped. M's moment of fury was interrupted by a shout from further down the bridge then lurched as one of the supports started to give way. She was running to get back onto solid ground. The bridge starting to collapse.  
  
\--  
  
In the old bunker M's lead was not looking as promising. The quote from Ben Coulter was only one of those present. The photos as well, when sat side by side you could tell they were from different times.  
  
She was youngest in the photos of the 'Think On Your Sins'  
  
She was oldest in the 'You Will Preside Over The Ashes Of MI6'  
  
There was ones labelled, 'Take The Bloody Shot' A reference to James Bond. 'Five Minutes', familiar but M couldn't place it. There was over a dozen. M could not remember most of the quotes.  
  
One of the few she could remember was the last time MI6 at Vauxhall Cross was targeted. A picture of her with MI6 as the crown. A prominent hole in the crown, referencing the King murder which occurred in MI6. 'Acceptable Damage' and a small picture of Electra King from her kidnapping.  
  
M had put a higher value on getting the kidnapper and manipulated Elektra's father into negotiating the price in order to stall the Kidnapper. Giving, the then Double Oh Two time to get to Renard before he disappeared again.  
  
“Bugger” M snapped. Her first lead being buried under a mass of similar events but it was all she had to go on. And Ben Coulter did have the skill to dig all this up.  
  
“Double Oh Seven” Tanner said.  
  
M looked up and saw the Double Oh entering E branch, being retrofitted. She was making her way through the chaos of people and desks being set up on the old tube station.  
  
Going to the partition, separating her office from the rest of the Executive Branch. M hammered the glass wall and waved Moneypenny in. This was not a time for graceful elegance. It was a time for determined force.  
  
Dismissing Tanner. M commanded Eve to sit. Handing Eve two folders. Both heavily redacted. Not even a Double Oh got to see everything. The one on Merovingian was more complete. Listing him as an ally and informer. There was no attempt to hide who or what Merovingian was.  
  
The folder on Ben Coulter was little more than a picture. All reference to him being a burned employee censored. His name listed as Ariel and a slave of Merovingian.  
  
“You are to meet Merovingian. If Ariel is with him and secure you are to return. However if Ariel is not in his possession. You are to find out who has him, kill Merovingian and his wife, find Ariel and eliminate him and whoever has him” M ordered.  
  
“Yes Ma'am” Eve responded and walked out.  
  
'mum again' M thought. Watching the woman go.  
  
\--  
  
The industrial printer was almost defining, tracks running all about the large room. The latest issue of The Guardian whizzing round the tracks as it was brought to completion.  
  
Picking up the first issue. Eddy scanned the newspaper for errors in the printing process. No Articles overlapped, all colours were present nothing seemed amiss.  
  
About to put the paper back on the pile he noticed the front page of the one in his hand and the front page of the most recent print were not the same. The latest instalment form the bombing of MI6 had been changed.  
  
The more recent print had an article about MI6's director. Stopping the presses as they couldn't have discontinuity in the issues. Eddy went to the computer that controlled the press. The first print was correct and the later prints were wrong. After several minutes of not being able to find the problem he called in IT.  
  
An hour later the IT Technician was in a blazing row with the Editor. The Technician couldn't find the problem and the Editor couldn't go to print with a false article on their front page.  
  
Eddy's phone started ringing. Pulling out the device he answered and lifted it to his ear. It was someone who had worked for him. Now he worked for Tomorrow a vile muck raker. “We have a gremlin in the works. The front page, we can't print more than one without an article about the MI6 Director. No matter what we do, we get one correct print then one of the articles gets replaced.”  
  
Hanging up Eddy called a few others he knew. Looking to the editor and called his attention. “We are not the only ones. The FT has an article about Mansfield attacking Russia. The Sun has an Article about her cooperating with people traffickers. The Telegraph has an article on her ordering an act of war. I'm hearing every front page, of every paper is being affected”  
  
The editor looked at the article. Opportunities ran rampant. He knew the article was true but breached the Official Secrets Act and he would never be allowed to print it. With other papers deciding what to do, they couldn't go to the news stands without a front page. And some definitely wouldn't risk embarrassing the government. It would be an end to his career but it would be a thing to go out on.  “Add a disclaimer and cite the hacker as source. Let it print” The Editor ordered.  
  
\--  
  
M sat in Mallory's office. This time the upcoming committee was for show. She was being fired. Mallory didn't use those words and offered her a prestigious honour. It all sounded like a knackers yard to her. “You had a good run. Better than most” Mallory attempted to console.  
  
MI6 and the overwhelming desire to protect the nation had been her life so long. The prospect of being forced out in humiliation after all the good she had done. Unthinkable.  
  
“I will leave when the Job's done” M snapped. The one time soldier reacted instantly to the command she could convey. His back straightening even as he sat and gave a respectful nod, “Yes, ma'am”  
  
Ma'am as in palm still not her preferred pronunciation but better than Double Oh Seven's 'mum'  
  
Heading out Tanner fell in step with her. “Double Oh Seven has reported in” Tanner informed.  
  
She had to wait until they were in her car before Tanner could speak openly. “Merovingian did not have Ariel. She then spoke with Janus. They were commissioned by an agent working out of  Macau, to force Merovingian's hand and using the arms deal to buy Ariel. We are unable to trace this Severine but have a description”  
  
M could see something else in her Chief of Staff. “She fucked up again” M asked. Tanner nodding and telling her both Merovingian and Janus had survived the attack and had driven Double Oh Seven off.  
  
“No other leads” M didn't know why she was asking. Tanner shaking his head was not a surprise.  
  
“Put Double Oh Seven on station in Macau” M ordered.  
  
As M mulled over Ben Coulter. The time required to set this up and the planning. Something did not fit. The time frames were off. The theft of the dive, Ben Coulter was at that school. He was still at the school when the fist hacking attempt occurred. This attack was too long in the planning to be just the exQ Branch employee. There had to have been someone before him.  
  
Arriving home at the end of the day M froze. There bold as brass. Perched on the window frame at the end of her dining room. Drinking her late husband's best scotch. Looking tired and a bit haggard, James Bond. “You're alive” M said.  
  
“Didn't get my post card” James said with a casual drawl. Giving an innocent and teasing smile.  
  
When It became clear James was his usual patriotic self. Here after seeing the attack on MI6. M felt a bone deep relief. For a moment she even considered letting him stay the night but it would not be good to let the operative become too familiar with her. It was better to maintain a professional distance.  
  
\--  
  
M could barely contain her glee. Despite how tired he looked James Bond was mission fit. Only a slight drop in marksmanship from the badly healed shoulder wound. He was a born Double Oh he would never hesitate or give up, he would pursue something to the ends of the earth. He had even presented Tanner with a clue to who had taken the drive. A sliver of a bullet his doctor had not been able to remove.  
  
M gave the man across from her a smile. The politician wanted to squirm but held himself still. “Mr Mallory we have got a new lead to pursue. It may lead to the man who originally took the drive but that is all I can say for the moment. Dismissed”  
  
Mallory stood and walked out. Not bothering with any form of civility. They were now enamies. M knew he was after her job and she would fight him tooth and nail for it.  
  
Tanner returned and James followed him. M sat back listening to the briefing. And watched the dark smile Bond gave one of the images. “Him” James said indicating one of the men. M's concerns grew when Tanner mentioned Patrice had a hit in Shanghai in two days. Ordering James to Shanghai.  
  
James Bond needed a Double Oh designation to cover what he would do. Only one Double Oh had pissed her off enough in the past few days. And M wanted to give Bond his number back so Moneypenny was doomed to demotion. M ordered Tanner to get Moneypenny on the line.  
  
“Ms Moneypenny. You failed to eliminate Merovingian or his wife nor were you able to eliminate Janus. Bond has come out of retirement and will now clean up your mess and has been reinstated as Double Oh Seven.”  
  
“Yes ma'am” Eve snapped in response.  
  
“IT IS MA'AM AS IN HAM. I AM NOT YOUR MUM” M screamed into the phone and slammed it down.  
  
\--  
  
M and Tanner sat listening to Bond's report on his meeting with Patrice. The man's voice coming from the speaker on her desk. She had heard the evasiveness more times than she could remember and it brought a sense of comfort. It was so vague and overly innocent. Delivered in a tone the said 'Forgive me' and 'I didn't mean to do it'. She still snapped with exasperation, “You killed him”  
  
“I think it was the sudden stop that killed him” James responded innocently. Then there was a purring quality that he used when it was time to make amends. “He hasn't been paid yet. Payment will be made at a casino in Macau”  
  
M controlled herself. The next location screaming a warning. She did not want James stumbling across Coulter. “Get to it” M ordered.  
  
Getting Moneypenny on line and dismissing Tanner. “You may be presented with a chance to redeem yourself, Ms Moneypenny. Bond is on his way to Macau. You will shadow him. If he finds Ariel, his allegiances may become clouded. In that case you will eliminate Bond and Ariel and take up the investigation. Do not fail”  
  
“Yes, mu, ma'am” Moneypenny responded stumbling over the pronunciation.  
  
“Very good Ms Moneypenny” M said and hung up.  
  
\--  
  
Tanner was giving a rundown. James had arrived in Macau and was resting before he went to the casino. Finishing he tided up his papers and left. Pulling out a bottle, M poured herself a bourbon savouring the woody flavour. Sitting back she kicked off her shoes taking a few minutes to relax.  
  
A tapping against the glass door. Looking to it. A tall lean man, broad shoulders giving him a tapering carrot shape. Long face and short shaggy dark hair. A sinking feeling he was nearly a week early. Calling in Double Oh Two.  
  
Listened to his report. The deep voice with the covered welsh accent. He was back only a few hours. His mission aborted. Finishing his report, “All that time and effort for my target to be flattened by a drunk driver”  
  
Tanner burst into the office interrupting the meeting. “Five names have been released and someone is threatening to upload our entire archive. We have traced the source of the upload” Tanner said with a bit of happiness, it wasn't all bad news.  
  
With her suspicion of Ben Coulter. M had been poring over his past. When Tanner gave the detail of the upload, M became concerned. The address in Cambridge was known to her. “Tanner, keep this quiet we will deal with it” M ordered then dismissed Tanner  
  
Looking to Bill Fairbanks. “I want you to go in alone. That was Ben Coulter's student flat. Be careful and eliminate Coulter as a priority”  
  
\--  
  
Finding the student flat was easy enough. The terrace street was almost empty. Only a few occupied the rest empty while the universities were closed for the summer. It was like many Fairbanks had seen before flat fronted houses, uniform rows, in red brick. Only the pavement in front of them, no gardens. The only gaps were halfway along the row of houses, communal access ways to the lanes that ran along the back of the gardens.  
  
Carefully studying the ground floor flat for a few hours. Fairbanks circled to the back then front several times. It looked like no one was there. However if someone could launch a point blank missile attack on MI6. Fairbanks was not taking a chance.  
  
Approaching under the cover of darkness. Climbing the back wall. Fairbanks came up to the frosted bathroom window. It was the only one not open. It was old. The window, not even double glazed. The wooden frame, peeling white paint and rotten wood underneath. With very little noise the wood splintered and gave way under the most minor of force.  
  
Climbing through. The Double Oh listened intently. Stepping into the bath directly under the window and then onto the floor. Smelly and dirty came to the mind. 'Seen cleaner third world sewers' Fairbanks mused on the state of the student flat.  
  
Opening the door into a narrow hall. The pane of the front door, letting in the only light. A shaft of orange/yellow from a lamp post outside.  
  
Silently Fairbanks stepped out into the long narrow hall. Five closed doors, all with locks on them. Only the kitchen and bathroom didn't have a lock on the hall side of the door. As he had just come from the bathroom Fairbanks went to the door beside the front door and the only other without a lock.  
  
With nothing in the kitchen. Fairbanks started by pressing an ear to all the other doors. He had tried to look in the windows earlier. Apart from the kitchen only one of the back rooms had left a gap when they had drawn the curtain.  
  
Pulling out a lock pick Fairbanks opened the first room. A bed dominated the once lounge. A condom had been tossed and hung on a bedside lampshade. Something was rotting. And there was the stale smell of sweat and sex.  
  
Looking under the bed Fairbanks found plates of old food some of it moving and flies buzzing about. Shaking his head he moved on, with a slight disgust at how the students lived.  
  
The next room was a girl's. It was fresher smelling but still dirty with discarded make-up littering the floor. This one had been a bedroom originally and Fairbanks opened the inbuilt wardrobe. Silently closing the door when he wanted to slam it.  
  
The next two rooms were tiny. Just a single bed in each and both as dirty as the first. Then came the the last room.  
  
The moment Fairbanks opened the door he knew he found something. There was a glow being projected on the wall. Pushing the door further it was another girl's room by the clothing that had been left behind.  
  
Stepping in Fairbanks saw his target. He was sitting at a dressing table on the wall to the right. With his back to the door. In the refection of the mirror Fairbanks could see Coulter had not changed much since the last time they saw each other. The hacker had not heard him and had not looked up from the screen. The tapping of keys in a regular tempo.  
  
Moving along the side of the bed and around the foot. Fairbanks stood directly behind the hacker. He was about to alert Coulter to his presence when Fairbanks saw a shadow coming into the room behind him. The new one was dressed in black and with a scarred face. He had at least an inch on him and was moving silently. Their eyes meeting in the mirror. Fairbanks turned to confront the greater threat and he felt stinging in his thigh, that then turned into blinding pain.  
  
The electric current caused the muscles to tense and he was falling. The taser stopped and the ghost was on him. A punch had Fairbanks' world going dark.  
  
When Fairbanks woke there was to much sensory information to process before he had even opened his eyes. He was sitting, propped up against something, the headboard of the bed by the feel of the mattress under him. His arms and shoulders were tied along the top of the bed frame. His hands dangling over the end. The surface was cold and felt like thick solid wood. His body was chilled and free of clothing as his hard cock felt like the skin would split with the pressure of his erection.  
  
Opening his eyes. At the bottom of the bed. The only light was the laptop illuminating the Hacker's face. Casting an eerie reflection in the mirror. Coulter was still sitting with his back to him and concentrating on the screen. The corners of the room were black and the ghost could either be bathed in one of the darknesses or be outside for all Fairbanks knew.  
  
Looking at his right arm tied along the top rail of the bed frame. A rope was coiled around his arm and shoulders keeping it attached the frame. His hand was free to move but he couldn't touch anything of importance. His arm couldn't even wriggle. His left arm was the same on the other side.  
  
Fairbanks' arms and upper torso were immobile. Trying to look down a rope around his neck became known as it tightened. Even though he made a noise, Coulter didn't look up, confirming the Hacker had known he was a wake for some time. His legs were tied to the bottom corners of the bed and another rope kept his middle secure.  
  
“I'm at your mercy. Time to take your revenge” Fairbanks drawled. The infuriating hacker ignored him for several moments.  
  
Without looking up the hacker finally answered him. “You may find this hard to believe, Double Oh Two. You personally, were not even a consideration. However you presence dose give me the opportunity to show you all my new skills”  
  
Fairbanks watched the hacker stand. He turned and Fairbanks saw he was wearing an expensive tailored three piece. Coulter gave him a half smile as he unbuckled his belt. The trousers dropped and were kicked away.  
  
The white silk shirt sticking out from under the waistcoat, hanging low, almost to mid thigh. Keeping the suit jacket, waistcoat, shirt and tie in place.  
  
Fairbanks watched as the hacker drew his hands up the side of his thighs raising the bottom of the shirt with the move. A pair of black briefs were shown before the hacker hooked his fingers at the side. Keeping his legs straight Coulter held the sides of the briefs as he bent at the waist. Lowering the underwear to the floor.  
  
Fairbanks got a glimpse, in the mirror. Two round globes and something glinting from in between the cheeks of Coulter's arse. When Coulter stood the purple angry head of his erection poked out from the parting of his shirt. Coulter spread his legs slightly and in the mirror the Double oh could see the shirt being lifted up, a hand skimming the crack of his arse and something being pulled out. Coulter lifted his head up and bit his lower lip, giving a gasp and slight thrust as he pulled the thing out.  
  
Fairbanks wanted to make a comment, that sexual assault was not an uncommon interrogation technique. However Coulter's actions were just a little to out of the ordinary for the Double Oh to be comfortable antagonising with. So he remained silent until he knew what was happening.  
  
“I once came without my Master's consent. Ha had a slave do this to me as punishment. I was begging for forgiveness before my punishment started. Six times and I was sore. 10 and I was screaming. 20 and I was crying, silently. ” Coulter mused as he stalked closer and onto the bed.  
  
Fairbanks fixed him with an emotionless hard stare. Coulter climbing onto the bed and on all fours up his body. He would not give in to anything the hacker wanted. With a knee either side of his hips, the hacker sat on his lap. Fairbanks' cock nestled against a moist heat almost penetrating Coulter.  
  
The Hacker pulled a small tablet from the inside pocket of his jacket. Holding it up for the Double Oh to see. “I'm so glad your STD check was clean. A condom would offer a desensitisation that would be unacceptable.” The simple statement alerted Fairbanks to the knowledge Coulter was still in their system.  
  
Fairbanks refused to make a noise as the tight heat enveloped his aching erection. The hacker then grasped the ropes around his biceps for leverage. His fingers dug into his skin and muscle as they were forced under the coil.  
  
Then the rhythmic tightening and loosening of muscles accompanied the quick trusts of the hacker's hips. Fairbanks refused to groan as his cock was expertly massaged. He was straight, the sexual aspect with with men were the worst part of the job for Fairbanks. However he could admit on a physical level, Coulter was good at this.  
  
“I met Doctor Lecter again. Master Merovingian wanted him to do a psychological work up on me. I helped him cook an exquisite meal. He enjoyed feeding me the delicately prepared dishes. I also met Mr Briss, he supplied the meat...”  
  
He always hated it when the bad guy started monologuing, Fairbanks kept silent. Feeling his orgasm mounting. He was presented with a choice. Give into a weaker one now and show how the hacker was affecting him. Or try to hold on and possibly black out from a more intense one later.  
  
Choosing a quick release Fairbanks started thrusting as well. The thought the Hacker may object a risk he hoped for. Surprisingly the hacker allowed him to thrust and he even changed his tempo to bring him off quicker. Coulter continued to talk.  
  
“I was conditioned against causing harm. But I could witness it. I witness Mr Briss butcher a young man and a young woman to supply the meat. He started by tying a tourniquet around the upper thighs and skinning the legs. Their legs were like striped chicken legs, still attached to their bodies. I carried the meat from Mr Briss to Dr Lecter for him to cook. When it came to the brain it was Dr Lecter who took over. Did you know a person can survive their brain being butchered. Dr Lecter cut out a piece of the woman's brain, she watched as he fed it to me raw...”  
  
Fairbanks came. Coulter not having broken his story or stride. It was a physical release, no more intense than the morning wank to get rid of the erection. The finger digging in between the rope and his biceps was pulled out. Fairbanks watched as the hacker pulled out a felt pen.  
  
Using his teeth the hacker pulled the lid off. Then the pen was brought to Fairbanks' pectoral. The writing was upside down but he could read it. '#1 - 00:06:43 - no reaction'. The cap of the pen was replaced and put back in the hacker's pocket.  
  
Fairbanks met the green calculating eyes as the hacker started to move his hips again. Fairbanks realised he erection had not wilted after his orgasm and his cock was rather sensitive still. Again Fairbanks' orgasm hit and his cock felt overstimulated. There was also more of the story.  
  
The moment Fairbanks felt the hacker write. '#2 - 00:06:32 - groaning'. The hips started moving again. A new story as well. This one about being drowned, daily until Coulter willing drowned himself.  
  
Fairbanks knew the hacker had broken, possibly gone insane but he could not show regret. That was how the game was played. Why M had ordered him to lie to 007 Fairbanks didn't know, he should have know the rules as well. And accepted Coulter's loss.  
  
'#3 - 00:07:25 - whimpering/groaning/signs of pain'  
  
“That one took a longer time. Are you getting tired or are you wanting to enjoy the pleasure? Or is it the story?” The hacker taunted him, starting to ride the painful reaction again. The accompanying story was about a friend being murdered.  
  
'#4 - 00:07:23 - discomfort/whimpering' The hacker finished writing the latest stat. The story started with the hacker talking about a rape. Then those eyes went harder. “Did you ever wonder what happened to Double Oh Nine? Or why M was too frightened to send some one other than a loyal lapdog?”  
  
Fairbanks let the words wash over him as Coulter described the death of Peabody. The hacker was trying to turn him with the sob story. He would not let it happen. He endured the torture like any other interrogation.  
  
'#8 - 00:09:43 - pain/yelling'  
  
'#12 - 00:09:45 - begging/pain/yelling'  
  
'#15 - 00:13:08 - begging/screaming/crying'  
  
'#24 - 00:15:18 - crying'  
  
Barely able to keep focus. The pen came to his forehead. Fairbanks couldn't make out what was written. When the hacker stood he was bow legged. Fairbanks' cock was on fire and he had not lost his erection once.  
  
The hacker looked to a dark corner. “You think James will turn..”  
  
Fairbanks saw the hacker freeze and cower. The man with burn marks decorating the left side of his face stepped out of the darkness that shielded him. Backhanding the hacker sending him to the floor and hissed, “Заткнись”  
  
Even through his pain and outward appearance, to be oblivious of the two men. Fairbanks listened. He memorised what he could. Committed the strange Russian word to memory. Even if he could not understand it someone else would, as long as he remembered it.  
  
With hooded eyes Fairbanks watched the hacker dress quickly under the glare of the burned man. The laptop was closed and the room was sent into pitch darkness.  
  
He could hear the two men moving off and heard the front door slam. Fairbanks had been trying to free himself since before the hacker had been riding him raw. Even now, after hours, his arms were as secure as when he fist woke. Closing his eyes, just for a moment.  
  
Fairbanks woke to the sound of the front door being broken down. The heavy sound of boots and the other rooms were searched. The door burst open and light spilled in burning his eyes. “In here” a man shouted.  
  
Fairbanks heard the man giving a warning and a woman ordering him out of the way. “What the.. REPORT” M snapped heedless of his state.  
  
As Fairbanks' eyes adjusted. His now thankfully soft cock was shrivelled and small from it's abuse. Still covered in cum and other dried substances.  
  
“Coulter and a Man, Russian, blond, burned face and neck, they want to turn Double Oh Seven, the only thing the Russian said was 'Заткнись' don't know the translation. Ma'am“ Fairbanks rattled off.  
  
“At least you can say ma'am correctly” M responded.  
  
Fairbanks snapped a glare at the silver haired woman. His mind screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING'    
  
\--  
  
Getting back to base M contacted Moneypenny. Rescinding the kill order because Coulter was in England not wherever Bond was. She listened to the Operative's report. Moneypenny was part of the Navy team heading to an island were James' radio signal had stopped moving.  
  
M paced her office. Listening to the radio chatter from the Navy assault team. Tanner entering. “Nothing special. The Russian term translates as Shut Up” Tanner said.  
  
Reports of an unknown man forcing Bond into a William Tell competition. A woman being freed, Bond's forced target and apparently the Severine they had been looking for. After the the assault Bond came on the line. “He says his name is Raoul Silva. From the way he speaks I suspect he is exMI6, either an operative or Double Oh. Has a major hangup on you. The woman might be useful, he wanted her dead. She has first hand knowledge of Silva's operation” Bond reported.  
  
Switching to Moneypenny. M issued her orders. “Stay with this Silva. Do not leave him alone with Bond”  
  
“I want them back NOW” M ordered everyone.  
  
Picking up a folder. M went in search of the makeshift medical. Finding the man she was looking for in a bed. Inspected the writing on his forehead with a hand mirror. 'He didn't have five minutes either'  
  
With the supporting evidence of Coulter, a Russian and James suspecting another ghost from her past. M could now place the one of the other quotes. Holding out a service photo for the Double Oh to see. “That's him” Fairbanks declared.  
  
It was looking like she was not the only target. Alec Trevelyan and Ben Coulter were working with whoever Bond was bringing back. The relationship between Trevelyan and Bond was a secret but since she saw how Bond reacted to Coulter's death. She looked at James' past, the evidence had been there since his Eaton days where he and Trevelyan first met. It was embarrassing that neither she or MI6 had picked up on Bond and Trevelyan. Now Trevelyan has got his hands on Colter, another of James' interests.  
  
There was no clue Alec had survived the missile attack on the Russian factory. There was a suspicion James could have survived the fall. The attack on MI6 now looked to be aimed at her with the hope of drawing out a loyal Bond then trying to convince him that she was the badguy.  
  
M smiled to herself. The Double Oh in the bed stiffened, on edge with that soft dangerous smile. He had seen that smile, usually just before someone died.  
  
She could use this. If James could be convinced Trevelyan, Coulter and Silva were betraying her, the country, MI6 and Bond himself. The relationship would not matter. Loyalty was what he had faith in. He would go after all of them, without question. She may even turn the tables on the politicians make it look like they were giving into terrorism in dismissing her.  
  
M felt giddy as she returned to her office. “Yes this could work” M mused.


	23. Skyfall Part 2

M was on form. Mallory held his head in his hand as he propped his elbow on the table. The career politician who had went to university, studied politics, joined the party and had never fought a real battle in her life. She played right into M's manipulative hands and M was trouncing all of them for it.  
  
M's speech was full of sound bites that would play well in the press and media. 'Oh god she's quoting poetry from her dead husband' Mallory thought. It showed her as emotional, sympathetic, formidable, intelligent. Everything a person could want as the head of the Secret Intelligence Service.  
  
He had been there when that Operative had returned from the dead. M had been growing in confidence ever since. He had been there when that Operative returned home the conquering hero. The badguy wrapped up for M like a war prize and a willing witness for good measure. Severine described a cruel man who just wanted to burn the world.  
  
He had been there when M had explained who the perpetrator was and how he was not working alone. How Rodriguez was a traitor, how there were two others. That there was a British front to the war on her, MI6 and the country. How one of them arranged to destroy the building and kill those working there. The death toll was high but Mallory knew it could have been higher if the anonymous warning hadn't gone up. She had explained how the other one of them tortured 002. How the leaked stories in the press were down to the same person.  
  
Mallory had seen the manipulations as she explained the two accomplices were here. The sympathetic voice had confused him to begin with. Until she had looked at Double Oh Seven and said, “Alec Trevelyan is alive and so is the person you knew as Q. They wish to turn you against this country”  
  
Mallory understood the Operative had a relationship to the two men and M was showing sympathy to the conflict in the Operative. She even offered to assign the recovering Double Oh Two if Double Oh Seven couldn't face his friends. He refused and Mallory had seen the determination in the Operative's eyes and the loyalty he had in his Commanding Officer.  
  
Mallory was pulled back to the room when M sat down. Somehow both smug and humble at the same time. Mallory knew they had lost another round to her even if some of the others hadn't. Even some of the press were asking why the government had given in to the person who hacked them.  
  
Clare Dower. Mallory had no respect for. For someone with a degree she was as thick as two short planks. She still thought she was in a position of victory. Knowing it wouldn't play well with the party or the media. “Could we hear from someone else, just for the sake of variety” he said with a bored tone, indicating she should shut up.  
  
The phone of M's Chief of Staff started vibrating drawing his attention. Mallory cringed as Dower made a comment. M responded to the petulant child masquerading as an MP.  
  
M took the phone and just as she was about to make her excuses. Mallory saw a man with unhealthy pale skin and bleach blond hair sticking out from a flat police hat. He started moving, recognising Silva. Following the committee bench to the side of the room, screams and gunfire sounding.  
  
Seeing one of the armed police officers who had been killed. Mallory darted across the open space, snatching the gun and pressing into the doorway for cover. Aiming at the source of the gunfire Mallory fired but it was a mess. Officer was shooting officer. Friend and foe were indistinguishable and he had lost sight of Silva.  
  
M and Tanner were behind her upturned table. They were pinned down. There was no cover between the witness table and the sides of the room. Looking up, the door on the other side of the room was ripped open and Double Oh Seven was there. He was sweating and looked like he had been running.  
  
Mallory watched Bond shoot a fire extinguisher. The pressurised can exploded in white mist. Mallory lay covering fire as the Double Oh made his way to M. She was then pulled from the room and Mallory was about to leave the scene to meet up with M when he felt a pain rip through his arm.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet. Mallory pushed through the door. Travelling the corridors he came to the main entrance of the committee room. The two policemen with Silva lay dead and there was no sign of the man. “STAND DOWN” Mallory bellowed.  
  
The gun fire stopped. When the smoke cleared. Silva was gone, M was gone, Bond was gone. Grabbing Tanner, Mallory demanded to know where Bond had taken M. The Chief of Staff shook his head and gave a shrug.  
  
Letting Tanner get back to base. Mallory had to get his arm seen to before he could follow. Arriving at the MI6 bunker he found the Chief of Staff doing and admirable job. Even though there was no sign of M. Her car had been found, abandoned.  
  
“The only lead we have is Bond's car. We think he picked it up from storage. We're trying to track it but after leaving London he switched to back roads. With little CCTV or speed cameras he disappeared” Tanner said.  
  
“Personal Locator” Mallory asked. Tanner shook his head.  
  
“During the hacking all Locater information was corrupted. It will take weeks to find a random signal in the cellular network, manually” Tanner informed.  
  
“Was Bond working with Silva” Mallory asked.  
  
Tanner shrugged his shoulders only the good one moving. “We don't know”  
  
Continuing his report, “After Double Oh Two indicated the hacker might still be in our system. Q Branch severed the data lines to cut him off. With our system isolated the internal firewalls were not the priority they should have been. The laptop Bond brought back with Silva was just a transmitter. The moment we plugged it in the hacker had access to our systems again. While Bond was with the technicians in Q branch, the hacker disengaged the bunker security. And Silva escaped with Bond pursuing. Bond could be involved or not, it's just, we can not tell”  
  
Mallory sighed, with the utter mess. They were figurative headless chickens and they couldn't rely on anything. Heading into M's office he took the woman's chair. Pulling out the bottle he knew was there. The two men sat drinking the bourbon. There was nothing more they could personally do. Both had an arm in a sling. Mallory from the gun shot and Tanner from the attack on MI6 where he was hit by falling shrapnel.  
  
Tanner saying the doctors were still deciding on amputation. The circulation problematic and with severe nerve damage it was a lump strapped to his chest. Mallory commiserated, talking about his blood loss.  
  
Eve burst in. Any hope there was good news ended when she informed the Foreign Secretary had arrived. The big man with beady black eyes and balding head entered. “Well what did you call me here for” Creedy demanded  
  
Both Mallory and Tanner looked at each other. “We didn't call” Mallory informed.  
  
“You said you were negotiating to end this fiasco” The Foreign Secretary blasted.  
  
Mallory and Tanner were stumped. Then one of the secretaries was quickly coming up to the glass door behind the senior politician. Knocking, in a slight panic and aware of the people around her. “There's a problem with Mr Coulter's party. His Bodyguards are refusing to disarm” She said.  
  
Instructing the Foreign Secretary to remain there. Mallory and Tanner went to meet their guest. “Ben Coulter was killed on a mission with Double Oh Two” Tanner said in genuine confusion.  
  
Rounding on the Chief of Staff. Mallory looked at him. M was concerning him. All these dead people coming back and wanting her dead and the damage they had done. “Find out what M did not want to be known about Ben Coulter” Mallory ordered.  
  
Tanner went to find Double Oh Two while Eve showed him to the dead person, wondering if he was new or if M had suspected his involvement. And what else she has buried under 'Need to Know'.  
  
The entrance to the Bunker was tense. The two bodyguards, one woman and one man. Both with black hair and eyes their faces long and thin. They wore their firearms openly on their belt holsters. Illegal for Britain, only police and military permitted to have hand guns.  
  
The two in the centre Mallory thought to be in charge. A tall lean man in dark brown three piece suit in a slim seventies cut. With a mane of black hair and green eyes. Looking directly at him. Then a shorter, yonger man with pale blue eyes, rounder face and shoulder length black hair. He was dressed in a dark blue two piece suit and a metallic silk tie that matched his eyes.  
  
After everything that had happened. If they wanted to attack. Mallory didn’t think that being unarmed would stop them. “Ben Coulter?” Mallory said and the taller thin man in the middle nodded.  
  
Mallory gave his own name, extending his hand. The man stood forward and shook the politician's hand. He then introduced himself and not by Ben Colter. His companion was also introduced. Both with rather strange names. The Q he suspected to be the same one M mentioned erlier.  
  
Mallory and Eve lead the way back to the executive Branch. In M's office they used her desk as a conference table. The Foreign Secretary at the head. Q at the foot. Mallory sat to the right of the Foreign Secretary with U to the right of Q and the bodyguards behind him.  
  
Q smiled at Creedy who sent a curious look to U. The delicate young man gave the senior politician a smile and wave. Mallory didn't like the curious look on the politician or the smug relaxed look on Q.  
  
The door opened. Q looked to Tanner and Double Oh Two entering. Q dismissed the Double Oh and turned his attention back to Mallory and the Foreign Secretary. “M has made too many personal enemies. Over the last few weeks you have seen but a few of them unite. You now have a choice. Let their anger end with Mansfield or let it find focus on Britain as well.” Q said.  
  
“Four disgruntled employees” Mallory started and Q's chuckling interrupting him.  
  
“It started with four disgruntled employees. There are six former Double Ohs, four technical services personnel, Janus, The Syndicate, King Industries, The Carver Group.” Q mused and Mallory waited. They had a killer blow.  
  
Mallory watched as Q brought attention to his male companion. “Foreign Secretary you were a guest of Adam Sutler. Where you met my friend, I believe you took his virginity” Q said  
  
Creedy's eyes snapped to the young man beside the negotiator. He remembered Adam Sutler, his house and his slaves who he enjoyed. He had not been the only one at the country house and he was not the only one from the government. “We should draw a line under this” Creedy demanded.  
  
Fairbanks couldn't hold his tongue any more. “You can not negotiate” He shouted unable to understand the politicians. Q gave the Operative a sympathetic smile. “You must forgive Double Oh Two. It's hard to confront your rapist and know there is nothing you can do about it”  
  
Fairbanks spluttered. “Ye, No. He didn't rape me” Fairbanks insisted. None in the room were convinced. Tanner, trying to get the Fairbanks to leave in the delicate situation.  
  
Q still looking at the man who had betrayed him to Merovingian. Resulting in his enslavement. “You know how the game is played. And my marks should wash off in a couple of weeks” Q shot.  
  
Eve moved to help Tanner escort the Double Oh out. Jon and Arya took up a defensive position about to judge the man an unacceptable threat.  
  
When Double Oh Two had been thrown out of the room. It left Mallory alone with a person who had levelled the home of the foreign security service. A compromised boss. And a missing Director. “M?” Mallory demanded.  
  
“Like any good M. You will put her name on the memorial wall and never again ask about her. All for the greater good” Q responded.  
  
With his boss insisting that the negotiation take place. Mallory gave in and started the talks with the terrorist. Q starting, “There will be no negotiations until Severine is brought here”  
  
\--  
  
In the highlands of Scotland. In the desolate Skyfall lodge. M sat, tied to a heavy, carved dinning chair with a laptop on the table in font of her. She watched, an image of Mallory speaking to the person wearing the camera. She had been sacrificed for peace with the various groups she had offended. She recognised Coulter's voice behind the camera.  
  
Rodriguez/Silva was pacing to room like a caged animal. Bond was skulking in a corner. Trevelyan was looking at her. The predecessor of Bond was behind her somewhere and M refused to look for him.  
  
“Four Double Ohs and not one willing to kill a little old lady” M mused. She refused to show fear to these men. If they wanted remorse or sympathy they would be disappointed. The only ones who had impressed was Coulter and Bond. There was no doubt Coulter was the technical mastermind behind all this. Bond was far more duplicitous than she had ever given him credit for. And Colter was expertly manipulating Mallory. The rest were little more than the goons in the situation.  
  
Silva raised his gun to her again. It was the third time he had done it. He was the same lost little boy she remembered. As long as she didn't give him want he wanted(remorse or fear would even be enough) and didn't provoke him he would never pull the trigger. To him she was his Mommy, it was worse then Moneypenny's mum. Rodriguez backed down after a hate filled speech.  
  
“To bad Coulter isn't here. He is the only one with the balls to do it” M mused, making sure her tone was perfectly factual or she would set Rodriguez off. Like when she saw the tear in her office. Bond growled, confirming he was doing this for the hacker rather than himself.  
  
Trevelyan raised his gun at her for the first time. “Are you going to give me the same five minutes I gave you? I hope you secured the comms this time, can't have people listening in, although you have Coulter for minor things like that now. I mean, my god Trevelyan, If you had done the job right you would have had all the time in the world and I wouldn't have had to clean up your mess.” There it was the tiny speck of doubt. By force of will Trevelyan had become a Double Oh but unlike James he never really wanted it. And that meant he might not have been as careful as he should have been and in M's opinion wasn't. She was banking in Trevelyan having the same suspicion.  
  
“Mr Lang. Are you going to join the party or are you going to hide back there all night” M said, still not trying to look at James' predecessor.  
  
Lang's voice floated from behind her. “Save your breath. I'm not going to shoot you but I won't stop them”  
  
She had to be careful. Silva could react badly to this if she got it wrong. Looking to James. He was loyal and she was sure all those different loyalties were coming into conflict. Loyalty to her, the country, Trevelyan, Coulter. There was no doubt there was a storm of emotions in him and she needed to tip then in her direction. “I am sorry. In more ways than one I regret not letting you go for Coulter.”  
  
“Sorry! Sorry! Why are you sorry for him and not me” Silva demanded.  
  
M pitched her voice maternal and soft, “Because you truly did know what you were doing. You knew the dangers you courted. Coulter didn't”  
  
“You, evil, old, bat. Do you not see what you did to me, to us...” Silva continued to rant and M wondered if he would pull the party trick with his face again. Like a child in a tantrum Silva slunk away to a corner and only the sound of Coulter and Mallory from the laptop could be heard.  
  
“Could I have a cup of tea” M mused. She had been tied to this chair for a few hours and had not been offered refreshment. And it didn't look like the situation would be resolved soon.  
  
“I have an Idea!”  
  
\--  
  
In the dark. Driving up to the small two story cottage. The gravel drive crunching under the tiers of James' Aston. The property surrounded by trees and a boundary privet hedge. Q and U pulled open the central front door. James hugged Q then moved onto U. Alec doing the same.  
   
Sitting around a rectangle pine table. Coffees, teas or in the case of U milk in hand. The classic kitchen of an old stone cottage, low ceilings and a little dark. Slate floors, white walls and an old fashioned deep square sink. The dawn soon coming. One window looked over the drive with established trees shading it. The back window looked over a large lawn with roses and apple trees.  
  
Q's negotiations going better than any had dreamed of. Silva had honoured his word, after Skyfall he had vanished. Leaving Severine in Alec and James' custody. Returning to Cambridge they had not spoken of what had happened to Olivia Mansfield. A coordinated media campaign was lying the blame on M and a rouge Agent. Silva having been reported dead along with Mansfield. Everyone pushed back the papers Q hand brought back from the negotiations.  
  
“We all have amnesty” Q mused.  
  
“They still want me as Double Oh Seven” James said to the group.  
  
“I was given Double Oh Two” Alec said.  
  
“Mallory wants me as the real Q” Q added.  
  
“I have a British passport and an offer to join MI6” Jon said.  
  
“So do I” Arya said  
  
“I can look after the household” U asked hopefully of his masters.  
  
“I can help” Severine said looking to Jon with a sly smile.  
  
“Mallory wants to keep us close” Alec said.  
  
“Go or Stay” James said.  
  
James looked to Q, U and Severine in turn. “A free choice. Return to the train, Stay or go somewhere else”  
  
James then looked to U, to answer first. The Slave looked between his masters and Q for a hint. With them all working he and Severine would be responsible for the household. He had not liked the train but had liked those he was with. “Wherever my Masters are is where I want to be” U insisted.  
  
Alec and James snorted at the non answer and got the same from Severine. “Go or Stay we will follow our Masters” Q said.  
  
“I would prefer to be where the FSB are less likely to get us”  Jon said looking to his sister.  
  
“We stay for now” Alec said.  
  
The creak of floorboards and the light thump of someone coming down stairs. The pine door opened and the old man entered. Dressed in pyjamas and long burgundy dressing gown. His grey hair long and falling in front of his eyes, protected by thick square frames. “You're all back. And someone new” Sixsmith drawled and looked to Severine.  
  
“Yes. And let me. You sit down” Q said guiding the man away from the kettle and to the table.  
  
“So considerate. Always helpful, always has been. What is it now, Q? Third name I have known him as” Sixsmith said and Q felt the same sense of fulfilment, like when his masters praised him.  
  
“He lives to please” James said casually.  
  
“I had worried when his letters stopped. But I have never seen him looking happier” Sixsmith mused then thanked Q for the mug of tea.  
  
“Oh my boy” Sixsmith said to U. “You were asking about that book the boy was reading. I was in town yesterday and saw one. It's in my study. You can read English I hope.”  
  
“Yes Mr Sixsmith, thank you” U said and a nod from Alec and he went to go get the book.  
  
When U sat down beside him. Q leaned over and saw a comic book in the other slave's hands. U liked to read but the novels their masters had were a bit hard going for a person only taught to read so they could understand signs and instructions. “Batman. I always preferred the Beano” Q whispered and gave the other slave a smile.  
  
Q then glanced at his old lover. The man had know there was something strange going on the moment he and Alec pitched up on the doorstep. Rufus always looked like a dottering, old and charming man but Q had read the letters Sixsmith and Frobisher exchanged. Frobisher was verging on being a prostitute and was an outright thief. Sixsmith was his fence taking the stolen books, silver, whatever and selling it on and returning the money to Frobisher.  
  
Then when he insisted Q and his friends stay. U's conduct, intelligent, able to speak several languages but not knowing what a comic book was. Also the way both he and U acted, only able to keep up a pretence of being normal for a short period of time had made Sixsmith suspicious. So, with his master Alec's consent. Q sneaked into Rufus' room. He lay down with the man like he used to and told him everything. From the arrest shortly after Q graduated, his imprisonment, recruitment, betrayal, slavery to being a terrorist and what they had planned.  
  
Q saw Rufus through the anger at those who hurt him and worry for what they were doing. In the end Rufus was the man he always was. Like with the original Frobisher, the first time they met and this time. Rufus accepted even if he didn't understand. In front of Sixsmith they kept up an act, as if Q was visiting with his new lovers and friends. Sixsmith overlooked there weren't terrorists, slaves, owners, mercenaries and assassins under his roof.  
  
Q lifted his head from where he was reading with U. Looking at Sixsmith. “I can prove that the police won't break the door down. I got you a knighthood”  
  
“Of course you did” Rufus said. Not quite believing the tall tail.  
  
“I wouldn't doubt him. He has the nuts of the government in one hand and MI6 the other” James teased.  
  



	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight miscount with the chapters. I combined some when posting. There should have been 24 not 26. I then abandoned the idea of a full sequel and wrote a quick oneshot thing, something between an epilogue part 2 and a sequel bringing the chapter count up to 25. It will show how mainly Q with the permission of his masters is doing more damage than a Double Oh to the Syndicate. But there will be times he needs a trigger pulled, or more precisely a faked suicide.

Driving along a narrow country road lined with trees. James' Aston switched for a more practical Land Rover, another behind being driven by Jon. Alec and James in the front. Q and U in the back. U with his nose almost pressed to to the window watching the world fly past.  
  
A low drystone wall started running between the road and the trees. Slowing, the drystone wall becoming a high pillar with an arched wrought iron gate. The wall continuing on but James pulling the car through the gate. The trees still lined a compacted reddish/pink road. Coming out of the treeline into a large area of open grounds, the drive continued up to what could be their new home.  
  
The modern country house, built to resemble a sandstone castle. Two stories, a simple square shape with rounded turret like corners. Long rectangular windows on the ground floor and arched windows on the upper, all in line so it looked like a singe window split half way up rather than indicating an separation between floor. The ramparts, a decoration to add to the illusion of living in a castle.  
  
In the grand foyer. Polished granite floors, carved sandstone stairs, balcony and supports. Only the entrance on the front wall. A pyramid shaped skylight eliminated the area. Three rooms on the left and on the right, two at the back. Apart for the doors furthest back on the right and left walls, were all double and arched.  
  
A balcony on the upper floor going right round looking down on the foyer. A short straight section of stairs going up, then splitting left and right to connect on either side on the upper landing. A set of double doors under each wing of the stairs on the back wall, to access the two big rooms at the back of the building, one already set out as a library. Reception rooms, drawing rooms, kitchen, and dining room, around the balcony bedrooms to spare.  
  
Walked about the grounds. A large lawn area around the house, forests blocked views to the road and the village about ten miles away. Fields gave uninterrupted views to the hills in the distance. “Room for a pool” James observed.  
  
“Needs a bigger garage and probably another out building” Alec mused  
  
“Climate's good” Alec added. The sunny weather warm but not the scorching of the Mediterranean that James preferred. And not as cold as Alec liked to basked in. A compromise the two could live with. As always, when asked Q and U always said their Master's desire was what mattered.  
  
U having stepped into his role as as head of the household. He had a pen and pad ready, already having taken notes as they toured. Noting down decorations, equipment and furniture their masters desired.  
  
Q then looked back at the house that would be their new home. He then looked to his two masters and decided they were his home not a building.  
  
\--  
  
Q didn't take the Quartermaster position. He did take a consulting job. He oversaw MI6's cyber protection. Leaving the rest to someone else. He also oversaw the odd mission and launched a few attacks for MI6. Rarely leaving the house. Like U and Severine, the outside world was not a place they were comfortable in anymore. Severine the best but still needing Jon or Arya whenever she left the house. U and himself would only go out with their masters. Unless ordered to and then it would have to be Jon or Arya, never alone.  
  
James kept Double Oh Seven, taking missions to stave off boredom. Alec refused Double Oh Two and was a consultant. Mallory didn't want to deal with half the people his predecessor talked to. Now he talked to Alec and Alec talked to the people like the Syndicate. Along with the darker elements of the world. Jon and Arya the permanent security at the house.  
  
\--  
  
In the large and modern kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen area from the informal dining area. Q and U silently chuckled. Jon, sitting at the oval table was trying to flirt with a slave and Severine was toying with him. He did not want a slave but he was trying to a court a person that no longer though of themselves as truly free. She would respond as her training dictated. A coy smile one moment assertive teasing the next.  
  
U was in almost a fit of silent laughter. Q called to Severine interrupting the flirting, “He wants the girlfriend thing”  
  
Getting a glare from Jon. Q dropped his mirth seeing the other man not taking the teasing well. “We wish to please our masters. Tell us what you want and it is our desire to do it” Q said. Jon coped with Severine's slavery as he had dealt with Q's. He tried to ignore it and when he couldn't he walked away.  
  
“Is he a Virgin” Severine asked coming to sit beside Q and U at the counter.  
  
Shrugging. “I gave him a blow job. He didn't last long but I thought that was just because we were cooped up for so long” Q said.  
  
U hummed as looked wishfully at the door Jon had walked out of. “What's he like” U asked with an eager light in his eyes.  
  
Q shrugged. “It was dark, I couldn't see. About Six to Seven inched. Circumcised. Untrimmed. Came like a fire hose” Q informed the eager pair.  
  
“What are you three talking about” Arya asked, oblivious as she entered the kitchen.  
  
\--  
  
He trusted his masters but when they walked into the bedroom Q was fitting out as his lab. He could tell that he wouldn't like what they said.  
  
James reclined against a workbench with his arms crossed. Q knew he would not be the one to speak.  
  
Q had been opening boxes on the floor. He shifted to a formal kneeling position. Knees together and palms up with his hands rested on his thighs. Unless there were strange guests, along with U he was nude whenever he was in the house and even around the grounds. Severine the only slave to regularly wear clothes.  
  
Alec moved to stand in front of him and Q looked up. There was sympathy and a little concern. Alec exchanged glances with James before a finger was pushed between his neck and collar, taking firm hold. It was a move to remind him he was a slave and this was his master.  
  
“We are a little worried you may stumble across this” Alec started. Q noticed James had shifted, his muscles tensing in readiness. Whatever Alec was telling him, his masters didn't think he would take it well  
  
“M is alive”  
  
Q froze. She was alone with four Double Ohs, two who really hated her. “How?”  
  
“We couldn't do it” James said.  
  
“Were is she? I'll do it” Q demanded. A twitch of Alec's fingers and Q was having difficulty breathing comfortably.  
  
“This is our decision” Alec ordered.  
  
There was a conflict in him. However, Q felt the words slipping out, with disappointment he gave up on seeing M in a pool of her own blood. “Yes Master”  
  
\--  
  
Amongst the British members of the Syndicate headed by Adam Sutler, was Merovingian. Mallory was there as the newly instated M, Eve(002) by his side in a show of strength. Merovingian and his wife were not pleased with the presence of the woman who had tried to kill them. Persephone complained loudly about the bullet wound she had suffered.  
  
Moving about the guests. Dressed in formal black tie, more formally dressed then the guests. With a tray of champagne. Q held it out to his former Mistress. She looked at him in abject terror. Q smiled and Persephone took a frightened step back. Taking a glass, Q swallowed a quarter then held it out, demonstrating he had not done anything to it. With a trembling hand she took the glass from the slave that had killed. Who's master had not cared one bit and that same master made no effort to hide his dislike for her.  
  
With a pleased bounced Q continued to pass out the glasses. Alec giving him a shake of the head and a smile. No too put out about him tormenting a guest. Merovingian who was standing by his Master raised an eyebrow. Not quite so scared of him.  
  
For some reason Q didn't work up the same level of hate to Merovingian as he did others. The man was, who he was. Q related it to a shark, Merovingian was the shark and M was the one who told him it was safe to go swimming. The shark attacked, as was his nature. It was still M and Cain at the very top of Q's hate list with a few others he had met. With Persephone just below along with the guards and most of teachers at the school and quite a few more. Then Merovingian and the rest.  
  
Then a dark hand took a glass from the tray. The woman with wiry hair and dark eyes looked past Q to Persephone. “I wish she feared me as much” Eve said, quietly.  
   
“I would have preferred if your shot had been fatal, but I think she dose fear you, Madam” Q responded with a smile.  
  
Taking the opportunity to escape the room. Eve followed him as Q went to refill his tray. Just before they entered the kitchen, Q pulled Eve to a stop. “That's the one that protected Persephone” Eve whispered, the sound of Kuku talking to U.  
  
Q nodded. They listened to the Chinese slave apologise to U. For his part in getting U punished. “I was told to diminish your standing, stop another like Ariel from holding a position closer to the Master than my Mistress” Kuku explained.  
  
Hoping to stop the other slave from giving into the darkness he had. Q tried to lead by example. Fully stepping through the door. The large Kitchen filled with the slaves of the guest. All deliberately not looking at the conversation while they listened intently. One of the biggest entertainments for a slave, listening in on the drama going on around them. Showing in U's obsession with soap operas.  
  
Q looked to the round face of the Chinese slave. “I to must apologise for goading Master Janus into humiliating you and your Mistress” Q said.  
  
Kuku stiffened, seeing who was behind Q before acknowledge the apology. “It is quite alright Ari... Q”  
  
“Sorry for shooting you. How did you survive? The bullet should have shredded a kidney at least” Eve said from behind Q.  
  
Kuku bit his lip and a slight blush tinged his cheeks. “It is quite alright, Madam” Kuku said lifting his loose tunic.  
  
Both Eve and U gasped seeing the extreme hourglass figure, supported by a tight white corset. That was hidden by the loose clothing. Arya turned from where she was pulling a tray out the oven to look at what caused the sound.  
  
“I must have missed completely” Eve muttered.  
  
Kuku's eyes flicked to Q. “The others understand now. Some help, even” Kuku said.  
  
Q smiled. Kuku was the most obvious instrument of their Mistress. And the focus for the hostility she fostered. It didn't help that most had though, for a slave he was a snob. There had been no friends or even someone friendly towards him in Merovingian's house. It sounded like that had changed. Q nodded, U and Eve having been given long enough to stare at the tiny waist.  
  
“Is it sore” U asked. Q was thrilled that in the moment of awe inspired curiosity. U was overlooking his anger towards the other slave. Kuku nodded and the two fell into a quiet conversation.  
  
Eve going to Arya to help with the canapés. When they had finished, Kuku picked up the tray they had filled and followed Q with his tray of glasses. Kuku getting a curious look from his mistress when she saw him helping out in their host's household.  
  
When the time came Q was ultimately relieved to see the back of his old Mistress. While U felt the same of the old Master.  
  
\--  
  
Getting a call. After some internal debate. Alec told Q to dress in a suit. They drove for hours before arriving at a country house. It had hight walls and fences surrounding it. The gate guard was expecting them and waved them through.  
  
As they drove up the long drive Q recognised James' predecessor as Double Oh Seven. He was waiting in the car park at the front of the building. He had been screwed over by M several times and had offered to help, all to willingly. The worst, when he had been left in a North Korean jail. Only released when M thought he had talked rather than look for a mole in MI6 who was the actual source for the leaked information.  
  
Q watched his master briefly talk to the man who welcomed them back to England. As a group they headed for the heavy automated glass doors, more in keeping with what should be in front of a modern office building rather than the old house. Like the sign at the front gate. The stain glass window above the door also had 'Ratchet House' on it.  
  
Stepping through. There were medical staff in scrubs, white coats covering normal clothing or in rather traditional nurse uniform. The patients dressed in white dressing gowns and simple plain pyjama like clothing. Most old. Although there were some younger, looking to have mental, emotional or substance issues. One young man was scratching his arm, rasping out in a weak voice to anyone who passed, 'Got some stuff?', 'Need some stuff', 'Make it worth you while'  
  
A forthright and smiling nurse wearing round golden glasses, came up to them. With an upper class accent and an encouraging up lift to her tone. She was also well over six foot and stood taller than the three of them. “I'm sorry to say your mother had a bad episode” The nurse said in pleasant upperclass tones.  
  
Q had the feeling she was suppressing the urge to use words like 'Jolly' and 'spiffing' and 'ginger beer'  
  
In a conservatory Q saw the focus to his hate. He had held onto that feeling for so long it felt like it was a living companion. There seeing and sustaining and comforting him through his worst times.  
  
M's neat short hair was now long and limp. The standard white dressing gown gave her skin a washed out appearance. She looked like an old woman. Not the once formidable head of MI6 who cowed everyone who stood before her.  
  
“Dame Olivia” The Nurse called. She used an indulgent tone meaning she didn't believe the title or name was real. Given some of the people they passed. The nurse was not out of order to think M might be living in her own little world where she was the Director of MI6 or a Knight of the Realm.  
  
Without looking at them. “I am Dame Olivia Mansfield so you can drop that tone” M snapped but her voice was tired and hollow.  
  
Q stepped forward and sat down in the chair beside her. M broke her gaze out the window to look at him. “I do not remember calling for a rent boy” M said. What was left of her spite giving her a moment of force to her words before she sagged again.  
  
“You know how the game is played, M. Double Oh Two was dishonourably discharged. Apparently, during a mission he abandoned a civilian he was required to protect” Q said. To receive a look that would have been a glare if there was any force to it.  
  
M looked back to the grounds beyond the window. Q looked to see Alec and Lang. They were standing back talking to a woman that reminded Q of Madam Cain. She had a hard uncaring attitude about her.  
  
Q frowned at the interaction. “Have you considered they know exactly who you are and are paid not to care” Q said to M. He got a withering look.  
  
“Ratchet knows who I am. The moronic nurse doesn't” M responded.  
  
“Well you will just have to do as I did and survive until you can have retribution” Q said.  
  
M snorted. “You have never cared for anything but spreading your legs” M spat. Q could see M just wanted to hiss and spit like a cornered cat. She knew this would be her end and just wanted to remind him she still had spirit.  
  
The visit ended. The big nurse going up to M, “Dame Olivia why don't you join the bridge tournament. That would be nice!”  
  
Q didn't hear M's response as they moved out. The woman could not open herself to doubt like most delusional people. The thought she could be wrong unacceptable to her.  
  
Q clasped his Master's hand. This slow and lingering end, surrounded by people who were old or mad was far more vindictive than a quick death. He should be thrilled but wasn't. “I'm never going to get rid of this hate” Q said.  
  
“I never did” Alec said then pulled the car door for Q.  
  
\--  
  
When Master James' items arrived from storage. Q was amazed M had not sold James' stuff like she did his. U cooed as he found a picture of a younger set of Masters. James wincing with one eye closed, Alec had him in a head lock like hug and giving a smacking kiss to his cheek. They were in dress down Navy uniforms. A few hours shore leave in Thailand, Alec explained.  
  
“Here it is” James declared finding a box. Picking it up he brought it over to where Q was organising the old clothes that had been unpacked.  
   
Taking the box from his master Q knelt. Opening the flaps he recognised his office affects. “My tea pot” Q declared. Picking up the fine bone china pot James had given him years ago. Sending a smile to his Master.  
  
Picking out the grey cardigan from the bottom Q held it. He always used to be cold and wore a cardigan and always had another on stand by on the back of his chair. Years of almost constant nudity had toughened him up.  
  
Looking at the other Slave who held slight jealousy, well hidden. He still felt an outsider between them, even in there constant presence. Q smiled as him. “Master used to bring me back treats from his missions” Q informed.  
  
It was a habit James had slipped back into. All three would get something. However as U had not expressed many interests beyond the two masters. His gifts tended to be generic. While Alec and Q got something unique to them. It added to the isolation the other Slave felt at times.  
  
Q held his hand out to the slave and he came to sit beside him. Q pulled more out, sharing the memories with U. Brushing bare solderers. “See Master named me” Q declared passing the Q mug to the other slave.  
  
\--  
  
After James went to Venice for something he refused to discuss, he returned. U and Q met him at the door as usually did, however Alec had joined them this time. Stepping through the front door James dropped his bag and searched through it. To Alec he brought a nice set colourfully stained, shot glasses. For U he brought a small model gondola. And from London he presented the slave with his very own U mug. Then stood back and in walked a Slave.  
  
Q recognised the man. Tall. Broad shoulders. Under the suit Q knew there to be perfectly defined muscles and even the shirt looked like it would rip if the man flexed. His yellow blond hair, hanging over eyes of such an intense blue.  
  
Q went to greet him. Those blue eyes flicked to him in recognition. “Hello” Q said.  
  
“Hello” the new slave responded. It was the first time Q had ever heard him speak. Q's surprise, was buried under a host of other emotions. He was English, where Q always though he couldn't understand the language. It sounded like he came from the upper classes, the voice sounding boarding school educated.  
  
Q lunged wrapping his arms around him in a hug. The new slave was clearly concerned. Unsure of the dynamics in the new household. Q was just happy that a friend had survived that hellhole.  
  
\--  
  
Watching Arya try and talk to the new slave. Q realised something. Before he could deal with it. And to curb the growing protectiveness of her brother. When the slave that came with the name Lancelot, who Q had dubbed Castrated in a hellhole they shared, now using the name Matthew, left the room. He exercise often in order to maintain his physique. James and Alec even gained an eager sparing partner in him. He was dressed at all times and Q wasn't sure. As James brought him here Q suspected he knew. However Q wasn't sure how much everyone else knew.  
  
“Arya” Q called to her and her brother. Making them a coffee. He brought the mugs to the kitchen table. Severine and U were in the kitchen as well.  
  
“Matthew is a skilled lover. Both of us from the same school. As I can wrap a man round my little finger, he specialised in women.” Arya and Severing both perked up at that information. Both were aware how Q acted and how his parters reacted. “But there is something. Have you considered why U and I wander around nude but Matthew doesn't”  
  
Jon was the slightly more experienced. He knew Q was getting at something. Arya still oblivious. Q was worried. He didn't want Jon to fly off the handle. And didn't want Arya to push then be faced with a surprise. “Matthew was given an order. He was so frightened he just, sort of, attacked. The school couldn't have a sex slave that might rape a master. So he was castrated”  
  
Severine and U were not inexperienced with extreme punishments. Arya was slowly shaking her head in denial. Jon was so scandalised he didn't do his usual response of walking away. Severine came and placed a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder, his face taking on a green hue.  
  
\--  
  
Finding Master Alec in the gym. Alec and Matthew were doing reps with Arya trying to keep up. Matthew and Alec were in just shorts. While Arya had a tight support vest as well. All three were doing a complex series of press-ups, jumps and other quick movements. It was called Burpee but Alec was calling out variations, preventing them from getting into a comfortable rhythm.  
  
“Master” Q called and waited until Alec slowed and stopped and came over to him. “Master, did you tell Master James about the Aurora School?”  
  
“Yes. Why?” Alec said, growing a little concerned. Finally having thought enough time had past and James able to hear the full truth without flying off in a rage.  
  
Bringing his master to his lab. A converted bedroom beside his Masters'. Taking Alec to the workstation with a bank of monitors. Q pulled up the information he had found. “I was wondering how Master James knew where to find Matthew without asking me” Q said. Standing back he let his master see what he had found.  
  
“Bugger! Dose the Syndicate know it was James” Alec said. Visions of assault teams surrounding the house, waiting for the man's return then them all suffering for it.  
  
“They may suspect but there is no proof as far as I can tell” Q responded. The local Hungarian paper with the electronic translations displayed on a screen. Stories of people being picked up outside of Budapest and describing a place of torture.  
  
The house itself a pile of rubble. Now under a major investigation. Human remains found on the grounds dating back decades. An MI6 satellite photo showing a careful, forensic excavation site.  
  
“I think the Syndicate will be concentrating on protecting themselves. At times like this they learn how limited their power is, when ordinary police start poking about.” Q said.  
  
“Watch it. And if you can do the Syndicate some damage without risking our exposer to them. Do It” Alec ordered.  
  
“Yes Master” Q said with a bit of malevolent glee.  
  
“We should beef up the house's security. We should also start making contingency plans to protect ourselves. The battle lines have been drawn, anonymity is our only defence at the moment. And don't tell James you know about the School. Let him think his secret is still safe” Alec muttered as much to himself and heading to the door. Rubbing his temples and continuing to mutter as he disappeared out the door.  
     
“Yes Master”  
  
\--  
  
Q woke to someone dislodging him. The cock in his mouth pulling out. He stretched, trying to follow the cock until it was completely removed. Opening his eyes, he was low down in the bed and under the covers. His masters often teasing but never complaining him about his night time suckling.  
  
As he went to sleep between U and Master Alec. It wasn't to hard to figure out who was leaving the bed. When the man had not returned for a while Q slipped out.  
  
Looking at the bed. James was almost covering U with his body. The other slave was a part of the group even if at times he didn't feel it. Real affection was not something a Slave usually received.  
  
Q came out of the room and down the stairs. The kitchen and study were the first and most likely places to find his wayward master. Both were empty. Entering the lounge the French doors were open and cold air was filling the room.  
  
The seasons had changed. Not even the noon day sun warmed the air. They were approaching the deepest part of the winter. Going to the open doors there was an odd snow flake dancing on the wind. The sky streaked with cloud, moonlight and stars breaking through.  
  
On the paved patio, bathed in the moonlight. Alec stood in his naked glory. His chest taking deep regular breath of the biting air. Q looked down the planes of the muscled back, arse and thighs.  
  
Just as James had done on the Mediterranean cost. Alec had his eyes closed and head raised. Taking in the cold of the season the Russian loved.  
  
Coming up beside his master. Q squatted down. Resting on the balls of his feet so as little as possible was in contact with the cold stone blow him. He wrapped an arm around his Master's leg and rested his cheek against the cold thigh.  
  
Slow and musing Q listened to his master drawl. “James is happy. U is mostly happy. Jon is happy. Severine is happy. I think Matthew is content. Arya is bored. You and I...”  
  
Q had been feeling it as well. Serving his Masters helped him push beyond but it was always there. “Master has You, U and I. His anger is stated and burned out. And he has missions and training to help fulfil his restlessness”  
  
“U is happy. He has something most slaves never get, Home and love”  
  
“Jon is happy. He has a home. A wife in all but name. Perhaps children in time”  
  
“Severine is happy. She is loved by someone who doesn’t want to posses her. As those who do posses her, protect her from the world that has done nothing but harm her”  
  
“Arya needs to find the world she likes to live in. She liked the train and in time, with training she may be a better Janus than Boris. Or even a Double Oh after your and Master James' help”  
  
“Matthew. He was sold to a Syndicate brothel and stayed there until Master James bought him. They are not good place to be, worse than a household. A master spends, sometimes a lot of money on a slave. They tend to take care of their investment.  
    Master Merovingian never killed one of his own slaves, usually didn't sell them either. He always bought in stock for the fatal entertainment at parties. A client of brothel dose not tend to care about the slaves they use.  
    I never looked for Matthew because I was frightened he would be dead. He has a good home now, he sees how you treat U, Severine and I and sees he is treated well. He wants to please you and likes sharing time with his master. He would like to offer you more but will accept whatever you give him, gladly”  
  
“Then there is Us.  
    Master James used Anger to see him though his worst. It lead to violence and death then burned itself out. You, I and Silva used hate to see us through.  
    Hate is not an easy thing to get rid of. I hated M and still do. I hate Cain her death did not stop that. I hate Persephone, I still do. There are guards, clients, guests even slaves who I also hate.  
    Hate can be controlled but never killed it always finds a new target and is sustains you when all there emotions flee, even hope. It taints everything once you let it into that deep place.”  
  
Q fell silent. The hand in his hair had not stopped through all he had said. From the grounds and fields the rolling hills in the distance all with a light covering of thin white snow. Q looked up to his master, his eyes lingering on the impressive cock as he glanced up. Alec noticed and although silent his chuckle shook his body. The blue eyes flicked to him and there was a teasing smile on the man above him.  
  
“Want something” Alec drawled. Q blushed. Q didn't know how he could still blush but he could and often did.  
  
“Well get to it” His Master snapped. Still squatting Q lifted his cheek from his master's hip. The cold air biting the once protected piece of skin. His master hissing, “Bloody hell that's hot”  
  
Q didn't think his master was talking figuratively. The skin of the cock was ice cold on his tongue. Nestling close, he warmed the organ for a few moments before it started to grown in his mouth. Once erect, Q started to pull back. Rolling back the foreskin with his lips he lavished the revealed head.  
  
“Christ! It's bloody freezing. Oh typical, perverts!” Q heard his other Master say but remained concentrated on his task. There was a set of teeth chartering and Q suspected the other Slaved had followed James out.  
  
Working with enthusiasm Q brought his master off. Licking him clean, Q pulled off. On the far side of Alec was a naked James and U. Huddling together.  
  
“Are you two finished” James almost whined.  
  
“Yes” Alec answered and pulled U out of James grasp. U giving a squeal as he was wrapped in the cold arms of the Russian. Standing Q pressed himself against James and the Master swore as the warm slave was replaced with a colder one.  
  
Led inside the four slowly warmed themselves before returning to bed. James and even hesitantly U comment on the madness of standing in the cold. Alec arguing he had to stand in the heat for his lover.  
  
It wasn't normal, ethical or even sane. But Q felt content. It had been a while since he said these words. He still paid homage to the flesh as he dressed and undressed his Masters though. “Goodnight, my Masters. Thank for your kindness”  
  



	25. Epilogue Part 2 or The Sequel That Never Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter incorporates scaled down ideas from the sequel. With James and Alec now productive and accepting members of the Syndicate and slightly morally corrupted, they do begin to fight back. I have glossed over a lot of the sex. And scaled back the emotional growth and the culture of the slaves in James and Alec's house. The outright war on the Syndicate(the original reason I wanted Silva to survive), Now more of a terrorist action.

The gentle tick-tock of the clock helped Q fall into his light meditation, whenever he was in restrictive rope bondage.  
  
The library was a high and a rectangular room. The high windows allowed plenty of natural light, looking over the back and the pool James had installed. An internal balcony of carved yellow wood, allowing access to the upper shelves of books. Two narrow spiral staircases of the same light wood at each end of the room to allow access the balcony.  
  
Q liked being suspended but James was still practising the rope bondage. He had not suspended him more than a few inches off the ground so far. This was good enough and he liked that his Master shared this with him. Q was tied up between two support pilers for the balcony above him. Standing on a small wooden box screwed to the floor. The ropes from the pillars and the balcony attached to the interwoven harness of ropes around his body. They stopped him from falling to the ground as Q stood, body ridged, leaning forward, almost at a 45o angle. His arms swept back and tied along the ropes that attached to the pillars.  
  
As Master James tied him in position he had hummed a rather vulgar song, looking at Q he sang softly, “A figure head of a whore in bed...” Q had chuckled and blushed. It did feel like he should be a figure head on the prow of a ship. And teased back, “Slut Master, not whore Master”  
  
After James had finished, while Q fell into the abstract head space. James went to the table in the middle of the room. For fun he was investigating the disappearance of a girl. The grandfather had offered a rather substantial reward for information. James was just doing it to keep his mind honed, he truly enjoyed the investigations and the hint of danger that always accompanied them.  
  
James was quite put out a few weeks ago. His arm stopped being long enough to read, and reluctantly went for an eye test. He now had a pair of tortoiseshell patterned, rounded, glasses. With the clock ticking away the passing time. There was something he wasn't seeing and James couldn't clear his mind to think beyond the problem.  
  
Unhooking a leg of the glasses from one ear. Whenever he needed to look at something in the distance he did this odd thing of hanging his glasses. They would catch under his chin while one leg was still hooked over an ear.  
  
Pushing from the table, frustration blocking his thoughts. James looked to the strung up slave, leaning forward. His eyes caressing the slave's skin as well as any touch. Popping the button of his jeans and pulled down the zip. The revealed length was already hard in anticipation. Fisting a hand around his cock. Moving it up and down, his hips giving a slight thrust. James pleasured himself to the image of the bound slave.  
  
Q's cock and balls bound in thin rope, hard and pointing to the ground, like a too short tripod leg. The eyes were vacant but his face was relaxed and contented with a slight wistful and beautiful smile.  
  
Something was pulling at Q's awareness. Coming back to himself, blushing deeply. His master pleasuring himself. Like he was a living playboy centrefold. Q watched as his master stilled, his orgasm hitting. A stream of cum shot up like a fountain and came crashing back down onto James' hand. His master smiled seeing he was being watched, Q not always aware of the things happening around him when in the bondage.  
  
Standing and doing up the button with his left hand. James approached and offered the back of his right hand to the slave. Q eagerly licked the cum from the offered hand. James then returned to the table in the centre of the room. The sensation of the Q's tongue still lingering in James' imagination. And even though he had just cum James felt the tightening of a waking erection. That, he would save for later. The moment of distraction did its job, allowing him to concentrate again.  
  
Unlike the times when Q was first made accustomed to being in rope bondage. Or the times in his previous master's house. When Master James let him down. His Master kept the harness of interwoven roped around him. James then tied Q's freed hands to the network of ropes at his chest. Then pulled his knees up and tied them to the ropes around his torso as well.  
  
Tied, almost like a trussed up chicken. Q was laid on his side and his master lay behind him. Q breathed heavily, his master did this often. If his master did it right it was wonderful if not the memories of horrors would invade his conciousness and he would panic. Still in the lingering abstract mindset of the bondage, where concious and subconscious started to mingle. His master would slide his cock inside him. Giving long languid thrusts. Q could only accept his master's desire in the vulnerable, both emotionally and physically state.  
  
The first time James had tried this. He made the sex about pleasure, both his and Q's and Q hand panicked. Now it was about absolute control, his mater taking and possessing. It made Q feel owned, cherished and safe in the presence of his master. Even when the thrusts became quicker and more forceful building up to his master's orgasm he felt safe in the strong arms.  
  
Q and his master then would come to awareness to together. Q from his head space and James from his orgasm. “Thank you Master”  
  
\--  
  
Q sat in his lab. It was a basic room, with no decoration. A workstation where Q could stand or use a stool while he work at it. He spent most of his time at the workstation, a curving bench with a bank of six monitors. There was also an electronic white board taking up an entire wall. The metal shelves and server cabinets were industrial and functional. A table against one wall with tools and components, organised to Q but scattered to most others.  
  
Q was monitoring the joint Hungarian, Europol and Interpol investigation into the Aurora School. The autopsy results were now available and Q found them. Master Alec told him not to bring up James' assault on the school. Q however was curious.  
  
Looking to a photo Q remembered the man, before he had two bullet wounds, when he was a walking monster. One bullet in the crotch the other in his forehead. Q had dubbed him the South African because that is the accent he spoke with. Q smiled at the morgue picture of the first person to have raped him. The round face with close shaved head was a little decayed but recognisable.  
  
There was the fat language instructor. Even more bloated in death than he was alive. The rubber clad man Q could not bring himself to think about. Then an old man, Dr Cleave. On him Q stopped. There was a little regret and loss. The man had done horrific things but Q had liked his voice and his sharp eyes and Q always had a thing for older men.  
  
Pushing aside the conflicting emotions and moving on to the next file, Q burst out laughing. A woman, red hair, closed brown eyes, a bullet going straight through her right eye socket. “Master James is not without a sense of poetic justice” Q said to the image of the woman he dubbed the Photographer.  
  
More guards and staff, some recognised. The nurse, the lifeguards that drowned and revived him, the old woman without the beehive wig looking even more like a skeleton, her son, the smarmy valet instructor, everyone Q remembered, all but one. There were others he did not recognise most had been dressed in staff livery or the combat gear of the guards. Then Q came to an image of a bald black man. Q couldn't bring himself to feel one way or the other over he death of the man who whipped him daily. There were no bullet wounds, he had been beaten to death. “Couldn't handle a Double Oh that wasn't exhausted” Q said to the image of the man who also killed Peabody.  
  
Looking through the survivors, mostly slaves and students. About a dozen Slaves had been poisoned and died in their cells, mostly the bestial Pony Slaves or gladiators who tended to be quite dangerous when left to heir own devices. One of Q's worst experiences was with a pony slave, near the end of his training. The thing was human by DNA but they were bred for physique, while any human intelligence had been bred out of them generations ago. Until broken in they were wild animals.  
  
All the survivors had neck wounds where the capsules were hastily removed. Q recognised some of the others partners from the sex lessons. Even the teenager who helped the whipping instructor, in getting him to respond erotically to corporal punishment. Only one was missing.  
  
“Where is Julia and Joey?” Q mused wondering what happened to the man he dubbed the Partner and the Sex lesson Instructor. Her mother and brother were amongst the dead but she wasn't. And to Q it was a bit of a coincidence that they were both missing.  
  
Having faith in his master. Q let the matter drop hoping Joey was safe.  
  
\--  
  
Will Graham was almost to the point of tearing his hair out. Sitting in his home office staring at the mass of evidence trying to picture the person he was trying to profile. Something wasn't right and his consultation with Dr Lecter had not helped. The man was giving him answers but it felt like he was being led a merry chase.  
  
The chime of the computer announced an e-mail. Bringing up the program Will paused. The e-mail was from an unrecognised account and contained several image and video attachments. The phone of his desk then started issuing its electronic bleat.  
  
Picking up the receiver. The voice was altered and and disguised, mechanically deep and echoing. The pronunciation of words indicated English and it sounded educated. Age and sex were unidentifiable. “Will Graham, what I have given you will be inadmissible. But you need to know the monster you truly need to fight.”  
  
The person hadn't hung up. With a foreboding Will moved the mouse, wedging the receiver between his shoulder and ear as he did so. Clicking on an image. It was Dr Lecter. One hand held a strip of skin as he used a knife to peeled it off a person's leg. The person was tied down, her head back and the mouth open in a scream.  
  
“Do you see? Mr Graham”  
  
Without clicking it. One of the videos started playing. Dr Lecter was speaking softly. His Southern drawl just like when he had been speaking with Will earlier that night. He watched as Dr Lecter removed part of a person's liver. The person still alive, screaming and begging. Like the image still, it looked like security footage from an industrial kitchen. He watched Dr Lecter lightly fry, season and eat the liver with such a look of ecstasy.  
  
“I see” Will said and the line went dead  
  
\--  
  
“One down, one to go” Q mused.  
  
The next target was British. Briss and Sons a butcher supplying some of the finest restaurants in Britain. Unlike Dr Lecter there was no one looking into Hillary Briss. With a hardened heart Q accepted more blood on his hands.     
  
The Syndicate was very careful about health. Slaves from a households where communicable disease were know to exist would be automatically destroyed. Those master could never sell a slave and if they did they could pay for it with their lives.  
  
It took some work but Q found a few Slaves that had a range of nasty infections or viruses and were on their way to be destroyed. Quickly Q altered their health records and put them on the market. Making sure Hillary Briss would purchase them.  
  
Q manipulated the online auction. No one but Briss saw the lot of diseased slaves. Q pushed up their price then let Briss win.  
  
Days of work and it would be months before Q found out if his plan paid off.  
  
\--  
  
Coming out of his lab. Q walked along the landing. The foyer below him. Walking down one of the sides of the grand staircase then turning to walk down the shorter section with the front door ahead of him. Q crossed the foyer and stood at the door, hand poised. When the chime of a bell sounded he pulled it open. “Good Morning Madam” Q said to Eve  
  
The dark eyes cast him a look from the top of his head to his feet. “Feeling warm?” Moneypenny purred.  
  
Q gave her a teasing smile. She always said something like that when she arrived. “No Madam, My masters prefer me nude so I am nude. As I was the last time you were here and the time before that” Q said in a tone so dry he knew Eve wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.  
  
“Please. This way, Madam” Q said and indicated the stairs.  
  
Eve walked beside him. As they climbed the stairs. She flicked her eyes to the blond man coming down the other side of the stairs. Eve turned and climbed a few steps backwards to keep watching him.  
  
Matthew with his defined chest, arms and tight six pack on display and in only a pair of shorts. The blond slave on his way to exercise. “Now why dose he get to wear clothes” Eve purred.  
  
Stopping on the landing that connected the tree branches of the stairs. Matthew gave a soft smile to the guest. Then looked to Q for guidance.  
  
As it turned out Matthew did not stay clothed on his own decision, it had been an order from James. Once everyone knew James had lifted the order. Matthew still wore, mainly shorts for James, Alec and Jon's comfort as they were especially affected by what had happened to the slave. Matthew himself, like U, Q and Severine, pride and shame were not luxuries that he felt entitled to now.  
  
Deciding to give Eve the option. “If Madam wished Matthew nude she just has to say so. But be warned slaves have no say in what is done to them”  
  
Eve looked sharply to Q. She was wary and had seen some of the things that had happened, that scarred slave that floated about. The one she saw on the first time here with that extreme hour glass shape. It was no longer desire or even curiosity. She wanted to know how badly a human could treat another human. “May I see whatever Q is warning me about, you may refuse” Eve said to what had to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.  
  
The wavy yellow blond hair of what should be a model or something fell into teasing and sparkling blue eyes. “My Pleasure Madam” Matthew said and slid his fingers between the waist band of the shorts and his hips and eased them down until they fell to the floor. Revealing a perfectly smooth crotch, looking like he had been born that way.  
  
“That's what in means to be a slave” Q said to the stunned woman. Giving Matthew a nod. The slave swept down picked up his shorts and headed for the gym, not bothering to pull them on again. Q was defiantly a bottom but he had to admit Matthew's rippling muscles in his tight arse was very tempting. Shaking the thoughts off, Q took Eve's arm and led her upstairs.  
  
The Double Oh was asking all the same questions as everyone else. Why, what, why again, then what again which was ultimately the same as the whys and whats ending with “how could someone do that?”  
  
The literal answer was hooked blade and a then a good plastic surgeon. The medical office was now gone, the doctors scattering in the wake of the exposure of the Aurora school. Q answered more hopefully with the only reassurance he could. “Matthew is here, safe, accepted and happy. He has friends who understand and help him find whatever joy he can”  
  
In his lab. Q stood in front of his electronic white board. Again Eve was confronted with the absurdity of this place. A Top Secret briefing, conducted by a slave wearing only a black leather collar around his neck, with no body hair and the purple head of his penis exposed and jiggling as Q moved about. The people, Q, the scarred slave, even the one she had just met all seemed happy in the absurd situation. It felt a little like stepping through the looking glass.  
  
Q using a presenting mouse to stated the briefing. The wall behind him filling with information. “You should be familiar with this man, Le Chiffre”  
  
While Eve confirmed she had learned the details of the Le Chiffre mission. James came in to watch as well. Brining up a new image of a dark haired man with a small face with a pointed chin giving it an upside down triangular shape. “Castor Zuse. For all intent and purposes has replaced Le Chiffre as the banker to the world's terrorists. He is also one of the highest ranked and most influential members of the Syndicate...” Q continued the briefing into Eve's target.  
  
“Lunch?” James called. When Q had finished. With Eve accepting.  
  
Entering the kitchen. A deep room, in a rectangle shape situated in the back corner of the house. Divided into two sections. The square Kitchen area with the windows over the back gardens. The dining area had an oval pine table and French doors out to the side of the property.  
  
Arya the designated cook for the day dished up bowls of soup. Q ferried the bowls from the counter to the table. Jon arrived with Severine and took their seats. Then U, James giggled slightly as the slave moved past him. “Been helping Alec in his studio” James purred.  
  
“Master?” U said turning to James.  
  
Q saw what his master was sniggering at. Using the basic reflective quality of the oven door. Q called the Slave over. Turning him round and indicating the reflection. U had to rock up onto his tiptoes to see the counter-top oven. U giggled and gave a blush. On U's left arse cheek was a royal blue hand print.  
  
“Go wipe it off before you sit down” James instructed. U trotted off to comply.  
  
Q was in his place beside his Master James when Alec arrived. His jeans and t-shirt spattered with paint. His hand still had a little of the royal blue paint under his fingernails. He took his place and tore a piece of bread and dunked it in the soup.  
  
There was a sudden sense of discomfort rippled over the table. Especially from James and Jon. “Sorry Masters” Matthew said and was about to leave. His blond hair was darker and lay flat, still wet from a shower and he had not dressed.  
  
“Sit” Alec ordered softly. He to was uncomfortable but hid it better. Adding, “You don't have to hide anything”  
  
“Thank you master” Matthew said and sat. Still a little embarrassed, not for himself but because he had made the others uncomfortable.  
  
U returned and sat beside Alec. He rubbed against his Master and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Alec responded, with a cheeky smile.  
  
During lunch. Q caught Alec’s eye and gave a subtle glance to Eve. Alec taking the hint, “Eve would you like to see my studio?”  
  
“That would be nice” Eve said. To be polite.  
  
Then Q caught U's eye and indicated Master James.  
  
After lunch U distracted Master James as Q wanted him to. Alec led Eve out the the small barn like shed that had been built along with the swimming pool and large garage.  
  
After getting what he needed Q joined his Master and Eve in the shed. In the open space, sky lights let in plenty of light even on an overcast day like today. Alec had taken up art and whenever he came out of the shed he always looked more at peace. Only in bed did he achieve the same peace. Q had no passion for art but U did and eagerly helped and even produced a few pieces himself.  
  
Two pieces of work on easels sitting back to back. Q recognised U's comic book style on one. A yellow border, like a comic book cell with a 'Meanwhile' printed in black letters at the top right of the yellow border. Master Alec's face looked out, like he was leaning into the observers personal space. The scars made more prominent, drawn as Two Face. A hand in the background flipping a coin depicting Janus.  
  
On the other easel was Master Alec's more realistic style. It was a nude of U but his skin and hair looked like they were fabric, like he was a doll or something. He looked like he was trying to cover his nudity but no hand covered his crotch. It was the scars, that had been painted like they were mismatched patches sewn onto a once perfect doll that U was trying to mask.  
  
“Madam” Q called, moving on from the paintings. Holding out a pen drive. Q and with the help of Silva. The man retiring to his grandmother's island. Together they had developed a nasty virus that would invade Zuse's system and upload everything to Q's servers.  
  
“Castor Zuse has records that would help Interpol. In their investigation of that house of horrors in Hungary. Could you please get it? Madam” Q said.  
  
“Sure, sweet thing!” Eve responded. With a smile.  
  
Q walked Eve to her car. The chill in the air barely notice. Opening the door of the convertible sports car. “Master Alec has asked that we do not discuss that house of horrors with Master James. So could you please make no mention of my request, Madam”  
  
Eve smiled and nodded. Stepping back. Q watched as Eve flew down the drive kicking up gravel as she went. A single arm waved as she disappearance into the surrounding tree line.  
  
\--  
  
In the chamber on the House of Commons. The chairman of parliament, The Speaker, stood. Looking down the hall like room, the government on one side and the opposition on the other. The Short man had a clear voice and it rang down the chamber. “Foreign Secretary Peter Creedy” He called giving the man the opportunity to speak.  
  
With the debate to do with foreign policy. Only the Foreign Secretary, his opposition counterpart and those with question were in attendance. Without the Prime Minister there, Peter Creedy could sit at the dispatch box where the Prime Minister usually sat. When his name was called the big man with beady eyes stood. Resting his hands on the podium like dispatch box. “My Right Honourable...KA-ha” The man made a coughing sneezing noise and blood spattered the wooden surface that separated him from his opposition counterpart. Wiping his face there was blood coming from his nose and mouth. And he was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
\--  
  
Q stood in front of his workstation. The breaking news was quickly becoming the story of the day. The presenter was still perky and trying to sound serious and coming off as hollow. She announced trying the stop the permanent and automatic smile, “Peter Creedy was rushed to hospital this afternoon with an unknown, suspect viral infection. Members of parliament have been quarantined and are awaiting the identification of the virus. We are also getting reports, dozens of similar indicants across the country. Health officials have announcer their investigation into the source is ongoing.”  
  
“Was this your doing” Alec purred coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle.  
  
“Yes Master”  
  
“Do I want to know how?”  
  
“I don't think so Master” Q said finally turning in the circle of his Master's arms. Getting a kiss.  
  
“I trust you Q. But be careful”  
  
“Yes Master, always” Slowly his master let him go and Q returned to his work. The financial information from Eve had steadily been coming through over the past couple of days. And he had an idea.  
  
\--  
  
They had gotten a little bored waiting on Alec and U to come to bed. So after a little mutual oral and a satisfying orgasm Q just rolled off his master. Still lying side by side, top to tail. Q on his stomach and resting his head on his crossed arms, head near the foot of the bed. James lying on his back leaning against the headboard hugging Q's leg and idly stroking his hand up and down it. Then playing with the round of Q's arse and the toy that kept the slave ready at all times.  
  
“Master” Q called and waited for permission to speak. “Why have you not spanked me since that time at Merovingian's?”  
  
James stilled a moment. And Q continued speaking, “I do like it and it makes me horny and I know you enjoy it”  
  
James gave the backside a playful swat, the most his did now. “Violence is something I am drawn to but a I'm ashamed that I like. I don't want Alec and especially U, and... You to deal with it” James said, as usual he gave a little snot of laughter over the U, You bit. Still amused by his own Q, U joke and now U, You.  
  
James watched Q looked over his shoulder to him. As always there was complete acceptance of everything in the slave. “It is my honour and pleasure to serve my Masters. I love them both and the home they have built. I would be proud and thrilled to accept anything you desire, even the things you are ashamed of Master, because they are a part of you”  
  
Giving the rounded arse another playful smack “You Q, are a romantic. And your master loves his slaves as well” James said and Q blushed again. James returned to playing with the exposed base of the buttplug.  
  
A painted U crashed into the room. The body art had progressed quite far since that first hand print and Alec was quite good at it. Although today, streaks of colour, patterns and random lines mingled to looked like U had been caught in an explosion in a pint factory.  
  
U was gasping and gesturing to the door. The security panel by the light switch was blinking, indicating someone was coming through the front gate. James was moving pulling out a gun and Q was getting some trousers for his master.  
  
“A car. It's Jarvis” U wheezed out. Then U vanished out of the door before James could tell him to get Jon and Arya.  
  
James led the way. Q behind him. They met Jon and Arya on the stairs also prepared for a fight. James though about ordering Q and U back to the room or the panic room for safety but there were some orders neither followed.  
  
James joined Alec outside the front door and saw an outline of a gun tucked into the back of his lover's jeans. Then James' eyes flicked to the newest arrival. He was nude like Q and U, a hand held behind him with a gun out of direct line of sight. He in some things was like Q and U, he would be at his Masters' side no matter what. Especially his preferred Alec, who had been teaching him.  
  
What put a knot in James' stomach where Q's friend was concerned. He was also not like Q or U, someone who was smaller, weaker, someone who needed protection. In that regard Matthew was like himself or Alec. He was strong. In sparring Matthew had pinned him, Alec and Jon to the mat. He soaked up anything he or Alec taught him. If he put his mind to it Matthew could be a Double Oh and that made what happened to him(becoming a sex slave/prostitute and being castrated) even more scary. James had hoped if he had ended up in a place like that school, his end would be like Peabody's but wondered if he could have ended up like Matthew, Q or U instead.  
  
The building noise of an engine pulled James from his thoughts. The crunching of gravel was added to the growing noise. The headlights pierced the darkness. The car coming out of the tree line. It was a big people carrier at least a seven seater. It slowed and pulled to a stop, not doing anything suspicious.  
  
Alec took point going to the driver's door on the right. Jon and Arya circled left. James and Matthew moved to cover Alec.  
  
Q watched as Alec waved James closer to the diver's door. His masters and the butler to Merovingian engaged in a brief conversation. “Something's wrong” U whispered.  
  
Q would have been thrilled if he hadn't been thinking the same. U had come on a long way. He had grown in confidence in dealing with their masters and had learned to read and anticipate them. With concern they watched as their masters stepped back. The lean blond butler stepped out of the driver's door.  
  
“Matagot!” U whispered. Q's eyes flicked to the passenger door. The old Valet of Merovingian was stepping out. The slightly older version of himself or U, Merovingian liking specific description of men in is slaves. Dark wild hair, lean and blue or green eyes and Matagot was no different. Although there were a few flecks of grey in his hair and had a few lines in his long face and crinkles around his steel blue eyes.  
  
“Kuku!” U said loud enough to briefly draw their masters' attention along with that of the slave himself. The long haired, round faced Chinese slave coming out of the sliding side door. The only one not dressed in simple black trousers and t-shirt. Like always he was in white tunic hanging to mid thigh and billowing trousers beneath.  
  
“Tiger?” Q added. The other far eastern slaves of their old Mistress stepping out, guided by Kuku. Other slaves were coming out the far side of the people carrier. Out of the back, was one of the few slaves Q had interacted with socially. Belonek was a competition wrestler who was rather nice as long as you didn't step in a ring with him. And with sandy hair was the only non brunet amongst the delivered slaves, he still had the light green eyes though.  
  
Alec and James came up to them. Alec looked like he was deciding if he should laugh or cry. James looked like he wanted to rage or sulk. Alec grabbed Q's arm in passing. “Show our guests to the kitchen then a meeting in the library” Alec ordered Jon and Arya  
  
The door under the left arch of the staircase, led into the library and that is where Alec pulled Q. James, U and Matthew following. In the room where James usually bound him. Q waited. He didn't think Alec was angry at him, just annoyed with whatever was going on.  
  
“You, You...” Alec spluttered waving an envelope.  
  
“Q did you do something to Merovingian?” James said the more balanced in the current situation.  
  
Q bit his lip. James was not aware of the order Alec had given him. “Answer” Alec ordered.  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“What did you do?” James demanded starting to loose his cool.  
  
Alec seeing the Salve was still trying to keep his order and the knowledge of James' assault on the school a secret. “Just... James we know you destroyed the school, now Q, speak!” he ordered calming.  
  
“With the information supplied by Miss Moneypenny. I was able to guide the Interpol investigation to the customers of the Aurora school. We are safe, along with anyone else who paid by cash, bearer bonds or any other untraceable means. But the customers like Merovingian are vulnerable because there is a money trail going from the school's banks to the banks of the customer” Q said.  
  
Looking to James, “Master if I may, What happened to Joey? I couldn't find him”  
  
James smiled and opened his arms and Q stepped into the embrace. “He is safe. That Julia's life depends on it. I bought them a small cottage in the village and MI6 set up an identity for them” James said into the nest of dark hair under his chin.  
  
Lifting his head from James' chest. “The Village?” Q said and pointed in the direction of the village about ten miles away. When he got a soft smile and a nod. “Thank you Master”  
  
“Master” Matthew called softly to James who nodded for him to continue. “The...I don't know who she was...”  
  
Q turned in his master's arms to look at he slave stumbling over what he was trying to ask. “She is gone” Q said hoping Matthew was taking about the vulture in a beehive wig.  
  
Accepting Q's answer. Matthew looked to his master holding Q. “Thank you, master”  
  
Alec's voice interrupted them. Bring the topic back to tonight. Waving the letter, “We have been asked to take ownership of Merovingian and Persephone's most prized slaves”  
  
Severine, Jon and Arya arrived. “The Butler is outside, wants to speak with you” Jon said.  
  
“Are we keeping these Salves and I don't want to here 'As my Master commands' no one is getting out of not making a decision” James said to the group.  
  
“We won't be as safe with them here” Q said into his master's chest, ashamed that he was frightened by so many pitching up. There were similar comments from Jon, Arya and Severine.  
  
U, still in the body paint like a living piece of random colours or an abstract artwork. Closed in on Alec wrapping his arms around his master and muttering something quietly. “At least you are honest” Alec said to the slave.  
  
“U is worried he will be replaced. Both in his duties in running the house, Matagot being more experienced. And with us, Puck and Kuku being a better Valets” Alec said to James and Q.  
  
“Never” James reassured the slave huddling against Alec.  
  
“Matthew” James prompted.  
  
“My masters made me feel safe and welcome. I have the same fears as both Q and U but I couldn't refuse someone else what you have given me”  
  
James felt Q cringe in his arms. “We could work something out, Masters” Q said.  
  
Then U joined Q in his change of heart, “We can't turn them away master. What would happen to them?”  
  
That unknown also weighed on James' mind. “Reluctantly, I say we keep them” James said. Alec nodded his agreement.  
  
“If you don't feel safe. You can move away, Severine can go with” James said to Jon and Arya.  
  
Panicked, Severine gave Jon a subtle shake of the head. She would not leave her recognised masters. “We will stay” Jon said speaking for himself and Severine.  
  
“There are benefits to being here” Arya said and sent a teasing smile to Matthew.  
  
“If we bring them in. We will have to be careful. Not just about attacking the Syndicate but the work we do for Mallory as well.” James said.  
  
“We don't have enough rooms. We will need to out fit a dormitory” U mused starting to think practically of the suddenly increased household.  
  
“Matthew and I could share a room” Arya announced.  
  
“As Madam desires” Matthew replied and Jon glared at the slave. James raised an eye brow at Arya, he knew the two had engaged in some form of sexual interaction. However she did not seem to be overly affectionate with the slave. And the way she offered her room, it sounded more like a command than an offer. “We will work something out” James said  
  
After a nod to Matthew from James, he went to the door to allow the butler in. The lean man, dressed in a three piece suit and with a pocket watch spanning his waist, entered. Casting a glance at the nude castrated slave who was permitted to carry a gun in his Masters' house. A strange thing, a severe punishment that marked the slave as dangerous or untrustworthy but was allowed to be armed, which also indicated he had no aversion to committing acts of violence. Very strange.  
  
Carrying a brief case. Jarvis stood in the middle of the group. Awaiting the decision of the masters of the house.  
  
“We have agreed to accept Merovingian's kind gifts” Alec announced.  
  
“Their deeds” Jarvis said holding out the case to Alec. U at Alec's side accepted the case on his master's behalf. Another positive anticipation, allowing Alec to keep his hands free so his master could fight if needed.  
  
“Are Sirs in the market for a butler?” Jarvis said. Just a little curious about the strangeness of the house and what his previous employer saw in these men. Also if his previous employer saw this as a safe place for his most prized slaves it may be a safe place for him as well.  
  
Before giving an answer. Alec had one more thing to asked the butler. The point had been glossed over in the letter and Q had not mentioned it. “Where is Merovingian and his wife?”  
  
“They are being held by the German authorities in Frankfurt. All of the legitimate assets have been seized. Most of his non legitimate assets are being liquidated to fund their mounting legal bills”  
  
James burst out laughing. “Well the bastard took us for ever penny we had in that crooked baccarat game. So I can't say I sympathise”  
  
“Well we had better meet everyone” Alec ordered. “And Jarvis, we will give you a trial for now”  
  
The household of James and Alec stood in the foyer with their backs to the stairs. In a line, one butler and nine slaves came out of the door to the kitchen. Jarvis first, Matagot, Puck, Kuku, Belonek, two Girls of about 17-18 and a boy and girl of about 16 then the blinded Tiger being led by the hand of the boy. Most dressed simply, in black jeans and black t-shirts.  
  
Jarvis introduced all the slaves. As he said their name. Matagot, Puck, Kuku and Belonek announced clear and precise with a bow, “One is pleased to be of service, My masters”  
  
When Jarvis came to the first of the older girls and hesitated. What he was about to say was considered confidential but as the Masters' of the new slaves they should know. “The next four have not been named. When the Master and Mistress were considering having children there was a problem. The mistress was unable to get pregnant. The master blamed the mistress and the mistress blamed the master. So the master allegedly impregnated three slaves and produced three daughters. In an act of spite the mistress fell pregnant by a slave and produced a son. Being unrecognised by the master and mistress and as the offspring of slaves they too were slaves from birth. However the master and mistress would not allow them to be put on the market. They have been working as maids, nothing more“  
  
James stepped forward and looked at the four. The 'allegedly' piqued his suspicion and with the market bit, all slaves entering the market having their DNA recorded. Did Persephone's anger make her fall into a trap of her husband's? It was easier to pretend to be a father than it was a mother. Pushing past the mutual love/hate relationship of Persephone and her husband and their games.  
  
James touched the chin of the oldest girl. Her eyes snapped to him in response. There was a hesitant and frightened smile. Like Merovingian she was sharp featured and green eyed. Her straight hair worn long. But that wasn't enough to judge parentage. Q and the other slave particularly the one at the head of the line were no blood relation. But the girl had similar features to them.  
  
“How old are you and were you called anything before? Answer truthfully” James ordered, wanting to know if someone had named her without Jarvis or Merovingian knowing.  
  
“19 Master and, Slave, girl, maid, bitch slut...” James stopped the her. The French voice falling silent.  
  
Noticing something, James lifted up the sleeve of her t-shirt. A white armband around her biceps. There was one peeking out from under the sleeves of the other three as well.  
  
“Master” Q called. “There is a high value in a virgin and are generally off limits until first rites are taken. A white arm band is used, so no one can claim ignorance if they have sex with them.”  
  
Nodding to Q, for the explanation. Moving to the next, this one with a rounder face and her nose more button and less sharp than her apparent half sister. “Age and were you known by a name? Not including the names already mentioned or something similar.”  
  
“18 Master and no Master”  
  
The third girl was the same as the first. She was 17 and admitted to no name. Like her alleged oldest sisters had green eyes but her face wasn't as long or sharp.  
  
Then came the boy. 16, he to admitted to having no name and there was no doubt in James' mind he took after his non alleged mother. Dark brown eyes and straight black hair hanging long. He had his head up and a slight up lift to his nose gave him a permanent condescending snooty look. Just like his mother. He was very attractive and James could already tell he would be a spoiled handful given half a chance.  
  
Looking to Alec, Q and U. James was torn, they needed to name the four. As if reading him Q and U nodded their heads and gave a soft smile. Pointing to the first girl. “Unless you wish another name you are A” James said.  
  
The girl gave a nodding bow, “Thank you, one is pleased to be of service my Master”  
  
“B unless you give me another name” James said to the second girl. She to responded like the first.  
  
“C” the third girl was named and gave the response.  
  
“D unless you have another name” James said to the boy.  
  
The boy's nose went a little higher in the air. 'definitely his mother's son' James thought and then the tone abrupt and changeling. Sarcasm dripping from every letter, “Thank you Master. It is my most humble desire to serve you”  
  
The butler cleared his throat in warning and even the older slave gave a warning glance to the boy. He sent them a smirk and then as well as any of the other slaves James had seen. Bowed and in a reverent tone, “One is pleased to be of service my Masters”  
  
Then the last, Tiger. James knew of him. Unlike the rest he made no sound as Jarvis announced him. Standing in front of the Asian slave. His head shaved, milky eyes the only obvious flaw and oblivious to all around him. “No acknowledgement of your new Master” James said and the four recently named slaves flinched, the more experience were able to keep still at his anger.  
  
“Master” Q interrupted softly stepping up to them. Taking Tiger's hand he lifted it so it was held palm up, then let go. The slave kept his hand where Q had positioned it. “Tiger is furniture, Master. A very low class of slave. They do the job of a stand or table, the more advanced might do something like be a living door opener or trolley. Whatever position you put him in he will stay in until he collapses. He will never speak, act or react independently. Most don't even move while being looked at”  
  
James then watched Q look at the Salve with a curious expression. “Tiger, lower your hand” Q instructed and the slave did. “It would appear, Master that Tiger will also respond to verbal instructions”    
  
James nodded. His anger at the slave melting. Whatever he had done to Q he had ultimately come off worse in the end.  
  
After getting the newest additions settled in. James, Alec, Q and U entered their bedroom. “Master” Q called while lowering James' trousers and giving a brief kiss to the revealed cock and then one on each thigh. After James allowed Q to continue. “If you are unwilling to spank D may I have permission to. Only when he is disrespectful or naughty”  
  
“Might not be a bad idea. That one looks like trouble” Alec said coming out of the attached bathroom with a clean U behind him.  
  
“We will show D love and compassion. And if all else fails will we tan his pert hide” James said pulling Q to bed and falling together in a tangle of limbs.  
  
\--  
  
“Well Masters, U. Are all bets in?” Q said coming into their room. U and his masters reclining in their super king sized bed.  
  
“Out with it” James ordered.  
  
“A, no match to Merovingian” Q said  
  
“Stop dragging this out” James complained.  
  
“B, no, match, to, Merovingian” Q said, slowing the speed of his speech further. Tormenting his curious master.  
  
“I swear I will tan your hide in a minute” James threatened. “Promise” Q purred.  
  
“C....”  
  
“Get on with it”  
  
“C, paternal, progenitor, is...”  
  
“Q” James called in warning. Q nodded, “She's Merovingian's. No surprise D is Persephone's”  
  
“Hold on” Alec mused. “There is two years difference between the oldest fake daughter and the youngest real. Why lie?”  
  
Climbing into bed. Q reclined between U and Alec. U cleared his throat and drew his masters' attention. Q chuckled softly, his masters were about to learn a lesson, go to the slave for the accurate gossip. “According to Matagot. Merovingian lay with every woman slave twice and produced nothing so he lied. When Persephone started trying to get pregnant he tried to cover his lie. He wanted at least one who could pass a DNA test if Persephone grew suspicious. It was IVF or something. The problem with having a child was with Merovingian not Persephone.”  
  
“Matagot knew” James lifting his head to look at U.  
  
“Yes, Master. A slave knows all, sees all, and is not half as oblivious as a master thinks they are.” Q said  
  
“Good to know. Do you thing we should start putting locks on the doors, Q's lab, the kit room, our room?” James said.  
  
“As long as you never sell them. There will be no problem master” Q mumbled starting to relax.  
  
Flicking the light off. James pulled U close and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Masters, thank you for your kindness” both slaves mumbled into the darkness.  
  
“Night loves” James mumbled.  
  
“Soppy sods, love you lot as well”  
  
\--  
  
U climbed the stairs. Going to the bedroom at the front left of the house, Jon and Severine's. U pushed it open. Immediately U went to the white mantelpiece. Wiping the surface U saw the streaks in the light dust. Shaking his head U then looked under the bed and in the footwell of the dressing table, finding bits of fluff. In the attached bathroom there was soap-scum around the drains of the shower and sink. Coming out of the room. Next door was Arya's and U was not pleased, although Arya could destroy a cleaned room in no time.  
  
The last of the rooms on the side of the house was for, Matthew, Belonek, Matagot and Kuku. The four beds came out into the room. A dresser one side and a bedside cabinet the other. A communal dressing table and extra chest of drawers were also in the room. It was still Spartan but more than he ever got in Merovingian's house. It also had an attached bathroom. U was still not pleased after inspecting it.  
  
Continuing round, along the back of the landing. The next two rooms were smaller the first was for Puck, D and Tiger. Puck's bed and the area around it was perfect. Even a blind slave could make a bed better than D. The are around D's bed had been tidied up but the clothes in his wardrobe were not folded or cared for. “I will have to discuss that with master” U muttered closing the wardrobe and the drawers. D thinking cloths were a status symbol dressed, along with Severine and Kuku the only slaves that regularly dressed. But if D did not care for the clothes their masters gave him they should be removed until he did.  
  
Continuing the inspection into the bathroom the two smaller room shared. U found more fluff, soap scum and this time something that looked like mould at the bottom of the toothbrush holder. “Lazy brat” U spat.  
  
The bedroom of A, B and C was better. Again the every day maintenance was fine but the hoovering U doubt had been done, despite the noise he had heard earlier. Also the dusting had not been done. The two big guest bedrooms looking over the back of the house. Again U was not impressed. Then the two last bedrooms with a shared bathroom along the back, one belonging to Jarvis.  
  
Along the final side of the landing. There were only two rooms D was allowed in. The first room on the side was not properly cleaned either. Then Q's lab with the 'No Entry' sign. U opened the door to their master' room on the front right of the house. The curving wall with the windows and the bed opposite the door. The Bathroom to the left.  
  
In the middle of the room the hoover sat humming away with no D to be seen. Going to the vacuum cleaner U was about to switch it off then though better of it. A quick glance to make sure D was not in the bathroom.  
  
Coming out his and his masters' room. U flung open the door to Q's lab. D jumped, turned to the sound of the door opening and dropping something. U marched froward grasped the younger slave's ear and started pulling him along.  
  
“Let go” D demanded as he was pulled along the landing. Going down the stairs he continued to spit, “you dried up”...”OLD”...”UGLY”...”PATCH-WORKED”...”FREAK SHOW”  
  
U listened to none of it. At one point the reference to getting older, although only 4 years older than the other slave or the mention of his scars from the flawless and beautiful slave would have concerned him. However he cherished and trusted his masters and it was enough to ignore the comments.  
  
Tapping softly on the door. A muffled, “come” sounded from the other side. U then gave a slightly harder rapping, to make sure Q was out of his head space before they entered. The library, Master James sitting at the table in the centre of the room, pulling his glasses to hook under his chin. Between two of the pillars that supported the balcony looking like a spider web. Q stuck, like a caught fly at a diagonal angle.    
  
U pulled D and stopped before their Master. “I found him in Q's lab. He broke something”  
  
“Masssterrr, I was cleaning” D whined sending big pleading eyes to James. James for his part was having trouble containing his mirth.  
  
“You have to clean in order to clean, those rooms have not been touched” U snapped unsympathetic.  
  
“No matter what you are doing. You are still are not allowed in the Lab” Q snapped. Annoyed for the weak excuse, breaking something in the lab and most importantly disturbing Master James and his alone time.  
  
“But” D whined.  
  
“He is not taking care of his clothing, I recommend he should remain nude until he learns Master” U said.  
  
“A spanking wouldn't go amiss Master” Q added.  
  
James couldn't think of a good excuse to overrule U or Q. D had been given an inch and he was taking a mile. There had been reports from the others. “I'm not saving you this time. Listen to U and your spanking will depend on what you broke and how clean the rooms are”  
  
D sent a brief glare to U as he striped out his trousers and polo shirt. Like all of Merovingian's slaves, Tiger and Kuku the exception he was circumcised. Unlike the other slaves, Severine unknown, he had short and stubbly pubic hair.  
  
“Have you stopped washing” U demanded seeing the un-groomed slave. Then something caught U's attention. Gasping the slave's circumcised cock he inspected and wiped a whitish scum from behind the ridge of the gland. “What is this?” U demanded letting D see the smegma on his finger. “it stinks”  
  
“Shower” U said and started dragging the other slave out.  
  
James was silently laughing. He related it to a fucked up family structure. James and Alec were the ones with the power but were a bit of a push over. Q and U were the hard arsed ones who taught, with patience but accepted no nonsense.  
  
“Master”  
  
James looked to Q. He was at an angle his head at the top right and his legs slightly splayed. One going down the other to the side. Like he had been thrown and had stuck to the web behind him. It was a little funny to be having a serious conversation like that. James thought he knew what Q would say but nodded for him to continue.  
  
“D needs to learn his boundaries. Other forms of punishments, increased chores and loss of privileges have not worked. You would not be a bad person to spank him and it may show him. He will be the first Slave to have been spanked in this house. If you don't want to, I, or U could do it as we are the ones recommending a spanking”  
  
“I know. If he is to be punished it will be Alec or I to do it” James said.  
  
\--  
  
Alec and Jon were still not as comfortable with nudity as the slaves were. Even now, Alec and Jon were in just shorts. Matthew was nude. Arya was tying the boxing gloves on Matthew while Jon was doing it for Alec.  
  
The gym looked over the back of the house. The Library the other side of one wall and the kitchen the other side of the other wall. The open area in the middle, today being used as a ring. The equipment set up around the room.  
  
Ready, Alec and Matthew squared up. A quite click and the new slave Belonek entered. Like the rest he was nude and stopped, seeing his master squaring up to a slave. Q had told James and him, the slaves were not accustomed to sharing, living and working in the same space as a master. And it unnerved them that James and Alec saw them training. Most master just wanting to see the end result. And very strange to them, seeing their masters training along with them.  
  
“Want to fight the winner” Alec called wanting the new slave to feel welcome.  
  
“It would be my pleasure master” the sandy haired slave replied. “Warm up” Alec ordered.  
  
“Ladies” Arya called, and banged two sort bars from dumbbells together as a makeshift bell. Although part of the insensitive comment Alec couldn't think on it before he had to duck the right hook and got a left jab in the stomach. Swinging, Matthew dance out the way. Alec lunged getting a few jabs at Matthew's stomach. A punch to his head and Alec wasn't sure his head was still attached and a sudden jolt as he sat. Arya was ringing the bars again, matching the ringing in Alec's head.  
  
Jon helped him up and untied his gloves. Belonek stepped forward. He accepted the gloves and squared up to Matthew. Arya rang the makeshift bell. The two slaves attacked.  
  
“STOP” Alec bellowed. The two slaves stopped and dropped their heads. Even from the first punch Alec could see there was no check on either Matthew or Belonek's punches. Both were aiming to do real damage.    
  
“This is not like the matches I saw at Merovingian's” Alec said to the new slave.  
  
Looking to Matthew, “Just because you are fighting a slave doesn’t mean he is to be hurt.”  
  
To both slaves. Alec said, “This is a friendly match. To keep us honed and fit. It is not a life and death scenario. You will not be punished for loosing and there is no reward for winning.”  
  
“Yes Master” both answered  
  
Alec nodded and Arya banged the bars again. This time the fight was not the immediate viciousness that he had seen before. Jabs were exchanged. Alec was getting caught up in the fight, both were skilled. He felt himself ducking and weaving with Matthew. He held himself from cheering, worried Belonek would take his support of Matthew as an instruction to throw the fight.  
  
Alec winced as a left hook to the chin and Matthew went down. Arya ended the match. Matthew gave up his gloves to Jon. And Jon squared up to the naked slave.  
  
The door opened and Q stepped in. Eve behind him. Arya seeing the woman smiled, “Eve! Fancy a match?”  
  
“I suppose” Eve called back looking over the new addition and Matthew. Arya handed over the two short bars to Alec and dragged Eve upstairs to get changed out of her tight skirt suit.  
  
Alec chimed the bars and Jon got in the first punch and Belonek went down. “Hu!” Alec said with confusion. “Did you even try?”  
  
The new slave stood and looked down. “No Master”  
  
“Have you faced a non slave before?” Alec said softly. “No master”  
  
“Okay” Alec said softly and indicated Jon should come closer. Q and Matthew untied the gloves from Jon and transferred them to Alec.  
  
Stepping up to the new slave. Alec touched his down turned chin with a glove and the eyes snapped to him. “Try you best but no injuries” Alec ordered.  
  
There was a worried and hesitant nod from the slave. “Yes master”  
  
“Belonek, there is no trick” Q called to the slave and got a relived smile from him.  
  
Trusting in Q. The sandy haired slave danced out of the slightly heavier and slower Alec. Delivering a right hook that had Alec stumbling back. As Alec had not fallen the match continued. Belonek went in and got a few punches but delivered another blow and this time Alec ended up on his arse. Jon chimed the bars ending the match.  
  
“Poor master” Q consoled helping the man up.  
  
“Gotta love a pretty naked guy beating a rugged blond to the floor” Eve purred from the door.  
  
“Come on cat fight” Alec goaded. They watched Eve and Arya square up. And knock lumps out of each other.  
  
“Enough” Jon shouted and stepped between the two. Both women fairly bruised. Neither having fallen. Q went to the fridge in the corner and pulled out the ice packs. Alec, Eve and Arya the most heavily bruised.  
  
\--  
  
Collapsing on the couch. Alec let out a sigh. A brief brush to his knee in warning then someone sat in his lap. Opening his eyes, to be met with U's pale blue. In U's hands was a small tumbler with a clear liquid. Accepting the vodka Alec sipped it.  
  
“Why did you shave D. If he wants hair on his balls it makes no difference to us. Wouldn't mind it on someone else” Alec said, giving a caress to the bare scrotum of the slave in his lap for emphasis.  
  
In the background. James grumbled about a hairball the last time he blew Alec. And Q asking when that was and happy James could not remember. Q declaring blowjobs were his job and wouldn't react well to competition.  
  
Ignoring the bantering master and slave. “He needs to learn master. If D has privileges he must accept responsibility.” U responded lying his head against Alec's shoulder.  
  
“Listen to mummy” James teased from the other couch where he had Q curled up beside him.  
  
“This is nice” Alec mused. Looking from the widows at the front of the room, the French doors that opened onto the side patio. The TV on the wall showing a football match. At one time Alec had enjoyed the game but he had lost interest since he first became Janus. The modern furniture didn't quite fit with the classic style of the building but Alec was sick and tired of classic and opulent. He wanted leather and glass and hard lines.  
  
James wondered at Alec's comment. The quite put him on edge. The house seemed so full that they were tripping over each other. Jon and Severine were in their room. Eve had taken Arya to London for a weekend of post mission blowing off of steam. So they were not the problem. The moment Q sensed his discomfort and looked at him, James dislodged the slave and stood.  
  
“James leave it. They need to take care of themselves” Alec grumbled as James left the room with Q following.  
  
On this side of the foyer, to the left of the front door. The lounge at the front, a rarely used study and a general reception room that led out to the back. It was used as kit and dressing room as it gave the easiest access to the swimming pool out the back.  
  
Across the foyer. At the front of the house was the formal dining room. Then a drawing room that had been given over as an informal rec room used mainly by the slaves. Then the kitchen. The Gym and Library at the back of the foyer with the grand staircase going up and splinting left and right, so the doors were under each of the wings to the staircase.  
  
Getting closer to the rec room. Moaning and a growing clamour, like spectator encouragement. Pushing open the double doors. “What is going on” James demanded. Everyone sprang up and bowed their heads, pulling their arms behind them. The formal stance all the slaves fell into.  
  
A and B were nude like they usually were. Before the two women stood, they had been lying on a table, holding their knees up and wide apart, exposing themselves. Matthew had been kneeling in front of A and Belonek in front of B. Puck, Kuku, C and D had been watching. Belonek, Puck and D's erections were fading fast in their master's first display of genuine fury. Where Matagot and Tiger were James didn't know or care in that moment.  
  
“I am waiting” James demanded.  
  
“Master” Matthew said quietly but clearly with a wavering fear in his voice. “Belonek was asking about my experience with women and A and B volunteered.”  
  
“Get out here” James ordered. Matthew led the three who he had mentioned out. Closing the door behind them. James paced up and down. Trying to marshal his thoughts.  
  
“Master” Q called. “When you first bought U and I. You said if U needed companionship he could approach any of us. Matthew and the others should have asked first but are they refused companionship?”  
  
Q then flicked his eyes to Matthew. Taking the cue Matthew picked up the argument to head off his master's anger. “I'm sorry master for not seeking permission. Belonek was just curious about women and asked me. A and B volunteered, we did not ask them and they were not penetrated. Their virginal status has not been altered”  
  
“Master” the soft French accent of A called to the pacing man, screwing up her courage. “I'm sorry for not seeking your permission, Master. But to be pleasured by a slave trained at the Aurora school is a rare thing. I was curious if the rumours were true”  
  
“I'm Sorry master. I have no excuse to not seek your permission” Belonek's more eastern accent cut in. The slave casting a fearful eye to the smooth crotch of Matthew.  
  
James saw the glance Belonek gave Matthew's crotch and the slight tremble in him. His anger was fading with the explanation. The first though of some horror was being dispelled.  
  
“B” James prompted, the only one not to answer. “I'm sorry too master and await your punishment”  
  
“As long as no one is forced. I have no objection” James said and the four thanked him.  
  
“You don't have to perform either. You can find a quiet place, alone” James said. And could see the confusion. Privacy a concept they were no longer familiar with. Even D who liked to wear clothing, for him it was just a status symbol he had been denied as an anonymous slave in his old household. Not an act of being self-concious.  
  
“You can get back to what you were doing” James muttered.  
  
“Master, if I may” A called. “How far are we permitted to go?”  
  
At that question Q felt he needed to interfere again. Calling his master, Q took the man's arm and walked him away from the group. Quietly he explained. “Master. A virgin has a high value. A master either takes the slave's virginity themselves, offers it to someone or sells the slave”  
  
“Oh” James whispered casting his eyes to the girls that admitted to still being virgins after what he had seen. “They can go as far as they wish” The moment James said it Q cringed indicating he was missing something. “Spit it out”  
  
Q looked to him. “To a slave their master is like a king or a god. To loose your virginity to a slave is shameful. It means you are not worthy of your master”  
  
“Even if those masters are as bent as a 9 bob note” James whispered. Q nodded.  
  
“Hold on. If A, B, C and D were ignored they never met their masters. They never lost their virginity because Merovingian was apparently their father, he never let anyone take first rites and didn't sell them because he didn't want the lie known. If a master is everything to them, would they respond well to a master spending time with them”  
  
“Yes master, always. Matthew, Belonek, Matagot as well”  
  
James snapped his attention to the group still standing across the other side of the foyer. His heart sinking, he had hoped they were happy but realised he may never be sure. Approaching Matthew, who James in all honesty assumed to be straight. Brushing then cupping his cheek as he would Q or U. Matthew leaned into the touch and gave a smile. Breathing, “Master”  
  
Withdrawing his hand. James saw the moment of disappointment at the loss of the touch. The next slave, James did the same. The trained sportsman looked a little hesitant. “Thank you master” he said and it sounded genuine and relieved, from the stressed it was at the start of events.  
  
“You were not trained in pleasure. Have ever really interacted with a master?” James said.  
  
“No master. I was to act as a bodyguard while in transit. My old master knew Ari.. Q didn't have friends. I was the closest thing so sent me”  
  
James looked to Q. There was a blush on Q's cheeks, spreading across his nose. Now James knew why Merovingian sent the wrestler, a gift for Q as much for them. With a final caress to the slave's cheek getting and a hesitant smile. James moved on to the older girl. She to was a little unsure of the physical contact from her master but thanked him as did the younger.  
  
“You are free to go as far as you choose.” James said finally answering the question.  
  
“Will one of my masters wish first rites?” Was A's follow up question.  
  
“Would you like one of us to” James said. A, blushed a deep red and to James it screamed yes. However he got the response he now expected from a slave. “As my masters' desire”  
  
James also saw B. Eagerly awaiting the response as well. Letting the older girl go first before she dared to make the same request. Going to the door of the rec room. James slowly opened the handle. Sure the other slaves would be listening on the other side.  
  
“C, D” James called, this time leaving the door open. When the two slaves joined the line. James brushed D's cheek and cupped it. Mentally cheering. He was eager for the recognition and interaction with his master, just like the rest. Bribery had not worked. Punishments, extra chores, loss of privileges and even the spanking hadn't worked. Perhaps, time and physical affection was the key. C also desired the touch of her master.  
  
“A, was asking about first rites. Is anyone else interested” James asked.  
  
“Yes master” both B and C answered.  
  
D looked down glaring at the ground. “Is that a no? If you don't want me touching you. You can choose whoever you want” James said tipping D's chin up but D refused to look at him. There was a shrug. “As my master desires”  
  
James deflated inside. It was just like Q in the beginning. Before they found their balance around each other. D was a gobby(for a slave), opinionated(for a slave), brat(for a typical teenager) with the only thing he was taught to bring him fulfilment, cut off from him. He had little self confidence under the bravado.  
  
Ruffling the soft black a hair. “Think about it” James said. He was already planning on changing his tact with the young man.  
  
“I will discuss your request with Alec. As you were” James said and taking Q's arm leading the slave back to the lounge.  
  
“I should have left them alone” James mumbled to Alec in passing. “The girls want us to to be their first. Matthew, Belonek and possibly the rest seemed to want some personal time with their masters as well”  
  
“Bugger you, James. I told you to leave them” Alec groaned. Matthew and Belonek he could admit had an appeal, even the other men but he was happily a big old 10 or was it 1 on that scale thing, completely homosexual, not even close to James' male leaning side of bisexual.  
  
\--  
  
With his head buried in the open bonnet of his Aston DB7. “1/4 inch socket wrench” James said holding out his arm. There was a metallic clicking as the head was changed, then James felt the tool placed in his open hand. “Thank you, D”  
  
Standing back. Indicating D should sit behind the driver's seat. “Start her up” James called. He watched as D bit his lip, remembering the procedure. Checking the hand break, clutch down, ensure it was in neutral, pulled out the choke, turned the key and the engine flared to life. “Thank Christ for that” James muttered he was starting to grow tempted to take a sledge hammer to the classic car if it didn't start cooperating.  
  
James dropped the bonnet and came round to the passenger side and getting in. “Put it in first” James instructed. Slowly the person who had only ever travelled inside a crate and once in the back of a people carrier edged the classic car out of the garage. Intense concentration on his face. “You're doing good” James said softly as D edged the car in a circle around the front of the house and down the long winding drive. He was concentrating so much on the car he didn't even give the automatic response to praise.  
  
When D had pulled the car back into the garage. Finished for the day, the slave in a set of overalls let them fall from his shoulders. Completely nude underneath the dusty white garment.  
  
With James giving U more attention. First spending time like this. Then D getting more bashful, he asked for his master(only asking James) to take the first rights. It was an awkward encounter for James. The slave of legal age but of dubious circumstances was as willing as he could be. Although the first time with the girls was just as strange, presenting themselves like a sacrifice to both of their masters. James had developed a bit more affection for the boy than the others. With D's attitude improving he had been copying the others more and been wearing less as a result. He even asked for a buttplug to be like the other male slaves.  
  
D came up to his master's side. James wrapped and arm around the younger man. Getting a brilliant smile. “Thank you master” D mumbled and James kissed the top of his head.  
  
Pulling to a stop. The sound of a car could be heard over the sounds of birds. Jarvis appeared at the front door, heading for them. However before the butler could get to them a Rolls Royce came out of the tree line. “Master?” D called him in concern.  
  
“Run on” James ordered and swatted D's arse to get him moving.  
  
James waited for the visitor to pull to a stop. The little man was at the top of James' dream list of people he would like to kill. Adam Sutler was the highest ranking member of the Syndicate in Britain.  
  
The car pulled to a stop. Jarvis pulled open the back door. James extended his grease stained hand to the man. James could see the reluctance in the man. He truly hated greeting his hands dirty, both figuratively and literally.  
  
“Janus or am I permitted to call you Mr Bond” came the rasping, low voice of the short, older, dark haired man. Dressed in custom three piece with a matt red tie.  
  
“Haven't you heard. James Bond died on a bridge in Turkey” James casually mentioned. Guiding the man inside. Befitting a man of his status. The senior house slaves(in their case all) were in a attendance for Sutler's arrival. Alec was to the right of the door as they entered. Along the left, Q, U, Matthew, Severine, Matagot, Puck, Kuku, Belonek, A, B, C, D and Tiger. With the exception of Severine who was not a slave of the Syndicate they all wore simple leather collars about an inch wide and black. All had hastily thrown something on, D back in his white overalls.  
  
Sutler stopped in front of Matagot then Kuku, recognising them. “I take it you are aware of the strain we are under” Sutler said.  
  
“We are aware Merovingian is in trouble. He asked us to take ownership of several of his more prized Slaves” Alec announced.  
  
“It is more...” Sutler flicked his eyes about then fell silent. “A private word, you hacker might be needed as well”  
  
In the library. Q stood between the pilers he was usually bound between. James, Alec and Sutler sat around the table.  
  
“The Aurora School has led to some major problems. But with this house containing all the pupils Britain has from that school, it is your problem. We will help in whatever way we can” Sutler 's voice lightened at the end and James had to hold his snort at the kind offer. The man wanted something and was reminding them Syndicate protection went both ways. The Syndicate would protect them as long as they protected the Syndicate.    
  
“We will of course help in what ever way we can” Alec reassured. Also seeing through Sutler's kind offer.  
  
“Hillary Briss. He supplies... meat...he calls it Special Stuff. It is the source of this small viral epidemic. The authorities are closing in on him. The Syndicate has decided Mr Briss has endangered our safety so we are cutting him loose. However the authorities need someone to blame and we doubt My Briss' ability to keep quiet if he is arrested. So I come seeking your expertise and influence. We wish Mr Briss to have an accident. We are also hoping your hacker can make sure there is no evidence leading beyond Mr Briss, like there was at the Aurora school”  
  
“Not to difficult” James mused.  
  
“Masters, if I may” Q called. “Dr Lecter was a guest of my old master, who I attended. He had a friendship with Mr Briss. I am familiar with Mr Briss' Special Stuff. The authorities will most likely know what they are looking for. A suicide would help confirm Mr Briss' guilt. And his customer base should be severed, at least those who are known to be infected.”  
  
James and Alec looked to the man who for all intents and purposes was the Syndicate in the United Kingdom. He was weighing the benefits and draw backs of the recommendation. “Mr Briss had some influential clients” he mused.  
  
Forgetting that Alec and Q always implied things when they might set James off. “What is the Special Stuff” James asked.  
  
James watched Sutler shudder. Like many, Merovingian included. He may be personal disgusted by what another member of the Syndicate finds appealing but would never stop them. “Human meat” Sutler growled.  
  
“Do it” Sutler ordered. Showing no compassion for those who were a threat to the Syndicate. Even if they were members.  
  
Finishing up the meeting. Sutler looked to Alec, the more prominent member of the Syndicate. “Merovingian's daughters...”  
  
“Will never be sold” Alec interrupted.  
  
\--  
  
James, Alec, Q and U stood in front of Q's electronic white board. The perky presenter was really not so perky and even looked a little green.  
  
“The body of Hillary Briss was found hanging in the cellar of his storage facility today. Along with the body of Briss was the remains of up to three other people. The police have not ruled out the possibility of a cabbalistic link between the bodies and the still unidentified virus that claimed the life of the Foreign Secretary.”  
  
James clasped Q's shoulder and pulled him close. “I'm sorry for any pain I caused you in the beginning.” James said. Tightening his hold around Q, hushing the immediate forgiveness. “I have no idea how you stayed so sane”  
  
“I still feel something deep down master. But it gets less noticeable every day and I'm mostly happy” Q said into the chest.  
  
“This is a fucked up family type thing but I'm happy and I hope everyone else is” James mumbled.  
  
“I'm happy master” U called.  
  
“Me too” Alec added.  
  
“So how many Syndicate members did we cull this time” James asked.  
  
“About 10 households directly. About 20-60 members. Exact numbers are hard. There is no definitive lists of members, affiliates or associates. And with people coming in, getting thrown or fallout out continuously it's hard to tell” Q mused  
  
“Well It's a good day's work and we have many days ahead” James said.  
  
\--  
  
James arrived back from London. Stepping out of the Land Rover. Jarvis and Matagot coming to help him. Going to the back they pulled out several bags. “The paper bags to the Library” James ordered. Referring to several high end shopping bags from a jewellers.   
  
James had only discussed this with Alec and Jon. Jarvis knew because he was not affected but they wanted it to be a surprise for the rest.  
  
That evening, like the night the household suddenly expanded the slaves stood in a line in the foyer looking at the stairs. This time headed by Q, the most senior of the house. Jarvis off to the side with Arya. Alec, James and Jon on the first step of the stairs. Flat, long and narrow jewellery boxes on the step behind them. One looked more like a pizza box while the another was about half as wide.  
  
Alec picked up the first narrow box and with a snap the velvet interior was revealed with only Alec able to see what was inside. “Tiger” Alec called.  
  
The Slave that had been Persephone's prized possession, who had been blinded and demoted to furniture hesitantly took a step forward. A testament to how far he had come in the household. “That's it, this way, stop” Alec said letting the slave be guided by his voice. The milky eyes looked in Alec's direction, “Thank you master”  
  
Alec stepped forward and undid the simple leather collar he arrived with. From the long narrow box he pulled out a collar that looked like the body of a bronze snake, long, rounded and segmented. It was not solid and the segmented sections moved, allowing it to go from straight to the ring shape.  
  
“Your rank is bronze” Alec said and wrapped the bronze snake like necklace around the neck, when he pressed the two ends together it clicked and was closed. The slave ID engraved onto one of the segments and barely visible. “Thank you master” Tiger said and hesitantly touched the new collar.  
  
“Two side steps to your left and three back” Alec instructed. With faith in his master Tiger did as instructed and ended up almost exactly where he started.  
  
“D step forward” James ordered taking Alec's place. When the dark eyed slave was in front of him. James removed the leather collar. “Rank Bronze” James announce and saw the young man's head drop. An insult he was no higher than a slave that used to be furniture.  
  
Pulling the bronze collar from the box, making sure he held it in the middle. The segmented metal hung down either side of his hand. Letting D see it. James opened his hand and the middle segment was white gold. “That means me. You are only mine.” James said and indicated the white gold segment. “ But listen to those who out rank you” James whispered. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. “Yes Master”  
  
When James had secured the collar. “Thank you master” D whispered. James tipped the chin up a bit more and gave a brief kiss to the pale lips. D stepped back, puling the collar to try and see the single golden segment.  
  
Puck, Belonek, A, B, C, Kuku all got a bronze collar. Just like Tiger. All owned jointly by Alec and James.  
  
Alec called Matagot forward. The naked slave stood before him. Q and even U vouched for him. James and himself would have been happy to give him a bronze collar along with the rest. “Rank Silver” Alec announced and placed on the new collar.  
  
“Make sure harmony and happiness are felt by everyone” Alec whispered. They had been careful to stop things like ambition and jealousy in the group, some still stuck in those ways including the slave that now had a slightly higher rank.  
  
“I will, Thank you Master” Matagot said and stepped back.  
  
“Matthew” Alec called. Accepting a box from James.  
  
“Silver” Alec announced and fixed the collar around the slave. Giving the man's face a caress as he did so. The two more athletic slaves his secret preferred of the group. “Thank you Master”  
  
Both James and Alec stepped back. Jon took the slightly wider jewellery box. “Severine” Jon said to the woman and she stepped forward. Jon announced, “Silver”  
  
The slaves tried to see what was happening. Only James with D had taken as long. This time Severine was doing something in return. When they separated everyone could see the snake like collar was two tone. Alternating links of Silver and some darker grey material.  
  
“Q, U” Alec called and both he and James stepped forward. Jon a step behind holding the biggest box.  
  
Q shared a quick glance with U. With James in front of him and Alec in front of U. Jon opened the big jewellery box for them. There were two collars and two rings. All alternating three tone of Yellow, rose and white gold. James picked up one collar and Alec the other. Together they wrapped the collars around their slaves. “Thank you masters” Q said and heard U's voice speaking in unison to his own.  
  
“Your turn” James whispered and indicated the ring that was sitting in a recess, below where his collar came from. As Q reached so did U and both their hands trembled slightly.  
  
Unlike his new collar the ring was a solid band. Yellow gold blending into rose then into white. His Master held out his left hand. Q needed to pumped his fingers a few times before his could control the trembling and grasp his Master's hand. Alec and U in a smiler predicament. Q slid the ring up. Only once Q had completed the task did he trust himself the tear his eyes from his task. “My Master” Q whispered and James learned in to kiss him.  
  
When he pulled back a hand guided his chin and he got kiss from Master Alec as well. Then U got one from James. A snap and Q saw Jon's left hand, he too wore a ring version of Severine's collar. “Is this perverted wedding master?”  
  
“Do you want it to be” James purred with a cheeky and challenging smile.  
  
Alec thumped his lover's shoulder, “Yes”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read and supported with Kudos and Comments.
> 
> I know the torture chapters were extensive. But I felt I needed to show what had fucked up Q so much, and the likelihood of recovery was remote. With U and the rest I wanted to show that Q was not alone in his mentality, even though others did not share the experience with him at Aurora they had suffered something being part of the culture. And I needed to give James a motivation to direct his anger towards M, to override his loyalty and patriotism and become a terrorist, the motivation of the story.


End file.
